A Promessa
by Ania Lupin
Summary: "Meu nome é Ginevra Molly Weasley, não é óbvio?" cuspi, me aproximando mais do reflexo da ruiva que definitivamente não era eu. Desde quando uso meus cabelos cacheados e longos desse jeito? Desde quando deixo tantas sardas à mostra? E porque, ao olhar para Draco Malfoy após falar meu nome, eu simplesmente sabia que havia algo de muito, mas muito errado comigo?
1. Prólogo: Ginevra

**A promessa**

 _Prólogo - Ginevra_

* * *

Foi a claridade que me acordou. Por Merlin, minha cabeça estava prestes a explodir! Havia bebido quanto na noite passada para ter essa enxaqueca monstruosa? E que dia da semana era mesmo? Ah, tão espero que não seja segunda-feira! Segundas-feiras no Profeta Diário nunca eram boas, segundas com tamanha ressaca deveriam ser impossíveis de serem vividas até o final.

Precisava levantar, fazer alguma coisa para comer de café da manhã e aparatar para minha mesa. Tateei minha cabeceira em busca do meu relógio mas não consegui achar nada muito familiar, o que me fez abrir os olhos e dar de cara com um quarto de cores claras. Ah, merda.

Merda, merda, merda, merda, merda. Merda - e eu tão deveria parar de xingar desse jeito, segundo meu namorado. Se é que eu ainda tinha um namorado após a última noite, pois meus olhos abertos me diziam que estava numa casa trouxa nunca antes visitada, e que usava uma roupa que tinha a mais absoluta certeza não ser minha. Mas ainda havia esperança de meu quem-sabe-um-dia-noivo ter me feito uma surpresa, não?

Olhei para minha mão direita, mas não havia anel algum ali. Menos mal, pensei: me sentiria a pior bruxa de todo o universo se tivesse sido pedida em casamento em uma noite que claramente havia sido apagada da minha memória. Mas o barulho de alguém escovando os dentes vindo do banheiro que vi haver na suíte tirara o menos mal no mesmo segundo de minha mente. Ginevra, você dormiu com um bruxo que nem de perto se parecia com seu namorado, menos mal _como_? Eu deveria chamar por Harry, ou o nome errado só pioraria as coisas?

Eu tão queria desaparatar dali.

O corpo que vi de relance pela porta entreaberta me fez ter a certeza de estar muito, mas muito fodida - e não tinha como não xingar naquela hora. Me sentei na cama, meus pés já tocando um tapete macio quando o homem se virou e começou a andar em minha direção. Harry tinha a pele mais morena que a minha, e não mais branca como era o caso da que eu via. Harry também tinha cabelos pretos. E fazia um tempo considerável desde a última vez que Harry me olhara com um sorriso tão grande nos lábios - e mesmo quando olhava, seus olhos eram verdes. Aqueles cinzas me fizeram prender a respiração.

Merlin, o que eu havia feito?

"Gi?" Abri a boca para tentar falar alguma coisa - qualquer coisa! - uma, duas vezes. Nada saía, e eu não conseguia desgrudar os olhos daquele corpo envolto da cintura para baixo pela toalha azul-escura.

"Oh Merlin, NÃO!" Foi apenas quando ele fez menção de tirá-la que tive alguma reação. Não, não, não, eu não precisava vê-lo sem nada, por mais que provavelmente tivesse visto e revisto noite passada. "Onde estão minhas roupas?" Afinal, eu com certeza não vim para cá vestindo _isso_. Mas por mais que meus olhos procurassem e procurassem qualquer peça que poderia ser minha ao redor do quarto, não conseguia achar nada fora do lugar. Tudo arrumado demais para uma noite selvagem, que definitivamente era o que havíamos dividido.

E foi então que me acertou em cheio pela primeira vez: eu havia transado com Draco Malfoy. Minha cabeça parecia doer duas vezes mais após aquela constatação.

"Eu preciso ir pra casa, onde estão as minhas roupas?" falei já totalmente irritada, o mais alto que minha dor permitia enquanto procurava entre os lençóis por alguma peça que me desse mais decência do que uma camisa semi-aberta e uma calcinha. Nada além de um par de olhos que me observavam confusos, e por um instante pareciam quase machucados. Pelas barbas de Salazar, ele não achou que noite passada significou alguma coisa, achou? "Malfoy, que diabos, eu preciso ir pra casa!"

Definitivamente havia dor naqueles olhos cinzas.

"Gi, você está em casa."

Foi a seriedade do ex-sonserino ao me falar aquelas palavras que me fez ficar realmente nervosa. Senti meu coração quase explodir de tanto bater no meu peito: o loiro não estava brincando. Ao menos, não era brincadeira _para ele_. Com certeza enlouquecera, depois de tantos anos sumidos do mundo mágico perdera por completo a sanidade. Quando fora a última vez que alguém avistara Draco Malfoy, afinal? Que eu o vira? No fim da guerra, certo? Os anos sem dúvida foram cruéis com o bruxo, que parecia muito mais velho do que seus prováveis 25 anos.

"O que você fez comigo noite passada?" perguntei, tentando manter um mínimo de calma. Minha varinha, onde estava minha varinha? Eu estava num quarto sem um item mágico sequer e sem a porra da minha varinha! "Olha, se é alguma brincadeira doentia sua para se vingar de qualquer coisa que Harry tenha feito-" E outra vez tristeza naquele par de olhos, e as palavras se prenderam em minha garganta. Não, eu não iria chorar! "Malfoy, por um acaso você me drogou?" Mas sabia que não era aquilo, e o que via refletido no espelho fez cair a primeira lágrima. "Se você me drogou, ou se isso é algum tipo de pegadinha," Limpei com raiva os olhos quando senti a segunda lágrima escorrer pela minha bochecha. "Você já conseguiu me assustar, então pare. Por favor, Malfoy-"

"Qual é a última coisa que você lembra, Gi?" Lembro de precisar chegar na redação do Profeta Diário - mas não fazia sentido algum eu precisar chegar lá hoje, era a minha folga. Sim, hoje era minha folga, todas as quintas-feiras eu não ia trabalhar, e hoje era quinta, e não segunda. "Qual o seu nome?"

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, não é óbvio?" cuspi, me aproximando mais do reflexo da ruiva que definitivamente não era eu. Desde quando uso meus cabelos cacheados e longos desse jeito? Desde quando deixo tantas sardas à mostra? E porque, ao olhar para Draco Malfoy após falar meu nome, eu simplesmente sabia que havia algo de muito, mas muito errado comigo?

Porque não havia nada de errado com o espelho: apesar de haver novos traços no meu rosto, novas cicatrizes no meu corpo, aquele era o meu cabelo, aquelas eram minhas sardas, aquela era a pinta em formato de coração que sempre tive na coxa esquerda. Aquela era eu. E o homem ao meu lado, que me encarava com uma mão cobrindo a boca e olhar inconsolável, ou era um ótimo ator, ou de louco não tinha nada - e talvez a segunda opção fosse a mais crível. Mesmo assim, não consegui conter as próximas palavras.

"Se alguém descobrir que nós dormimos juntos, eu estou acabada." Porque acordar na cama junto de um ex-comensal no mundo mágico era algo que acabaria na primeira página de todos os jornais de fofoca. Agora ela, _namorada de Harry Potter_ , acordar justo ao lado de Draco Malfoy: isso seria a manchete do século.

"Gi, já faz um tempo que todos sabem que dormimos juntos." E meu coração, que antes batia acelerado, parou por um instante. "Ao menos todos com quem convivemos sabem."

Merlin, aquilo era apenas um sonho. Só podia ser um sonho!

Certo?

Eu iria deitar, fechar meus olhos, e quando acordasse, eu veria meu quarto, e no reflexo o espelho mostraria meu cabelo liso e na altura dos ombros, e toda aquela maldita dor na cabeça teria ido embora. As novas sardas teriam ido embora. Malfoy teria ido embora. E eu estava prestes a fazer isso quando percebi o que usava na mão esquerda pela primeira vez.

Era o solitário mais lindo que já vira em toda a vida. E a aliança embaixo dele era igual a que via no dedo de Malfoy. E tais fatos só gritavam uma coisa para mim: havia tomado, em algum momento de minha vida, uma decisão muito, mas muito errada.

"Você não sabe quem eu sou, sabe?" Fiz que não com a cabeça - mas eu _sabia_ , por mais que não lembrasse. Era óbvio. Ele não precisava ter falado. "Eu sou seu marido, Virgínia."

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:** Eu não tô conseguindo ficar sem escrever, e agora? Surgiu do nada na minha cabeça, e a ideia desenvolveu, e fiquei com muita vontade de colocar em palavras. Posso pedir a opinião de quem tiver lendo? Eu realmente, realmente gostaria de ler o que acharam - claro, quem quiser comentar!

Se tiver um feedback legal, vou tentar postar pelo menos uns dois capítulos por mês! Comentários incentivam bastante a escrita hehehe

Bem, é apenas o começo, espero que tenham gostado da proposta.

Um beijo grande,

Ania.


	2. Rua Orange

**A promessa**

 _Capítulo 01 - Rua Orange_

* * *

 **Ginevra, agora.**

Ali sentada na cozinha, eu era uma estranha dentro de minha própria casa. Ao menos era aquilo que meu suposto marido me falava: nossa casa por dez anos. Dez anos! Estava sendo um gigantesco exercício de autocontrole permanecer sentada sem me render a uma crise de pânico enquanto observava o loiro fazer um chá de camomila, porque aparentemente naquele bizarro universo eu não tomava mais café. Por que diabos havia desistido justo da minha abençoada cafeína?

"Malfoy, uma explicação maior do que _você bateu a cabeça_ cairia bem." disse, reunindo o resto de minha pouca calma. Vi os ombros do bruxo, agora cobertos por um roupão cinza, tensionarem: meu marido claramente não gostava quando eu o chamava pelo sobrenome.

Não sendo tudo uma brincadeira sádica de alguém que supostamente me detesta, e abraçando a ideia de que sim, ele é meu esposo e sim, ele me amava, o bruxo deveria estar tão desesperado quanto eu. Dez anos.

"Realmente não existe café nessa casa?" perguntei ao pegar a caneca quente, olhando com desgosto para o líquido amarelo claro.

"É o seu favorito, Virgínia." Só mesmo nessa dimensão errada. Poderia ser isso, não poderia? De algum jeito, de alguma forma bizarra e ainda desconhecida, eu poderia ter entrado em contato com algo, alguma coisa, algum objeto mágico que estava no lugar errado e na hora errada, e por um alinhamento único dos planetas naquele instante, o contato me trouxera até aqui - e como então, eu voltaria, caso essa hipótese fosse verdadeira?

"Por que você me chama de Virgínia, Mal-" Daquela vez, ao ver os olhos cinzas já angustiados, resolvi não terminar o sobrenome. "Draco." E era estranho deixar aquele primeiro nome sair de meus lábios. Draco Malfoy, sonserino filhinho de papai, sumido do mundo mágico desde 2001. Draco Malfoy, meu marido.

"Porque esse é o seu nome, Gi." Ninguém me chamava de Gi, Ginny no máximo. Gin, para Harry. Oh Merlin, o que havia acontecido com Harry? "Do que você se lembra da noite passada?"

"Eu me lembro de precisar chegar no trabalho." falei, minha cabeça ainda explodindo mesmo com os remédios tomados minutos atrás.

"Ontem foi sábado, você não trabalha aos sábados." Mas é claro que trabalho aos sábados, quase gritei. Quintas eram minhas folgas! Aquilo estava errado, mas tão errado- "E mesmo que quisesse trabalhar, você não precisa _chegar_ ao trabalho. Seu estúdio é no jardim detrás da casa." Estúdio? "Gi, o que acha de voltarmos para o hospital? Não é muito longe daqui, vai levar só alguns minutos, se eu chamar um táxi agora-"

"Por que não simplesmente aparatamos para o St. Mungos?" Ouvi um suspiro frustrado vindo dele, as mãos bagunçando mais os cabelos platinados que sempre foram tão arrumados, sempre estavam tão perfeitamente no lugar durante toda nossa pouca convivência. Mas não, não era pouca. Para ele, eram dez malditos anos.

"Nós não fomos para o St. Mungos." Draco falou, começando a explicação devagar como se eu fosse uma criança - e eu queria soca-lo. "Nós fomos para um hospital trouxa, como sempre vamos quando necessário. Mas dada a atual situação, estou começando a acreditar que deveríamos dar uma chance ao mundo mágico novamente."

"Nós vivemos como trouxas." Não foi uma pergunta. Eu e Draco Malfoy - justo Draco Malfoy! - vivíamos como trouxas. Tão, mas tão errado. "O que aconteceu noite passada, Draco?"

...

 **Draco, antes.**

Nossa vida era boa ali, de verdade. Apesar do jeito trouxa de viver adotado por nós há mais de dez anos, nossa vida era realmente boa. Quem poderia imaginar me ouvir falando isso algum dia – meu pai deve se revirar no seu caixão cada vez que eu pensava naquelas palavras. Só de pensar em como seu único filho vivia agora não mais em uma mansão gigantesca, mas numa casa simples de tijolos em uma rua estreita no meio do subúrbio de Londres, com uma fachada discreta e janelas escondidas por plantas e mais plantas. Muitas plantas, porque a Vermelha era apaixonada por todo aquele verde.

Numa casa trouxa, numa rua trouxa, e o melhor ainda está para vir: vivendo com uma das maiores amantes de trouxas que o mundo mágico já conheceu, Ginevra Molly Weasley, que agora respondia por Virgínia Malfoy. Ginny, para os mais íntimos. Gi, somente para mim.

"Vamos nos atrasar, Gi!" gritava da cozinha, enchendo minha xícara com mais uma dose de chá verde: os cinco minutos habituais haviam se transformado em quinze, como de costume. Era sempre assim, e eu não exatamente me importava com a sua demora em escolher uma roupa, mas Zabini, que nos aguardava há mais de uma hora em sua casa, com certeza não tinha a mesma opinião. Não era mais apenas aparatar, afinal - pelo menos não para nós.

"Estou acabando, eu juro!" ouvi a voz abafada vinda do nosso quarto e não contive um sorriso ao pensar na nossa rotina.

Rotina. Quantos anos já haviam passado mesmo, desde que nos achamos de uma forma tão – não havia uma palavra, inesperado não começava nem ao menos a descrever nosso encontro. Quase onze anos, e eu nem os vi passar. Completamente clichê, Draco Malfoy apaixonado, justo a última coisa que meus poucos amigos achavam que algum dia seria possível acontecer. Eu mesmo duvidara, e muitas vezes me peguei ponderando sobre tudo aquilo no nosso início, se aquele monte de vermelho realmente estava por livre e espontânea vontade esparramado bem na minha cama, e porque estava – esse, até hoje não sei explicar. Não é o amor, afinal, um sentimento sem explicação? A ruiva me amava, e não tinha ideia do porquê.

Draco Malfoy, apaixonado e tão, _tão_ clichê.

A casa de três quartos na rua Orange, comprada por nós após um ano morando em Londres havia sido a escolha ideal. Ali era calmo, a vizinhança era tranquila e era perto de nossa pouca família – longe, muito longe de qualquer entrada para o Ministério da Magia. E por Deus, não havia nem sinal de uma lareira registrada, a nossa mesmo sendo maravilhosamente trouxa: elétrica.

"Está pronto?" Mais um sorriso quando meus olhos pararam em Virgínia. Estava um frio insuportável do lado de fora, mas mesmo quase toda coberta por camadas e mais camadas de roupa ela brilhava, tão como sempre. Os fios vermelhos presos em um coque só destacavam mais aqueles olhos quase pretos, que contrastavam com a pele a cada ano mais coberta de sardas. Como ela conseguia ficar cada vez mais linda ainda era um mistério para mim.

"Há séculos atrás." Larguei a xícara vazia na pia e a peguei pela cintura, trocando um beijo rápido enquanto íamos em direção à porta. "Se não nos apressarmos Blaise vai nos matar, você sabe." Um ponto branco parou no meu pé, passando por entre minhas pernas e as dela.

"Tera, comporte-se enquanto seus pais estão fora!" ela disse para a gata antes de fechar a porta, recebendo um miado de volta.

Fomos até nosso carro, eu dando a partida e engatando a ré enquanto minha esposa abria o portão automático com o controle. Olhava para o pedaço de metal levantando – aquilo realmente precisava de uma pintura urgente – quando me lembrei do par de ingressos sobre a mesa da sala.

"Você vai me matar." falei, desconectando o cinto após parar o carro entre a rua e a calçada, ligando o pisca alerta e contendo meu riso - estávamos fadados ao atraso desde o início. Virgínia me olhou e imediatamente entendeu o que não estava no bolso da minha calça. Já abria a boca para falar algo quando minha vermelha foi mais rápida e rumou de volta para a entrada, a chave já na mão esquerda.

"E você ainda tem a audácia de me culpar por nossos atrasos!"

Sacudi a cabeça, encostando no carro enquanto tirava o celular do bolso. Mensagem de Blaise, claro: **onde vcs ESTÃO? Nos encontrem no teatro.** Ok, os dois resolverem pegar um táxi praticamente nos fazia ter quase meia hora de vantagem - não mais atrasados, então. Poderíamos até pensar em usar aquela meia hora para outras coisas, se conseguíssemos demorar apenas meia hora.

"Gi, os ingressos estão na mesa da cozinha!" gritei, colocando novamente o celular dentro do bolso. Dali tinha visão da porta aberta, Pantera olhando obediente para fora sem dar sinal algum de querer sair.

E então tudo aconteceu rápido demais.

O barulho, alto demais. O grito conhecido. A gata se assustando e saindo da frente da porta. Em um momento eu estava congelado ao lado do carro, e no outro eu corria casa adentro, o coração mais acelerado do que em muito tempo. Por alguns segundos meu cérebro tentou me enganar: Virgínia deixou cair alguma coisa, quebrou alguma coisa, era uma de suas brincadeiras de mau gosto. Mas daquela vez não era.

Ela estava deitada na frente da escada, desacordada, os dois ingressos ainda perto da mão esticada numa posição que parecia desconfortável demais. E havia sangue, mais sangue do que esperava - e queria - ver.

"Gi," Peguei-a no colo antes de pensar que com isso poderia lesiona-la ainda mais. "Vermelha, fale comigo." Nada. "Vamos amor, acorde." Ao menos ela respirava. Mesmo com o sangue que escorria do corte na cabeça, ela respirava - e aquilo era bom, certo? Precisava ser.

Apenas batendo a porta atrás de nós, corri para o carro a colocando deitada no banco traseiro e voei para o banco do motorista, dando a partida no Sedan preto.

...

 **Ginevra, agora.**

Escutara tudo aquilo em silêncio: era uma história muito, mas muito boa. Era uma história talvez boa demais para ser inventada: aquela realmente deveria ser a vida da mulher que vivia com ele, aqueles deveriam ser, para ela, os acontecimentos da noite passada. Por todos os deuses, eu não era essa mulher.

"Onze anos?" Não eram dez?

"Recém feitos." Onze anos.

"Você me chama de Vermelha." comentei justo o mais mínimo detalhe, atordoada com toda a informação que me estava sendo despejada. Explicado enfim o motivo de minha cabeça estar explodindo, o problema agora era a explicação fazê-la doer apenas mais. "E você me levou para um hospital trouxa?"

...

 **Draco, antes.**

Fazia um tempo que não entrava daquele jeito num hospital: exatos dois anos, três meses e vinte e cinco dias. Antes mesmo de passar da entrada uma maca já vinha em nossa direção, um atendente junto de uma enfermeira iniciando o procedimento padrão enquanto deitava Virgínia o mais cuidadosamente que conseguia.

"Minha esposa caiu da escada!" falei, meus olhos nunca deixando os ainda fechados da ruiva.

"Nome? Quantos anos?"

"Virgínia, trinta e quatro."

"Algum problema de saúde, toma alguma medicação, está grávida?"

"Não, nada." Ao menos eu achava, para aquela última pergunta. Quando passamos por mais uma porta foi que um dos enfermeiros me parou, a maca seguindo para uma sala que, de onde estava, conseguia ainda ver pelo vidro os cabelos vermelhos.

"Vamos leva-la para uma tomografia e já falamos com o senhor, ok?" E foram com essas palavras que a vi ser removida da sala, o enfermeiro antes ali indo atrás do plantonista.

Merda.

Merda, merda, merda.

E então quando a vi sumir por completo foi que finalmente comecei a sentir o celular vibrar no bolso da calça: já três ligações perdidas. Merda, esqueci daqueles dois.

 _"Cara, nós estamos aqui faz meia hora-"_

"Eu estou no hospital, Blaise." falei, achando uma poltrona para desabar. "Virgínia caiu da escada, bateu a cabeça, ela está desacordada fazendo alguns exames e-"

 _"Estamos indo."_

"Não precisa." escutei uma reclamação do outro lado da linha. "Sério, aproveitem a peça por nós."

 _"Como você acha que vamos aproveitar qualquer coisa-"_

"Eu mando notícias, Blaise. Diga para seu marido que não é nada grave, ok?" A última coisa que precisava era ter aqueles dois aqui, agora - e não, Blaise nunca era o problema. "Se houver qualquer notícia ruim, vocês vão ser os primeiros a saber, eu garanto. Vocês são nossa família, afinal."

 _"Vou ligar assim que a peça terminar. E se estiverem ainda aí, eu quero o endereço."_

...

 **Ginevra, agora.**

Não. Não, não, não não, não! E sim, com toda a certeza, o bruxo que me contava sobre meu último dia via o quão desesperada eu estava: minha mão foi e parou na minha barriga, tentando examinar qualquer protuberância, qualquer coisa diferente, qualquer sinal que me dissesse que _oh Merlin_ , aquilo era realmente sério.

"Nós estamos," Mas não havia nada - ainda. "Tentando?" Minha barriga se encontrava reta como sempre, mas eu não conseguia ter muita certeza quanto aos peitos - eram onze anos de diferença, certo? Eles poderiam ter simplesmente crescido, não poderiam? Peitos crescem - você não precisa estar necessariamente esperando um bebê para eles aumentarem.

"Você não está grávida, Virgínia." Aquela não parecia ser a verdade, pois os olhos cinzas mais uma vez me falavam aquilo com um certo conflito: ele estava triste por eu não estar? Provavelmente, nós estávamos tentando - o que era uma maneira bem discreta de falar que oh Merlin, eu estava transando com Draco Malfoy. "Eles fizeram um teste, e eu não teria te dado nenhum desses remédios se estivesse." Respirei fundo: era uma história boa demais. Eram detalhes demais.

"E quando você diz Blaise," Só uma pessoa com aquele nome vinha à mente quando pensava no nome. "É Blaise, o sonserino que estudava conosco em Hogwarts? Blaise Zabini? Ele é um de nossos amigos mais próximos?" O sim veio com um meio sorriso de Malfoy, como se ele estivesse se divertindo com as últimas palavras. Blaise Zabini e seja lá quem fosse seu par eram nossa família. "Merlin, tenho dúvidas sobre querer ouvir o resto."

...

 **Draco, antes.**

Quatro e meia da manhã marcava o relógio pendurado na parede branca. Quase dois dias desde que demos entrada no hospital. Quase dois dias desde a última vez que vira abertos seus olhos castanhos. Sentado na poltrona perto da cama, sentia meus olhos já pesados mas a última coisa que conseguia fazer era dormir - o copo de café ao meu lado fazendo o trabalho de me deixar minimamente desperto.

Não deveria estar tomando nosso antigo vício, e numa tentativa de me livrar das evidências fui até o corredor jogar o copo já vazio na lixeira. O pulso direito estirado, vinte e sete pontos na cabeça e alguns roxos nos braços, costas e pernas: e fora isso, estava tudo bem. Não parecia haver qualquer inchaço preocupante, não tinha nada que pudesse estar impedindo-a de acordar - poderia estar apenas cansada, segundo o médico.

 _Como é a vida de vocês, corrida?_ Com certeza era.

Não, não me importava de Virgínia passar o final de semana dormindo, pois eu com certeza conseguia dar conta de todos os afazeres da casa - só não queria ela dormindo num hospital. Então sim, quando voltei para o quarto e vi os olhos que tanto esperei ver abertos nas ultimas horas, eu fiquei feliz, e aliviado, e-

"Puta que pariu, Vermelha." xinguei, indo em direção à cama enquanto passava as mãos no cabelo que deveria estar uma bagunça após quase dois dias sem pentear. Em instantes ela estava no meu abraço, e eu passava minha mão livre nos olhos para dispersar as lágrimas de alívio que se formaram. "Porra." Precisava afinal xingar enquanto estávamos apenas nós dois.

"E é assim que sou recebida pelo meu marido após passar horas desacordada." a escutei dizer numa voz um pouco grogue, vendo o rosto fazer uma carranca ao tentar se sentar.

"Já é domingo, Gi. Você dormiu o sábado inteiro." E um pouco de surpresa no rosto da ruiva. "Nunca, nunca mais faça isso comigo." pedi, encostando minha testa na dela por um segundo. "Não pode nos assustar mais desse jeito. Eu não sei o que faria sem você, Vermelha."

"Você não deve ter dormido nada." Foi a resposta que veio, sua mão livre do acesso passando pelas minhas olheiras - que deveriam estar tão enormes quanto antigamente. "Está tudo bem, Draco. Eu estou bem." Um beijo, muito mais curto do que eu precisava. "Desculpe estragar nosso aniversário."

"Você não estragou nada, boba." Eu nem mesmo lembrava da data, assim como não lembrei de cancelar a reserva feita em nosso restaurante favorito. "Sempre temos o ano que vem para comemorar." Era verdade.

"Temos que ligar para Luna." ela falou, sempre tão preocupada, sempre pensando em tudo.

"Não precisamos pensar nisso até segunda, meu amor." E eu conhecia muito bem a mulher que tinha. "Mas eu já liguei, e já falei com ela, e está tudo bem, então não se preocupe _muito_ , ok? Passamos lá amanhã pela noite." terminei, não conseguido mais esconder um bocejo.

"Que horas são?"

"Quatro e quarenta." respondi, considerando ir jogar uma água no rosto para ver se surtia mais efeito que a cafeína. "Eles querem você pelo menos mais algumas horas em observação antes de te liberarem, mas parece que está tudo bem. Com você acordada está tudo bem."

"Vem cá." E Virgínia, mesmo acamada, tentou me puxar para seu lado na cama - e como sempre eu deixei. Ela falaria alguma coisa do café? Com certeza sentia o cheiro da bebida, não tinha como não sentir, não tinha como seus lábios estarem nos meus novamente e sua língua não sentir o gosto ainda tão presente em minha boca. Mas a Vermelha falou de tudo, menos do café.

...

 **Ginevra, agora.**

"Então é isso, Gi: você bateu a cabeça. Você acordou ontem de madrugada, foi liberada depois do almoço e veio para casa comigo. Até fechar os olhos, estava tudo bem."

Tinha uma coisa que eu muito me lembrava em Hogwarts: Draco Malfoy era um péssimo ator - era só lembrar bem do caso do hipogrifo. E eu não acreditava que sua atuação pudesse ter melhorado com o passar dos anos: bons atores não se fazem, bons atores nascem atores. E o homem que me contava em detalhes os meus últimos dois dias era um péssimo, horrível, pavoroso ator, e eu acreditava em cada palavra que ele me contava, porque cada maldita vírgula parecia me dizer a verdade. Cada olhar gritava sinceridade. Eu tinha a mais absoluta certeza do amor que o bruxo sentia por mim, um amor que nem mesmo de Harry algum dia sentira vir. E eu não conseguia me lembrar de um bom momento sequer ao lado desse amor.

"Isso não é uma brincadeira." E ele sacudiu a cabeça. Isso não é uma brincadeira, e eu estou dormindo com um dos piores bruxos que já conheci.

Vi de canto de olho o gato chamado Pantera subir na pia, miando desconfiado para o ar. Draco hesitou por um momento, mas acabou levantando e abrindo a torneira - da onde o gato começou a tomar o filete de água que escorria - antes de ir ajoelhar-se ao meu lado da cadeira. Tirar minhas mãos das dele foi automático, e outra vez, sentia uma pontada no peito ao reparar nos olhos tristes.

"Não é uma brincadeira, Virgínia."

Eu não iria me desesperar.

"Acho que precisamos voltar para o hospital."

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi leitorinhos, tudo bem?

Primeiro, queria agradecer a todos vocês que mandaram sua opinião, favoritaram, seguiram, mandaram e-mail, msg, me deixaram saber que sim, estão lendo o que escrevo: muito obrigada! Pode parecer besta, mas qualquer coisinha é sempre muito legal de se ler, a única forma do autor saber que a história está sendo bem recebida é assim. Tayane e Mi, que comentaram mas não tenho o contato para responder em privado, que bom que gostaram e espero que continuem acompanhando!

Eu geralmente começo a escrever o que me aparece na cabeça e de repente vem uma ideia e outra e quando vejo minha fic tem 30 capítulos. Eu não sei quantos capítulos terá essa, mas as ideias já estão vindo - e já mudei a linha que ia seguir hoje de manhã rs. Talvez seja um pouco confuso no começo, mas qualquer dúvida que surja, ou algum provável erro que vejam, vou adorar saber! Pq vai ser uma quantidade razoável de informação.

E é isso! Quem quiser mandar mensagem, vou amar ler!

Um beijo grande e ótimo final de semana pra vocês,

Ania.


	3. E eu faria tudo por amor

**A promessa**

 _Capítulo 02 - E eu faria tudo por amor_

* * *

 **Ginevra, agora.**

"Qual é a última coisa que você se lembra, Virgínia?" E eu apenas não me rendi ao impulso de corrigi-lo por lembrar de meu documento trouxa, entregue a mim antes de chegarmos no hospital: Virgínia Malfoy era uma identidade completamente desconhecida, mas era a que eu usava há já alguns anos. E eu estava com um problema grande demais para criar outro falando que não, eu me chamava Ginevra - _coitadinha, além de desmemoriada, ficou louca_.

Se é que realmente estava no meio de algo que fosse verdade - porque apesar de ter escutado repetidas vezes sobre tudo aquilo não ser uma brincadeira, não parecia.

"De precisar chegar no meu trabalho." Nunca havia visto o médico, mas ele claramente lembrava-se de mim. O que era mais um indício de que não, toda a história não era uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto - merda. Porra, precisava parar de xingar.

"Semanas atrás?" Sacudi a cabeça, e a cara que ele fez com minha resposta não foi das melhores.

"Anos atrás."

Os dois homens trocaram um olhar preocupado - mas eu não iria ficar nervosa. Eu era uma pessoa calma, não era?

"Você lembra de seu marido?" Mais uma vez fiz que não. "Lembra de-"

"Nós nos conhecemos depois da última coisa que Virgínia lembra." Malfoy o cortou, e não, ele não parecia estar nem um pouco feliz: ele estava desesperado. "Não me olhe como se eu que tivesse algum problema, você nos viu saindo daqui, você atendeu a minha mulher, nos viu juntos! E agora ela-"

Merlin, não era brincadeira. Ok, já estava convencida que não era uma pegadinha - mas eu não podia me desesperar, não podia. Não podia me desesperar como meu suposto marido estava se desesperando agora, e pelos deuses, eu era a esposa de Draco Malfoy. Respirei fundo, desviando o olhar para a parede enquanto também desviava o pensamento para a última coisa que me lembrava. Por que eu precisava chegar no trabalho?

"O que podemos fazer?" escutei após alguns segundos de silêncio, mas meu olhar continuou perdido nas paredes brancas da sala. "Porque é só falar, doutor. Eu faço qualquer coisa, o que for preciso para resolver essa situação." Quando enfim voltei a atenção para os dois homens, a cara do mais velho não parecia muito promissora.

"Eu vou ser muito sincero com vocês: nunca vi nenhum caso parecido com o seu, Virgínia." Mer-, com certeza foi por isso que acabei com justo esse bruxo. Ainda conseguia escutar a voz de Harry: _você realmente foi criada por meninos, Ginevra_. Por que me lembrava justamente daquilo? "Casos como esse são extremamente raros, e cada um é único. O cérebro é um órgão muito complexo, e muitas vezes a menor das coisas pode provocar uma-" O médico pareceu ficar sem palavras por um segundo, e Draco pareceu afundar mais ainda na cadeira ao meu lado, as mãos pressionando os olhos. "Bem, no caso, uma perda de memória retrógrada. Quantos anos você disse mesmo ter perdido? Três, cinco?" Eu não havia dito, e ele nem tentou esconder sua surpresa ao ouvir.

"Onze, talvez doze."

E outra vez o silêncio, nós dois observando o médico fazer algumas anotações no prontuário sobre a mesa.

"Podemos fazer mais alguns exames, mas eles vão tomar uma boa parte de seu dia-"

"O que for necessário." Draco novamente o cortou - Draco, era muito estranho não pensar nele como Malfoy. E por que eu estava me dando ao trabalho de me referir ao bruxo pelo primeiro nome até em meu pensamento?

"O importante é voltar para sua rotina." E mais uma vez, quis gritar: minha rotina era tão, mas tão longe dali. "O que você lembra, o que você gosta de fazer? Com certeza terá a ajuda de todos que participam de sua vida, e isso pode sim ajudar a recuperar as lembranças recentes mais rapidamente. A maioria desses casos se resolve dando tempo ao tempo." Mais uma anotação, e então o médico dirigiu-se com a pasta para a porta.

"E os que não se resolvem?" Nenhum de nós dois parecia querer ouvir a resposta.

"Sempre existem meios para novas adaptações." Merlin, então haviam casos em que a pessoa- "Uma das enfermeiras chamará você em alguns minutos, Virgínia. E assim que os resultados saírem, volto para conversar com vocês dois."

Foi quando escutei o click da porta se fechando que o meu desespero enfim veio. Era verdade, era realmente verdade, não tinha como esse maldito ex-sonserino atuar tão bem e conseguir gente dentro de um hospital para manter sua farsa. Não havia chance de ser tudo uma armação, o meu documento, o prontuário, nossa casa! Eu era mais velha. Eu era _casada_. E o loiro sentado ao meu lado, até aquele momento, parecia mais destruído do que eu.

Até aquele momento, porque no próximo segundo, era eu quem desabava em lágrimas e soluços. Do que eu me lembrava, do que eu tinha que me lembrar? Por que vivíamos como trouxas, onde estava minha família? Harry, onde estava Harry? Oh Merlin, só de pensar nele meu coração apertava de uma forma absurda! Porque não havia mais Harry há onze anos, ele com certeza estava vivendo sem nada de mim há onze malditos anos. Como viver a vida que tinha sem nenhuma memória dela? Como viver junto de alguém que eu não amo? Que eu cresci odiando?

"Não é mesmo uma brincadeira?" perguntava numa voz rouca, numa última esperança de que com as lágrimas, tudo enfim se resolvesse. "Por favor fale que é brincadeira!"

"Gi-" O abraço que veio, as mãos frias e desconhecidas tocando a minha pele, aquilo foi como tomar um choque: era tão errado o bruxo ficar assim próximo de mim! Minha reação foi automática, nem mesmo pensei antes de levantar apressada e me livrar de uma forma agressiva demais dos seus braços.

"Não!" Foi automático, Draco precisava entender aquilo. Eu não o amava, eu nem ao menos tinha qualquer memória feliz de nós dois! Não era justo ele tentar ficar próximo daquele jeito. Não era justo ele me olhar com lágrimas nos olhos. "Eu sinto muito." Era tão injusto meu coração apertar daquela forma ao vê-lo assim.

Mas como não me sentir culpada ao olhar para um rosto que parecia tão machucado?

"Me desculpe Virgínia, é o hábito." E o observei se afastar para a porta, gesticulando para a cadeira. "E não, não é brincadeira. Senta, eu vou me manter longe, ok?"

A vontade que tinha de abraça-lo era alguma coisa? Ou era apenas porque eu sempre fora e provavelmente ainda era uma grande trouxa? No pior sentido da palavra.

"Por favor Draco, volte para a cadeira." O sorriso que ele me deu foi muito forçado, mas o bruxo acabou fazendo o que pedi. Sim, eu era uma grande trouxa - eu me lembrava muito bem dessa minha qualidade. Lembrava de eu mesma repetindo aquilo em voz alta. Por que eu era uma grande trouxa mesmo? "Me conte alguma coisa." Os olhos cinzas brilhavam de lágrimas não caídas quando voltaram a encontrar os meus. Será que a próxima palavra que ele falasse as fariam enfim cair? E por que eu me importava? E por que eu sentia tanta... _raiva_? Era raiva? "Qualquer coisa."

Draco era infinitamente mais controlado do que eu.

"Vou contar uma das histórias que você mais gosta de ouvir: é a de uma das suas pessoas favoritas."

...

 **Draco, antes.**

Chovia muito, há semanas a água não dava trégua - chuvas de verão. Ali em Manchester, naquele loft pequeno demais para nós dois, já fazia um mês que não nos importávamos com o tamanho do apartamento e o dividíamos sem reclamações. Nunca achei que fosse não me importar com a ausência de luxúria, nunca sequer considerei viver naquele mundo não-mágico. Viver junto dela era ainda mais improvável. Estar apaixonado por aquele monte de vermelho, impossível.

Mas eu estava. E estava sendo a época mais feliz já vivida por mim, e não estando tão perdido por Ginevra Weasley - não, Virgínia - me sentiria o mais completo idiota por ser tão meloso. Mas aquela ruiva, esparramada na minha cama vestindo minha camiseta, conseguia me transformar no homem mais cafona de todo o Reino Unido - se não de todo o mundo.

"Você pensou melhor naquilo que conversamos?" perguntei me unindo a ela junto de duas xícaras de café.

"Sobre a Escola de Arte de Londres?" Foi involuntário olhar para todos os rascunhos espalhados no criado mudo. "Não." Virgínia respondeu, colocando sua xícara sobre os desenhos e recebendo meu olhar desaprovador. "Eu sei, é ridículo, até porque o último dia de matrícula é no fim do mês - e já estamos na metade dele."

"Você mantém a sua decisão quanto ao Profeta Diário, não mantém?" ela fez que sim com a cabeça. "E você está apaixonada por tudo que fez nesse último mês, certo?"

"Principalmente por você." Tão, tão cafona - e eu amava aquilo.

"Eu acho que você deveria ir." Sabia que os olhos castanhos se mostrariam confusos com a resposta. "Eu estava pronto para falar para você ficar: usaria do charme que tanto gosta, e sorriria do jeito que sei que te desarma, e faria alguma loucura para você ficar ao meu lado. Porque é confortável aqui em Manchester - porque eu te quero aqui em Manchester. Porque eu realmente não quero te perder. Eu estava pronto para falar não, porque sabia que você ficaria. E então eu seria como ele. E se nesse último mês você me ensinou uma coisa, foi a não ser um maldito egoísta: quando você ama alguém, você precisa coloca-lo em primeiro lugar." pausei, respirando fundo antes de continuar. Eu conseguiria fazer aquilo. "E eu amo você, Virgínia." E era a primeira vez que eu falava tais palavras em voz alta. "E você merece ir."

Era raro assisti-la ficar sem fala. Vi a boca rosada abrir uma, duas vezes: nada.

"Eu-"

E por um momento pensei que receberia um não: não Malfoy, eu não te amo. Não, estou indo embora. Amor é demais, estávamos nos divertindo e você estragou tudo. A vida me fizera pessimista, afinal, meus relacionamentos pessoais me fizeram pessimista - o mundo mágico me fez pessimista. Mas a bruxa também poderia estar entendendo que-

Vamos lá, siga o conselho de Blaise Zabini uma vez na vida: pegue sua negatividade e a mande para a puta que o pariu.

"E eu posso trabalhar de qualquer lugar. Então caso você me queira junto, eu vou com você."

Encaixotávamos o pouco que tínhamos no dia seguinte.

...

 **Ginevra, agora.**

Não fazia o menor sentido.

"Escola de Arte de Londres?" Eu era jornalista, e sim, eu muito considerava meu trabalho uma arte - mas aquele tipo de arte? Eu não era uma artista que frequentaria a Escola de Artes. "Eu ter um estúdio na parte de trás da casa faz muito sentido agora. Tirando a parte que sou péssima em qualquer coisa manual." Eu mal conseguia desenhar um coração.

"Acredite, você está longe de ser péssima." E eu vi ele segurar a própria mão para evitar novamente me tocar, e precisei desviar o olhar para qualquer ponto em que não alcançasse sua face: o relógio era um bom ponto focal. Já eram onze horas.

"Nós não morávamos em Londres, então?"

"Estávamos em Manchester naquela época." Draco respondeu, as mãos indo para o bolso. "Manchester foi antes de você me encontrar, você estava hospedada em um hotel quando nos encontramos. Você não-?" E fiz que não com a cabeça: eu nem mesmo lembrava de estar lá. "Não tem problema, Gi. Você vai lembrar."

Era o que eu mais queria.

"Só continue."

...

 **Draco, antes.**

"Vá para Londres, Draco Malfoy disse." escutava a ruiva falar da sacada, um cigarro entre os dedos. "Sendo que eu tão poderia responder não, eu não vou, vamos viver em Manchester - você com sua escrita, eu lavando pratos."

"Você nunca precisaria viver lavando pratos com seu dom." disse enquanto a seguia, a Vermelha me oferecendo o box de Marlboro.

"Mas eu poderia querer continuar em Manchester."

"Eu imaginava que você viria." confessei ao tirar um cigarro da caixa.

"E se eu desistisse, você perderia quase um ano de aluguel."

Sorri, balançando a cabeça, aproveitando a visão que a pequena sacada proporcionava: uma bela Londres vista ao fundo com uma bela mulher vestindo apenas minha camisa na frente de tudo.

"E você nunca ficaria sabendo." Bela mulher que me olhava de uma forma muito, muito reprovadora. "Virgínia, eu gastei muito dinheiro mas não todo o meu dinheiro." E foi a vez dela de sacudir a cabeça, um sorriso nos lábios antes de soltar a fumaça pela boca. "O que foi?"

"Já vi quem vai ser a responsável por controlar os gastos nessa relação."

A palavra era tão nova. Ridículo, sim, eu em meus vinte e recém-feitos seis anos e nenhum relacionamento amoroso duradouro. Aquilo era tão novo e aquilo era tão estranhamente bom - daria uma chance a todo aquele vermelho, caso ainda estivesse no mundo mágico? Caso ainda desse a mínima para nomes e cargos, possíveis fofocas e olhares tortos? Um Malfoy e uma Weasley, e os dois sobrenomes que simplesmente não importavam mais no meio do mundo trouxa em que estávamos vivendo.

Olhei para a cômoda que colocamos na sala onde na primeira gaveta repousavam trancadas ambas varinhas, antes de voltar minha atenção aos cabelos de fogo.

"Relação, é?" Um relacionamento. Uma parceira. Menos de dois meses, mais do que durara qualquer coisa minha.

"Você diz que me ama, me chama para dividir um apartamento e uma cama no coração de Londres e ainda me acorda com café fresco. O que você acha que isso é afinal?" Ela iria me socar com a resposta mentirosa que estava prestes a dar.

"Diversão?" Dito e feito. "Ai Vermelha!" Escapei do punho da segunda vez, a puxando para meus braços, tanto seu cigarro aceso quanto o meu ainda para acender indo parar no chão vermelho-escuro de azulejos. "Não é como se eu estivesse falando alguma mentira, você é a pessoa com quem mais me diverti até hoje, Vermelha." O beijo veio como sempre, o gosto de café e nicotina que aprendia a adorar mais a cada dia invadindo minha boca. "O que foi?" perguntei quando abri os olhos e vi os seus continuarem fechados, e um sorriso nervoso tomou conta dos lábios que eu gostaria de mais uma vez morder.

"Você, Draco." ela falou, e seus olhos castanhos enfim acharam os meus. "A gente. É tão assustadoramente natural. É tão rápido. Isso não te assusta?"

"Todos os dias. Isso me deixa apavorado todos os malditos segundos." E eu sabia que era mútuo. "Mas não é exatamente ruim. Não é o tipo de pavor que eu fugiria para esquecer, Vermelha." E voltei para a cadeira de madeira, a mulher no meu colo enterrando seu rosto em meu pescoço.

Foi a primeira vez que Virgínia falou as três palavras que eu nunca cansaria de ouvir.

"Eu amo você."

Eu também te amo, Gi.

"Você diz isso só pelo café e pelos cigarros."

...

 **Ginevra, agora.**

Sacudi a cabeça: aquela tão não era eu - e aquele tão não podia ser o meu passado.

"Eu fumava?" Desde quando eu, justo eu, colocaria um cigarro na boca? Devo tê-lo olhado como se ele fosse o culpado pelo vício, uma defesa vindo logo em seguida.

"Você fumava antes de me conhecer." Draco disse, os olhos cinzas nunca deixando os meus, como se a todo minuto tentassem ver algo, um lampejo que dissesse que sim, eu me recordara, de que alguma das tantas palavras ditas poderiam me devolver determinada lembrança - qualquer lembrança. "Foi você quem me deu meu primeiro." Mas eu não conseguia, simplesmente, e aqueles olhos pareciam perder cada vez mais a esperança. "Nós paramos faz mais de três anos."

Eu fumava. Harry odiava cigarros.

"Eu ainda não entendi quem é minha pessoa favorita nessa história." falei, tentando escapar do clima pesado que acompanhava todos os momentos de silêncio.

"Apressada como sempre."

...

 **Draco, antes.**

 _"And I would do anything for love,"_

Era um dia chuvoso de outono quando aquela gata resolveu entrar na sacada de nosso quarto. Não devia pesar mais que um quilo, mirrada, molhada e desesperadamente faminta.

 _"I'd run right into hell and back,"_

E eu tentava ignorar os miados com todas as minhas forças: gatos não eram os meus animais favoritos, por que a Vermelha não poderia simplesmente entender e parar de insistir?

"Draco, olha bem para ela!"

Eu escrevia quando Virgínia chegou em casa, e já fazia um tempo desde nossa última discussão. Suspirei, aumentando mais o volume do som e tentando voltar a focar no material que precisava entregar. Não que ao casar, tivesse a errônea ideia de uma vida perfeita e sem brigas, com ela todos os dias vestindo nossos lençóis apenas e concordando com tudo que eu falasse.

 _"I would do anything for love,"_

Longe disso. No momento do sim, eu sabia que oficialmente nunca mais teria paz na vida. Sabia que iríamos brigar, muitas vezes pelos motivos mais idiotas, e que muitas vezes precisaria ceder aos seus caprichos para manter a harmonia no relacionamento. Sim, eu tinha total consciência de quando precisava ceder.

"Eu vou chama-la de pantera, o que acha? Ela é forte como uma, e parece uma!" E ela é branca, quis gritar.

"I'd never lie to you and that's a fact." comecei a cantar junto.

Ceder: aquele não era um dos momentos que tal coisa aconteceria.

"Você nem gosta dessa música!" a escutei falar do quarto, e pelo barulho, já imaginava o que estava acontecendo. Do quarto que usava de escritório, eu já sabia o futuro que me aguardava.

"And I would do anything for love," Não tinha o que fazer. "But I won't do that." Cantar era inútil.

Ainda chovia enquanto jantávamos. Virgínia tinha feito minha janta favorita, e o cheiro tinha servido para me ganhar - pelo menos pelo estômago. E comíamos sua deliciosa macarronada bolonhesa em silêncio, eu sem o menor traço de felicidade em minha expressão, ela não parando de sorrir.

E a maldita gata, que devorava a ração recém-comprada servida em um de nossos pires, nunca mais saiu de nossos pés.

...

 **Ginevra, agora.**

"É o conto da gata, e ela só aparece nos minutos finais?" critiquei, mas sabia que tinha um sorriso nos lábios: ele era um bom contador de histórias. E outra vez me voltou a cabeça a chance dele ser um bom ator. Ainda existia aquela possibilidade, não existia? Melhor, eu poderia estar dormindo, não poderia?

O beliscão que dei no braço que não doía me fez vez que estar sonhando não era uma possibilidade.

"Talvez seja por isso que você gosta tanto." Draco falou, ele mesmo com um sorriso nos lábios - e ele ficava tão mais bonito vestindo um mais verdadeiro como aquele. Revirei os olhos, por Merlin Ginevra, controle-se. "Você acha que é uma engraçada."

"É uma boa história." admiti, e pela primeira vez desde sair de nossa suposta casa, meus olhos pararam nos anéis que usava na mão esquerda.

Casada. Casada, e nem ao menos me lembrava do casamento. Nem ao menos sabia qual era minha rotina. Eu desenhava? Eu esculpia, pintava, que diabos fazia dentro do meu estúdio? Misturava cores o dia todo enquanto bebia meu chá de camomila, aquela era minha entediante rotina?

Graças a Merlin pela voz que interrompeu meus pensamentos, porque outra vez estava prestes a começar a gritar.

"Virgínia Malfoy?" era uma enfermeira nova quem me chamava, e não estivesse tão desesperada para achar uma saída da atual situação, teria ignorado o nome que não era meu. "Pode vir comigo, por favor."

Levantei, o bruxo ao meu lado logo seguindo. Não, eu precisava de um tempo.

"Draco, eu-" E eu precisava falar não, e era fácil: era só desviar dos olhos cinzas. "Eu quero ir sozinha."

Não os encontrei e saí da sala, e era irritante como algo dentro de mim sabia que se os tivesse olhado, teria saído acompanhada.

* * *

 **Nota da autora:** Oi leitorinhos, tutupon? Já falei que to amando escrever essa história? E to amando receber os comentários de vcs também! Haha podem continuar, adoro ler cada um deles e respondo sempre! Críticas, sugestões, o que tá achando, grande, pequeno, médio hahaha todos valem pra incentivar s2

Já respondi cada uma por PM! Obrigada também aos que favoritaram/seguiram a fic, deixa sua opinião também gente!

E espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo!

Um beijo grande e bom jogo/feriado/fds,

Ania.


	4. Comece pelo começo

**A promessa**

 _Capítulo 03 - Comece pelo começo_

* * *

 **Ginevra, agora.**

 _Não tem nada que possamos fazer por enquanto, Virgínia - não tem nada fisicamente errado com você. Como disse, volte para sua rotina, peça ajuda de seus familiares, de seu marido, e com sorte, tudo vai começar a voltar naturalmente. Seu marido parece se importar muito com você, e com certeza voltando para casa vocês dois poderão sentar e ter uma conversa muito melhor do que dentro de um hospital._

Nada de errado, era o que ouvira minutos atrás.

 _No que puder ajudar, me procure. Mas agora tudo que podemos fazer é dar tempo ao tempo._

Era difícil deixar a sala sem uma solução para meu problema, era ainda mais difícil voltar para onde estava o ex-sonserino e retornar com ele para minha rotina.

Draco estava falando com alguém no que imaginei ser seu celular - e eu tão precisava me acostumar a vê-lo como um trouxa -, as mãos bagunçando seus cabelos loiros, a perna direita sacudindo incessantemente. Os dois tiques o deixavam mais humano, e talvez humanizar um pouco o garoto que passou a escola infernizando a mim e a minha família facilitaria minha ida à recepção. Mas o bruxo ainda não havia me visto, e era tão mais fácil recuar alguns passos até novamente ficar fora do alcance dos olhos cinzas.

Nunca notara a real cor de seus olhos quando em Hogwarts, quando ficara próxima o suficiente também para conseguir enxerga-los com tanta clareza? Mas estive perto o suficiente na hora passada para distinguir a cor única, talvez nunca antes observada por mim em algum outro olho: cinza-claro com um fundo quase inexistente de azul. Cinza como o céu da maldita tempestade que estava prestes a se tornar a minha vida quando me fiz ser vista no meio da recepção do hospital.

"Luna, nem sei como agradecer. Preciso desligar, eu mando notícias, ok?" Tinha chegado perto o suficiente para escutar aquilo antes de Draco desligar o telefone, e o nome conhecido chamou minha atenção. Ele levantou-se no instante em que me viu, acabando com nossa distância rapidamente com seus passos largos - e também pela primeira vez notei como o bruxo era alto, eu provavelmente sendo uma cabeça menor do que ele mesmo com meus um metro e sessenta e sete. "Como você está?"

"Igual." Outra vez ele controlou as mãos no último momento, as colocando dentro dos bolsos da calça segundos depois de quase me abraçar. As situações seriam sempre assim desconfortáveis enquanto minha memória não resolvesse voltar? "Quando você diz Luna-"

"Luna Lovegood." Draco confirmou minhas suspeitas, nós dois já a poucos passos da saída do hospital.

"Ela é uma de nossas amigas próximas?" E foi a primeira onda de felicidade que tivera desde acordar ao vê-lo confirmar o fato.

"Sua melhor amiga." Ok, eu conseguiria me manter calma. Luna com certeza era sã o suficiente para não ter me deixado num relacionamento ruim durante todos esses anos. A bruxa sem dúvida se importava o mínimo necessário para não ter permitido o fim de meu relacionamento anterior sem um ótimo motivo - por Merlin, Harry poderia estar morto. E então eu teria curado o meu luto com o sonserino que, sabe-Merlin-por-que, de uma hora para outra resolvera virar um ser humano decente.

Mas não, aquilo estava tudo errado: eu não queria Harry morto. Eu não queria curar meu luto com o loiro - queria os fios pretos.

"O que o médico falou?" Quando dei por mim, já estávamos parados na frente de um carro preto, Draco destrancando as portas ao apertar um botão no que achava ser a chave, abrindo a minha e me colocando dentro do veículo antes de ir para o banco do motorista. Ele parecia ser tão cuidadoso comigo - e isso era tão estranho. "O que o médico disse, Gi?"

Ele disse que eu estou presa numa vida com você - mas responder tais palavras seria apenas cruel.

"Repetiu o que disse quando chegamos. Podemos sair logo daqui?" Não consegui responder diferente.

Permanecemos em silêncio durante todo o caminho, praticamente o mesmo da ida - apesar dele parecer duas vezes mais longo. Ignorei mais uma vez o roncar do meu estômago enquanto pensava em que diabos faria quando chegasse em casa. Pediria mais explicações? Mais detalhes de minha vida, esperando que algum deles acionasse algum gatilho? Ou simplesmente pegaria minhas coisas e iria embora? Tão deveria ter aceitado o almoço, pensar com um estômago cheio seria muito mais fácil do que faminta.

Eu poderia ir para casa de meus pais, não poderia? Poderia voltar para A'Toca, com certeza não tinha deixado o mundo mágico brigada com eles. Voltaria, e lá, veria o que fazer. Com certeza minha mãe não me deixaria morando justo com um Malfoy, com certeza não negaria teto para a filha desesperada. Eu entraria na casa que já estava novamente na minha frente, abriria uma mala qualquer, jogaria algumas roupas e pegaria a lareira mais próxima. Ou aparataria, o que fosse mais possível no momento.

Saí do carro e perdi completamente a coragem de fugir quando meus olhos encontraram novamente os dele - porra! Entramos em silêncio, e troquei o quarto e roupas pela cozinha e geladeira, pegando um pote cheio de pedaços de melão. Me sentei para comer, o garfo indo do pote para minha boca de modo quase que automático até Draco surgir novamente em meu campo de visão, encostado no batente da porta. Ele queria falar alguma coisa, era nítido que queria, mas como eu, não deveria fazer ideia por onde começar. Foi para meu lado e puxou uma cadeira, sentando-se e colocando sobre a mesa um pacote de bolachas salgadas e outro do que parecia ser um bolo.

"Não tem muita opção em casa, o mercado é sempre feito aos domingos e bem, você estava no hospital." Outra vez a mão nos cabelos. "Podemos pedir alguma coisa. Eu posso fazer alguma coisa, posso-" Ele iria desabar, eu sabia. Era uma questão de minutos agora o bruxo mostrar isso - pois sabia que por dentro já tinha desmoronado desde que parti sozinha para os exames. "Merda."

Tão não conseguiria lidar com aquilo agora.

"Eu me lembro de Hogwarts." Saiu de minha boca antes que pudesse me conter: sim, eu lembrava da escola bruxa, sim, citar coisas aleatórias das quais me recordo seria um bom assunto. "Eu me lembro da batalha. Eu me lembro de voltar para a escola e terminar o último ano. Eu namorava Harry naquela época, estávamos juntos já há um bom tempo." falei antes de pensar mais sobre a informação - ah, merda. Ok, o melhor era ignorar, manter os olhos na mesa e continuar falando. "Não sei porque parei de investir no quadribol, talvez não fosse boa o suficiente. Acabei virando editora da sessão de esportes do Profeta Diário. Eu tenho certeza que era uma quinta o último dia que me lembro, e eu estava muito apressada. E eu estava com muita raiva. Eu não estava feliz, e não faço ideia do porquê." E outra vez, independente do quanto forçava, minha memória acabava ali. "E é isso que consigo lembrar agora." E foi após colocar um dos últimos pedaços de melão na boca que tive coragem de subir meu olhar para ele.

Os olhos cinzas continuavam com a mesma expressão perdida, Draco pegando uma bolacha e mastigando sem muita vontade. Pareceu mais uma eternidade até o bruxo voltar a falar. Será que havia passado por sua cabeça a possibilidade de eu querer partir?

"Você pode me perguntar qualquer coisa, Gi- eu posso te chamar de Gi?" ele se certificou, parecendo desajeitado com as palavras - algo muito inédito para mim, nunca visto em minha pouca convivência com o bruxo. Malfoy era bom com palavras. Péssimo ator, porém ótimo com discursos.

"Eu prefiro Ginny." Ridículo como eu parecia igualmente sem jeito. "Me conte como acabamos aqui, Draco."

...

 **Draco, antes.**

Era inédito para os dois - já perdera a conta de tudo de novo que fizera ao lado dela naquele último quase um ano de relacionamento.

"Então nós vamos mesmo fazer isso." De canto de olho a observei brincar com uma mecha de cabelo, tão mais comprido do que da vez que nos encontramos. Quase um ano. Estava nervosa? Era inegável que sim, eu estava. Era inegável que sim, eu conseguia disfarçar bem meu nervosismo ao redor dela durante a maior parte do tempo.

"Vamos mesmo fazer isso, Vermelha."

E a peguei pela mão, e demos um, dois, três passos até eu alcançar a campainha. Não demorou para a porta ser aberta, uma trouxa em seus prováveis cinquenta anos nos recebendo com um sorriso nos lábios e uma prancheta nos braços.

"Bom dia casal, meu nome é Leonora. Draco e Virgínia, correto?" ela se apresentou, acertando nossos nomes e conseguindo um sorriso de volta de ambos.

Eu tinha certeza antes mesmo de entrar.

"Por favor, se tiverem dúvidas podem me interromper a qualquer momento. Podem fazer qualquer pergunta, ok? E por favor, podem entrar, eu vou mostrar a casa para vocês."

Tive certeza antes de olhar todos os cantos, antes de conhecer a suíte clara, a luz do sol entrando durante todo o dia tanto pelas janelas quanto pela sacada. Antes de ver a banheira que tanto queríamos. Antes de Virgínia maravilhar-se com a cozinha muito maior do que a qual estávamos acostumados, e antes de seus olhos se apaixonarem pelo jardim da parte detrás. Sabia que ali seria o lugar que se transformaria no nosso lar ao ver aqueles olhos castanhos acharem todo o verde que havia ao redor de toda a casa e brilharem daquele jeito tão único dela: eu iria até o inferno se ela quisesse algo de lá. Maldita ruiva que me tinha na palma de suas mãos.

"Até quando precisamos dar uma resposta?" foi ela quem perguntou ao fim do tour, nós três de volta ao hall de entrada.

"Acredito que até o final da semana eu consigo segurar a casa para vocês." Mas os olhos já não brilhavam mais do jeito que vira há minutos atrás. "Querem conversar a sós?"

"Por favor." pedi, e a Vermelha esperou até a corretora sair do local antes de começar a falar.

"São três quartos, Draco." E eu a esperei continuar a frase, segurando a vontade de dizer que sim, eram três malditos quartos, eu sabia contar. "Nós não precisamos de três quartos. A casa também está um pouco acima do que pretendíamos gastar." Não contive a vontade de revirar os olhos.

"Você amou o quarto que fica no jardim." Negue isso agora, Vermelha.

"Quatro quartos!" E eu poderia achar um bom uso para cada um deles.

"Vai ser seu estúdio, é perfeito-"

"Hon, são dois quartos que mal vamos usar!" E eu a puxei para perto, meus braços em sua cintura, minha boca indo parar na dela na tentativa de, por Deus, a fazer ficar quieta e simplesmente admitir que queríamos aquela casa.

"Por enquanto." saiu antes que pudesse me conter, e quando a vi me olhar desconfiada sabia que não tinha mais volta - que se foda, eu não queria que tivesse. Eu queria o nosso para sempre. "Que mal vamos usar por enquanto, Gi. Eu não estou comprando uma casa com você porque você é o meu caso do momento. Nós estamos comprando uma casa, eu, você, e tudo que vier desse relacionamento."

Até fazendo caretas, para mim ela era adorável.

"Você nunca nem mesmo me perguntou se eu quero filhos!"

"Você quer filhos?" E eu quis por um instante gargalhar com a falta de palavras que veio.

"Eu-" Queria muito gargalhar, e o teria feito, caso não estivesse prestes a tomar a decisão mais importante de minha vida. "Eu quero, mas-"

"Essa casa é perfeita." Dei um passo para trás, me certificando uma última vez que sim, eu tinha o que precisava guardado no bolso. "Maldição Vermelha, aqui é perfeito." E então fiquei em um dos joelhos, na minha mão direita a última coisa que ainda possuía de minha antiga família. "Você é perfeita."

Eram poucas as vezes que Virgínia ficava sem palavras: geralmente era eu quem acabava naquela situação. Mas nem uma respiração mais pesada foi ouvida até eu dizer as próximas palavras.

"Casa comigo, Gi." E como sempre, os olhos castanhos me deram a resposta antes das palavras virem.

"Caso."

...

 **Ginevra, agora.**

"Foi aqui." Draco disse, parando no meio do hall de entrada, e eu vi a antecipação em seus olhos - assim como vi a decepção quando após muitos segundos permaneci em silêncio. "Eu tinha uma pequena esperança." Imaginava que tinha. "Droga, Vermelha."

Do lugar onde estava, conseguia ver uma foto - talvez uma das mais velhas - pendurada logo no começo da escada, emoldurada por um porta-retratos vermelho vivo. O casal trocava um beijo apaixonado, a mulher de olhos fechados, o homem observando o fotógrafo de canto de olho enquanto segurava o véu longe do rosto dos dois. Uma foto trouxa, mas nem por isso menos perfeita, de um momento que parecia um dos mais felizes daquele casal. De nós dois.

"Isso tudo é realmente verdade." falei, minha mão indo inconscientemente tocar o rosto que era uma cópia do que eu me lembrava - meu rosto, com meus prováveis vinte e quatro anos. "Quando nós casamos?"

"No mês seguinte. No dia em que fizemos um ano."

...

 **Draco, antes.**

Ela disse que não queria casar de branco - disse que poderia muito bem usar a cor que bem entendesse no dia mais importante de sua vida. Passei o último mês inteiro ouvindo aquilo, e por Deus, não dava a mínima para a cor que quisesse usar: eu apenas queria o seu sim. Vestindo branco, preto, vermelho, poderia vestir rosa choque se assim quisesse: ainda continuaria sendo a mulher mais linda de todo o maldito universo para mim.

Quando entrei no quarto, Virgínia estava de branco. Ela só me viu quando meus braços a agarraram por trás, meus lábios achando seu pescoço de forma certeira.

"Eu estou tão apaixonado por você, Vermelha." confessei pela talvez centésima vez naquela semana, empurrando para longe a vontade de abrir aquele zíper quando a senti derreter em meus braços.

"Dá azar ver a noiva antes do casamento, sabia?" Virgínia disse quando enfim se livrou de meu abraço, alcançando os brincos de esmeralda que ainda estavam sobre a penteadeira. Tão linda.

"Nós vamos fazer isso mesmo?" perguntei como se estivesse com medo de tomar aquele próximo passo, quando na verdade era o contrário que acontecia. "Você quer fazer isso mesmo? Eu e você e nossas quatro testemunhas?"

"Você ainda tem dúvidas, sonserino?" e ela voltou para perto, o batom vermelho perigosamente próximo de sujar toda a minha boca.

"Se quiser fugir, a hora é agora. Eu pego as chaves do carro, saímos dirigindo pelo mundo e nunca mais ninguém nos achará." a vi rir, mostrando seus dentes mais brancos do que uma viciada em café e nicotina geralmente possuía.

"E então você vai querer casar comigo outra vez, e vamos precisar de quatro testemunhas de novo." Virgínia disse, acabando com meus planos fictícios.

"E eu arranjaria até quarenta se isso te fizesse feliz. E então podemos fugir outra vez." Ela deu um tapa no meu ombro, mas não fugiu de meu abraço. "É real, Vermelha. Quando eu digo que faria tudo por você, é real - eu prometo."

...

 **Ginevra, agora.**

Tirei os olhos do porta retratos quase que incomodada. Real: era real. O casamento era real, suas palavras, aquele maldito amor. Respirei fundo, de novo e de novo, e o ar parecia não vir. Era tudo muito intenso. Nós somos - éramos - muito intensos.

E daquela vez ele não impediu as mãos de me tocarem, tentando estabilizar minha respiração enquanto me ajudava a sentar em um dos primeiros degraus. Eu ainda tinha as crises, tive alguma ao seu lado? Desde a câmara, desde Tom Riddle, desde meu primeiro ano no colégio bruxo ataques de pânico eram uma coisa que aprendera a lidar e conviver - e tudo aquilo era culpa do bruxo que, supostamente, era meu sogro. Compartimentalização Ginevra, compartimentalização. Vamos pegar e dividir aquela situação em pedaços menores: eu precisava respirar agora. E após respirar, eu precisava saber da minha família - da minha real família.

"Onde estão meus pais, Draco?" E minha pergunta saiu numa voz temerosa: por favor não o deixe responder o que não estou preparada para ouvir. "Onde está minha família? E não me diga que Blaise Zabini é minha família, por tudo que é mais sagrado." emendei quando o vi abrir a boca com uma expressão que me dizia que não, Draco não falaria algo que eu gostaria de escutar. "Por que eu sofri um acidente e ninguém da minha família foi avisado? Eles estão mortos? Meus irmãos-" Porra!

"Ninguém está morto, Ginny!" As mãos pálidas foram para meus ombros, sacudindo-os de leve. "Respira, ok? Fique calma." Era quase engraçado ele me pedir justo aquilo - teria ele essa calma se um belo dia acordasse e se visse casado com uma Weasley? O bruxo provavelmente surtaria de forma até pior. "Você parou de ter contato com a maior parte deles." Eu parei? Não fazia o menor sentido, por que eu me afastei? E com quem eu ainda falava? "Percival." Draco respondeu, parecendo ler a minha mente. "Vocês são muito próximos agora."

Luna era minha melhor amiga, Blaise Zabini era família, Percy era o irmão mais próximo - comparado ao que me lembrava, sim, aquele era um universo alternativo.

"Hermione?" Ele sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. "E se fossemos para o St. Mungos? Eles poderiam ter alguma poção, alguma-"

"É melhor não." E com aquelas palavras, todo nosso contato físico me bastava, e voltei a ficar de pé em frente a escada.

"Malfoy, eles podem recuperar a merda da minha memória!" praticamente gritei, a raiva enfim tomando conta de mim - e foda-se que ele odiava quando eu usava seu sobrenome! Por que aquilo estava acontecendo comigo, justo comigo? Justo eu, que sempre fui uma boa pessoa, que sempre fiz tudo certo e segui a merda das regras, por que? "Não é isso que você quer? Não é isso que todos nós queremos agora?"

Eu só queria voltar para aquele último dia, e a raiva chegava a me fazer tremer. Prendi com ódio o cabelo que insistia em cair na frente de meus olhos num coque desarrumado - por que diabos eu usava o cabelo tão comprido? - e o controle que vi ainda existir no loiro me deu ganas de soca-lo.

"Virgínia, você não iria querer aparecer lá depois de sumir por onze anos, acredite."

Respira, Ginevra. Paz, amor e harmonia.

"Por que não?" E outra vez, ele abria a boca e não parecia que soltaria nada de bom para eu ouvir. "Por que diabos você parece estar me escondendo algumas coisas, Malfoy?"

"Eu não estou escondendo! Só estou tentando ir devagar-"

"Devagar para que? Para eu não surtar?" Fugi da mão que tentou alcançar meu braço. "Eu acordei numa vida que desconheço, eu vivo como uma trouxa chamada Virgínia - um pouco tarde para não surtar! Eu nem mesmo estava com você antes de acordar, porra! Eu estava com Harry, eu tenho sentimentos por Harry!" Daquela vez, não me importei com os olhos machucados - que só machuquei mais com a próxima frase. "Sabe Malfoy, é bem pouco provável que eu durma e acorde outra vez te amando." E eu precisava machucar, precisava que ele tivesse a mínima noção do que eu estava sentindo naquele momento.

E machucar eu consegui - deveria ser mesmo muito trouxa para olha-lo voltar derrotado para os degraus e querer apagar minhas últimas palavras. Por um segundo achei que o bruxo desabaria como eu mais cedo, mas o autocontrole do filho da mãe era realmente incrível: algumas respirações fundas, alguns segundos das mãos esfregando as órbitas e um pigarro, e eu outra vez via um rosto controlado - mesmo tendo olhos levemente avermelhados.

"Eu não sei o que te falar, Ginny." Draco começou, a voz saindo rouca. "Sinceramente, não sei por onde começar a te contar. O que quer que eu diga? O que você espera escutar? Não fui eu quem te obrigou a viver como trouxa: foi uma decisão conjunta. Assim como foi a de casar comigo. Assim como foi a de largar a porra do café! Quando eu te encontrei, você não estava mais em merda de relacionamento nenhum, e a única coisa que eu sei é que um dia você se cansou - e eu não sei porque você se cansou, porque nós nunca conversamos direito sobre isso! Porque não era mais importante, porque eu era o que importava, você parecia não querer falar e nada além do seu maldito presente importava pra mim!" ele terminou de cabeça baixa, o rosto novamente escondido pelas mãos e me virei para a porta de entrada, mordendo o canto do lábio - queria machucar, não queria ver machucado. "Você apareceu na minha vida um dia e nunca mais saiu, e assim vivemos por onze anos. Onze anos, Gi! Como que eu conto onze anos de uma vida perfeita para uma pessoa que não suporta ser tocada por mim?"

Como eu vivo essa vida que não é minha?

"Comece pelo começo, Draco." falei, voltando a encará-lo e agradecendo por ele voltar a ser a imagem do autocontrole. "Como nós nos reencontramos?"

* * *

 **Nota da autora:** Olar leitores, tudo bem? Já falei que estou amando escrever? E estou surpresa com o número de visualizações que a fic tem recebido, você aí que está lendo, deixa um comentário pra mim, me conta se está gostando ;)

Pessoinhas que deixaram: já estão todas respondidas!

Espero que tenham curtido o capítulo, achei que essa fosse ser uma fic curta mas já vejo ela passando dos vinte capítulos - isso é bom ou ruim?

beijo grande,

Ania.


	5. Lençóis

**A promessa**

 _Capítulo 04 -_ _Lençóis_

* * *

 **Ginevra, agora.**

"Como nós nos reencontramos?"

Foi a primeira vez que o vi sorrir de verdade desde que entrara na casa, e não sabia se ficava aliviada pelo bruxo não estar desabando como eu estava, ou se queria matá-lo por esboçar qualquer vestígio de felicidade dada a atual situação.

"Nós nos reencontramos num bar." Draco falou, sacudindo a cabeça, parecendo perder-se por alguns segundos em suas lembranças - e Merlin, como eu queria qualquer lembrança! "Pelo menos é o que eu acho."

O que?

...

 **Draco, antes.**

Acordei com o sol na minha cara, e a segunda coisa que percebi era minha cabeça estourando. Puta que pariu, o quanto havia bebido noite passada? E por que mesmo havia tido aquela necessidade de encher a cara? Alguma maldita crítica errada aos meus textos ou fora Blaise sendo Blaise outra vez, me chamando para uma de suas noitadas?

A coragem para me mexer era muito pequena, e não estivesse morrendo de sede teria voltado a dormir, os olhos permaneceriam fechados. Precisava de água para voltar a viver, e foi só quando me virei que notei algo não muito comum naquele cenário: por que diabos havia dormido nu? Não era de costume tirar a roupa, ainda mais tão bêbado, antes de cair na cama - nem mesmo quando a dividia com a morena de meses atrás. Quando abri os olhos, mais uma vez a mesma pergunta: puta que pariu, o quanto havia bebido noite passada?

"Eu _tão_ preciso de um café." escutei ao mesmo tempo em que achei sentada de costas para mim cabelos ruivos que batiam em ombros claros e sardentos. Cabelos vermelhos. E uma pele coberta de sardas.

"Que diabos?" Tive minha confirmação quando a mulher se virou para mim e nossos olhos se encontraram. "Weasley?" De todas que poderiam ter parado nos meus lençóis na noite passada.

Demorou um segundo para a caçula daquela família gigante perceber que sim, ela também estava sem uma peça de roupa sequer - e sim, naquele um segundo ela tinha me dado a visão de dois lindo, muito perfeitos detalhes de seu corpo feminino. Era quase engraçado como a bruxa mal se cobria com um dos travesseiros, era quase engraçado os olhos castanhos estalados. Seria engraçado se eu fizesse a menor ideia de como ou porque aquela ruiva estava nua _justo na minha cama_.

"Meu Merlin." Aparentemente, muito menos ela lembrada de como chegara ali. "O que foi que eu fiz?" Não sabendo se era para mim ou para ela mesma a pergunta, resolvi ficar com a primeira opção e responder.

"Eu acho que é um pouco óbvio que nós-"

"Puta merda, Malfoy!" E a voz aguda e alta fez minha cabeça explodir mais um pouco.

"Fale baixo, Weasley." Mas claro que justo aquela bruxa não respeitaria uma ressaca, e a voz voltou quase no mesmo volume.

"Como eu acabei na sua cama?" O travesseiro foi largado e meu lençol puxado - é, definitivamente eu não estava usando nada por baixo daquele pano.

"Eu me pergunto a mesma coisa." me sentei, esfregando os olhos e respirando fundo. Precisava de um café. "Você cheira à pub." Precisava de água, um banho e um café.

"Você também não está com o melhor dos cheiros." a ouvi reclamar, de canto de olho a vendo largar o lençol enquanto vestia sua calcinha e uma camiseta que com certeza não era dela. Precisava admitir também que os uniformes de Hogwarts realmente fazem um ótimo trabalho em esconder a beleza de um corpo. Ok, recomponha-se, Malfoy.

Levantei, a vertigem que sempre acompanhava uma noite cheia de álcool me deixando parado por alguns segundos enquanto meu corpo se acostumava a ficar de pé. Precisava muito, além de tudo, escovar os dentes, e quando decidi que conseguiria andar sem cambalear rumei para o banheiro. Senti a peça de roupa alcançar minhas costas só quando cheguei na porta.

"Se cubra!" Agora queria que eu usasse uma cueca - com certeza não foi assim noite passada, pelo arranhão vermelho que o espelho me mostrava ter na virilha.

"Baixo, Weasley." avisei pela segunda vez depois de cuspir o Listerine na pia, vestindo o que me foi arremessado e jogando o enxaguante bucal para a ruiva. Olhei mais uma vez para a bruxa que passava por mim, e por Deus, ela precisava muito cobrir aquela bunda. "Você não lembra nada da noite passada?" desviei a atenção para a cama completamente bagunçada - foco, não pense na bunda sardenta.

"Eu lembro que precisava beber." escutei quando a Weasley voltou para o quarto - onde estava a roupa dessa mulher?

"Dois." Levantei o edredom: nada. Nem no lençol, e nem em nenhum lugar daquele cômodo. Já estava prestes a abrir o armário e jogar qualquer coisa minha que cobrisse aquelas coxas quando a vi fazer uma carranca, olhando janela afora. "O que foi?" Aquela foi a primeira vez que notei o quanto aqueles olhos grandes eram expressivos.

"Isso tudo é um pouco frustrante." Demorou um pouco para as palavras saírem. "Eu no mínimo gosto de lembrar com quem-" e as sardas foram quase camufladas na pele vermelha.

"Com quem você transa?" Então a pequena Weasley não era tímida para fazer sexo casual, mas era tímida para falar sobre isso? Eu poderia me divertir um pouco com o fato - uma provocação não faria mal, faria? "Nós podemos resolver isso, Vermelha." sugeri, andando até ela e a puxando pela cintura para meu peito.

Esperava um tapa, um soco, dessa aí poderia até vir uma azaração: não foi o que veio. Sim, os olhos castanhos eram realmente expressivos e sim, uma provocação poderia fazer muito, mas muito mal - para mim. E ela sabia que minha tentativa de irrita-la havia se voltado contra mim quando retribuiu o gesto colocando seus braços ao redor de meu pescoço, seus lábios falando numa voz rouca tão mais sensual que antes perto de minha orelha. "Nos seus sonhos, fuinha." e a filha da mãe riu, separando-se de mim logo após.

Ridícula, pensei rumando para a cozinha. Água, mais do que nunca. Esvaziei um copo em segundos e voltei a enche-lo quando finalmente achei o que procurava na entrada do meu apartamento.

"Pelo menos eu tive a decência de esperar até o quarto antes de começar a me despir." E foi minha vez de arremessar uma peça, pega com uma destreza surpreendente. As maravilhas do quadribol - as maravilhosas curvas do quadribol. "Tome." Por maior que fosse a vontade de arremessar, entreguei o copo com água em suas mãos, vendo seus olhos mostrarem outra vez surpresa ao acharem o borrão que havia no meu antebraço esquerdo. "O que foi, nunca viu uma marca negra tão de perto?"

"Na verdade, não." ela respondeu pegando o copo, e voltei a me sentar.

Aquilo era estranho. Estranho porque não chegava ao ponto do desconfortável sua presença, mas eu realmente não fazia ideia do que fazer ou dizer agora que a conversa fiada havia chegado ao fim. Vamos tomar banho me renderia talvez uma copada na cabeça, assim como você tem uma bunda sensacional - e ali estava outra vez pensando na bunda da sardenta. Aceita um café era a melhor opção no momento, e me virei para oferecer quando a peguei no mesmo estado que eu a minutos atrás: sabia que todo aquele exercício uma hora me traria alguma vantagem.

"Gostando do que vê?" E outra vez a surpresa, eu esperando-a ficar sem palavras-

"Na verdade, sim." ela admitindo na maior cara de pau me secar. Filha da mãe. "Por mais que a manhã esteja sendo agradável, é melhor eu ir e esquecer que noite passada aconteceu." E quando meus olhos a viram só de calcinha, decidi que precisava urgentemente de uma calça.

"Você já não lembra dela." Fechava o zíper quando escutei a porta da frente bater.

E pronto, era isso, havia transado com a Weasley e provavelmente nunca mais a veria na vida. E eu nem ao menos lembrava se havia valido a pena todos os arranhões, mas que inferno. Ao menos a bruxa me dera ótimas visões ao despertar: com certeza poderia ser acordado mais vezes com suas curvas perfeitas, por mais desconfortável que estivesse agora dentro de meu jeans.

Sacudi a cabeça, já fazia tempo demais desde a última vez que estivera com uma mulher, só podia ser isso. Por mais que já estivesse há anos fora do mundo mágico, ela ainda era uma Weasley. Uma Weasley sardenta, pobretona, irritante, sem modos, sobra de Harry Potter, que quase me matou naquele instante do coração voltando a aparecer na minha frente.

"Esqueceu alguma coisa?" perguntei, tentando não me importar com a seriedade que a cara da bruxa mostrava agora e continuando a tomar meu café.

"Resolva isso, Malfoy." E por pouco não engasguei com o que bebia quando depois do casaco, o vestido foi para o chão.

...

 **Ginevra, agora.**

Eu com certeza não estava mais com Harry naquela parte de minha vida - eu não poderia estar, poderia? Não poderia tê-lo traído justo com Draco Maldito Malfoy, e um novo desespero tomou conta de mim ao pensar que sim, eu poderia! Era uma ótima, senão a melhor explicação para o fato de não termos continuado juntos - e eu acabei com a fuinha saltitante por falta de melhor opção.

Mas trair não parece algo que eu faria, assim como me casar com aquele sonserino para não acabar sozinha. Assim como sexo apenas por sexo, justo com Draco Malfoy, por maior que fosse a vontade de descobrir se os rumores que corriam pela Grifinória a respeito do sonserino algum dia foram verdadeiros.

"E então?" Já esperava uma continuação na minha cabeça: então você partiu, Ginevra. Potter descobriu, terminou com você, casou-se com uma bruxa de bons valores e um belo dia nos reencontramos e eu te chantageei para se casar comigo. É, aquela era uma ótima explicação, era uma que fazia sentido, uma que acreditaria se saísse da boca do bruxo.

Era uma explicação que nunca veio.

"E então você nunca mais foi embora."

...

 **Draco, antes.**

Naquela manhã de sexta, só consegui voltar para minha cafeína muito depois do meio dia.

"Café normal?" A ruiva fez que sim com a cabeça, e eu resolvi me certificar se ela sabia mesmo o que era um café 'normal'. "Sem açúcar?"

"Sempre." respondeu, praticamente tirando a caneca de minhas mãos e sorvendo um gole.

"Você é das minhas." E nem era tão estranho falar isso. Nada seria estranho depois de nosso despertar, afinal. Nada seria estranho após eu descobrir que cada marca na minha pele tinha valido sim - e muito - a pena.

Dividindo o sofá, pensei que poderia muito me acostumar com a visão da mulher vestindo uma de minhas camisetas e nada mais, como acontecia agora. Fazia uns anos que não passava meu tempo ao lado de uma companhia tão confortável, e Pansy nem era tão fácil de lidar como essa parecia ser - mas os tempos eram outros, também.

"Eu lembro de poucas coisas de ontem à noite. Lembro que precisava beber porque pessoas são malditas. Lembro que o pub estava muito mais cheio que o normal. Lembro vagamente que não, nós não sabemos cantar - definitivamente não sabemos. E lembro que você se apresentou como Virgínia." Ela esperou pela minha continuação, uma sobrancelha levantada. "Tenho quase certeza que te chamava de Ginevra em Hogwarts."

"Você nunca me chamou de Ginevra em Hogwarts, Malfoy." E você me chama de Malfoy mesmo depois de praticamente gritar meu primeiro nome, sua ordinária. E sim, eu já havia chamado você de Ginevra. Mas resolvi ficar quieto sobre ambos tópicos.

"Quem disse?" perguntei, a puxando para mais perto, sentindo seu cheiro doce que persistia mesmo após nosso banho. Foi o silêncio junto da pequena carranca que me fez ver que havia algo errado. "Por que essa cara, bruxa?"

"Ginevra." disse numa voz não muito feliz. "Eu odeio esse nome."

Sim, havia algo errado. Mas assim como haviam muitas coisas erradas na minha vida, e assim como eu não queria comenta-las justo naquele dia, aceitei o silêncio e me ausentei de qualquer pergunta.

"Então Virgínia será."

...

Sábado foi bem menos estranho acordar ao lado de alguém - bem mais prazeroso, também. Bem mais perigoso, precisava registrar a informação, ainda mais quando de repente nos vi sentados na cafeteria dividindo um brunch. Brunch era a melhor coisa dos finais de semana. Brunch também gritava relacionamento.

"O que você faz aqui, Malfoy?" escutei ao engolir o pedaço de pão, meus olhos indo da janela para a bruxa. Em dois dias eu aprendi que seu cabelo ficava mais escuro quando molhado, que ela era tão viciada em suco de laranja quanto em café, que havia começado recentemente a fumar e não queria tentar parar, e que andava tão feliz com o mundo mágico quanto eu estava. Fora a nicotina, tínhamos muita coisa em comum.

"Eu passo mais tempo nu do que vestido ao seu lado e você ainda me chama pelo sobrenome?" perguntei, me divertindo ao ver as maçãs vermelhas de seu rosto.

"Prefere fuinha?" Touché.

"Você é muito irritante, por que diabos te convidei para comer?" Mas parei de reclamar quando fui calado por lábios macios. Existiam pessoas que simplesmente tinham lábios suaves: Virgínia era uma delas. Beijá-la era tão bom quanto todo o resto - e era tão, tão perigoso tal pensamento. "Eu escrevo, Vermelha." falei ao tirar a boca da dela, me afastando mais ao sentir aqueles lábios beijando meu pescoço. "Livros. Peças. Coisas. E pare de fazer isso se me quiser pensando, bruxa." E ela fez uma careta, pegando um giz de cera de dentro do copo e começando a rabiscar a toalha de papel.

"Ainda tenho mais dois dias para ficar em Manchester." a bruxa revelou, empurrando sua cadeira de forma a ficar de frente para mim.

"Tem trabalho para fazer?"

"Estava cobrindo um time de quadribol." comentou, olhando para mim e rabiscando um pouco mais. "Eu te contei que trabalho no Profeta Diário, não contei?" Aquela era uma informação nova, e fiz que não com a cabeça, tentando ver o que sua mão fazia no papel. "Jurava que tinha falado. Bem, eu trabalho na parte de esportes. A matéria já está feita," sorriu, os olhos novamente em mim. "Mas não é como se alguém precisasse saber."

Por um instante o novo detalhe me incomodou. Tinha passado por uma situação não tão agradável com uma das funcionárias do jornal bruxo há alguns anos atrás: 'o que levou um dos herdeiros do mundo bruxo abandonar a magia' foi um dos textos mais errados que já li em toda a vida - ironicamente os meus começaram logo após. Mas algo me fez acreditar que não, uma Weasley - justo uma Weasley - não chegaria tão longe para conseguir uma boa matéria, chegaria? Dormir com o inimigo, literalmente, não parecia do feitio da bruxa, e foi no que me fiz acreditar: eu não era mais o inimigo.

Apenas consegui observar direito o que achava ser um simples rabisco quando íamos embora, e foi automático pegar aquela parte do papel - ela iria simplesmente abandonar aquilo ali?

"Você é boa nisso." Mas boa não chegava nem perto do que via: por que diabos aquela mulher escrevia quando conseguia desenhar daquele jeito? Mesmo sendo em uma folha um tanto amassada, mesmo feito em uma cor apenas, meu retrato azul era um dos melhores rabiscos que vira em muito tempo.

"Cala a boca." Virgínia falou, tentando arrancar o papel de minhas mãos, eu notando outra vez nossa diferença de altura ao levantar o braço e tirar do alcance da ruiva o pedaço de folha.

"Não Gi, você é muito boa nisso - de verdade." continuei, a puxando pela cintura, outra vez andando em direção ao meu apartamento. "Olha o que você fez com um giz de cera." voltei a mostrar o retrato, ainda surpreso com a qualidade do que fora feito em menos de dez minutos. E as sobrancelhas franzidas me falavam que sim, ela também parecia estar. "O que foi?" Não tinha visto o quão bem havia desenhado, por acaso?

"Gi?" Virgínia repetiu com um sorriso brincalhão o apelido que eu usara e nem mesmo percebera segundos atrás. Gi, muito, muito íntimo - e muito cedo. Ridículo. Mas antes que pudesse iniciar qualquer desculpa, ela continuou. "Eu gostei." Soltei uma respiração que nem percebera prender.

Ridículo.

"Vou te mostrar outra coisa que você vai gostar assim que chegarmos no primeiro andar."

...

Não sabia se estava feliz ou triste com a primeira coisa que escutei naquele domingo.

"Um dia."

Somente mais um dia para tê-la ao meu lado ao acordar. Me sentia idiota por após três, não querer deixa-la ir - não tão cedo. Mais uma semana, um mês, um ano se assim quiser, porque depois de apenas três dias, eu queria. Era aquilo que significava estar apaixonado? Porque em todos os meus anos nunca sentira tal vontade com ninguém que esteve ao meu lado. Nunca que depois de tão pouco tempo quisera assim a presença de qualquer uma, nunca que achara que fosse machucar a ausência.

Eu não queria descobrir o quanto poderia incomodar a falta da ruiva em meus lençóis.

"Por que você ainda está aqui, Virgínia?" perguntei quando lhe entreguei a primeira xícara de café do dia, a bruxa mais uma vez com uma de minhas camisetas.

"Porque você não me manda embora." foi o que me veio de resposta, e sim, eu detestei.

Simples assim? Eu a mandaria embora e ela apenas sairia? Sim Malfoy, porque a vermelha com certeza não estava sentindo as idiotices que você dizia para si mesmo sentir. Vermelha, até mesmo havia um maldito apelido!

Provavelmente não controlei minha decepção o suficiente, a caneca acabando no criado-mudo e a ruiva acabando com os lábios nos meus no próximo segundo. Malditos lábios macios, maldito cheiro só dela, maldita falta que aquilo me faria. Deveria ter falado 'vá embora, Virgínia'. Tão deveria tê-la feito partir antes de suas próximas palavras.

"Porque em muito tempo não me sinto tão confortável com alguém, Draco." Seus olhos me mostravam que tal confissão era verdadeira, e o uso de meu primeiro nome reafirmava a sinceridade. E naquele segundo em que nossos olhos se encontraram, senti que sim, a ruiva travava as mesmas batalhas internas que eu. E ela, parecendo perceber meu conhecimento, voltou a nossa realidade e seus lábios foram parar em meu queixo, meu pescoço, meu ombro. "Porque você é gostoso pra caralho." E de repente eu estava sobre a ruiva, os cabelos vermelhos espalhados nos lençóis brancos.

"Deus, você está me deixando tão convencido." Ela não precisava sorrir assim enquanto eu a olhava, precisava? Não sorria, não me olhe. "E eu estou adorando isso." Não me faça considerar te pedir coisas que podem me destruir por dentro, sua maldita. "Fique por aqui. Traga sua mala." E a magia acabou após as duas frases, os olhos perderam a suavidade, o toque ficou mais firme, o sorriso mais debochado.

Deveria tê-la mandado embora.

"Eu não posso ficar, Malfoy." foi a resposta que ganhei, Virgínia outra vez sentada com seu café já morno em mãos.

"Você nunca vai achar alguém que te faça sentir as coisas que eu faço." falei, eu mesmo entrando em meu modo de defesa, a bebida amarga servindo para disfarçar o desgosto que havia no rosto pelo rumo da conversa.

Tão deveria tê-la mandado embora.

"Me preocupo muito mais em achar alguém que passe um café tão bom quanto o seu." Tão, tão debochada.

"Vermelha, você é insuportável."

E ainda assim, me deixa completamente apaixonado por essas suas malditas sardas.

...

Manhãs de segunda nunca eram boas manhãs, e a prova de tal era minha cama vazia. 'Me encontre em nosso café' era o escrito no bilhete sobre a mesa, e a primeira coisa que pensei foi que a bruxa poderia ter poupado o 'nosso'. Colocando a mesma roupa de ontem, passando uma água no rosto e colocando o cabelo para trás, desci até 'nosso' café, a achando pronta para deixar a cidade sentada justo em 'nossa' mesa.

"Eu estou indo embora." Não me diga. Nunca descobriria, não fosse todos os dias anteriores nos quais me lembrou que hoje era seu último, não fosse a mala que repousava aos seus pés.

"Para sua casa?" E o sorriso que veio não foi de deboche.

"Para a sua, se o convite ainda estiver de pé."

Não ter a mandado ir foi, no fim, minha melhor decisão.

...

 **Ginevra, agora.**

Não, definitivamente não era a história que estava esperando ouvir. Eu me apaixonei por um Malfoy e vice versa. Eu me apaixonei e me casei com Draco Malfoy, e - há quantos anos mesmo, onze, doze? - estava vivendo com ele desde então. Mais de uma década apagada de minha memória.

Era desesperador demais pensar em tudo perdido.

"Você escreve?" Compartimentalizar, Ginevra. Pequenos fragmentos por vez, foque nos pequenos pormenores.

"Temos uma editora." Draco com certeza percebeu minha confusão: mas eu não desenhava? Ou seja lá que diabos fazia em meu espaço? "Você tem o seu estúdio em casa, e eu cuido da editora, mas nós somos casados. Ela é nossa." Ok, resolvidas várias questões num tempo muito mais curto do que imaginava: ele escrevia, eu tinha um estúdio, nós tínhamos um negócio.

"O que eu faço no estúdio?" era melhor, muito melhor do que eu estava prestes a cuspir.

"Você começou a esculpir depois que-" e por um momento o bruxo pareceu segurar o que iria falar. Depois que? "Você gosta mais de desenhar. De pintar. Começou com retratos, e então paisagens, e então ilustrações para livros infantis - você é muito boa com crianças, você é maravilhosa no trabalho que faz-"

"E eu fui morar com você depois de quatro dias?" Não dava para compartimentalizar. "Quatro dias, Malfoy!" Não dava para ficar quieta com tudo que tinha sido despejado em cima de mim. "Isso é insano! Por que eu faria uma coisa dessas?" Não dava para gritar tudo aquilo, olhar para os olhos claros tristes e não ter ainda mais vontade de berrar. Eu não sou sua mulher! Não me olhe assim! Não faça com que me sinta culpada! Meu nome não é Virgínia Malfoy!

Eu não sou. Eu não era. E tenho certeza de que nunca serei.

E sim, iria subir correndo, pegar uma mala, jogar minhas roupas dentro dela e ir para a casa de meus pais. Iria achar minha varinha, onde quer que o maldito pedaço de madeira estivesse, e partir para longe dali. E ignoraria o olhar desesperado e as mãos que passavam pelos fios platinados. Ignoraria as lágrimas que pareciam querer cair de ambos lados. E faria isso, não tivesse a campainha escolhido aquele segundo para tocar.

"Blaise e o marido." Draco disse, e mais uma vez queria despejar nele a verdade: foda-se Blaise e seu marido, por que diabos eu gostaria de ver qualquer um dos dois na minha frente justo agora? Mas antes que pudesse protestar, a porta já estava sendo aberta.

"E aí, ruivinha?" o ex-sonserino falou ainda na soleira da porta, o bruxo - ou trouxa - que provavelmente era seu esposo ainda escondido atrás de sua figura enorme. Dei um passo para trás, tentando passar a impressão de que não, eu não estava aberta a qualquer contato. "Desmemoriada, ouvi dizer. Justo você, a agenda ambulante."

"Zabini, pega leve." Draco o reprendeu, e o moreno deu um passo para frente, as mãos nos bolsos me dizendo que não, ele não me tocaria.

E então meus olhos acabaram em um par de azuis assustadoramente familiares.

"Ei, Ginny." Oh meu Merlin, eu tão estava numa realidade alternativa.

"Percy?"

* * *

 **Nota da autora:** Oi gente, e aí, td bem?

Bella querida, essa nota vai inteira pra você, que foi a única que teve um tempinho de comentar: não desiste da sua fic por falta de comentários! Eu sei que desanima bastante ninguém te dar um feedback, mas a fic está muito boa, e muitas vezes comentários demoram para vir. Haha, eu bem que sei disso ;) Eu escrevo para relaxar, e por isso que saiu mais um capítulo bem antes do previsto. É legal receber várias reviews? Haha, deve ser, mas hoje em dia eu tento não desapontar quem eu sei que está sempre ali lendo. Não desiste! Ânimo!

E olha, ando precisando de um pouco de ânimo depois dos perrengues da última semana. É sempre difícil perder alguém, então quem quiser deixar um comentário,s aiba que estará fazendo uma 'escritora' um pouquinho mais feliz.

Beijo grande,

Ania.


	6. Detalhes

**A promessa**

 _Capítulo 05 - Detalhes_

* * *

 **Ginevra, agora.**

"Percy?"

Percival Inácio Weasley, meu terceiro irmão mais velho, teve Penelope como namorada por um tempo. Depois teve Audrey. E depois um casinho ou outro que acabava chegando em mim. Percy nunca sequer olhou demais para algum garoto na minha frente.

O choque inicial demorou menos de cinco segundos para passar. Percy casou com um menino. Com um sonserino. Com Blaise Zabini. Com o melhor amigo do meu marido. E ele era o irmão mais próximo de mim naquele tempo. Percy era família.

"Oh Merlin, Percy!" praticamente me joguei contra ele, o coração mais uma vez querendo sair do peito, as lágrimas voltando para os olhos e quase caindo como no hospital. Tanta coisa que queria falar: me tire daqui, diga que é mentira, onde está Harry, que diabos aconteceu comigo? E falaria, não tivesse fechado os olhos e lembrado dos malditos cinzas. Não deveria ter tanta dó desse homem, não deveria me importar com o bruxo que xingara a mim e a minha família durante todos os anos de escola, por que apertava tanto meu coração ver a dor que Malfoy sentia com todas as minhas negações?

Senti-lo retribuir o abraço me passou o mínimo de calma para não começar a soluçar.

"Nós viemos o mais rápido que conseguimos." Zabini falava, meus olhos achando os seus escuros ao me afastar de meu irmão. "Acho que eu não ganho um abraço, ganho?" Óbvio que não - mas outra vez, fiquei quieta. O moreno me observava curioso, e algo naquele olhar estava me deixando tão inquieta quanto nas expressões amorosas que ganhava do loiro.

Foram mais alguns segundos de silêncio até alguém voltar a falar.

"Ela está esperando você dizer que é tudo verdade." era Draco quem dirigia a palavra para meu irmão. "Bem, Ginevra espera mais que você fale que é tudo mentira e tenha uma ótima explicação para seus mais de dez anos envelhecidos. Nunca achei que fosse falar isso, mas graças à Deus por você ter escolhido justo Zabini para se casar."

Com certeza eu esperava a segunda opção, mas o jeito triste com que Percy me olhou me deu a faísca que faltava para toda minha esperança pegar fogo. Era tudo real, aquela não era uma grande pegadinha, eu não estava numa realidade alternativa. Porque se justo aquele irmão me olhava com dó, era real: eu tinha perdido a minha maldita memória.

"Deixe os dois conversarem um pouco, Malfoy."

Foi quando os dois bruxos desapareceram para onde eu lembrava ser a cozinha, a porta se fechando atrás deles, que a mão de Percy segurou forte um de meus braços, a expressão de quase dó que antes havia em seu rosto mudando para uma de seriedade que muito me lembrava nossa mãe.

"Pode parar de fingir." a voz saiu baixa, seus azuis vivos não me passando sinal algum de brincadeira. "Você sabe que tem outros meios de fazer isso." Que diabos? Tem outro jeito de fazer o que?

"Do que você está falando?" Havia algo ali, havia algo e ele sabia! "O que aconteceu, Percy? Outros meios de fazer o que?" soltei meu braço, agora eu agarrando os dele com mãos trêmulas. "Por tudo que é mais sagrado Percival, me fale agora o que você sabe! Outros meios de fazer o que, de ir embora? De deixa-lo? Você acha que foi alguma poção, algum feitiço?"

"Ginny-" Como eu não pensei naquilo antes? Os olhos dele me diziam que sim, eu tenho certeza que vejo um positivo no rosto de meu irmão!

"Foi imperius! Foi, não foi?" já quase gritava, pouco me importando com quem estava provavelmente ouvindo todas as minhas suposições na cozinha. "Percy, eu não estou falando que você sabia, mas estamos falando de Malfoy-" Era a melhor explicação até agora!

"Ginny, não-" Eu estava sobre o efeito de uma maldição imperdoável.

"E eu sofri o acidente, e finalmente passou o efeito-" Durante todos aqueles anos, por isso não conseguia me lembrar direito de nada, por isso aquela memória que mais parecia uma neblina, por isso-

Perdi totalmente a certeza do que falava quando voltei a focar no bruxo que sacudia meus ombros.

"Virgínia, pare de falar besteiras!" E então eu despenquei pela segunda vez.

"Parem de me chamar de Virgínia!" e agora sim eu gritava, qualquer possibilidade de uma explicação coerente para mim parecendo ir pelo ralo. "Meu nome é Ginevra, GINEVRA!" enfatizei, a voz saindo com mais raiva do que o pretendido, minha paciência finalmente acabando com aquele maldito nome. "Quando isso mudou?" Era ridículo estar chorando outra vez, era ridículo chorar como uma criança outra vez, sendo que faziam tantos anos- "Quando Percy, quando que-"

Faziam tantos anos que eu não chorava. Eu tinha certeza daquilo. Ou eu simplesmente não me lembrava - eu chorava muito com Harry?

"É mesmo verdade. É claro que você nunca conseguiria fingir ao lado dele, mesmo sem magia." E pela primeira vez o bruxo pareceu chocado: até Blaise aparentara mais espanto com minha falta de memória. Era mesmo verdade. "Eu me certifiquei de que nada do que você falou agora tivesse acontecido: cada uma das possibilidade. Malfoy nem mesmo usava mais a varinha ou qualquer item mágico." Percy explicava enquanto eu secava o rosto com a manga de minha camisa: era mesmo verdade. "Foi sim muito estranho ver vocês dois juntos então sim, eu tive que comprovar que você estava com o bruxo por vontade própria. E Ginny, era real o que vocês dois sentiam. É real o que vocês dois sentem."

"O que ele sente." corrigi, ainda não conseguindo digerir o sentimento.

"Ginevra." Percy chamou minha atenção, voltando a falar quando nossos olhos se acharam. "Eu não consigo imaginar o que você está sentindo agora, mas preciso te afirmar que até o último dia em que te vi, era real, ok?" E as mãos indo segurar meus braços, tentando passar algum tipo de conforto antes de começar a próxima frase. "Vocês andavam brigando um pouco, e em uma das discussões o loiro foi parar lá em casa. Eu fui ver como você estava, e escutei que os dois últimos anos haviam sido um pouco difíceis, por mais que-" o bruxo respirou fundo. " Eu não sei de nada além disso. Por um momento imaginei-" a frase nunca foi terminada: não precisou, eu sabia. Imaginou que eu estivesse fingindo para ir embora? Quem me dera estar fingindo. "Se te consola, você não foi a única que acabou com um sonserino."

Nós estávamos brigando, e um belo dia eu acordo sem memória após um tombo. Tinha algo de muito errado ali, e Percy considerar eu estar mentindo sobre minha falta de memória não me deixava exatamente tranquila. O quão ruim as coisas estavam para ele pensar que eu seria capaz de fingir esquecer dez anos da minha vida?

O quão ruim as coisas estavam para eu precisar me fazer esquecer? Aquela era uma possibilidade?

"Puta merda." No mundo mágico, aquela definitivamente era uma possibilidade - mas nós não usávamos mais magia, e eu precisava muito me acalmar naquele exato segundo. Não, eu não havia feito aquilo de propósito.

"Ao menos a sua boca grande continua igual." escutei de meu irmão, que logo continuou. "Draco disse que a última coisa que você lembra é de acordar e ir para o Profeta Diário."

E mais uma vez, minha memória parava no acordar com raiva, e precisar chegar até-

"Eu só lembro de acordar e precisar ir." Era até o meu trabalho que precisava chegar?

"Bem, se você está lembrando do dia que acho que está," a cara que ele fazia não era uma de suas melhores. "Era uma quinta feira. Você nunca chegou ao jornal."

...

 **Percy, antes.**

Maldito dia em que quis trabalhar nesse maldito Ministério. Maldito dia em que virei diretor do departamento de Transporte Mágico. Maldito dia.

"Acredito que seja sua quinta chave de portal ilegal esse mês, senhor Zabini." falava, olhando para o pequeno objeto ao lado de um arquivo no mínimo gigantesco. "E ainda estamos no dia dez."

Blaise Zabini, o bruxo estudara em Hogwarts no mesmo ano em que Ronald, pelo que me lembrava. Sonserino, irritante, de nariz empinado e completamente insano - ao menos nos tempos de agora. Dessa vez, um isqueiro esquecido em um bar trouxa, que fez um dos clientes não-bruxos parar na China ao tentar acender um cigarro. Na China.

Suspirei, tentando parar de querer matá-lo enquanto terminava de preencher a papelada. E ele sempre, sempre, sempre se livrava de toda a culpa - malditos advogados, maldito dinheiro eterno que compraria para todo o sempre sua liberdade. E eu crendo que tudo mudaria com Shacklebolt no comando: ledo engano.

"Acredito também que o senhor tenha uma explicação melhor do que," olhei mais uma vez para as palavras que me eram apresentadas como justificativa, balançando a cabeça. " _Eu estava sem condições de responder por meus atos, algum trouxa colocou algo em minha bebida,_ isso é sério?" Sim, era sério, não precisava voltar minha atenção para o sonserino para descobrir.

Até porque se voltasse eu iria sim matá-lo.

"Estou começando a acreditar que o senhor gosta de passar suas tardes em meu escritório." suspirei, aquele discurso não adiantaria em nada, tanto para aliviar minha frustração quanto para colocar algum mínimo de juízo na cabeça do maldito bruxo.

Assinei a última folha, que o dispensava de qualquer pena a ser cumprida e levantei a cabeça pela primeira vez, encontrando um par de olhos castanhos que sorriam tanto quanto seus lábios: maldito bruxo.

"Percival, também acredito que, havendo uma próxima vez, poderíamos discutir isso em um lugar muito mais aconchegante." Eu tinha minha mãe para me preocupar. Eu tinha meu trabalho para me preocupar. Eu tinha minha única irmã para me preocupar, graças à todas as fofocas que andavam chegando até mim. E agora, eu tinha Blaise Zabini. Sim, eu iria matá-lo. "Ouvi dizer que o diretor do Departamento de Transporte Mágico aprecia um bom chá." o vi dizer, já levantando-se, os olhos negros colados nos meus.

Aquele homem estava me chamando para uma xícara de chá.

"Bom dia, senhor Zabini." e voltei a mexer em todos os casos que ainda precisavam de minha atenção naquela tarde.

"Meu advogado informará o _senhor_ onde estarei no próximo domingo." O que? "Boa tarde, Percival."

A porta se fechou no mesmo instante em que soltei minha respiração. Maldito bruxo, maldito, maldito bruxo!

"O que você esqueceu?" perguntei com raiva quando segundos depois escutei o barulho de alguém entrando na sala, usando o pouco do autocontrole que me restava para manter os olhos na mesa.

"Percy?" Graças à Merlin a voz era feminina - mas como o dia sempre podia piorar, ainda mais naquele trabalho, a voz pertencia justo a última pessoa que gostaria de ver após o moreno sair de minha sala. "Está tudo bem?"

"Apenas aquele Zabini me dando ainda mais trabalho, Audrey. Sente-se." falei, não vendo muita escapatória. Maldito dia em que tentei um relacionamento justo com a bruxa que me assessorava. Merlin, não a deixe também me convidar para uma xícara de chá - eu já considerava mudar minhas preferências.

"Escuta, eu sei que você não é o maior fã de fofocas." Definitivamente não, e sabia que minha cara traduzia meu pensamento. "Mas é sobre a sua irmã." Tanto antes, arqueando as sobrancelhas, como agora, revirando os olhos: ótimo, simplesmente ótimo.

"O que tem Ginevra?" Tinha até medo de perguntar.

Ginevra era nossa única menina. Eram seis irmãos para protege-la. E então eram cinco. E então eram quatro. E desde serem dois a menos, por mais distante que estivéssemos - eu sempre sendo a última opção a ser procurada - sabia que algo não andava bem na vida da nossa caçula, por mais que observasse de longe. Foi numa dessas noites de observação que descobri que ela havia começado justo com um dos vícios que mais dizia detestar: fumar comprovava que seu relacionamento ia de mal a pior. Foi naquela noite que me aproximei de sua mesa, e ela desabou em lágrimas. _Vou para Manchester à trabalho e vou terminar tudo quando voltar._

"Parece que Harry Potter estava com uma bruxa que não era ela." De mal a pior. "Andam falando isso pelo Ministério já faz um tempo."

"Quem anda falando isso?" E toda minha atenção estava voltada para meu antigo caso, que me olhava completamente sem jeito antes de voltar a falar.

"Todos?" Como queria que meu maior problema voltasse a ser um convite para tomar café, pensei ao afundar na cadeira. Quase me perguntei se podia piorar - teria me perguntado, não fosse Audrey ter me respondido que sim, podia. "E sua irmã talvez tenha descoberto isso. Ela tinha um prazo para hoje no Profeta Diário, mas chegou em mim que ela nunca apareceu na redação." Podia piorar. "E sua mãe acabou de te mandar uma coruja. Talvez seja melhor você ler." E muito.

...

 **Ginevra, agora.**

"O que?" Sim, foi um choque. Sim, a notícia foi como um soco no estômago. Mais um, dos muitos que tomara durante todo o dia.

"Eu não sei dos detalhes, Ginny - ao menos não dos _verdadeiros_ detalhes." Porque nós nunca conversamos sobre isso, completei mentalmente. Por que parece que eu nunca havia conversado sobre aquilo com ninguém? O que de tão ruim pode ter acontecido além dele, obviamente, ter me traído? "Muita gente falou muita coisa, você me disse que tinha terminado o artigo e voltaria para a redação pela manhã só que não apareceu." E merda, doía saber do novo detalhe: Harry havia me traído. "E então me disseram que você nunca mais apareceu por lá - você sumiu por quase um mês, só não fui te caçar no inferno pela coruja que veio, avisando que estava tudo bem." Encostei na parede, tentando digerir as novas informações. "Quando eu te vi outra vez, você já estava com Malfoy."

"Meu relacionamento com Harry não andava bem." Era por isso que eu acordara com raiva naquela manhã? Eu tinha descoberto tudo? Ou eu tinha era aturado tudo que poderia suportar e desistira? Porque muito parecia desistência de minha parte abandonar o mundo mágico e casar com Draco Malfoy.

"Nós não éramos tão próximos na época para você desabafar tudo comigo, mas não. Vocês não estavam bem, e era nítido. Você tinha suas desconfianças quanto à fidelidade dele, mas nunca-" As palavras pararam quando a primeira lágrima caiu, minha mão limpando-a com uma nova raiva.

"Você disse que eu e Malfoy estávamos brigando."

"Não assim. Ele nunca sequer pensaria em te trair, Ginny." Percy respondeu antes mesmo de eu ter a chance de verbalizar. "Não me olhe assim, fico tão surpreso em defender esse homem quanto você. Mas foi esse homem quem fez minha irmã feliz por todos esses anos, e foi provavelmente graças à esse homem que você não quebrou naquela época, Ginevra."

"Eu me lembro que Harry odiava quando eu xingava," Fechei os olhos, me esforçando para minha mente me dar algo além de detalhes simplórios. "Que dizia que eu deveria me esforçar para ser um pouco mais feminina. Que eu poderia me vestir melhor." Porque provavelmente ela, seja lá quem tivesse sido, não xingava, ela era feminina, ela se vestia melhor. Porra, Harry tinha mesmo me traído? Harry tinha mesmo _apenas_ me traído? "Mas se nós terminamos por causa de uma terceira pessoa, deve ter acontecido algo de muito errado para isso tomar essas proporções." E a expressão de meu irmão disse que sim, algo aconteceu. "Só me conte, Percy."

"Acho que devemos conversar sobre algumas coisas mais importantes, como ela." Como o que? "Ginny-"

"Eu abandonei a porra do mundo mágico! O que é mais importante do que isso para discutir?" Era tão mais fácil desabar com alguém conhecido, assim como era tão mais fácil perder toda a minha paciência. "Por Merlin, eu não falo mais com minha família, Percival! O que aconteceu para tudo dar tão errado? Só me fale!"

"Outra hora, ruivinha." Não foi a voz de Percy que seguiu, mas sim do marido, que havia voltado com o meu para a entrada.

"Blaise-"

"Percival, tem uma coisa mais importante que sua irmã precisa saber." O bruxo interrompeu.

"Não seria melhor começarmos tudo com calma, de preferência pelo começo-"

"E Draco acha melhor você estar junto quando for contar sobre esse pequeno detalhe." E interrompeu mais uma vez.

"Que detalhe?" Eu realmente estava odiando estar no meio de três pessoas que conseguiam se entender sem falar uma palavra: bastou um olhar para Percy ficar pálido, e como eu gostaria de saber o que havia de tão ruim para tirar a cor do rosto de meu irmão. "Vocês só podem estar de brincadeira." Meus olhos foram dos verdes para os acinzentados do sonserino, que se voltaram para mim após uma mão voltar para o cabelo. Draco estava nervoso, bastou menos de um dia com ele para saber que aquele gesto não precedia uma boa coisa. "Merda, Malfoy."

Que detalhe eu precisava saber agora? Eu estava morrendo por acaso, para todos estarem com aquelas caras?

"Luna acabou de mandar uma mensagem, precisou vir antes do combinado e chega em menos de meia hora." quem falou foi Draco, talvez mais para meu irmão do que para mim, mas os olhos ão desgrudavam dos meus. "Merda, eu achei que fosse dar para adiar um pouco mais isso."

Que detalhe? Que detalhe, que detalhe, eu queria gritar! Não poderia ser uma doença, eu estava bem! Ao menos tirando a parte do esquecimento dos últimos anos, eu estava bem, não era como se eu estivesse com os dias contados por causa de uma queda. Não era. Era? E eu gritaria bem na cara dele, o sonserino já estava ao meu lado, as mãos alcançando e envolvendo meus braços com uma suavidade que me fazia querer apenas gritar mais alto.

Merlin, não o deixe falar que eu vou morrer. Merlin, eu aceito qualquer coisa, só não o deixe falar que vou morrer.

"Ginny, eu amo você." Engoli seco, seus olhos estavam aflitos, dava para ver que o bruxo parecia tentar pegar em mim algum conforto para continuar falando. "E eu entendo que você não lembra de mim, e que você não corresponde os meus sentimentos." Mas você está morrendo, e não tem o que fazer. Mas você tem apenas algumas semanas de vida, e eu quero passa-las contigo. Mas precisamos conversar sobre o que fazer no final. "Mas tem gente que não vai conseguir entender." E sabia que meu rosto era muito transparente: eu não iria morrer. Praticamente dei um pequeno sorriso: eu tão não iria morrer. Não tinha a palavra morte na última frase, minha única doença era ter um cérebro com defeito. Dava para viver com aquilo, literalmente. "E é por isso que eu chamei os dois aqui." O que mesmo ele havia dito antes? Alguém não vai entender? "Porque eu tão preciso de ajuda."

Ajuda?

"Ajuda com o que?" A malha fina que usava me deixava sentir melhor do que uma mais grossa o pequeno tremor das mãos pálidas: não era preciso saber ler o loiro para ver o quanto ele estava nervoso. O que era tão ruim quanto morrer em minha situação?

E eu parei de respirar. Com certeza não era o que pensara. Impossível, era minha mente que apenas gostava de ser um ser sádico e me importunar com as piores possibilidades possíveis. Aquela era eu, tentando adivinhar algo que provavelmente seria tão simples quanto o motivo de eu sumir do mundo mágico - te deu bode, e você sempre foi impulsiva: tinha certeza que mais tarde Percy me falaria tais palavras.

Mas não tinha como não perguntar.

"Por acaso você vai me falar só agora que temos um filho?" Claro que não Ginevra, sua louca. É claro que vocês não tem um filho.

"Um filho não." E respirei novamente, o coração batia novamente, eu poderia me acalmar - na medida do possível - novamente.

Pena que a paz durou menos de segundos.

"Uma filha."

* * *

 **Nota da autora:** Oi leitorinhos, tudo bem com vcs? Fiquei contente com todos que cederam um tempinho pra comentar, muito obrigada! Estava precisando de uma força nesses últimos dias rs

Bella: Oi Bells! Ainda não consegui ler seu último capítulo, mas esse fds passo para ler e deixar um comentário, ok? A vida está uma bagunça, mas já estou me organizando pra voltar ao normal. Obrigada pela força de sempre! Que bom que tá achando a minha Ginny emponderada! Ela passou por umas coisas que devem ter feito isso com ela - não que ela lembre. Amei escrever o encontro dos dois s2 Espero que tenha curtido esse capítulo tanto quanto o último! Um beijo ;)

Tayane: Haha, também ficou chocada com o marido? Uhuu, era o que queria com isso! =*

Mi: Obrigada pelo comentário, Mi! QUe bom que está gostando! =*

Karina: Oi Ka, leitora nova aqui? Espero que continue acompanhando! E escreve sim - e me conta se postar! É DG sua ideia? Um beijo!

Rebs: Oi Reebs! Haha, respondendo todos por aqui pq sn não consigo postar. Entendo preguiça, inclusive muito nessa última semana. Que bom que tá curtindo! Eu to adorando escrever, é bem diferente das minhas outras e to cheia de ideias, pra variar rs. Como andam as corridas? Corri muito nesses últimos dias, era o que me fazia ficar calma e espairecer - até terça, quando torci o pé. Mas amanhã já volto a ativa! Beijos!

E é isso por hoje gente, espero que tenham gostado, e deixa um comentário quando acabar de ler, vai?

Bom fds ;)


	7. Ella

**A promessa**

 _Capítulo 06 - Ella_

* * *

 **Ginevra, agora.**

A entrada da casa era uma típica de uma do subúrbio trouxa de Londres: havia uma mesinha lateral na qual embaixo eram colocados os sapatos, havia uma passadeira que apontava para o corredor, haviam fotos penduradas na parede ao longo da escada. Tirara os tênis que calçava ao entrar na casa, e só agora de meias já encardidas que percebia o pequeno chinelo ao lado do meu. Pisara em todo o tapete e só agora olhando melhor vira os pequenos blocos de madeira espalhados pelo chão. Não tive coragem de examinar as fotos que seguiam a do nosso casamento.

Uma filha, com ele. Uma filha da qual eu não lembrava.

"O nome dela é Ella." Malfoy disse, o toque leve em meu ombro me fazendo voltar a atenção para os olhos cinzas. "Ela tem quase três anos, e é muito apegada à você." Senti minhas mãos gelarem: três anos, eu tinha uma filha há quase três anos. Eu, que até onde lembro, nunca quis filhos em minha vida. Harry não queria filhos. Eu não fazia ideia de como cuidar de uma criança - não fazia ideia de como cuidar de uma criança, mas aparentemente cuidava e muito bem, era o que me dizia a segunda foto pendurada na parede.

Receber a notícia de uma doença não parecia mais tão ruim.

"Então eu preciso saber se você consegue fazer isso, Ginny." Qualquer lugar estava sendo melhor de olhar do que para o rosto do bruxo - meu marido. Meu marido. Respirei fundo, não, eu não conseguiria fazer isso, eu com certeza não conseguiria ser a esposa justo desse maldito e criar uma filha junto a ele! Junto a quem passou toda sua juventude chamando a todos de minha família dos piores nomes possíveis - claro que eu não falava com mais ninguém de minha família, eu me casei com um Malfoy! "Porque se você me disse que não vai conseguir, eu vou ter que fazer sozinho. Nossa filha precisa ser mais importante do que isso, Ginevra."

Como esse bruxo parecia ser um homem tão diferente agora?

Achei outra vez o segundo porta-retrato pendurado na parede. Não havia dúvidas quanto a garotinha ser nossa: em seus primeiros meses já mostrava tanto as sardas quanto os olhos claros, e o sorriso que os três davam na foto imóvel apenas reforçava a família harmônica que eu aparentava ter formado. Era mais difícil continuar odiando o bruxo ao ver provas do tipo de família que construímos: uma irritantemente feliz, uma de comerciais de margarina como dizia meu pai. Uma que havia sido completamente apagada de minha memória.

Os três me olhavam com certa esperança, será que eram inocentes o bastante para estarem esperando algum resultado diferente do de minutos atrás? Nem eu mais esperava conseguir qualquer traço de recordação - qualquer traço de esperança de acabarem com aquela pegadinha, de ser tirada dali, de acordar. Por mais que me esforçasse, não havia vestígio algum nem dela, nem de Malfoy, ou até da gata que olhava repousar nos últimos degraus da escada. Nada, em lembrança alguma. Merda.

O som da campainha me disse que precisaria decidir por uma resposta sem mais tempo para pensar. Merda, merda, merda.

"Gi-"

"Eu consigo." E com certeza era melhor parar de pensar, mais alguns minutos ponderando sobre tudo aquilo e a resposta teria sido diferente. Eu conseguiria fazer aquilo, já passara por coisas muito piores na vida, não? Um diário amaldiçoado, uma paixão não correspondida por anos, um relacionamento talvez-não-tão-feliz, uma guerra. O que era, depois de tudo isso, acordar casada com Draco Malfoy e ter uma filha? Eu consigo.

Tanto meu irmão quanto seu marido deram um passo a frente, Draco - precisava me referir a ele por seu primeiro nome, precisava ao menos tentar mudar minha visão desse bruxo - colocando um sorriso no rosto e abrindo a porta. E só quando a vi por entre os três que soube: eu não estava preparada para aquilo. Eu não iria conseguir. Eu queria sair correndo dali.

"Ei, casal!" a voz de Luna ainda era a mesma animada da qual me lembrava, e a pequena ruiva em seus braços compartilhava da animação, batendo as mãos e dando um pequeno grito estridente que fez meus ouvidos doerem. E meu coração apertou com o último pensamento: já estava incomodada e nem ao menos a segurara. "Tem uma pessoinha sentindo muita falta dos pais, não tem?"

"Papai!"

Mesmo com Percy e Blaise na minha frente, era possível ver Ella se jogar nos braços do pai, e foi no segundo em que a vi colocar os bracinhos ao redor do pescoço pálido que senti que sim, poderia haver uma esperança. Não de lembrar de algo, mas de ter uma mínima vontade de me adequar a minha nova vida, pois o sorriso sincero tanto de Draco quanto de nossa filha deu o mínimo necessário de calor em meu coração para eu não caçar minha varinha e aparatar para bem longe dali: era gostoso vê-los juntos.

"Oi, meu amor. Você se comportou, não se comportou?" ele perguntou encostando a testa na dela, as mãos grandes tirando dos olhos azuis mexas compridas de fios tão vermelhos quanto os meus - tão ondulados quanto os meus. Ella era a criança mais linda que já vira na vida, e rezava para aquele ser meu coração de mãe falando. "Se divertiu com a tia Luna?"

"Me diveti!" a pequena respondeu, os olhinhos por um momento parecendo procurar mais alguém naquele espaço mas logo voltando para os quase idênticos do pai. "Saudade!"

"Papai também morreu de saudade de você, raposinha."

Talvez minha expressão mostrasse muito bem o que eu sentia - eu era transparente até demais, Harry sempre falava -, pois Luna foi para meu lado no segundo em que colou os olhos em mim. Luna Lovegood era sim um rosto conhecido, mas não era exatamente uma amiga próxima como Hermione fora nos últimos anos. Onde estava Hermione, meu Merlin? Ela também havia desistido de mim quando me juntei ao bruxo que enchia a boca para chama-la de sangue-ruim?

"Virgínia," E outra vez o maldito nome, a loira cobrindo a visão que antes tinha de minha suposta família. "Vá pra cozinha se não estiver pronta para isso." a bruxa falou muito mais séria do que Percy antes falara - ela estava brava comigo por cair e perder a memória? "É sério." Pois era muito o que parecia.

Franzi o cenho, tentando fazer alguma palavra sair mas não havia uma resposta para aquilo. O que falar? O que fazer?

Com aquela idade uma criança já falava consideravelmente, já tinha suas inúmeras manias, já era muito, mas muito mais difícil de começar a cuidar do que um bebê - que apesar de ser muito mais dependente, não era tão observador a ponto de estranhar alguns comportamentos. Ali parada atrás dos dois bruxos, eu nem mesmo sabia que a chamávamos de raposinha antes de Draco abrir a boca. Eu nem sabia se a chamávamos mesmo de raposinha.

"Mama!" Foi no meu devaneio que os olhinhos dela me acharam, Ella se contorcendo nos braços do pai me fazendo ver que não, não havia mais muita escapatória sem talvez fazê-la chorar. Ela choraria se eu chorasse? Porque eu estava muito próxima disso. "Mama, mama!" E todos saíram de minha frente, Draco aproximando-se com Ella no colo de forma hesitante. Pare de ser idiota, Ginevra: medo de uma criança de dois anos beirava o ridículo. O quão difícil poderia ser interagir com um ser tão pequeno?

Muito, mas muito difícil, já soube após minhas primeiras palavras: definitivamente, não era só falar qualquer coisa.

"Oi pequena!" Para mim tudo dera errado, começando pelo timbre de minha voz: tão não maternal. Tão trêmula, tão sufocada, tão com medo. Será que a pequena notou? Será que era aquele soar errado o motivo do bico que se formava, o motivo do olhar sério - como uma criança de três anos conseguia ter aquele tipo de expressão? Ela era sem dúvida filha de Malfoy.

"Gande, mama." Ella falou, revelando a causa do aborrecimento. "Eu sou gande." E outra vez, nada saía.

"E o seu padrinho, não ganha um beijo não, ruivinha?" Foi a primeira vez que me senti agradecida pela presença de Zabini. O moreno tinha muito mais jeito com crianças do que eu, percebi ao vê-lo pegar Ella nos braços e começar a beijar o rostinho de forma exagerada. "Ai que delícia! A gente pode roubar você?" A risada não serviu para amolecer meu coração como aconteceu ao ver a cena minutos antes, e o calor que antes havia no peito deu lugar ao mais puro desespero. "Pode, pode?"

Eu tão não tinha jeito algum com aquela menininha.

"Nao!" Tão não tinha, e ela tão precisava de sua mãe não travada de volta, a atenção dela novamente se voltando para mim enquanto gargalhava e esticava os braços em minha direção. "Mama!"

E eu ali, paralisada - e Zabini, graças a Merlin, se afastando com a criança cada vez mais. Alguma coisa zumbia em meu ouvido, e as vozes pareciam tão distantes, por mais que as pessoas falassem do meu lado. Eu não conseguia focar.

"Ginny?" Talvez devesse ter dito que não, eu não estava preparada para mais aquele choque. Porque tinha certeza que era aquele que havia acabado comigo por completo.

"Eu preciso de um minuto, ok?"

Me afastei da mão que tocava meu ombro e comecei a recuar da entrada o mais silenciosamente possível, mal vendo meu irmão e Draco novamente fazerem uma barreira entre minha _filha_ e eu. Só vi que entrara no lavabo quando a porta já estava trancada e eu encostada nela, as lágrimas enfim saindo enquanto minha mão tentava controlar um soluço alto demais.

E foi ali contra a madeira, sentada no piso frio de azulejo que eu, após quase um dia inteiro, desabei.

...

 **Ginevra, antes.**

"Eu não penso em ter filhos, Gin." A confissão veio após quase três anos de relacionamento. "Eu não sou a melhor das pessoas para cuidar de um, e é algo que não tenho vontade alguma."

Crianças era uma coisa que a família Weasley sabia muito bem como fazer: na enorme família, era apenas um o bruxo que escolhera não passar para frente a linhagem mágica ruiva. Dos meus irmãos, Ronald ainda não tivera, mas eu via bem os olhares que ele trocava com Hermione cada vez que ficavam com Teddy. Percy com certeza acabaria com uma penca de filhos agora que seu relacionamento com Audrey estava a um passo do altar pelo que diziam. E George, eu tinha certeza, voltaria com uma novidade da lua de mel.

Suspirei, ajeitando-me no travesseiro, meus olhos encontrando um par de verdes quase temerosos. Eu seria tia de muitos - já era de dois. Eram muitas crianças na família para sentir falta de ter uma, e não era como se a profissão que estava escolhendo me desse muita chance de engravidar. Era uma escolha que faria: poderia viver sendo apenas tia, não poderia?

"Estou falando isso porque do jeito que as coisas andam entre nós dois-"

"Eu também não quero filhos, Harry."

...

 **Ginevra, agora.**

Me lembrava da noite como se fosse a passada. Foi com dezenove anos que comecei a falar aquilo: não teria crianças. E não era que eu as odiava, ou que não tinha a menor habilidade em cuidar de uma, pelo contrário: era tão boa com bebês quanto suas mães. Só não queria os meus, só não gostaria de viver uma vida cuidando em tempo integral de um novo ser que seria tão, mas tão dependente por tantos, tantos anos. Não era egoísmo: egoísmo era ter apenas para ter, mesmo não querendo.

Não era a opinião de minha mãe, que tantas vezes brigara comigo quando eu respondia que estava feliz sendo tia nos almoços de domingo. Era quase irônico ela agora não conviver com Ella, talvez nem mesmo a vira alguma vez. Lembrando das tantas discussões - lembrando de nossas últimas discussões - fazia quase sentido a posição de cortar contato, por mais radical que fosse. Nossas brigas estavam longe de serem suaves, afinal.

Limpei uma última lágrima, a garganta já doendo de tão seca me dando a força necessária para levantar e destrancar a porta. Estava quase tão escuro fora do lavabo quanto dentro dele, a ausência de luzes acesas me avisando que todos que não moravam ali provavelmente haviam partido. Tomava o segundo copo de água quando o vi entrar pela porta, algo que parecia um celular só que muito, muito menor do que me lembrava sendo colocado sobre a bancada.

"Eu a coloquei para dormir e pedi a janta." Os olhos cinzas mostravam uma tonalidade de vermelho que ao mesmo tempo me faziam ter aflição e dó: os meus estavam naquele mesmo estado? Quanto tempo fiquei dentro daquele lavabo. "Já são quase dez horas Ginny." Draco respondeu como se lesse minha mente. "Você não comeu o dia inteiro, não dá para viver de melão e bolacha salgada." E sentou-se na mesma cadeira que ocupara antes, eu seguindo para uma ao seu lado.

"Não tem nem como negar que ela é minha filha." falei, lembrando-me de como Ella era igual as fotos que tinha de quando criança: era eu, tirando a cor dos olhos e a expressão séria. Nossos olhos inchados se encontraram, ambos vermelhos, ambos cansados. "Me conte quando eu mudei de ideia, Draco." pedi, o nome dito com mais facilidade do que fora há horas atrás. "Quando eu comecei a querer um filho?"

...

 **Draco, antes.**

Nunca havia parado para pensar se gostaria ou não de ter um filho até uma de nossas manhãs. Era uma terça, e diferente de todos os dias Virgínia acordara antes do despertados das sete, seu espaço na cama vazio, a bruxa parada na frente da porta do banheiro com uma pequena caixa nas mãos.

"Eu estou enjoada."

Nenhum dos dois pensara, dava para ver na expressão da bruxa ao olhar para o exame ainda fechado nas mãos. Era quase ridículo: uma ano de casados, muitas vezes não usando sequer algum tipo de proteção, e ainda não havíamos tocado na palavra filhos. Para mim, isso muito mostrava o tipo de pai que eu seria - mas Virgínia seria, sem dúvida, a melhor de todas as mães. E uma ótima mãe compensaria um péssimo pai, não compensaria?

Lembro claramente do quanto ficamos desapontados com a listra positiva que nunca veio, por mais que ambos tenham fingido um certo alívio - eu sabia que era fingimento, de ambas partes. Lembro também que não tocamos mais no assunto, mas nunca mais usamos nenhum tipo de proteção. Passou um ano, e numa bela noite de sexta, cheguei em casa e achei minha esposa pintando um dos quartos de visita de amarelo.

"Estou redecorando." Claro.

E nenhum dos dois falou mais nada.

Mais um ano, e sobre a cama de casal que ali havia apareceram raposas de pelúcia.

"Estavam na promoção, não são lindas?" E eu apenas sorri, a puxando para um abraço e beijando sua testa.

Eu estava com trinta e ela com seus quase vinte e nove quando o berço enfim surgiu. Nos meus quase trinta e um tínhamos o quarto de bebê perfeito, com todos os itens necessários e desnecessários possíveis, com raposas e florestas pintadas na parede, com a poltrona mais confortável e as almofadas mais acolhedoras, faltava apenas o principal. E o principal parecia não chegar nunca, por mais enjoada que Virgínia se encontrasse em alguns meses. Por mais que sua família fosse a mais fértil do mundo mágico, senão de todo o maldito planeta.

Com os recém-feitos trinta dela, fomos a um médico especialista em fertilidade. Mais alguns meses, e fizemos um tratamento que não deu certo. E ambos desistimos. Adotar era a melhor coisa a ser feita, chegamos a conclusão ao lembrarmos que a criança que viria com certeza nos obrigaria a voltar para o mundo mágico: a carta de Hogwarts com certeza chegaria por uma coruja. E eu sem dúvida alguma colocaria nosso filho em qualquer escola, menos naquela.

Foi no primeiro dia do mês de abril do ano em que minha esposa faria trinta e um que decidimos sair para conversar sobre o processo, eu a levaria para um maravilhoso café da manhã e discutiria os procedimentos para enfim termos a nossa raposinha. Abri os olhos, meus braços procurando seu corpo na cama apenas para acha-la em frente à porta do banheiro com uma pequena caixa de papelão na mão, como esteve faz tantos anos atrás.

"Eu estou enjoada." escutei enquanto levantava, ainda sonolento.

"Quer um chá de gengibre?" Dei a opção, já colocando os chinelos e me preparando para ir para a cozinha, o relógio sobre o criado mudo me mostrando que era muito antes das nove horas da manhã.

"Draco," Virgínia deu um passo em minha direção, a mão me entregando a caixa. "Eu estou enjoada."

Demorou ainda um segundo para eu finalmente entender.

"É sério?" não teve como não perguntar, meus olhos dobrando de tamanho ao ver o teste feito em suas mãos mostrar duas tirinhas. "É sério, Virgínia? Você tá falando sério?" Duas tirinhas, e a puxei para mim, meus lábios sorrindo tanto quanto os dela. "Eu amo você. Eu amo vocês."

Nunca soube o quanto queria ser o pai de um filho dela até aquele maldito instante.

...

Foi num dia de inverno, 30 de dezembro, que nosso bebê resolveu vir para esse mundo. Até agora não acreditava em nossa sorte - até agora não acreditava que passamos nove longos meses sem saber o sexo de nossa filha. Ali sentado na cama onde minha mulher e filha deitavam, até agora não acreditava em muitas coisas, para ser totalmente sincero.

"Ela é tão pequena." disse pela talvez quinta vez ao olhar para o embrulho que repousava nos braços da ruiva.

"Graças à Deus, se fosse maior teria deixado ela lá dentro." Virgínia riu. "Ela vai ter os seus olhos."

"Ela já tem o seu sorriso - e o seu cabelo." falei passando a mão pelos muitos fios ruivos que já haviam na pequena cabeça. Nossa filha se espreguiçou, ameaçando acordar mas parando na melhor posição até agora feita. "Olha bem para esses bracinhos." toquei quase receoso em uma das mãozinhas penduradas, mas daquela vez ela não se mexeu.

"Parece uma raposinha." Parecia mesmo, como se tivesse escutado o apelido durante todos aqueles meses.

"Ela é perfeita." Todos os pais ficavam assim bobos com os filhos? "Ela é nossa." Será que Lúcio ficara assim no começo? "Ainda não consigo acreditar."

"Você vai ser um ótimo pai, Draco." a ruiva afirmou como se lesse meus pensamentos.

"Você acha?"

"Eu tenho certeza." E a mãozinha abriu e fechou em um de meus dedos. "Ela também tem." E estivesse observando os olhos castanhos, teria visto a leve expressão incomodada. "Não podemos chama-la de ela o tempo inteiro."

E meus pensamentos voltaram para os quase nove longos meses que passáramos sem saber se viria um menino ou uma menina. Sabíamos que viria apenas um, pelo menos - por ambos, poderiam vir pelo menos dois, depois de tantos anos tentando. Eu me considerava sim uma pessoa curiosa, muitas vezes até demais, característica que me rendera um bom punhado de problemas quando mais novo. Também não podia negar que apesar de tudo, havia um certo orgulho, e uma boa dose de teimosia em minha personalidade. Virgínia era pior - muito pior.

Tão pior que, após uma brincadeira sobre sua curiosidade, que não fora encarada muito bem por todos seus hormônios durante o primeiro trimestre da gravidez, foi decretado que o sexo seria surpresa. Virgínia sofreu muito, muito mais do que eu por não saber o que teríamos: nem mesmo suportava discutir nomes, e em alguns momentos temia que ela estivesse os escolhendo em segredo em sua mente. O mais certo era não comentar nem os que gostava, quanto mais os que detestava.

Aquele fora o primeiro dito em voz alta.

"Na verdade, podemos." E por um instante, ela me olhou confusa. "O que acha de Ella?"

A vi olhar para o pacotinho embrulhado no cobertor amarelo, uma das mãos tocando os fios vermelhos.

"Ella?" E houve um pequeno resmungo, como se a pequena concordasse com o nome.

Meses depois achamos um dos livros que Luna nos dera ao descobrir sobre a gravidez: os melhores nomes de bebês. Era na página 78 que estava Ella, e li em voz alta o significado enquanto a embalava no meio de uma das noites mais agitadas.

"Tudo. O que veio para completar."

Não poderia ter nome melhor.

...

Ella estava há dias de seu primeiro aniversário. Ella já falava uma palavra ou outra e era fissurada em imitar as poses de sua mãe pintando antes mesmo de dar seus primeiro passos. Ella estava, claramente, chorando no andar de cima.

Subi as escadas assim que abandonei as botas de neve no tapete da entrada, agradecendo pela temperatura agradável da casa, ainda mais quente do que nos anos sem nossa pequena. Pulei o pequeno cercadinho colocado no primeiro andar desde que Ella começara a engatinhar e fui direto para o cômodo onde sabia que encontraria as duas que ansiei ver o dia inteiro.

"Ela não está fácil hoje." foram com essas palavras que a vermelha me recebeu, o choro de nossa filha parando pela tosse por alguns segundos, voltando ainda mais inconformado. "Cada vez que a coloco no berço, acorda. Acho que não está conseguindo dormir deitada."

Por um momento olhei para o caos ao meu redor: sem dúvida havia sido um dia difícil. A fralda usada ainda estava sobre o trocador, haviam chupetas e mais chupetas espalhadas pelo chão, duas mamadeiras pela metade, um prato com restos de pão e o que parecia ser a fantasia de raposinha pela qual nossa filha era fissurada completamente suja de algo que um dia fora leite. Estava com Ella em meus braços no segundo seguinte, tentando ignorar o choro estridente no meu ouvido enquanto a embalava.

"Vai dormir, Vermelha." Saiu muito mais como um pedido do que uma ordem - não que Virgínia obedecesse muito qualquer coisa que eu falava quando não queria.

"Não é justo, você teve um dia insuportável na editora." ela se opunha, agora ambos tentando acalmar a pequena ruiva que só parecia gritar cada vez mais. "Ella está doente." a bruxa contou quando olhei estranho para o termômetro que segurava. "O médico disse que é apenas um resfriado, mas sua filha é a rainha do drama." ela continuou, e eu podia praticamente ouvir as palavras que não foram ditas: de quem será que ela puxou todo esse drama? Tão esperava que Ella ficasse ao menos um pouco de meu lado quando começasse a falar. "Nunca achei que fosse detestar tanto o inverno." A pequena só reclamou mais quando a mãe limpou o nariz que escorria com todo o choro.

"Ela está tomando algum remédio?" Virgínia acabou desistindo de deixar o rosto da filha seco.

"O pediatra deu gotas para aliviar o nariz, mas Ella só pode tomar amanhã pela manhã outra vez." ela me disse, apontando para onde estava a medicação. "São duas gotas por quilo, mas só pode tomar novamente depois das quatro da manhã. Pensei em fazer uma inalação, só que Ella não para de chorar. Jamais que ficaria quietinha para respirar vapor de-"

E Virgínia, como sempre fazia quando estava nervosa, começou a falar - e muito. Sobre como nossa filha não ficaria quieta, sobre como só estava conseguindo dormir em seus braços, o quão difícil havia sido o dia, o quanto tinha fome, precisava de um banho, queria dormir um pouco. Quando eu dizia que tinha uma esposa bonita pra caralho, eu não estava exagerando como um marido idiota e apaixonado: aquela ruiva era realmente maravilhosa, até nos dias mais caóticos. Podia ver todo o maldito vermelho deslumbrante que me prendia tanto a ela mesmo ao observar o rosto tão cansado.

Virgínia era uma das mulheres mais bonitas de Londres sem dúvida, e naquele momento, não duvidava também que fosse uma das mais exaustas.

"Gi," a cortei, a conhecendo o suficiente para saber que não pararia de falar tão cedo. "Se você não for dormir eu não vou ter só uma, mas duas meninas pra cuidar. E por mais que eu tenha prometido cuidar de você para o resto de minha espero muito longa vida, eu quero cuidar de você doente o menor número de vezes possível." E eu sabia que por mais que a expressão me dissesse o contrário, os olhos castanhos me agradeciam. "Vá deitar, é sério."

Foi com um roçar de lábios e mais nenhuma palavra que nos despedimos, a mãe beijando a cabeça da pequena que ainda soluçava antes de sair pela porta. Chequei se meu celular ainda estava no bolso traseiro, respirando aliviado ao sentir que sim, não o havia abandonado junto a carteira na mesinha do hall de entrada. A Vermelha odiava quando Ella pegava o celular, mas não havia muita alternativa para distraí-la hoje, havia?

"Ok raposinha, agora somos só eu e você." falei, indo sentar na cadeira e já procurando um dos vídeos favoritos da porquinha rosa. A ruivinha ainda chorava quando a sentei em meu colo, mas o volume diminuiu quando seus olhos azuis acharam a tela segurada pelas minhas mãos. "Foi um dia difícil, não foi?" perguntei, e depois de mais dois soluços e uma puxada de ar sofrida, conseguia ouvir a voz da Pepa Pig.

"Da." foi a resposta que veio.

"Eu imaginava que tivesse sido."

...

 **Ginevra, agora.**

"Nós somos a família perfeita." saiu da minha boca assim que engoli o pedaço de frango. Chinês, eu adorava aquele tipo de comida, por mais que deixasse a casa cheirando o resto da noite - claro que ele sabia. Claro que eu mal conseguia sentir o gosto da comida.

"Nós temos problemas como todos os outros casais tem." Draco disse, comendo com uma vontade igual a minha. "Mas sempre nos esforçamos para resolve-los. Você sempre se esforçou, eu sempre me esforcei." ele continuava, com o mesmo desjeito de antes com as palavras. "E eu prometo que se você estiver disposta, nós vamos resolver esse também." Não era preciso palavra alguma: aqueles olhos cinzas me mostravam o quão desesperadamente o bruxo me pedia uma chance. O quanto tudo aquilo era real.

A verdade nos olhos que um dia eu tanto amei foi o que me fez quebrar ainda mais uma vez, as lágrimas dele caindo como as minhas.

"Isso é tão desesperador!" falei o mais baixo que pude, por mais que minha vontade fosse gritar. Era algum instinto materno me lembrar da criança que dormia no andar de cima? Minha criança, nossa criança! Puta que pariu, que Merlin me dê alguma força para conseguir digerir tudo aquilo!

"Calma, Gi." E a força veio na forma de braços quentes que me embalavam enquanto soluçava, e por um momento independente da pessoa que estava ao meu lado o abraço bastou. "Calma, vai ficar tudo bem." A voz era tão sufocada quanto a minha, e sim, eu conseguia me identificar no desespero do bruxo.

Eu quis um filho com ele. Eu _quis_ um filho. Nós planejamos por anos e mais anos.

Saí de forma brusca da cadeira minutos depois, indo até a pia para tentar me recompor, jogando ali mesmo na cozinha água no rosto. Respira, Ginevra. Respira.

"Talvez seja melhor dormirmos." escutei pouco depois, a cadeira em que Draco estava sendo arrastada. "Talvez depois de uma noite de sono tudo fique mais-" Não houve término.

Mais claro?

Fiz que sim com a cabeça e voltei para a entrada escura da casa, olhando escada acima. Ainda era muito tentador sim pegar uma mala, encher de roupas e ir embora. Mas partiria para onde? Eu nem ao menos sabia quais eram minhas senhas de banco - o que provavelmente tinha e precisava providenciar saber, para conseguir viver aquela vida trouxa. Vivendo como trouxa, casada com Draco Malfoy, mãe: correria para o banheiro se continuasse a pensar naquela vida.

"Fique com a cama." ele disse, parecendo saber do dilema que surgiria em minha cabeça no próximo segundo. "Eu prometi nunca te deixar dormir no sofá, Vermelha."

Subi sem pensar duas vezes.

* * *

 **Nota da autora:** Oi gente, td bem? Mais um capítulo, eles estão vindo mais rápido do que imaginava! O que estão achando? Ficou alguma dúvida, estão curtindo ler?

Já respondi cada uma de vcs em privado, muito obrigada pelas reviews meninas!

Um beijo grande,

Ania.


	8. Sem açúcar, sem glúten

**A promessa**

 _Capítulo 07 - Sem açúcar, sem glúten_

* * *

 **Ginevra, agora.**

Naquela manhã, a primeira coisa que senti ao ser acordada por um raio de sol foi o peso dos anéis que brilhavam em minha mão esquerda. Claro que ontem não fora tudo um sonho, meus sonhos não costumavam ser assim realistas, quanto mais tão recheados de detalhes. Será que poderia passar o dia na cama, e ninguém viria me perturbar? A casa estava quieta, talvez não houvesse mais ninguém nela além de mim às oito da manhã.

Foi meu estômago roncando ao sentir o cheiro que vinha do andar de baixo que me fez levantar. Abri o armário e peguei a primeira roupa de inverno que achei, decidindo deixar o banho para depois. Ao menos meu gosto por roupas não mudara ao longo dos anos, por mais que o espelho me mostrasse que o corpo tinha suas diferenças: eu realmente tive um filho? Mulheres da minha família costumavam engordar alguns quilos após o primeiro, e não emagrecer e ter uma bunda daquelas. Pelos meus cálculos eu estava nos meus trinta e quatro, e meu obrigado a Merlin por aquela bunda depois dos trinta. Foco na sua bunda, Ginevra. Compartimentalização, faria certo daquela vez.

Ainda havia esperança de estar sozinha ao descer as escadas, mas escutei o bater de uma panela ao chegar no último degrau. Andando até a cozinha, achei a mesa posta e Draco Malfoy lavando a louça - as surpresas pareciam nunca acabar.

"Bom dia." disse quando cheguei ao lado da pia, a ausência de sapatos me provando que eu ainda sabia ser tão silenciosa quanto aos vinte e quatro. O copo quebrando fez eu me sentir um pouco culpada.

"Bom dia, Verm-" A cara que eu devo ter feito quando ele por um momento esquecendo de ontem me puxou pela cintura me deu muito mais culpa. A mão foi embora junto com o sorriso, a atenção voltando para os cacos. "Desculpa." Merda.

"Está tudo bem." Decidi que o melhor era sentar no lugar que ele parecia estar preparando para mim. Vi a cadeira onde estava presa a cadeirinha que deveria ser usada pela pequena, resquícios de algo que parecia ser papinha ainda em alguns lugares. "Onde está Ella?"

"Já está na escolinha, ela entra às sete. Achei melhor voltar para casa hoje ao invés de ir direto para a editora." Draco explicou, largando os cacos na lixeira e voltado a atenção para o que havia preparado. "Leva-la faz parte da minha rotina, e decidi que deixar você dormir mais do que apenas seis horas seria melhor." ele parou quando me viu franzir a testa. "Mas se quiser, amanhã posso te acordar antes das seis sem problemas."

"Sempre levantei cedo, vou colocar o despertador para às cinco e meia." respondi enquanto apareciam uma caneca e um prato cheirando a baunilha na minha frente. "Chá e panquecas?" Ao menos daquela vez o chá não era de camomila: será que havia alguma cafeína naquele chá preto?

E a voz outra vez veio quando mastiguei o primeiro pedaço e senti o gosto diferente: tinha banana ali?

"São sem glúten e sem açúcar." Santo Merlin.

"Quando me tornei tão sem graça?" Quando conseguiria evitar soltar aquele tipo de comentário?

Mas Draco daquela vez pareceu imune as minhas palavras, sentando-se ao meu lado com um quase sorriso no rosto.

"Quando glúten começou a te dar enxaqueca e você foi atrás dos malefícios da farinha de trigo. Vez ou outra você come, vez ou outra você toma um depakote." Eu era praticamente uma trouxa hippie.

"Só falta me dizer que faço ioga." Engraçado como quando queria ele conseguia ser tão transparente quanto eu, o par de olhos cinzas parecendo brilhar enquanto divertiam-se com minha inconformação crescente. "Você tá me zoando." Dei mais uma garfada na panqueca, até que a massa - que para mim não era massa porque não tinha farinha de trigo - era boa.

"E tira selfies com Ella, e ainda coloca a hashtag gratidão em algumas." o bruxo - eu poderia ainda me referir a ele como bruxo? - continuou, retirando do bolso o que eu desde ontem imaginava ser um celular.

"Eu não entendi uma palavra do que você disse." confessei, quase me queimando ao tentar dar um gole grande demais no chá. Senti um leve orgulho por, quando Draco se aproximou mais, conseguir me manter em meu lugar. Ele deu dois toques na tela preta que automaticamente iluminou-se, logo em seguida tocando alguns números que apareceram, e então meus olhos viam mais uma foto de nossa família no meio da neve.

"Uma selfie é uma foto que você mesma tira de você com o celular." disse enquanto me mostrava mais uma nova foto, dessa vez minha e de nossa filha apenas. Era um tipo de foto bem espontânea, pelo que via: Ella ria com a boca suja de molho de tomate, a minha própria num estado não muito diferente. "E você geralmente as posta no Instagram - isso é uma rede social." Posta? Coloca? Mas para que? "Esse é seu celular." E o aparelho foi colocado ao meu lado. "A senha é 1610. Dê dois toques, ou um no botão superior, e então é só digitar os números que disse, ok?"

"Não existem mais botões?" Eu lembrava de muitos botões.

"Você toca na tela para todo o resto." E vi a mão dele tocar no desenho de uma câmera, abrindo o mesmo programa que havia me mostrado antes. "Assim. É bem intuitivo. Aqui você volta, clicando duas vezes aqui-" O barulho de um toque crescente desviou a atenção dele, que no próximo segundo tirava um aparelho semelhante ao meu do outro bolso. "Droga, preciso atender essa." reclamou, os olhos indo da tela para mim, outra vez com a preocupação de ontem.

"Eu não vou sair correndo, Draco. Eu nem mesmo tenho minha varinha e sou péssima com aparatações." Ao menos não soara tão ruim daquela vez. Mas mesmo com as palavras não tão suaves, vi um quase sorriso se formar antes dele atender e sair da cozinha.

Mastigando o último pedaço, meus olhos foram novamente para a foto que era usada de plano de fundo, Ella de pé tão pequena na frente de nós dois enquanto trocávamos um beijo. Quem tirou aquela foto? Luna? Percy? Blaise talvez, aquele sonserino pomposo que por alguma loucura do destino acabara virando o marido de meu irmão? Tinha mais fotos no celular? Alguma delas me traria qualquer rastro de lembrança de volta?

Alguma traria de volta algum amor que eu sentira pelo meu marido? Marido que voltava para a cozinha com sua talvez quinta pior cara desde ontem.

"Tenho que ir. Ginny, você vai ficar bem se eu te deixar aqui sozinha?" Por Merlin, era tudo o que eu mais queria! "Droga, esperava conseguir te mostrar ao menos alguma coisa." lamentou, tirando algumas notas de dentro da carteira. "Eu não lembro onde estão seus cartões e nem se você sabe usa-los. Desculpe estar sem tempo para procura-los."

"Eu me viro, não tem problema." peguei sem pestanejar: eu precisaria comer, afinal. Ou eu poderia comprar uma passagem para qualquer lugar bem longe daqui com a quantidade de dinheiro que ele estava me dando. Engraçado como ele não parecia mas minimamente preocupado com aquela possibilidade.

"Não sei se é de alguma ajuda, mas seus dias começam com o café da manhã, então eu levo Ella e vou trabalhar, você fala com Luna e vai para seu estúdio." Ok, ele sabia do meu dia-a-dia, pelo menos o básico. Era mais do que Harry parecia saber durante todo nosso relacionamento. "Luna vai passar aqui na parte da tarde - ela teve que ir para a Romênia ontem à noite mas deve estar de volta até o almoço." Era o que? Da onde tinha vindo aquilo? "Tem uma padaria a três quarteirões a sua direita, você passa lá algumas vezes." Graças a Merlin ele pareceu não reparar na minha desatenção.

"Nos dias de glúten?" Obrigada deuses, haviam dias normais.

"Sim, nos dias de glúten." E mais uma vez ele estava se aproximando demais, e se conteve no último segundo, outra vez a expressão sem jeito tomando conta do rosto. "Bem, até a noite. Eu pego Ella na escolinha, ok?" Isso, vá embora e me deixe pensar um pouco.

"Ok."

...

Ok, o que eu sabia até agora: Percy era meu parente mais próximo, Luna era minha melhor amiga, Blaise continuava insuportável. Eu não falava com mais ninguém de minha família. Estou junto de Malfoy há onze anos, e tudo parece ter começado após uma noite de sexo casual da qual eu não me recordava nem mesmo antes de perder a memória. Sou casada há dez. Mãe há dois e meio. Ninguém mais da minha família morreu, Harry não morreu - eles falariam se tivesse morrido, não falariam? E Harry me traiu - ao menos é o que dizem. E eu era uma artista - desesperadamente queria voltar para o quadribol sempre que lembrava daquilo - que tirava selfies com a filha e publicava no Instagram.

Que merda era uma hashtag?

"Ei, Ginny!" a morena baixinha atrás do caixa me cumprimentou quando entrei na suposta padaria. "Senti sua falta ontem! O de sempre?" Coloquei um sorriso nos lábios: hum, eu tinha um 'de sempre' aqui, então? Merlin deixe ser um café e um donut.

"Sim, por favor!" falei empolgada, me dirigindo até o caixa.

"Descafeinado, certo?" Nunca, e fiz que não com a cabeça.

"Normal hoje." Queria perguntar se passava todo dia ali - o que tornaria o mal que a cafeína e o glúten me faziam uma mentira - mas ao mesmo tempo não estava com nenhuma vontade de explicar minha atual situação. Deixaria a mulher falar mais, e me contentaria com as informações dadas. Poderia perguntar para Luna mais tarde, ela poderia saber, não poderia? Melhores amigas sabiam daquele tipo de coisa. Não que Hermione soubesse muito de meu relacionamento com Harry, mas então era como ele sempre dizia: ninguém deve se meter no relacionamento de duas pessoas.

"E sua linda pequena, como anda?" escutei quando lhe entreguei uma nota de dez libras. "Ella nunca mais veio aqui!" Ella vinha aqui comigo.

"Está ótima!" falei o que imaginava ser verdade - o que, afinal, pode fazer uma criança de dois anos não estar bem além de alguma doença? "Ela está crescendo rápido." Uma mãe desmemoriada, talvez, mas não era como se a pequena soubesse do detalhe.

"Eles sempre crescem rápido demais." Vi um donut de creme ser colocado em um saco de papel e um copo de isopor começar a ser enchido com o mais puro café. "Te vejo na próxima segunda então, garota?" a morena, que pelo crachá me contou se chamar Jannet, tampou o copo antes de me passá-lo por cima do balcão.

"Talvez até antes." Definitivamente antes.

"Não anda sendo uma semana fácil, imagino." Nem um pouco, respondi mentalmente. "Se precisar de mais, sempre temos a opção sem glúten."

"Obrigada," fiz uma careta. "Mas não. Até!" e colocando o troco dentro de um dos bolsos da calça de moletom, saí pela porta de vidro, a rajada de ar frio me parando por alguns segundos.

Desde quando fazia tanto frio assim em outubro? Porque definitivamente era outubro, ao menos as tantas abóboras com caras cravejadas me contavam aquela pequena informação. Hoje era dezenove de outubro, poucos dias para o Halloween. Dezenove de outubro de dois mil e quinze - onze anos perdidos. E eu precisava lembrar de respirar.

O primeiro gole de café fez o trabalho de me acalmar enquanto voltava para onde morava. Destranquei a porta da frente e não me dei ao trabalho de tranca-la, apenas fechando-a atrás de mim, o copo de isopor já vazio indo parar no lixo da cozinha. Luna viria para o almoço, lembrava da informação. O relógio que mostrava dez horas me contou que ainda faltava um tempo até precisar me preocupar com a comida, e engolindo o último pedaço do donut abri a porta que dava para o jardim detrás.

O lugar que fizera de atelie estava aberto, e não era necessário acender a luz aquela hora da manhã. Haviam tintas e mais tintas, os mais diversos pincéis, materiais que nem mesmo conseguia pensar para que serviam mas que minha eu do passado com certeza usava com uma habilidade fora do normal. Ao menos era o que me mostrava todo o trabalho já pronto - ao menos assim acreditava - ao meu redor. Eram paisagens, esculturas, retratos, até mesmo fotografias: meu Merlin, eu realmente conseguia fazer coisas tão lindas quanto as que via? Num cavalete, uma tela mostrava o começo de uma pintura, e não era necessário ver os traços ainda a lápis para saber o que seria feito: o cinza sobre o branco confessava. Ficara feliz em conseguir a exata cor de seus olhos? Fora difícil, ou para mim era ridiculamente fácil lidar com as cores daquela forma?

Tirei o celular do bolso, liberando a tela como lembrava antes ter sido ensinada. 1610, era alguma data especial? Bocejei uma, duas vezes, o raio forte de sol que entrava pela janela incomodando meus olhos. Andando até uma parte cheia de gavetas, desejei saber se havia algo ali escondido além de meus trabalhos que pudesse me contar um pouco mais sobre minha vida perdida. Talvez dentro do celular? Eu tinha alguma espécie de diário?

E quase ri em seguida: é claro que eu não tinha diário algum. Algumas coisas, afinal, são eternas, e desde o final de meu primeiro ano nunca mais fui capaz de escrever nada além do necessário. E ainda assim, acabei com a cria do responsável pelo principal trauma de minha infância. Aqueles anos eram muito claros para mim, diferente dos últimos, dos que procederam Hogwarts, que ainda pareciam um borrão que aos poucos ficava claro. Será que ao recupera-los, eu conseguiria recuperar os que me foram tirados por completo com a queda?

Abri uma gaveta, tintas e mais tintas. A próxima estava recheada de rascunhos e cadernos vazios. Na terceira eu mal sabia identificar tudo que havia, aquilo ali era um pedaço de grafite? Nada interessante, e fechando essa abri a logo em cima. Havia uma fechadura, mas a chave ainda estava nela - destrancada. Mal tive tempo de identificar um pequeno moleskine ao lado do que tinha certeza ser minha varinha quando um barulho me fez fecha-la.

"Ginny?" Minha mão foi para o peito e senti uma pequena pontada na cabeça ao escutar a voz alguns tons mais fina que a minha. Luna? Claro, a porta estava destrancada - o quão estranho teria sido reagir apontando a varinha para ela? "Eu toquei a campainha algumas vezes, você não respondeu, a porta estava aberta e eu fiquei preocupada." ela se explicou, ainda parada na entrada do atelie, seu rosto uma cópia do neutro quase irritado de ontem - teria sido muito, mas muito estranho. "Desculpa por ter ido embora sem me despedir." Desculpa por cair da escada?

"Obrigada por tomar conta de Ella." mas decidi pela opção mais educada, pelo menos com ela. A bruxa não viria somente para o almoço?

"Isso nunca é problema." a frase veio junto de um pequeno sorriso. "Já é quase meio dia." O que?

"Não fiz o almoço, devo ter me perdido no celular." confessei, o aparelho indo parar junto com as moedas dentro do bolso da calça. "É bem fácil isso hoje em dia."

"Nós começamos a usar mais nos últimos anos, eu e meu marido." ela enfim se aproximou, nós indo para as duas únicas poltronas que haviam naquele espaço. "Você não o conhece - bem, você de agora não o conhece. Você de antes o conhece até bem demais, a personalidade dos dois é irritantemente parecida: até riem das mesmas piadas bobas." contou, balançando a cabeça. "Por isso que sempre que preciso de algum conselho em relação à ele venho até você."

"Entendi." E pela primeira vez no dia, se fez o silêncio que tanto me deixava desconfortável. O que falar? Deveria tentar ser parecida com a Virgínia, ou poderia ser eu de verdade, Ginevra? "Isso é estranho pra cacete." E que se foda, segunda opção - eu nem mesmo sabia se mudara tanto a personalidade durante os últimos anos.

"Não é só você que está achando isso." Outra vez a cara fechada. Remente, que se foda.

"Olha Luna, eu quero te perguntar tanta coisa, mas nem sei o que você pode me contar, ou o que você _quer_ me contar." enfatizei, não conseguindo esconder mais um bocejo - mas que merda, não havia dormido o suficiente? "Vendo que nem meu irmão muito menos meu marido souberam me explicar algumas coisas, parece que eu não falava muito sobre meu passado." E uma risada sincera seguiu a frase.

"Te garanto que falava o suficiente, Ginny." a loira falou entre o riso, a mão indo parar na frente da boca, quase se enroscando em um colar _tão Luna Lovegood_. "Até mais que o suficiente, tinha dias em que você simplesmente não sabia parar de falar! E eu não estou reclamando, longe disso." o riso cessou, e um suspirou seguiu. "Tenho certeza que sentirei falta de sua tagarelice." E outra vez a cara fechada.

"Quando ficamos tão próximas?" Não, não era normal aquele aborrecimento.

"Fez dez anos por esses dias." Ela sabia de alguma coisa. "Um dia eu te conto, é uma boa memória de se ter." Luna com a mais absoluta certeza sabia de alguma coisa e eu, definitivamente, arrancaria o conhecimento que a bruxa tinha.

"Você parece brava comigo." disse, juntando toda a simpatia que conseguia ter no momento e olhando nos olhos azuis brilhantes. E mais um suspiro - e mais um bocejo.

"Faz mais de dez anos que você é minha melhor amiga, Virgínia." ela não se incomodou em usar meu nome falso. "Ontem, Draco perdeu sua esposa, Ella perdeu sua mãe, e eu perdi a irmã que nunca tive quando pequena e que consegui ter por quase uma década depois de adulta. Eu estou praticamente de luto, ok?" a bruxa contou, e junto com a expressão séria daquela vez vieram quase lágrimas. "Dói saber que não vou poder continuar nossos assuntos bobos, nossos planos, nossa vida juntas. E sim, pode parecer egoísta porque afinal, você perdeu onze anos para mais de memórias. Porque afinal, Draco teve uma perda tão, mas tão maior do que a minha. Mas ainda assim-" a frase nunca foi completada, as mãos cheias de anéis indo limpar irritadiças os olhos claros.

"Não é minha culpa, Luna."

No fim, eu nem precisei forçar para a bruxa me contar o que sabia.

"Virgínia, eu vou te contar uma lembrança que só eu sei, e que, antes de todo o resto que quer me perguntar, você precisa saber."

...

 **Luna, antes.**

"As coisas andam difíceis, Luna."

Sempre a escutava, assim como Virgínia sempre o fazia quando eu precisava. Era como se naqueles momentos de necessidade, uma se tornasse mãe da outra, e escutasse e aconselhasse da melhor forma possível. Sabia que podia contar com a ruiva para tudo, e me alegrava saber que a recíproca era verdadeira.

"E pode parecer besteira para você, mas para mim é tão difícil." Não me alegrava muito saber que minha melhor amiga não estava lidando muito bem com os problemas que sempre apareciam na vida de um casa.

"É normal as coisas ficarem complicadas pelo menos uma vez, Ginny." Tenho certeza que isso é uma coisa que uma mãe diria, ainda mais porque era muito, mas muito verdade. Que casal não tinha problemas? Que casal nunca passara por alguma dificuldade, ainda mais após anos de relacionamento? "E tenho certeza que você falará isso quando for mais velha para Ella, e depois olhará para o seu sonserino e lembrará de que até mesmo vocês passaram por maus bocados." afirmei, arrumando meus óculos enquanto minha outra mão apertava a dela para passar algum conforto - eu desesperadamente precisava passar uma mínima segurança para minha melhor amiga.

"Tem dias que eu mal o vejo. Sei que temos uma vida corrida, mas parece que ela ficou dez vezes pior nos últimos tempos." a vi suspirar, a mão sendo levada para longe quando ela se encostou na poltrona do atelie, soltando um suspiro frustrado. "Tem vezes que Draco volta só de madrugada." Era tão difícil saber no que ela estava pensando.

"Você anda pensando muito nessas besteiras." Precisava tanto ter uma conversa com aquele loiro.

"Nós não paramos de brigar, quase nunca discutíamos antes!" Precisava tanto perguntar que diabos estava acontecendo porque eu sabia que tinha algo aí, tinha alguma coisa que o estava fazendo agir daquela forma. "É igual, Luna!" Porque poderia estar acontecendo tudo, menos uma coisa. E aquela única improbabilidade era o que não saía da cabeça vermelha.

"Ginny, ele não está te traindo." Mas nem falar com toda minha convicção melhorava a tristeza nos olhos castanhos.

"Nós não transamos faz meses." Precisava urgente falar com aquele loiro - eu realmente estava certa em afirmar aquilo, não estava?

"Por ele, eu ponho a minha mão no fogo." Ele realmente não estava pulando a maldita cerca perfeita que tinha, estava?

"Eu só queria esquecer, sabe?" E eu sabia do que estava sendo falado antes dela continuar. "Eu queria esquecer dele." a voz mudou para uma irritada. "De Potter. Do que ele me fez." Eu também queria que você esquecesse, amiga. Eu mesma muitas vezes queria esquecer de tudo que fizeram você passar.

"Você sempre pode tentar terapia."

"Eu já tentei." E o espanto foi nítido em meu rosto. "É, essa eu nunca disse para ninguém. Mas é tão difícil, Luna. Eu era tão nova, eu fiquei tão machucada, e então Draco apareceu e a ferida ficou ali, aberta, curando como pôde porque simplesmente me esqueci dela com tudo que sentia ao lado do maldito bruxo. Nós nunca precisamos conversar sobre nada, e agora eu não paro de pressiona-lo por qualquer coisa. Sinto que ele está se afastando cada vez mais."

"Terapia de casal?" E a risada não saiu apenas de mim.

"Você já pensou em Draco indo numa terapeuta?"

"Se for para manter esse relacionamento, você sabe que ele vai, não sabe?" Eu sabia que ele iria. Eu tinha certeza que ele iria.

Draco Malfoy não fora minha pessoa favorita nos tempos de Hogwarts - tão longe disso. Não o detestava como parecia ser o caso de Harry, e no fundo tinha uma certa pena, a mesma pena que tinha algumas vezes de meu antes amigo de óculos. Nascer já com seu destino traçado deveria ser a pior das coisas, e eu bem sabia que ambos bruxos haviam sofrido daquele mal. Draco Malfoy não se tornara minha pessoa favorita assim que o vi, anos depois, com a que na época ainda era apenas uma amiga de infância há muito sumida. Longe disso, uma de minhas primeiras frases dirigida aos bruxos não fora exatamente agradável. Mas saber da real história, e ver a felicidade que eu tanto procurava para mim naqueles dois, me fez querer dar uma chance para o sonserino. E uma chance eu dei.

E aquele maldito era muito, mas muito bom com palavras, e até mesmo as mais desagradáveis me tornava mais próxima do bruxo que, antes tão ferido, parecia tão mudado ao lado de todo aquele vermelho. Era difícil não ficar feliz ao lado de Ginevra Weasley - agora Virgínia Malfoy. Assim como era difícil não ficar triste quando a mesma estava.

"Eu andei pesquisando umas coisas." ela voltou a falar após alguns minutos em silêncio, parecendo escolher bem as palavras. Escolhendo até bem demais, o que ia contra sua personalidade sempre tão espontânea. "Eu nem sei ao certo onde poderia achar uma coisa dessas, ainda mais tão fora do nosso antigo mundo-"

"Virgínia-" Tinha algo de errado, e eu sabia antes mesmo dela falar sua próxima frase.

"Existe uma poção."

...

 **Ginevra, agora.**

"Você não pode estar falando sério." Sentia que ia vomitar: aquilo não podia ser verdade. Podia?

"Eu espero que não esteja, Ginny. Porque essa foi a frase exata que eu te disse depois de ouvir sua opção." Podia. Aquilo tão podia ser a resposta que eu estava tanto procurando. "E você desconversou, e eu nunca nem fiquei sabendo para que você poderia querer uma poção. Mas isso tudo foi exatamente uma semana antes de seu marido me ligar desesperado falando que você tinha acordado e perdido a memória." a loira contou, os olhos não negando sua sinceridade. "E você estava bem quando acordou no hospital."

Sentia minha cabeça latejar com aquelas informações. Eu, que há minutos atrás queria tanto uma explicação mais lógica para tudo o que acontecia, agora desejava nunca tê-la recebido. Era muito melhor continuar pensando que tudo não passava de uma brincadeira, que poderia sim ser uma realidade alternativa, que eu poderia simplesmente sair de toda aquela bagunça e-

"É por isso que você está puta comigo." Todas as alternativas de antes eram melhores do que aquela. "Porque é minha culpa." Qualquer uma era melhor do que a verdade que me transformava numa filha da puta egoísta. "Porque eu sou um monstro que tomou alguma bosta de poção que me fez esquecer da minha própria filha." As lágrimas vieram antes que me desse conta, assim como veio outra vez a vontade de gritar. Como eu pude fazer uma coisa dessas?

"Eu não sei se você tomou alguma coisa, Ginny!" Luna falou, tentando consertar de alguma forma a situação que era unicamente minha culpa. Ela tinha o total direito de ficar até mais brava do que antes: eu nunca mais lhe tiraria a razão depois de ouvir aquilo.

Era o que mais fazia sentido. Eu tomei a merda de uma poção ilegal que, por Merlin, deve ter dado errado. Claro que dera errado, nem mesmo sabia como havia conseguido o líquido! Dera errado, e muito errado! Porque não era minha família que eu pretendia esquecer, era? Eram as memórias dele que eu queria que fossem embora!

"Por que eu não falo mais com a minha família?" Mas sendo aquela opção verdadeira - tomei-a para parar de sofrer como eu parecia estar sofrendo - algumas coisas também se esclareciam em minha mente.

 _"Você deveria me tratar melhor, Gin. Sabe que sou a pessoa que mais te ama na vida, não sabe?"_

O que?

"Ginny-" Levantei da poltrona antes que ela conseguisse me tocar - tão não merecia qualquer tipo de conforto.

"Foi decisão minha também, não foi?" Eu nunca deixaria de falar com as pessoas que mais amava naquela vida, mas talvez algo simplesmente tenha me tornado uma vadia egoísta. O silêncio que se fez me disse que sim, eu tinha me tornado uma vadia egoísta.

"Você teve seus motivos, Virgínia-"

 _"Só uma idiota para achar isso."_

"Foi decisão minha também terminar com Harry - por mais que ele tenha me traído -, e não ter mais contato com Mione?" Merlin, como eu queria nunca ter tido essa conversa. "Eu me afastei de todos, não é mesmo? Nada de tão grave pode ter acontecido para isso, Luna! E agora você me diz que eu tomei uma poção maluca porque meu casamento estava com problemas! Eu não sei lidar com problemas, é isso?"

 _"Pare de seu louca, Gin!"_

"Gin-"

"Não me chame de Gin!" Saiu antes que tivesse a chance de controlar. "Eu odeio que me chamem de Gin!"

E tudo ficou quieto.

 _"E lá vamos nós outra vez."_

Luna se aproximou, colocando hesitante uma mão em meu ombro. Ela com certeza falaria para eu me acalmar, e se houvesse mesmo alguém lá em cima, me contaria que teria uma forma de desfazer tudo aquilo.

Não foi o que veio.

"Você sabe que odeia?" Minha cabeça latejava ainda mais do que antes - com tudo que estava acontecendo, ela queria que eu me lembrasse justo daquela informação? Meu casamento com Draco Malfoy estava com problemas que eu nem mesmo fazia ideia, e minha melhor amiga se importava com o cacete de um apelido! No que me ajudaria lembrar do porque eu odiava aquelas três letras? "Você lembra porque odeia, Ginny?"

Ajudaria a me fazer ver que sim, a crise no meu casamento fazia todo o sentido. Eu não era uma vadia egoísta: eu tinha todos os motivos do mundo para ter medo do suposto comportamento que meu marido andava tendo. E por mais que as memórias que seguiram não fossem as que eu precisava-

"Merda."

Já eram alguma coisa.

* * *

 **Nota da autora:** Oi bonitos e bonitas, tudo bem? Acho que esse foi um capítulo ame/odeie, qual foi a reação de vcs? Tem coisa vindo por aí...

Quem quiser, por favorzinho, deixa um comentário que eu adoro ler ;)

beijo!


	9. É apenas uma fase

**A promessa**

 _Capítulo 08 - É apenas uma fase_

* * *

 **Ginevra, antes.**

"O Harpies com certeza vai ganhar essa temporada!" falei empolgada, folheando a parte de esportes daquele sábado do Profeta Diário. Os olhos verdes não pareciam concordar com minha opinião, indo da matéria que eu analisava para mim com certa pena.

"Só um idiota para achar isso, Gin." O comentário veio gratuito e me fez fechar a cara.

"Vai dizer o que agora Harry, que o time tem uma péssima apanhadora?"

"Claro que tem, você viu o último jogo, nós vimos juntos!" E a apanhadora era ótima.

Não fora sempre assim, eu tinha certeza. Harry sempre teve seus dias piores, mas o bruxo me tratava tão bem - tão melhor do que andava tratando. Era uma crise dos quase seis anos de relacionamento, aquilo? Porque definitivamente estávamos em crise, por mais que ele insistisse em dizer que não, que tudo estava normal, que as coisas estavam bem, que tudo andava como sempre.

"Gin, tem certeza que você vai servir para repórter da sessão de esportes? Quadribol não é tão fácil quanto você parece achar - você já viu que não é, você já tentou e não conseguiu."

Ou será que tudo sempre fora assim, e era minha paciência que estava finalmente acabando?

"Você deveria estar me apoiando." falei de braços cruzados, e por um momento o vi me olhar com certa surpresa. O que, por um acaso o bruxo esperava que eu chorasse?

"Eu estou! Mas está na hora de aceitar que nem mesmo no colégio você era tão boa." e ele continuou, e a minha paciência era muito, mas muito pequena naquele instante. Merlin, sempre tinha sido assim? "Gin, eu digo isso justamente porque não quero que você se machuque." Ele sempre me tratara daquela maneira? "Você sabe disso, não sabe?"

Não era possível. Eu teria percebido se palavras assim sempre fossem usadas. Se aquele tipo de atitude fosse o comum. Aquele não era o meu relacionamento.

"Claro."

Era apenas uma fase.

...

Não parecia ser apenas uma fase. Estávamos em abril, e há quase um ano eu trabalhava no cargo que meu namorado ainda insistia que deveria ser repensado. Tinha um ótimo relacionamento com todos da redação, recebia apenas elogios de meu chefe, e uma de minhas matérias finalmente saíra na primeira página. Era o que mais queria contar para quem eu deveria mais amar naquela noite de sexta? Com certeza era. O bruxo estava chegando novamente atrasado?

"Como foi seu dia?" foi a primeira coisa que falei quando, às dez e meia da noite, Harry apareceu na lareira, os olhos parecendo tomarem um susto atrás dos mesmos óculos redondos de sempre.

Ele estava chegando novamente atrasado.

"Bom." a palavra veio quando o bruxo desabou na poltrona massageando as têmporas. Bom, apenas: sem mais explicações, sem o desejo de contar sobre os detalhes, sem perguntar como tinha sido a porra do meu. O moreno parecia exausto depois do dia de trabalho, e quase não fiz a pergunta que ensaiara durante todo o tempo que gastei preparando a janta.

"Você leu meu artigo?" Ok, não tinha sido tão ruim: havia saído como se eu _quase_ não me importasse com a resposta.

"Não consegui ler todo o jornal hoje, só vi o que estava na primeira página." Limpei as mãos ainda um pouco sujas de farinha de trigo na saia que usava, xingando mentalmente por mesmo depois de todos os anos ainda não ter um avental naquele apartamento, e fiz mais uma vez minha voz sair tão casualmente quanto era possível no momento.

"Saiu na capa." Harry nem mesmo levantou os olhos para mim.

"Ah, lembro que vi algo sobre quadribol. Era um time de fora, não era?" Era um time de fora. Era um time que nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca dava entrevistas para qualquer maldito bruxo que não fosse das terras russas - valia a pena eu ressaltar aquilo? "Não anda sendo meu maior interesse nesses últimos tempos, mas com certeza estava boa para ir para a capa, não é mesmo?" Não, mas valia ressaltar outra coisa.

"Allan elogiou bastante." Valia ressaltar que alguém sim, diferente do que andava escutando do bruxo ultimamente, valorizava a porra do meu trabalho. "Allan, meu chefe." continuei quando a cara de confusão se fez presente. A expressão mudou no mesmo instante, os olhos verdes irritados ainda se negando a encontrar os meus.

"E quem sou eu para contrariar Allan, seu chefe." Harry mais cuspiu do que disse, largando a varinha sobre a mesa e se levantando. Eu nem precisava fazer a próxima pergunta, a resposta seria, obviamente, negativa.

"Você está bravo?" Negativa de um jeito muito, muito irônico.

"Imagina, Gin."

O bruxo provavelmente não sairia mais do quarto hoje, e eu comeria a torta de carne sozinha. Escutando a porta bater, depois de seis anos de relacionamento, foi a primeira vez que me perguntei que merda estava fazendo com Harry Potter.

...

Não estávamos bem.

"Onde você estava?"

Talvez nós nunca tivéssemos realmente estado.

"Eu avisei que chegaria atrasado."

Ali sentada na cozinha do apartamento onde ainda vivia somente meu apenas namorado, comecei realmente a me perguntar naquela noite de sexta que merda estava fazendo: passara a noite cozinhando para um homem que claramente chegara jantado e levemente embriagado, e que não daria a mínima para todo o trabalho que tive preparando a macarronada.

Eu estava puta.

"Você nunca falou nada, porra!" Respirei fundo para não jogar meu prato já vazio na cara dele. Eu iria terminar tudo, eu iria terminar tudo e- "Harry, o que está acontecendo?" Precisava tanto de forças para acabar com a palhaçada que estava se tornando meu relacionamento.

"O que está acontecendo?" Porque eu não merecia que em plena sexta, meu namorado falasse com aquele tom de ironia comigo enquanto arremessava sua capa sobre o sofá. "O que está acontecendo Gin, é que você não larga da porra do meu pé! Allan não está te dando atenção o suficiente?" E eu definitivamente não merecia ser acusada justo daquilo.

"O que?" Eu não jogaria meu prato nele - não jogaria.

"Porque não é o que anda chegando até mim. O que eu escuto é que ele não desgruda de você!" As lágrimas que brotavam nos meus olhos já não eram mais lágrimas tristes. "Então da próxima vez, pega a merda do seu tempo e vá fazer um jantar pra ele!"

...

Era engraçado como Harry sentia ciúmes de Allan desde sempre: bastava o nome ser citado para haver uma total mudança no comportamento do moreno. Era tão engraçado quanto eu nunca poder ter ciúmes de nada que ele fizesse - não que isso me impedisse, claro.

"Pare de ser louca, Gin!" E isso gerava as nossas maiores brigas. "Eu a encontrei para tomar um café!" Porque o bruxo parecia ter o direito de tudo fazer, enquanto eu mal podia comentar sobre qualquer amigo.

"Ela é sua ex!"

"Por isso que eu não te contei, seu ciúme é doentio! Isso é ridículo, é outra vez um drama à toa! Quando que eu te dei motivos para desconfiar de mim, hein? Eu posso falar o mesmo de você, Ginevra?"

E eu andava tão cansada de não poder nada.

...

Nós faríamos sete anos no final de setembro se continuássemos juntos por todo o mês. Naquela quinta-feira, ao colocar os pés no chão frio do hotel no qual estava hospedada, tinha a certeza de que meu relacionamento não conseguiria mais durar tanto tempo - sendo totalmente sincera comigo, tudo dando certo ele não passaria daquela manhã fria.

Não sabia ao certo qual tinha sido a gota: fora todos os dias sem contato, minhas desconfianças, os sonhos das últimas noites? Aquela intuição que eu há tanto negava ouvir insistindo em me dizer que havia sim algo de muito errado? Independente do que foi, peguei a lareira mais próxima antes das sete da manhã, e às sete em ponto chegava no apartamento tão conhecido.

"Harry?" Lembro que o moreno costumava estar de pé a essa hora, geralmente com o jornal e seu café sentado na poltrona ainda vazia. "Harry, precisamos conversar." chamei mais alto, e escutei um barulho vindo do quarto - ele nunca dormia até mais tarde, nem mesmo aso sábados. "Eu sei que você ainda não foi para o trabalho!"

Intuição era uma coisa na qual eu realmente acreditava, por mais que nem sempre a seguisse. E por mais que o barulho viesse dos lençóis da cama, minhas pernas seguiram para a cozinha, onde panelas ainda descansavam sujas na pia junto de pratos e um par de taças. Há quanto tempo não abríamos um bom vinho? Fazia muito mais de um ano, não? Ao menos era o que minha memória me dizia.

"Que diabos você está fazendo aqui?" A voz não era simpática, nem os olhos mostravam algum sinal de felicidade ao me ver após mais de uma semana deausência. Poderia falar tantas coisas, poderia despejar tudo que eu estava sentindo, poderia pedir para tentarmos melhorar o que um dia pareceu tão, mas tão bom. Mas com uma das taças ainda manchada de vinho na mão, só uma coisa saiu de meus lábios.

"Você recebeu alguém." Eu afirmava - era óbvio. "Tem batom nessa taça." continuei ao vê-lo abrir a boca.

Harry poderia ter respondido tantas outras coisas que poderiam ter me despertado a mínima vontade de salvar todos aqueles anos: ele escolheu justo a que os matou de vez para mim.

"E lá vamos nós outra vez."

Pude ver que o bruxo não entendeu o sorriso que veio em seguida, assim como a ausência de gritos enquanto eu colocava de volta na bancada a taça de cristal. A calma continuava, ela não fora embora desde o segundo em que abrira os olhos naquela madrugada. Estava decidido, e eu nem mesmo me sentia mais triste com isso: todos os anos chorando escondida por ele - por causa dele - fizeram qualquer lágrima secar.

"Eu não posso mais." e eu falava aquilo com um sorriso no rosto, uma calma quase estranha tomando conta de mim. Era tão atípico assim me sentir calma ao lado do bruxo? "Eu não posso mais, Harry." repeti, passando por ele e indo em direção à porta - havia um café maravilhoso na esquina, e eu tão merecia um café. "Acabou."

Só quando virei a maçaneta que ouvi sua voz.

"Se você sair por essa porta, realmente acabou, Gin."

Sair foi libertador.

Mas entrar novamente segundos depois acabou com toda a minha calma. Há quase um ano atrás, havia um anel usado em minha mão esquerda, no dedo indicador - verde, da mesma cor de seus olhos, para eu nunca esquece-lo. Não sabia que era possível odiar tanto uma joia. O anel que nem mesmo era de noivado, mas que naquele instante quis tanto devolver, acabou sendo um bom presente, afinal.

...

 **Ginevra, agora.**

Não era apenas uma fase, talvez ao acabar sua paixão nunca tivesse sido nada além daquilo, pensava enquanto girava o verde de meu anel de noivado para baixo.

Harry nunca encostou um dedo em mim, sobre aquilo eu tinha a mais absoluta certeza. Não, nunca houve violência física, e se não haviam tapas e socos, era um bom relacionamento, não era? Ele estava sendo apenas ciumento - eu estava dando motivos, afinal. E sempre que eu apontava alguma coisa que não gostava, estava fazendo drama à toa - ele nunca dava motivos para desconfiar dele. Quando brigávamos, ele quebrava coisas porque eu dava razões para seu descontrole, e ai de quem falasse qualquer coisa sobre isso - ninguém falava, sempre me certificava de tal. Ninguém sabia.

Não é que as coisas com Harry não andavam bem: elas nunca estiveram realmente bem, mas minha paixão que perdurou tão mais que a dele me fez não ver o que meu relacionamento se tornara. E foram muitos anos de acusações, de piadas de mau gosto, de proibições e diminuições para a paixão secar - para o amor secar. Para minha vontade de sair daquilo e o pouco de amor próprio que me restava falar mais alto do que a voz que dizia que nunca ninguém mais me amaria assim. Sim, eu rezava para não deixar nunca mais ninguém me amar assim.

Mesmo depois de todos os anos que passaram, ainda conseguia escutar os gritos.

"Eu odeio porque ele me chamava de Gin." enfim falei, outra vez sentada ao lado de minha amiga. "Eu odeio porque ele dava as piores intonações para o meu nome." Gin, o apelido nunca parecia ser dito com amor. Fora ele então o responsável pelo Virgínia? "Isso era um relacionamento abusivo, não era?" E Luna fez que sim com a cabeça, me fazendo ter medo de seguir perguntando. "Eu não estou vivendo isso outra vez, estou?" Era normal ir de um relacionamento assim para outro, e estar justo com Draco Malfoy-

"Não, Ginny." Sua resposta foi ao mesmo tempo boa e ruim. "Não, você não está." E a loira segurou minhas mãos geladas em suas que estavam tão quentes - só após o gesto percebi que tremiam. "E se em algum momento Draco tiver qualquer atitude que a faça achar que está, quero que você saiba que eu estou aqui, tudo bem? Quero que você saiba que independente da hora, você pode pegar Ella e correr para a minha casa. Você tem tanto o meu número quanto meu endereço no seu telefone, ok?"

Era estranho como lá no fundo, sabia que nunca precisaria procura-la por aquele motivo. Porque apesar de nossas aparentes brigas, justo Draco Malfoy parecia ser meu relacionamento normal, e talvez até mesmo - me atrevi a pensar - o marido que muitas ainda procuravam.

"Ok." retribuí o aperto de sua mão, meus pensamentos ainda no sonserino. "Eu nunca contei isso para ele?" E outra vez, uma negativa. "E eu também nunca te contei isso, contei?"

"Não desse jeito, não. Vez ou outra você deixava escapar alguma coisa que fazia parecer." Luna pausou, como se estivesse escolhendo as palavras certas para dizer. "Mas quando falamos disso, quando realmente falamos disso, você só disse que não eram mais felizes, e que naquela quinta-feira o achou com outra mulher."

"Eu sabia quem era a mulher?" Mas não a ouvi responder, e por alguns segundos nem ao menos a vi - havia olhado para o sol para ficar com a visão toda preta? "Não consigo me lembrar dela." Olhei para fora, achando um dia nublado antes de sentir uma pontada na cabeça, que passou tão rapidamente quanto veio. "Minha memória acaba com o anel caindo, pelo menos até agora." E segundos depois voltou, me fazendo soltar as mãos quentes e levar as minhas ainda frias para as têmporas.

Luna soube no mesmo momento o que estava acontecendo.

"É uma crise, não é mesmo?" perguntava, os olhos azuis me mostrando preocupação.

"Tenho muitas?"

A pouca luz da tarde nublada parecia de um segundo para o outro estar me matando. Se essa maldita poderia ser causada pela minha alimentação, fazia todo o sentido eu ter cortado algumas coisas da dieta. Senti meu lado direito mais fraco, e quando voltei a mim via que a bruxa me ajudava a entrar na cozinha, parecendo também saber daquele detalhe: não estava conseguindo me mexer direito. Aquilo era uma crise de enxaqueca ou eu deveria começar a me desesperar?

"Você costuma perceber antes de uma crise começar." ela disse, puxando uma cadeira para mim. Praticamente desabei nela. "Tome." Engoli sem pestanejar os dois comprimidos que me foram entregues, tomando quase toda a água que tinha no copo, o enjoo que veio em seguida fazendo eu me arrepender de ter bebido tão rápido. "Sim, eu sei onde você guarda seus remédios." ouvi quando a olhei surpresa - Harry nunca sabia onde nada meu estava, muito menos saberia o que fazer agora.

Harry Potter. Engraçado como, de uma hora para outra, o nome não me dava mais nenhum aperto de saudade no peito.

"Você é realmente minha amiga." falei, abandonando o copo na mesa. "Eu não lembro de ter muitas amigas." Hermione era o mais próximo que tinha de uma.

"Vamos para o quarto. Nessas horas você toma o remédio e tenta dormir - vai ficar um pouco mole, viu?" E outra vez, a loira me ajudava a me mover. "Eu fico com você até Draco chegar." escutei quando já subíamos as escadas.

"Obrigada. E desculpa, Luna." ela sacudiu a cabeça.

"Que tipo de amiga eu seria se não ficasse brava pela minha melhor ter me esquecido?" E esquecido de propósito, completei mentalmente.

Não houveram mais palavras. Meus olhos já estavam fechados quando deitei a cabeça no travesseiro, e ainda escutava o som das cortinas sendo fechadas quando apaguei.

...

Quando acordei, tudo já parecia naturalmente escuro, mas a dor era a mesma de antes - talvez até pior. A parte da frente da minha cabeça latejava, minhas mãos indo para os olhos e fazendo pressão para tentar amenizar o que sentia. Ainda estava com eles fechados quando escutei os sussurros.

"Acha que consegue ficar bem, mas bem quietinha?" Ainda era confuso para mim ouvir sua voz tão arrastada e tão paternal. "Mamãe está dodói, se Ella não ficar bem quietinha mamãe vai sentir muita dor. Vamos entrar só para dar um beijinho, sem gritar, sem barulho, certo raposinha?"

Somente me atrevi a abrir os olhos ao sentir o colchão mexer, logo achando cabelos vermelhos e olhos azuis que conseguia ver graças à luz acesa no corredor. Mesmo com a dor, não consegui não sorrir quando a pequena se debruçou para me dar um beijo, tão silenciosa quanto conseguia.

"Oi Ella." falei o mais baixo que pude ao sentir o beijo estalado na minha bochecha, as mãozinhas acariciando meu rosto como se pudessem me curar.

"Mama, sshhh." Era engraçado aquela tentativa de sussurro, o agudo me fazendo voltar a fechar os olhos. "Meiora, mama." Ok, mesmo com aquela dor filha da puta, precisava admitir que Ella era uma criança adorável.

"Mamãe vai melhorar." E outra vez senti o colchão se mover, logo após ouvir a voz dele. "O que acha de brincar um pouquinho com a tia Luna pro papai ver como a mamãe está?" Luna realmente tinha ficado? "Te devo mais essa, Loony." Quase ri com o apelido de antigamente, quase gargalhei ao pensar que Malfoy usava-o com ela como bons amigos. Como a bruxa o retribuía, chamando o loiro de doninha?

Um esboço de riso tentou sair, a dor logo me falando que não, eu não estava autorizada àquilo. Quando voltei a abrir os olhos, o pouco de luz que a porta semicerrada ainda deixava passar me fez achar o mesmo cinza que vira pintado na tela. Draco Malfoy parecia tão preocupado, e outra vez uma risada quis sair: um Malfoy preocupado com uma Weasley.

Mas aqueles sobrenomes não pareciam mais importantes no mundo trouxa no qual vivíamos.

"Está com muita dor?" A mão fria que achou minha testa foi muito mais agradável do que poderia imaginar, e pela primeira vez não quis recuar de seu toque.

"Eu comi um donut e tomei café." sussurrei o mais baixo que consegui. "Grande erro."

"Quer ir para o hospital?" E ele continuou ao me ver abrir a boca. "Não precisa falar, só sacuda a cabeça." A resposta era óbvia: não, a última coisa que queria era me mover para pisar num hospital. "Se ficar muito forte vamos ter que ir, Ginny." E Draco sentou-se ao meu lado, eu percebendo somente agora o que ele carregava nas mãos - por isso tão geladas. "Trouxe uma bolsa de gelo, vai ajudar a aliviar mais um pouco a dor." Por favor, apenas ponha na minha cabeça. "Vai sentir mais grio agora, ok?"

E tão delicadamente quanto conseguia, o bruxo colocou-a de um jeito que, segundos depois, me fez ver que era possível sobreviver. Quando fora a última vez que alguém cuidara de mim daquele jeito? Era sempre eu quem cuidava, sempre eu a pessoa que tudo fazia por todos. Por ele. Era engraçado - eu usaria ainda muitas vezes aquela palavra - que justo seu rival fazia por mim o que ele nunca fez.

"Me avise se piorar, ok?" Era engraçado como aquele cuidado conseguiu aquecer uma parte de mim, apesar de todo o frio. O remédio que tomara mais cedo realmente me deixava mais mole, mas ainda assim consegui segura-lo pelo antebraço antes de Draco conseguir se levantar. "O que foi, Gi?" Era automático o apelido, mas naquele momento não consegui me importar.

Eu precisava apenas de uma resposta, que no meio de toda a dor que sentia, tinha decidido ser a essencial para conseguir ver qualquer esperança naquele maldito relacionamento. Talvez conseguisse reconstruir tudo aquilo se me esforçasse, talvez conseguisse voltar a ser parte daquela família feliz - mesmo se as memórias nunca voltassem -, mas precisava para isso saber daquela única reação. Por mais ridícula que fosse a minha pergunta, o que ele me daria agora era essencial para definir que diabos eu faria da minha vida.

Por favor, não me faça mais querer arrumar as malas.

"Como foi o seu dia?"

E a resposta que eu precisava ter iniciou antes mesmo das palavras serem ditas, Draco voltando-se para mim com um esboço de sorriso, arrumando as cobertas sobre mim antes de começar a falar. Ok, talvez eu conseguisse fazer aquilo. Talvez eu conseguisse, se me esforçasse realmente para isso, sentir alguma coisa pelo sonserino. Não deveria ser tão difícil se aquele fosse seu comportamento padrão, afinal.

"Foi bom, Ginny." a voz saía tão baixa quanto a minha, e dava para ver naquela tonalidade tão única de cinza que o bruxo estava genuinamente feliz com a minha pergunta. "Consegui resolver o problema que surgiu na editora pela manhã. Almocei com seu irmão. Pensei em te convidar mas achei que precisasse conversar com Luna mais do que almoçar conosco." fechei os olhos quando o bruxo arrumou o saco de gelo em minha testa, tentando agora sem vê-lo desviar os pensamentos que começavam a aparecer. Eu já conseguira minha resposta, ele poderia calar a boca agora. "Sei que o seu não deve ter sido muito produtivo, mas conseguiu aproveita-lo antes da enxaqueca?" Abri a boca para confirmar, mas acabei fazendo-o com minha cabeça, as mãos dele novamente em mim. Ele realmente poderia calar a boca. "Fez bastante coisa?" E fiz que sim novamente, respirando fundo quando senti o dorso de sua mão grande roçar na minha bochecha. Mas então, quando aquele bruxo soube quando parar de falar? "Descobriu alguma coisa que não sabia?"

Sim, eu descobri que eu vivi por anos e anos em um relacionamento-

"Ginny?" Merda, e fechei os olhos ainda mais forte, como se aquilo fosse me parar de fazer sentir tudo que sentia, como se aquilo fosse me fazer conseguir engolir o soluço que tanto queria sair. As mãos foram embora, o bruxo mal interpretando sua proximidade: não, não é seu toque que está me quebrando por dentro, idiota. "Sem lágrimas, não agora, ok?" Mas sim eu finalmente ter um toque tão terno, finalmente ter o tipo de carinho que tanto ansiei ganhar do bruxo de malditos olhos verdes.

"Ok." falei, mais uma vez achando o semblante do loiro.

"Você pode me contar tudo depois. Se quiser, é claro." fiz que sim, já pronta para tentar voltar a dormir quando ele continuou. "Descanse agora, Ginevra." Ginevra. Gin.

"Virgínia." E foi engraçado como a correção foi automática. Ainda consegui ver sua cara de surpresa antes de me virar para o outro lado. "Ginevra não. Eu odeio esse nome."

* * *

 **Nota da autora:** E é isso gente, mais um capítulo. Bella querida, obrigada pela força de sempre! A Bella está escrevendo uma fic maravilhosa também, Reação em Cadeia, quem puder, dá uma passada na dela que super recomendo!

Espero que tenham curtido, e adoraria ler a opinião de vocês!

Beijo grande,

Ania.


	10. Abrakadabra

**A promessa**

 _Capítulo 09 - Abrakadabra_

* * *

 **Ginevra, agora.**

 **Vamos almoçar. Te espero meio dia.** E cliquei para enviar a mensagem.

Acordei faminta, e muito, muito depois das cinco e meia da manhã, horário pretendido no dia anterior. A casa já estava vazia como era o esperado, o único sinal dele sendo um bilhete deixado embaixo de meu celular no criado mudo ao lado da cama. Agora, onze e meia, tendo decidido por sim, reli mais uma vez as palavras escritas em uma letra corrida, tão diferente da pomposa que poderia imagina-lo ter.

 **Achei melhor te deixar dormindo. Tem leite de amêndoas na geladeira - sim, suas crises te fizeram ficar assim chata - e pão de castanhas para comer com pasta de amendoim e geleia - ou manteiga, se quiser arriscar a lactose. Posso te buscar para o almoço? Me responda por mensagem.**

Aquilo riscado no final era, definitivamente, um te amo.

Explorando meu armário vi que haviam sim muitos moletons, assim como diversas saias. Peguei uma semilonga cinza que ficaria suficientemente boa com um casaco e uma meia mais grossa - meu gosto por calças pareceu ter ficado apenas na parte confortável. Ao menos a maldita dor de cabeça tinha passado, graças à Merlin - não suportaria mais um dia como o último.

Olhei mais uma vez para meu reflexo, o cabelo sendo domado em um coque. Um almoço com Draco Malfoy: ok, eu conseguiria fazer aquilo. Não poderia ser tão ruim, poderia? Por Merlin, nós temos uma filha juntos, algo com certeza deveria ser bom em nosso relacionamento - e eu tão precisava descobrir o que.

Quando desci as escadas ele já me esperava na porta.

"Virgínia?" o bruxo chamou, parecendo testar o nome, claramente aliviado quando viu a ausência de oposição. "Está pronta?"

"Estou faminta." respondi enquanto trancava a porta atrás de mim, rumando atrás de seus passos largos. A porta que Draco abriu para eu entrar foi uma surpresa, ele a fechando após eu me acomodar no banco de passageiro. A margarida posta em minhas mãos de um jeito quase tímido foi tão inesperada - igualmente agradável - quanto a porta.

Eu amava aquela flor. Será que significava algo para nós?

"Então, podemos ir para o seu favorito, ou para o favorito de seu dia pós-crise." Draco disse ao dar a partida, ele dirigindo tão bem quanto um trouxa - tão melhor que meu pai - sendo a terceira surpresa.

"Definitivamente o segundo." Me buscar em casa, abrir a porta, me dar uma flor, deixar eu escolher o restaurante: eu poderia muito me acostumar com aquilo, pensando somente naqueles detalhes. "Você é um cavalheiro." Não pensando que nosso último nome era Malfoy. Não recordando que o bruxo que escolhera para casar um dia já mostrara orgulhoso a marca negra. Não lembrando de nossa filha, ou da ausência de magia, ou do sumiço do resto de minha família. "Eu não estou acostumada."

"Estranho pensar em mim como um?" Engraçado - e aqui estava essa palavra outra vez - como ele não mais parecia incomodado com meus comentários.

"Muito." Vi um sorriso leve no canto de seus lábios, Draco sacudindo a cabeça enquanto parava num sinal vermelho. "Mas com isso eu poderia me habituar."

"Eu estou feliz que aceitou o convite. Por um momento achei que fosse hibernar depois de ontem." Por um momento achei que fosse sumir depois de ontem. Mas então, querendo sumir, para onde iria? Partir para a casa de Luna não seria o melhor dos esconderijos, e por algum motivo ainda não-lembrado, partir para a'Toca já não era uma opção. "Quer me falar sobre sua tarde?" sua pergunta me fez voltar para o carro, eu a escutando como _quer me falar porque agora eu te chamo de Virgínia novamente?_ \- e não, eu não queria falar.

Mas ao mesmo tempo que gostaria de manter o silêncio, lembrava que aquela maldita resposta ganha na noite anterior me fez querer pelo menos tentar. E se fosse para tentar, que eu não esperasse falhar antes de começar. E se fosse para reconstruir algo, que fosse algo sem mais segredos.

"Nunca te contei sobre meu relacionamento com Harry, contei?" O vi negar com a cabeça, os olhos no trânsito. Qual teria sido o motivo de eu nunca falar sobre aquilo? Doía muito? Tinha medo que o loiro me olhasse diferente? Não era mais importante? "Nós brigávamos muito."

"Nós estamos tendo alguns desentendimentos também." E realmente fui grata por aquela sinceridade.

"Mas apesar de nossas brigas, você é um bom marido." falei antes de pensar, o que me rendeu um olhar surpreso. "Ao menos é o que eu acho, pelo que me foi dito." continuei, mesmo sabendo que poderia tê-lo deixado somente com as primeiras palavras: sinceridade, afinal. "Harry não era um bom companheiro. Era bom no começo, mas em algum pedaço do caminho tudo ficou estranho. Talvez tenha sido depois da guerra, pessoas são mudadas com guerras." Não sabia se tentava arranjar desculpas para o bruxo ou para eu não parecer tão estúpida ficando com alguém assim por tanto tempo. "Ele me desencorajava em tudo. Era possessivo, ciumento, sempre tinha razão. Na noite de quinta feira que te reencontrei, eu o vi com outra mulher logo de manhã." Quando achei seus olhos cinzas não encontrei o que esperava, e o semblante quase inalterado acendeu minha desconfiança. "Isso não parece novidade para você, Draco." falhei em fazer a voz sair pacífica.

"Você nunca me disse abertamente, mas eu imaginava, Ginny." ele começou, puxando o freio de mão e voltando-se para mim, só agora eu notando que o carro havia sido estacionado. "Você se surpreendia pelas menores coisas. No começo pensei que era por eu ser," Pareceu lhe faltarem palavras. "Bem, por ser quem eu era. E você me conheceu no colégio, quando eu era um imbecil completo. Mas depois de um tempo ficou claro que você não estava acostumada com aquilo. Com as flores, e pequenas palavras, gentilezas que eram tão grandes para você. Eu também não estava acostumado, mas Virgínia Weasley me fazia querer dar uma chance para tudo aquilo." a admissão veio com um riso. "Então quase um mês depois eu descobri que você o largou e me encontrou no mesmo dia." Draco confessou, pela primeira vez parecendo desconfortável. Sinceridade, outra vez - a eu de antes sabia daquela informação? "Eu aluguei o apartamento em Londres para você." ele terminou em sincronia com seus olhos, os cinzas voltando a encontrar os meus em sua última palavra. "Ia mandar você ir sozinha porque era tão óbvio que nós daríamos errado - e não, eu nunca te contei isso. Tinha certeza de que ou voltaria para ele, ou sua diversão comigo acabaria tão como começou, de um dia para o outro." Vi a dor que passou pelo seu rosto quando ele mesmo registrou o que disse, e era incrível como o loiro conseguia mascarar algumas de suas emoções em segundos. "Zabini me convenceu ao contrário." disse com outra vez um meio sorriso, os cabelos que pela primeira vez notara mais compridos que na época de Hogwarts quase brancos contra o sol.

"Devo uma a Zabini, então." desconversei, tentando manter o clima trazido pelo sorriso. Acabei com todo ele na próxima frase, quase me envergonhando com o que pensei como resposta. "Por que eu?" Seria assim difícil me livrar daquele tipo de pensamento?

"Por favor, não pense que foi para me vingar de Potter." E era realmente assim fácil saber o que eu pensava? "Porque não foi, Virginia. Nunca foi. Eu não sei explicar porque é você. Você trouxe felicidade para mim numa época muito bosta de minha vida, e parece que eu nunca tive a opção de não me render as suas malditas sardas. Eu estava apaixonado desde o primeiro dia. Eu muitas vezes não duvido que meu amor tenha começado no primeiro dia."

Desviei de seus olhos, a margarida parecendo muito mais interessante naquele momento. Draco era realmente bom com palavras quando queria: com aquelas últimas, eu consegui entender o que me seria perguntado antes mesmo de qualquer questionamento vir. Ele quer saber o que vai acontecer agora, não quer? O que eu pretendo fazer depois de saber de tudo aquilo. Eu tinha uma resposta?

"Virgínia, eu não sou perfeito. Longe disso, sei que você não lembra, mas muitas vezes eu me perguntava - eu te perguntava - o que te fez acabar justo comigo. Eu sei que você não precisa dar uma chance para nós, quero que entenda isso, ok?" E fiz que sim quando suas mãos acharam as minhas tão, tão hesitantes. "Mas se você quiser dar essa chance, eu prometo fazer o que for preciso para nós darmos certo outra vez." E outra vez a proximidade, e outra vez o nervosismo - meu e dele. As mãos saíram das minhas e foram para os fios loiros, o bruxo denunciando sua ansiedade. "Então veja se você quer. Se você não estiver disposta, saiba que também daremos um jeito. Fique com a casa, fique com Ella-" E a surpresa veio para ambos: ficar com uma criança que eu não sabia nem como interagir? "Eu fico com Ella?" O bruxo era tão bom com palavras, até o momento em que se deixava levar pela tensão.

Até aquela hora, eu tinha uma resposta: vamos tentar. Por que era tão difícil dá-la em voz alta?

"Me deixe pensar um pouco, tudo bem?"

...

Encarava a gaveta aberta já fazia minutos.

Era como abrir a geladeira para pensar, mas com uma maldita gaveta. Ridículo, sim, mas todo o pensamento parecia ser melhor do que pegar o que pretendia desde que chegara na casa.

O almoço no restaurante vegetariano e orgânico fora melhor do que o esperado após eu ter pedido um tempo para processar tudo aquilo, e eu muito ainda agradecia por Draco não ter feito a pergunta que eu com certeza faria: quanto tempo? Quando eu conseguiria dar a resposta que já tinha? Eram apenas palavras, era vergonhoso não conseguir fala-las: vamos tentar. Vamos com calma, como agora fomos ao meio dia, conversando sobre pequenas coisas, você me contando de Ella enquanto eu comia minha sopa, ninguém forçando um relacionamento que ainda não existia - ao menos para mim.

Mas só pensar em construir um relacionamento já me deixava muito mais ansiosa que o normal. Voltei mais uma vez minha total atenção para o que via na gaveta do atelie, pegando sem mais pestanejar o caderno que repousava ao lado de minha varinha.

Foi sentada na mesa da cozinha que folheando rapidamente o que tinha nas mãos descobri que sim, o caderno era um diário. E era um diário relativamente recente, pois ao abrir agora na primeira página, a data era de fevereiro do mesmo ano que estava.

 _"14/02/2015_

 _Dia dos namorados._

 _É tão estúpido estar começando um diário justo no dia de hoje. É tão estúpido estar começando um diário. E é tão estúpido sentir raiva dele justo nesse dia. Essas palavras vão ser meu último esforço antes de começar a gritar, e Deus sabe que puta que pariu, eu odeio gritos._

 _Mas hoje é dia dos namorados, e o homem que era para ser meu eterno namorado está muito, mas muito longe de casa. Não consigo não pensar que existe algo de muito errado na história contada, 'preciso resolver o problema de um contrato n Irlanda e não tem como mandar Percy dessa vez' parecia muito mais uma desculpa. O mais engraçado ainda está por vir: não é nem pelo dia de hoje e sua distância que estou fula com ele. Não, eu quero matar Draco Malfoy por algo que nem relacionado com essa data está._

 _Ele nem mesmo sabe que quero matá-lo - ainda._

 _Ella demorou para dormir outra vez, a pequena é tão apegada ao pai quanto é a mim. Ela está mais falante do que nunca, e mesmo tendo apenas seus dois anos e quase dois meses, tem um vocabulário muito mais extenso do que eu imaginava que uma criança de dois anos poderia ter. Ela ainda está impressionada - e de um jeito muito, mas muito mais positivo do que eu esperava - com o que aconteceu. Do mesmo jeito que está completamente irritada por eu ter mandado não contar nada ao pai._

 _Nós não esperávamos aquilo antes dos seus pelo menos cinco anos. Quando foi a primeira vez que algo mágico saíra de mim, afinal? Eu tinha seis, sete anos? Lembro que Draco contara com certo orgulho que com ele acontecera aos quatro, assim como lembro que nunca - como tantas vezes acontecia com tantas coisas - discutimos o que faríamos quando fosse a vez de nossa pequena._

 _Então ontem durante a noite - pouco antes de receber a merda da mensagem que dizia que meu marido ficaria fora por dois dias - entro no quarto e pego Ella levitando seu bichinho de pelúcia favorito. 'Voa, mama!', como eu iria explicar para uma criança de dois anos que não, ela não podia fazer isso para seus amigos trouxas verem?_

 _Graças a Deus ela não fazia ideia do que fez para a raposinha levitar, e graças a Deus outra vez ela não soube reproduzir o dito feitiço. Não que isso me fez ficar menos nervosa, eu estava uma pilha fazia horas, e o que mais queria era sim, meu marido do meu lado. O que fazer? Mandar por mensagem 'amor, temos que explicar para nossa filha que ela não pode sair levitando coisas por aí'? Porque amor, nós precisamos começar a discutir sobre coisas mais produtivas do que qual seriado ver na Netflix. Nós precisamos discutir sobre a possibilidade de nossa filha - sobre o fato, porque sim, iria acontecer - receber daqui uns anos uma maldita carta daquela maldita Escola de Magia._

 _Nesses momentos, tento pensar no que minha mãe faria, e só acabo com mais raiva. Minha mãe fez sua escolha, ela praticamente decidiu de quem seriam os netos que cuidaria. Poderia perguntar para Luna, incomoda-la com ainda mais esse problema? Era tão injusto incomoda-la com aquilo quanto era apenas incomoda-la com aquilo, e deixar Draco fora do assunto. Ele era o pai, ele precisava estar junto naquela decisão._

 _Ele ia surtar._

 _Mas que merda."_

Mas que merda.

 _"16/02_

 _Não estou com a menor de vontade de trabalhar em qualquer projeto, nem de jogar conversa fora com Luna, muito menos de olhar para a cara de Draco. Sim, eu estou brava, brava a ponto de fingir ainda estar dormindo naquela manhã para não precisar interagir com meu marido, que chegara ontem quando eu e Ella já estávamos muito bem adormecidas. Acordei antes dele naquela sexta, o achando com olheiras tão maiores do que há dias atrás que por um momento pensei em relevar minha braveza._

 _Mas ele ficara fora por três dias, mal dera notícias, nem ao menos se despedira da filha, e eu que tive que me virar sozinha. O cacete que o sinal de seu celular não pegava direito na Irlanda para ficar quase um dia inteiro sem notícias - que diabos estava acontecendo? Porque era claro que algo estava errado. Deveria incomodar Luna com mais aquele problema? Até quando ela aguentaria minhas reclamações antes de me mandar crescer? Ou pior, antes de me mandar discutir todos eles com o loiro, como dois adultos devem fazer?_

 _Eu deveria sentar e discutir com ele sobre o ocorrido com Ella. Mas a pequena estava tão aborrecida com o sumiço do pai que mal lembrava de seu bichinho voador - poderia esquecer e fingir que nunca aconteceu? Deveria?_

 _Acordei antes dele, mas me mantive imóvel e de olhos fechados até escutar a porta da frente fechar."_

Fechei o diário, a cabeça já pensando sobre duas coisas de modo diferente de antes de abri-lo. Primeiro não, eu não conseguiria devora-lo como imaginava que fosse acontecer: aquilo provavelmente seria lido em doses homeopáticas. E segundo, não era que nós evitávamos conversas desnecessárias: o que acontecia era que nenhum de nós dois parecia saber conversar sobre assuntos sérios. Merda.

Não era tão difícil falar aquilo, era? Que diabos acontecera que tornara a magia um tabu? Devolvi o diário para a gaveta onde o achara, tentando imaginar o que poderia ter ocorrido de tão sério comigo para eu renegar de forma tão intensa minhas origens. Eu poderia supor o caso de Draco: lembro que sua família perdeu muito de sua influência quando as coisas enfim se acalmaram pós guerra. Apesar de merecer - e lá estava afirmando que meu marido merecia algo ruim -, não deve ter sido fácil ter poder e de repente-

Mas eu não sabia. Da mesma forma que não sabia de minha história, não sabia da dele. E da mesma forma que ele não deveria conseguir falar de assuntos sérios comigo, eu também não conseguia os expor ao bruxo. Era culpa de meu antigo relacionamento, aquele medo de falar algo que gerasse uma briga maior do que poderia aguentar? Era medo de causar uma briga que enfim fosse perde-lo? Meu eu antigo tinha medo de perder Draco Malfoy?

A tarde passou de forma inesperadamente rápida, e quando dei por mim já era quase seis horas e eu ainda estava deitada no sofá, a televisão ligada mas meus pensamentos muito longe do que nela passava. Mais uma vez esquecera de cozinhar, mas o cheiro que veio com o abrir da porta me fez ver que não seria necessária nenhuma comida preparada por mim naquela noite.

Poderia esquecer tudo na vida, menos o cheiro do frango teriyaki. Levantei, sentindo um leve orgulho por estar com menos medo do que ontem de encontrar nossa filha. E maldição, cenas como aquela poderiam sim fazer meu coração amolecer.

Draco a carregava no colo, e Ella realmente parecia uma raposinha usando aquele casaco com orelhas no capuz. Os olhos azuis pararam em mim depois de poucos segundos, e as mãozinhas soltaram automaticamente o pacote que segurava no chão, espalhando biscoitos chineses por toda a entrada enquanto a pequena se contorcia para ser largada pelo pai. E aquele filho da mãe sorria um sorriso que nunca na vida o vira dando em Hogwarts - e Merlin, o bruxo realmente se transformava quando sorria daquele jeito.

"Mama!" Daquela vez estava preparada, e abri os braços para receber a pequena ruiva que se jogava contra mim. A peguei no colo pela primeira vez, a apertando contra meu peito e recebendo uma risada em troca. Teria eu acreditado todos aqueles anos não querer um filho por conta de quem estava? Porque precisava admitir que ter Ella agora em meus braços estava longe de ser indesejável.

"Oi raposinha!" A pequena me deu um beijo estalado na bochecha, as mãozinhas ainda ao redor de meu pescoço, os olhos tão mais azuis do que os de Draco brilhando de felicidade. Não tinha como nossa família ser tão ruim e criar uma criança feliz desse jeito, tinha? "Eu estava morrendo de saudade desse abraço!" Poderia estar exagerando nas palavras quando escrevi aquelas páginas, não podia? "Como foi o seu dia?"

"Bom! Um doi treis catro cinco!" Ela estava querendo me dizer que tinha aprendido a contar? Crianças com dois anos já aprendem essas coisas? Só de olhar para Draco soube que sim, o que pensei estava certo - e como eu sabia de algo só de olhar para ele? "Mama, beça?" A pequena chamou minha atenção tocando meu rosto, e meus olhos foram novamente para ela logo após ver meu marido colocar o casaco pendurado num gancho ao lado da porta. Meu marido, pensar daquela forma estava se tornando estranhamente mais fácil.

O bruxo estava do meu lado antes que pudesse responder qualquer coisa, pegando Ella de volta para ele antes de começar a falar.

"Mamãe está melhor da cabeça, raposinha. O que acha de ir colocar suas coisas na sala, recolher os biscoitos que caíram, achar o Pantera e vir jantar?" e a pequena foi para o chão, a mão grande de Draco bagunçando os fios alaranjados. "Pode fazer isso pro papai?" Não foi preciso mais uma palavra para Ella sair correndo. "Devagar!" a advertência veio logo em seguida, o bruxo balançando a cabeça com aquele mesmo sorriso quando voltou a me olhar. "Nós estamos ensinando Ella a deixar suas coisas arrumadas." E era tão estranho, mas aquele sorriso em particular estava conseguindo me derreter por completo. "Ela deixa tudo certinho na poltrona ao lado da TV, precisa ver-" Não duvidaria se ele me contasse mais para frente ter me conquistado com esse puxar de lábios.

"Draco, eu quero tentar." Foi tão fácil falar aquilo, e daquela vez foi tão fácil não fugir do abraço que ganhei. O beijo no topo de minha cabeça fez sim eu me sentir uma anã, mas também me fez sorrir igual ao bruxo. Até mesmo me atrevi a retribuir o abraço antes de nos separarmos e eu continuar. "Mas para isso dar certo, eu não quero mais segredos entre nós - e digo isso porque em menos de uma semana eu já descobri que parecem haver muitos. Eu preciso ter a liberdade de te perguntar as coisas, e saber que vamos ao menos sentar e discutir sobre o assunto como dois adultos." falei séria, o seguindo quando o bruxo rumou para a cozinha.

"Você sempre pôde fazer isso, Ginny." A resposta veio junto de três tigelas, o sorriso já não mais tão grande.

"Então porque parece haver tanta coisa das quais não falávamos?"

"Porque certas coisas nós relevávamos para evitar uma briga desnecessária." o ouvi falar enquanto eu mesma comecei a servir a comida, um pote indo da geladeira para o microondas me fazendo ver que estava certa em não colocar a comida chinesa no menor. "E porque antes de Ella, não havia motivo para discutir muita coisa." ele continuou, programando um minuto. "E porque agora com Ella, muitas vezes nós estamos cansados e sem muit-"

"Eu não vou mais fazer isso." o cortei, o olhar sério. "Nós não vamos mais fazer isso, Draco. Eu quero sinceridade, essa é a minha condição para tentarmos. Eu quero sinceridade, e prometo a mesma coisa em troca, ok?" Sua resposta só veio após o apitar do microondas.

"Ok, Ginny." A comida da pequena foi para a pequena tigela laranja, o bruxo colocando espetada no arroz uma colher com orelhas de raposa na ponta - nós realmente fazemos o apelido dela valer. "Você quer falar mais alguma coisa, não quer?" Precisava ainda me acostumar como aquele homem me conhecia bem.

"Tem uma coisa que imagino que nunca discutimos, mas eu preciso perguntar." E quase ri: tinham tantas! Por que não falo mais com minha mãe? Quem de nós dois que não quer mais usar magia? Qual o motivo de eu ter me afastado do meu antigo mundo? Mas optei pela que considerei mais importante. "O que vai acontecer quando Ella receber a carta de Hogwarts?"

E o sorriso se foi.

"Você precisa começar justo com uma das mais pesadas." ele reclamou, o olhar tão sério quanto o meu. "Virgínia, ela mal tem três anos."

"Mas um dia terá onze." insisti, por mais que estivesse nervosa ao pensar que aquelas palavras pudessem estar iniciando uma discussão que faria a noite terminar de uma forma não muito agradável. Nós não discutíamos, afinal. E parecia que quando discutíamos, as coisas não terminavam exatamente bem.

Mas o bruxo estava se mostrando tão diferente do que esperava. A voz que continuou foi uma voz calma, seu semblante já menos duro, quase preocupado.

"Nós nem sabemos se ela pode fazer mágica ainda." É, eu nunca havia falado. "E se contarmos tudo para ela, e Ella for, você sabe-" ele pausou, como se fosse um tabu falar aquela palavra.

"Um aborto?" completei para ele, um pedaço de frango indo parar na boca. "Eu duvido. E eu sei que você tem certeza que Ella não é."

"Não, eu não tenho. Eu não encho mais a boca para falar sobre minha família, quanto mais faço questão que Ella se meta em nosso antigo mundo. Só por ser minha filha talvez a vida dela seja um inferno!" Suspirei, irritada por sim, ele ter razão. Filha dele comigo, sumidos do mundo mágico, subitamente aparecendo no nosso antigo meio: não havia pensado por esse lado. "Não tem como esperar ao menos um sinal?" Oh Merlin, ele precisava saber. "Que olhar é esse?" Eu precisava contar.

"Draco-"

Mas não foi preciso qualquer palavra. Olhei para o pequeno pacote de biscoito que passava pela porta da cozinha e olhei para ele. A surpresa estampada em seu rosto me fez quase gargalhar - a risada saiu ao ver Ella entrando na cozinha com os olhos estalados, apontando para o doce que pairava no ar.

"Mama, mama!" a pequena gritava, desacreditada no que via. "Voa, Mama! Que nem a raposinha!"

Voltei a encontrar os olhos cinzas, tão grandes quanto os da filha, com um sorriso vitorioso.

"Acho que é hora de conversarmos sobre isso."

* * *

Nota da autora: Oi leitores, tudo bem? Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Surgiram mais perguntas? Deixem elas pra mim nas reviews, vou adorar saber! Beijo grande ;)


	11. Margaridas I

**A promessa**

 _Capítulo 10 - Margaridas I_

* * *

 **Ginevra, agora.**

Quando imaginei nós dois falando com Ella, com certeza o que se passava em minha cabeça era bem diferente do que realmente acontecera. Como fazer uma criança que nem ainda completara três anos entender que aquilo era uma coisa normal em nossa família, mas não tão normal nas outras? Eu sinceramente não fazia ideia de como começar a contar. E Draco fazia.

Era como se ele tivesse pensado e repensado naquelas palavras desde o momento em que a pequena nascera. _Ella, sabe quando um mágico faz um truque e diz abracadabra? O abracadabra da mamãe e do papai é real, mas nenhum de seus amiguinhos pode descobrir isso. Eu sei como você faz o biscoitinho voar, mamãe também sabe, mas isso precisa ser um segredinho só nosso, entendeu? Acha que consegue?_

E a pequena cabeça ruiva fez que sim, ela conseguia, Ella já era grande. Vi os olhinhos azuis fitarem os do pai sérios - outra vez surgindo o pensamento de que mesmo com tantas sardas, não dava para negar aquela ser filha dele - logo prometendo que não, ela não faria nada disso fora de casa, para mais ninguém além de nós dois. O mais surpreendente, porém, não fora a rapidez com que a menina entendeu tudo. Não, o mais surpreendente foi o pai mostrar exatamente como ela fazia aquilo, ele mesmo levitando seu próprio biscoito.

Duas coisas ali mudaram um pouco mais a visão que tinha do loiro. Um, ele não havia hesitado em nenhum momento em colocar sua talvez enferrujada magia em prática na frente da filha. Dois, ele não tinha uma varinha. Como já estava acostumada naqueles últimos dias, apenas mais perguntas surgiram. Se parecia ser ele o elo da relação que estava tão resistente ao mundo mágico, por que mostrar a pequena como melhorar o que fazia, e ainda prometer mostrar outras coisas? E sendo um bruxo que claramente não precisava de uma varinha para conseguir lançar alguma magia, que diabos ele estava fazendo aqui no mundo trouxa? Era praticamente um desperdício, deveria ser proibido ele, Draco Malfoy, largar seu maldito dom.

Ali em frente a tela que continha apenas o cinza azulado, ainda lembrava com nitidez do sorriso sincero e dos olhos que mostravam gratidão.

 _"Obrigado."_

 _"Eu literalmente não fiz nada."_

 _"Você sempre faz, Virgínia. A sua força é contagiante."_

Coloquei o pincel ainda seco de volta em seu apoio, não fazendo ideia por onde começar. Cacete, como aquilo algum dia pôde ser tão fácil para mim? Seria muito mais fácil me tornar o que lembrava saber fazer: escrever. Mas talvez nem naquilo fosse tão boa - ao menos era o que havia passado um inteiro relacionamento escutando.

Realmente queria acreditar que possuía toda a força que o sonserino acreditava eu ter.

...

Já era sábado e não descobrira muito mais coisas sobre minha vida - a não ser que ela poderia sim ser bem mais corrida do que imaginara. Decidindo por aceitar e vivê-la, ao menos por enquanto, para ver até quando aguentaria antes de surtar - o que talvez não demorasse tanto - percebi que cuidar de uma criança tomava muito mais tempo do que imaginara, mesmo essa frequentando uma escolinha em tempo quase integral. O fazer comida, deixar a roupa pronta, arrumar a mochila e ainda dar conta do resto da casa seria muito, mas muito mais fácil se pudesse usar minha varinha - e faltava pouco para eu mandar tudo para o inferno e reintroduzir a mágica em nossa pequena família.

Draco não ajudava: ele fazia questão de dividir todas as tarefas, e por aquilo eu já era muito grata - mais um ponto para o loiro, pontos que pareciam só aumentar. Antes de sair na manhã de sexta fez questão de me 'lembrar' que sempre pedíamos comida naquelas noites, e pediu para eu não me preocupar com o jantar como fizera na quinta. A nova Virgínia - ou seria a antiga? - não gostava muito de cozinhar, fui percebendo ao observar o quanto o loiro se metia na cozinha muito mais do que eu. Café da manhã, as comidas de Ella, até mesmo a ração do gato já estava posta antes de eu descer pela manhã.

Mas eu tinha gosto pela cozinha, e ali estava na frente do fogão terminando o bolonhesa que colocaria por cima do macarrão - de arroz. Era muito menos frustrante do que tentar criar qualquer coisa em meu estúdio, sem dúvida.

"Ginny?" me virei a tempo de vê-lo entrar - e por mais que já tivesse passado quase uma semana, ainda não havia me acostumado em encontrar Draco Malfoy vestido daquela forma tão informal. Eu lembrava das capas sonserinas, lembrava do uniforme, se me esforçasse, poderia até mesmo lembrar das poucas vezes que o vi em Hogsmeade, e em todos aqueles anos não vira um jeans sequer, muito diferente do que via agora junto de um moletom cinza.

Foi um pouco irritante pensar que o _trouxa_ que via não era nada mau.

"Estou fazendo o almoço." sacudi a cabeça, voltando a atenção para a pia cheia de louça. "Eu desisti de pintar. E sério, não fale nada," emendei quando de canto de olho o vi abrir a boca. "Já é bem frustrante olhar o que eu fazia e desenhar pior do que nossa filha."

Ao menos o bruxo fazia o que lhe era pedido naquele tempo, andando sem mais palavras até meu lado, o copo que lavava sendo tirado de minhas mãos antes que eu pudesse contestar.

"Você está cozinhando, me deixe lavar isso aqui." Como reclamar desse bruxo nos tempos de agora, quando o filho da mãe parecia ser o homem perfeito? Revirei os olhos, largando a esponja e indo alcançar o pano de prato enquanto o xingava mentalmente.

Deveria estar agradecendo, deveria estar dando graças a Merlin por não acordar num relacionamento de merda, por não ter uma filha com um bruxo que fizesse com que eu me sentisse a mais inútil das bruxas, mas tinha que ser justo num mundo não mágico, justo longe de meus pais, justo com ele? Me estiquei mais do que deveria quando minha mão não alcançou de primeira o pedaço de pano, ainda amaldiçoando aquela vida nova e ignorando a poça de água e sabão que havia se formado no chão.

"Cuidado!" Draco Malfoy tinha um cheiro cítrico, e respira-lo era sim agradável. Ele também tinha braços mais fortes do que me lembrava, e também tomei nota mental da barba que ele parecia estar deixando crescer. A barba não era tão cheia, mas o loiro parecia não se importar com as pequenas falhas enquanto me segurava forte contra ele, tentando recuperar o equilíbrio de ambos.

Nunca estive tão perto do bruxo. Sim, havíamos trocado um abraço naquela quarta, e sim, ele já havia me puxado para perto na manhã do segundo dia. Talvez fosse culpa dos olhos a sensação de extrema proximidade: ver os cinzas tentando capturar cada detalhe de meu rosto fazia minhas mãos suarem. Quase não tive coragem de dizer aquela próxima palavra.

"Obrigada." Para conseguir aquela cor, com certeza eu encarei aqueles olhos milhares de vezes até o exato tom fixar na minha memória - do mesmo jeito que encarava agora. Ele conseguia ouvir meu coração da mesma forma que eu o estava escutando? "Draco-"

"Só mais um pouco." E eu não tive forças para contestar sua apelação, assim como não tinha forças para desviar meus olhos dos seus. "Deixa eu ter só mais um minuto de você." Por favor fique parado. Por favor não tente nada. Se ele se aproximasse mais, meu coração ia explodir.

Foi quando nossos narizes tocaram que meus braços foram de seu pescoço para a borda da pia. Ainda senti o roçar de sua barba antes de empurra-lo para longe com uma mão - era demais, era muito cedo, não. Oh merda, não.

"Draco, eu não quis-" A intenção com toda certeza não era aquela. O bruxo ainda pressionava o local que bateu contra o armário da cozinha quando se sentou, eu não havia o empurrado assim forte, havia? Merlin, deixe ser culpa do piso escorregadio, faça ele não ficar tão puto comigo. "Foi automático-"

"Está tudo bem." Não estava tudo bem.

Não estava tudo bem, e era nítido: Draco Malfoy queria - e muito - a esposa dele de volta, e eu não era aquela pessoa. E eu não sabia se algum dia conseguiria ser aquela pessoa novamente, porque passaram-se dias e nada! Porque eu era tão Ginevra Weasley, que até mesmo quando me referia a mim como Virgínia soava errado. Eu não era aquela mulher, aquela esposa, aquela mãe, e o bruxo que segurava a cabeça, sentado a poucos passos de mim, sabia.

Meu coração pareceu enfim explodir quando escutei um soluço, e eu estava prestes a passar por cima de meu desconforto e ir até ele quando a outra mulher da família foi mais rápida. Realmente precisava aprender a controlar minhas emoções como o sonserino, que segundos atrás estava prestes a desabar e agora limpava as poucas lágrimas caídas com a manga do casaco. Ser pai transformava tanto uma pessoa assim? Eu também já soube ser daquele jeito?

"Papai machucou?" a pequena perguntava com uma voz preocupada, fazendo eu me sentir apenas pior: nossa filha parecia mais apreensiva do que eu.

"Sim, o papai machucou, meu amor." Encostada na pia, observei ele bagunçar os cabelos vermelhos, Ella que sempre tentava fugir daquela mão quando recebia aquele tipo de carinho daquela vez permanecendo imóvel, como se quisesse passar algum conforto para o pai. "Mas vai passar."

Pela primeira vez notei um leve cheiro de queimado, diminuindo a chama ainda acesa do fogão, agradecendo pelo esquecimento que me proporcionou fugir da cena que via. Porra, qual seria o próximo passo, distribuir tapas? Era só ter virado o rosto, era só ter falado não, eu-

Eu precisava parar de pensar, e mexer o molho já muito passado estava ajudando até sentir uma mão puxando minha calça. Duas frases seguiram ao mesmo tempo.

"Mama, papai machucou!"

"Querida, deixa a mamãe cozinhar."

Eu poderia não me virar e seguir preparando o almoço, não poderia?

"Mama!" Não, não poderia, porque minha filha provavelmente puxara os dois temperamentos teimosos. "Machucou!" Como dois bruxos tão teimosos conseguiram ficar tantos anos juntos?

Pura teimosia?

"Ella, o que você quer?" perguntei, me abaixando até ficar da altura dela. Mas a pequena apenas me puxou mais em direção ao pai, e foi dele que veio a explicação assim que nossos olhos voltaram a se encontrar.

"Você beija o machucado para sarar." ele disse, desviando outra vez a atenção para nossa filha, o rosto já livre de qualquer traço de dor. "Ella, já está melhor, viu?" o vi mostrar o queixo para a pequena que claramente não foi o batido no armário. "Não dói mais."

Idiota. Claro que doía, tanto emocionalmente quanto fisicamente, se o sonserino ainda segurava o mesmo lugar de quando sentou. Foi engraçado o olhar surpreso que ganhei quando parei ao seu lado.

"Onde dói?" Tentei tirar a mão que cobria a testa, não iria me matar fazer o que Ella tanto esperava ver, iria? Mas o bruxo não parecia em seu estado mais colaborativo.

"Virgínia, já disse que está tudo bem." a voz veio séria, mas a mão acabou sendo afastada e me mostrou o estado que ficara a batida.

"Meu Merlin, você está sangrando." Do mesmo jeito que a mão, ele também se afastou, nossa filha indo parar no seu colo.

"É superficial, já vai passar. Está tudo bem, ok?" Não estava tudo bem. "Ei Ella, está tudo bem meu amor." escutei enquanto voltava para o fogão, já sem vontade alguma de terminar o almoço. "Papai vai ficar bem. O que você acha de nós assistirmos um desenho?"

"Punzel?"

"Mamãe vai terminar a comida e papai vai com você colocar Rapunzel, o que acha?" Me virei a tempo de ver a pequena me olhando esperançosa, antes de Draco rumar para a sala com ela. "Mamãe vai depois, meu amor."

Colocando o molho em cima do macarrão já frio, conseguia ouvir o começo do desenho. Havia feito errado em empurra-lo? Não parecia errado, eu só me assustei, foi só uma reação, era normal aquela reação. Então por que vê-lo tão ferido me incomodou tanto?

A sala estava silenciosa quando cheguei.

"Ela já está dormindo." Draco sussurrou quando me aproximei do sofá, um dedo em frente a boca me pedindo silêncio enquanto se levantava.

"Eu não quis machucar você." comecei o que seria uma desculpa com a voz tão baixa quanto a dele, o seguindo até a entrada de nossa casa. "Mas me prometa que isso não vai se repetir. Não force nada desse tipo nunca mais, ok?"

"Ele forçava você?" A pergunta, que talvez não fosse ser dita em voz alta, ao sair pareceu surpreender os dois. Ele? Harry? "Virgínia, eu nunca te forçaria a nada. Cacete, Vermelha." Não consegui falar mais nada antes dele sair pela porta - que com certeza teria sido batida, caso nossa filha não estivesse adormecida no sofá.

...

"Merlin lhe pague pelo café." agradecia ao colocar a água quente sobre o pó preto, levando duas canecas cheias para a mesa. Obrigada Merlin também por ele ter um celular, e eu já saber usar o meu.

"O que você aprontou agora, irmãzinha?" Percy perguntou, tomando o primeiro gole.

Percy, justo Percy, meu irmão mais próximo - aquilo sim era engraçado. Quando liguei para ele naquela tarde, o bruxo não demorou nem meia hora para aparecer com um pacote de torra média da Starbucks e biscoitos de amêndoa.

"Acho que estou destruindo mais meu casamento." falei com um sorriso nervoso. "Ainda mais."

"Não se lembra de nada ainda?" fiz que não com a cabeça, o café quente queimando o céu da minha boca. "Elas vão voltar, Ginny." ele continuou, tentando me passar algum conforto apertando minha mão. Elas iriam voltar mesmo? Eu me lembraria de algo antes de acabar com o relacionamento que a antiga Virgínia construiu por todos aqueles anos? "Se dê um tempo, tente seguir de onde parou-"

"Eu não consigo nem mesmo trabalhar, Percy!" confessei irritada, como seguir a vida quando tudo que eu fazia nela parecia tão errado, tão difícil? "Eu sento na frente de uma tela e nada me vem à cabeça! Eu mal consigo combinar cores, não faço ideia do que fazer com um pincel, com uma grafite! Eu nem sei tirar uma merda de foto decente!"

"Faça outra coisa então! Cozinhe, escreva, vá voar numa vassoura se isso te fizer mais feliz!" ele devolveu no mesmo tom. "Só não faça nada que vá se arrepender quando suas memórias voltarem."

"Se é que elas vão voltar." Nem mesmo uma semana e eu já perdia as esperanças. "Ele parece uma boa pessoa, Percy, mas-"

"Ele é." meu irmão me cortou. "Nunca achei que fosse falar isso de um Malfoy, mas Draco se tornou uma boa pessoa. Ele é um ótimo marido, ele é um pai excepcional e-" Ele parou por um momento, como se estivesse decidindo continuar ou não. "Eu talvez não devesse estar te falando isso, mas já estava a caminho quando você ligou. Draco foi em casa conversar com Blaise. Eu preciso te contar uma coisa."

E meu coração voltou a acelerar como mais cedo naquela cozinha. Não havia passado nem uma semana, mas uma coisa que eu já aprendi é que nada bom acompanhava aquela frase.

...

 **Percy, antes.**

Larguei o jornal um pouco irritado naquela manhã. Coloquei a xícara de café já vazia sobre a mesa, com certeza não ofereceria uma a quem eu escutava parecer estar num estado lamentável dentro de um dos banheiros - revelado o motivo de Zabini não mais estar na cama, ou em qualquer parte da casa, naquela manhã. Já não bastava vê-lo todos os dias no trabalho, agora ele também parecia estar em meu desjejum. Levantei ao escutar a porta se abrir, e demorou poucos segundos para meu cunhado entrar na sala com uma das piores caras que vira durante o ano. Aquela era a segunda vez no mês que o loiro acabava pousando em nossa casa.

O que estava acontecendo?

"Eu espero que você não esteja fazendo minha irmã sofrer, Malfoy." falei encarando as olheiras que pareciam grandes demais naquele dia. "Não se esqueça da conversa que tivemos no dia de seu casamento." Com quem o loiro tinha enchido a cara ontem era o que eu realmente gostaria de perguntar.

Draco sacudiu a cabeça e sorriu antes de responder.

"É por isso que estou aqui." Não teve como segurar mais as palavras depois de ouvir a última frase: você está aqui porque está tendo um caso, seu filho da puta?

"Está aqui porque você não quer que ela te veja de ressaca?" Mas ainda consegui conter a acusação. Vamos, se denuncie logo, cara de fuinha. Fale logo que merda aconteceu na noite passada que te deixou dormindo mais uma vez em nosso quarto de hóspedes para eu quebrar a sua cara.

Claro que o que me veio de resposta não foi o esperado, como tudo em minha vida.

"Estou aqui porque não quero que ela me veja doente."

...

 **Ginevra, agora.**

Eu me sentia mal pelo que havia acontecido naquele dia. Eu me sentia péssima depois de escutar meu irmão.

"Isso foi semana passada."

As surpresas negativas pareciam não acabar. Lembrei do diário trancado em meu estúdio: ao mesmo tempo que no momento gostaria de passar o resto da tarde a devora-lo, não queria mais ler uma palavra sequer. Qual seria a próxima?

"Ele está doente, Percy?" Mas bruxos não ficavam exatamente doentes. E nós nem mesmo estávamos no meio mágico para pegarmos alguma coisa que não tivesse cura no meio trouxa.

E nós não estávamos mais no meio mágico, e eu tinha um marido que por mais mudado que estivesse, parecia manter o mesmo orgulho e com quase certeza não procuraria algum medibruxo para se curar de um mal trouxa.

"Ele disse que o tratamento havia terminado naquela semana, e que não voltaria mais para usar nosso banheiro." Que tipo de tratamento te deixava parecendo ainda mais doente? Olhei para meu irmão com esperança de alguma continuação que me desse alguma calma, mas ela nunca veio. "Nós trabalhamos juntos, mas seu marido me fala menos coisas do que você imagina. Se você quer interrogar alguém, interrogue Blaise." Mas é claro que eu faria perguntas justo para Zabini. "Malfoy deve contar até a cor da cueca para aquele sonserino." Percy continuou com um bico. "Eu fui perguntar para ele se o dito era verdade e o bruxo confirmou, mas não me disse nada além."

Tomei o resto de café já frio sem muita vontade. Eu deveria ler o resto daquele caderno, ou tudo que acharia ali só serviria para me deixar mais nervosa?

"Você acha que era por esse motivo que brigávamos tanto?"

"Provavelmente." o ruivo me respondeu, ele mesmo terminando sua xícara. "Eu ia te explicar isso Ginny, mas você resolveu cair e esquecer tudo antes de eu ter uma chance." E meu peito apertou: se é que fora a queda a responsável pela minha falta de memória. Eu deveria falar o que Luna me contara? "Só tente pegar um pouco mais leve, ok?"

Suspirei, desejando mais uma vez poder recomeçar aquela manhã.

"Ok."

...

Cuidar de uma criança até que não era tão difícil, ou nós que estávamos nos mostrando ser excelentes pais. Ella não custou a obedecer, e o relógio marcava oito horas quando já de banho tomado, jantada e novamente com sono, a pequena pegara no sono.

Oito e dez escutei a porta da frente abrir, o barulho da chuva forte que caía entrando pela casa. Se eu estava irritada pelo sumiço de meu dito marido durante o sábado? Estava. Se a irritação passou ao ver enquanto ainda descia as escadas seus olhos vermelhos evitando os meus? A frase que começaria com 'já passam das oito da noite' ficou entalada na minha garganta, e eu não fazia mais ideia do que verbalizar ao pisar no último degrau.

"Você está pingando." Draco ainda se livrava dos sapatos encharcados quando falei,

"Está chovendo." ele respondeu, todo seu interesse voltado para o casaco pingando que pendurava no gancho da entrada. O bruxo estava chateado, e confirmei aquilo quando ele passou por mim sem mais qualquer palavra.

"Draco-" Antes de poder me conter, minha mão tentava para-lo segurando a camiseta molhada. Eu irritada teria me livrado da mão de forma nada agradável, e a culpa tomou ainda mais conta de mim quando o bruxo mais uma vez me surpreendeu parando. Peça desculpas, apenas abra a boca e peça desculpas sua covarde orgulhosa.

Ridículo como para me redimir eu nunca achava as palavras certas com aquele loiro. Ridículo como ele conseguia falar mais do que eu. Foi ainda olhando para frente que ele começou.

"Eu sei que você está tentando Virgínia," Os olhos fecharam por um breve momento antes de pararem nos meus, nós tão próximos quanto antes da queda naquela manhã. "Mas você tem noção do quanto essa situação também é difícil para mim? É difícil pra caralho. Dói pra caralho. Não foi minha intenção tentar forçar alguma coisa, me desculpa. Mas a minha mulher de anos me empurrar e quase nunca reagir bem ao meu toque está me matando por dentro." Respirei aliviada quando os olhos voltaram a observar o fim da escada. "Eu só preciso me acostumar."

"Você não precisa se acostumar." Saiu antes que pudesse fechar a boca. Você não precisa se acostumar porque eu vou tentar mudar. Você não precisa se acostumar, porque essa situação não vai durar para sempre. Tão deveria ter continuado para ele entender o que eu realmente estava tentando dizer - pois era aquilo que estava tentando dizer, certo? Que iria melhorar.

Precisava melhorar.

"Eu prometi te amar todas as horas, em todas as suas formas." o vi dizer com um leve sorriso. "Eu prometi, Virgínia, sabendo que nem sempre tudo seria perfeito. De que vale essa promessa se eu desistir logo no começo de um problema?"

Respirei fundo, tentando escolher bem as próximas palavras. Ele tinha olheiras outra vez, como naquele ano que todos comentavam delas em Hogwarts. Olhando para a foto pendurada na parede, talvez tenha até perdido alguns quilos, ou ao menos era o que o rosto mais pontudo me dizia. Você está doente, Draco? Você estava? Por que nunca me disse?

"Você está sangrando." foi o que acabou saindo, a mão que antes o segurava indo para a gota vermelha que escorria pelo canto de seu rosto - ele ainda estava com o corte aberto?

"É, eu sei." e ele passou por mim, os pingos que ainda caíam de si molhando o carpete bege.

Foi só quando o bruxo chegava no topo da escada que notei a flor que repousava sobre a mesinha de canto, ao lado do casaco ensopado. Mais uma margarida. Era para mim aquilo, e o bruxo mudou de ideia em algum momento?

 _"Senti tanto sua falta, Vermelha."_

 _"Uma margarida?"_

 _"Elas me lembram você."_

Tirei os olhos da flor e o procurei com um sorriso, aquilo era uma memória, não era? Ele me trazia margaridas! Ele me trazia margaridas-

Escutei a porta do quarto de hóspedes fechar, e sabia que Draco não sairia mais de lá hoje. Respirei fundo, tentando parar meus olhos de marejarem. Só podia ser uma memória - não era um truque do meu cérebro, por Merlin, não poderia ser. Harry nunca me trazia flores. Mas o antigo sonserino...

Conseguia ver o sorriso no rosto dele ao me entregar a flor - seus traços mais suaves que agora, o cabelo maior.

Ele me trazia margaridas sempre que sentia minha falta.

* * *

 **Nota da autora:** Que demora, né? Gente, passei quase um mês inteiro sem tempo, sorry! Mas estou de volta, e espero que tenha conseguido leitores novos, hahaha xD

Já disse que estou adorando escrever essa fic? E que to adorando ler o que vcs acham dela? Respondi já cada uma em privado!

Rebs, você voltou! Espero que consiga ler os próximos capítulos s2

Espero que tenham gostado desse, e quem quiser me deixar sua opinião, será mto apreciada!

um beijo,

Ania


	12. Saúde

**A promessa**

 _Capítulo 11 - Saúde_

* * *

 **Ginevra, agora.**

Talvez Draco Malfoy não tenha mudado todos os traços de sua antiga personalidade, afinal. O orgulho ainda estava ali, e pude presencia-lo durante todo o domingo, o bruxo apenas falando comigo quando necessário - vulgo quando nossa filha precisava ver que os pais estavam bem -, não dando um olhar sequer nas ausências de Ella. Era orgulho, pois não era possível ele ainda estar bravo, era? Eu havia pedido desculpas. E não era minha maldita culpa não ama-lo, mas que inferno!

Lembrei irritada do que achava ser uma memória: margaridas. Sempre adorei a flor, o bruxo sabia, não sabia? Aquilo era uma memória, ou era meu cérebro já desesperado criando cenas para tentar me acalmar? Tentando achar uma explicação para aquela flor aparecer já pela terceira vez em uma semana?

Coloquei o celular no criado mudo ao meu lado depois de confirmar que o despertador estava programado para as seis da manhã, me cobrindo com o edredom antes de alcançar o interruptor da luminária. Ao menos ele não sabia que poderia ser sim minha culpa, ao menos aquela informação estava somente comigo e com Luna Lovegood.

Na segunda, não foi o despertador que me acordou, mas uma mão que sacudia meu ombro. Quando abri os olhos, dei de cara com os azuis aflitos de Ella - será que o celular não havia tocado? Será que tocou e eu desliguei, como fiz na última quinta? Por Merlin, ainda eram cinco e vinte da manhã, por que crianças acordavam tão cedo?

"Oi raposinha, você teve um pesadelo? Quer deitar com a mamãe?" perguntei ainda sonolenta, dando espaço para que a pequena entrasse debaixo das cobertas, mas ela sacudiu a cabeça. "O que foi?"

"Papai." Ella disse, achando a minha mão e tentando com sua pequena me puxar para fora da cama. Por que ela estaria me chamando para ver Draco a essa hora da manhã? "Ele tá dodói, mama."

Não demorei mais para levantar, meu coração acelerando quando meu cérebro fez o favor de me lembrar da conversa tida sábado. Draco ainda estava doente? Eu precisava perguntar que diabos ele tinha assim que as coisas ficassem mais amenas entre nós outra vez - mas então, talvez fosse descobrir assim que abrisse a porta do quarto onde ele dormia. Antes mesmo de pisar no corredor escutei o primeiro espirro, e foi ridículo respirar aliviada: ele disse que já estava curado para Percy, sua idiota. Deveria ser apenas uma gripe.

"Ella, o que acha de ficar brincando com seus amiguinhos da floresta enquanto a mamãe cuida do papai?" disse ao ficar de joelhos ao lado de nossa filha, pensando que a última coisa que precisava era uma criança no mesmo estado que meu marido se encontrava. "Você pode fazer isso?" Ella fez que sim, e eu já a levava para seu quarto quando a escutei novamente.

"Papai tá no otro quato poque tá dodói?" Crianças e suas perguntas sinceras.

"Isso mesmo, raposinha." Adultos e suas respostas mentirosas. "Mamãe já vem arrumar você para a escolinha. Espera a mamãe no seu quarto, tá?" E a pequena fez mais uma vez que sim antes de eu sair, fechando a porta atrás de mim.

A porta do quarto onde dormia o sonserino estava entreaberta, e antes de entrar ouvi mais um espirro. Deixando apenas a luz do corredor acesa, entrei no cômodo o mais silenciosamente possível - o que era idiota de se fazer, ele estava acordado e os olhos cinzas logo me acharam na penumbra. O bruxo fungou antes de sentar-se na cama, sua mão mais uma vez afastando a minha que tentava tocar sua testa.

"Já são seis?" Draco perguntou numa voz rouca, e percebi que seus cabelos estavam molhados de suor.

"Não se preocupe com o horário, volte a deitar." falei, minha mão enfim conseguindo ver o quão quente ele estava. "Você está ardendo."

"Acho que peguei uma gripe." Quente e trêmulo - filho da mãe.

"É o que acontece quando se pega chuva e continua molhado." acusei sacudindo a cabeça, o forçando a voltar para a cama. Ele não estava achando que conseguiria começar sua rotina matinal naquele estado, estava?

"Não estava chovendo quando saí." escutei depois de mais um espirro, a coberta voltando para cima do bruxo. "O que você está fazendo?"

"Cuidando de você." Não era óbvio? Eu poderia não estar nem um pouco contente com a situação na qual me encontrava, mas não era suficientemente maldita para virar as costas para alguém no estado que ele se encontrava. Isso tudo seria resolvido com uma poção ridícula, pensei com desgosto. "Onde guardamos os remédios trouxas?" Será que se conseguisse uma com Percy, ele tomaria?

"Nosso armário, terceira porta," E agora o que interrompeu foi uma tosse, a voz conseguindo sair ainda pior que antes na continuação. "Estante superior para Ella não alcançar." Os olhos cinzas fecharam, Draco se agarrando as cobertas.

"Vou ligar para Percy e falar que você não vai conseguir ir para a editora hoje." disse, minha mão indo mais uma vez para a testa quente - quanto que ele deveria ter de febre, trinta e oito? Não poderia passar muito disso - por Merlin que não passe, ou o forçaria goela abaixo uma poção. "E vou te trazer algo para comer. E um chá." Fui para a porta, me virando antes de encosta-la. "Fique aí, nem pense em se levantar."

Só no corredor soltei o suspiro que segurava: ok, não poderia ser tão difícil começar o dia sem ele, poderia? Quando abri a porta do quarto da pequena e vi o pequeno caos que os poucos minutos de ausência tornaram o cômodo foi a primeira vez depois daquela primeira semana que eu queria desesperadamente Draco Malfoy ao meu lado.

...

Dirigir era menos difícil do que me lembrava, ainda mais com as maravilhas do câmbio automático - que eu demorei alguns minutos e um 'google', como falavam agora os trouxas, para entender. Quem dera cuidar de uma criança fosse como dirigir.

Ella não parecia estar nos seus melhores dias, sua colaboratividade tendo acabado quando começamos a preparar o café da manhã. Uma troca de roupa depois - que demorou uma pequena eternidade para ser escolhida - e a pequena estava com vontade zero de ficar na cadeirinha durante o curto percurso até sua escola. Não imaginava que fosse ficar tão contente ao entrega-la para a cuidadora. Como o sonserino dava conta daquilo todas as manhãs? O poder do hábito?

Entrei pela porta pronta para fecha-la e subir as escadas quando escutei um som vindo da cozinha - com certeza fora puxada dele a teimosia que vi mais cedo em nossa filha. Nossa filha, foi estranho como não era mais tão estranho pensar nela como nossa depois de só uma semana. Meus olhos acharam a margarida já murcha do último sábado abandonada sobre a mesa de canto antes de eu escutar o barulho de algo definitivamente caindo e rumar para a cozinha.

"Achei que tivesse dito para você ficar deitado." falei, aliviada por estar recolhendo do chão o pote de chá e não o bruxo - não que eu não o fosse fazer se ele continuasse de pé. "Eu deixei leite e biscoitos do lado da cama e disse que voltaria em minutos, Draco." O olhar incomodado que recebi me fez quase rir: como se o bruxo estivesse em alguma condição de manter-se em qualquer lugar que não fosse uma cama.

Coloquei o pote no balcão e desliguei a chama da água que já fervia, despejando o líquido quente na caneca - hum, chá de hortelã tinha um aroma muito melhor do que o de camomila. Só quando cheguei perto do bruxo já sentado numa das cadeiras que escutei sua voz.

"Você vai pegar também se ficar assim perto." ele disse quando uma de minhas mãos outra vez achou sua testa, ainda muito mais quente do que o normal. Ao menos o loiro estava falando comigo naquele dia. Não demorei a sentir sua mão fria tentando afastar a minha, e no segundo seguinte decidindo por mante-la entre as suas. Logo veio uma risada amarga. "Acho que realmente não aprendo. Desculpa, mas sua mão está tão quente." E um espirro, e uma tosse. "Estou congelando." E as memórias daquele último sábado me fizeram não afasta-lo, mas me aproximar mais para leva-lo para algum lugar melhor do que uma cadeira dura.

"Suas mãos parecem pedras de gelo." constatei o óbvio enquanto colocava um de seus braços sobre meu ombro - eu me sentia tão baixa ao lado do bruxo. "Apoie em mim, vamos." falei quando recebi um olhar confuso.

"Para nós dois rolarmos escada abaixo?" A pior parte da teimosia de Ella definitivamente vinha desse lado da família.

"Não, para nós dois irmos até o sofá e você facilitar a minha vida."

Ao menos leva-lo para a sala foi mais fácil do que fazer nossa filha chegar na escola. Voltei a cozinha para pegar a caneca de chá, pensando no quanto tudo aquilo seria mais fácil se pudesse lhe preparar uma poção - ainda precisava descobrir o motivo da banição da magia naquela casa. Coloquei de volta nas mãos geladas a porcelana quente, os olhos cinzas - vermelhos de gripe - me mostrando agradecimento.

"Como você se sente?" perguntei, me sentando ao lado do bruxo.

"Quantas palavras para mal pra cacete você conhece?" a resposta veio acompanhada de ainda mais um espirro.

"Consigo me lembrar de muitas."

"Com certeza você consegue, Vermelha. E nem posso reclamar: eu adoro sua boca suja." o vi suspirar, balançando a cabeça e tomando mais um gole do chá. "Acho que não estou fazendo o melhor trabalho para te reconquistar." ele disse após colocar a caneca na mesinha de centro. "Chorar na frente de Ella, não comprar café, desaparecer no sábado, ficar doente."

"E você teve culpa até mesmo da última, que fique bem claro." Desviei de seu olhar antes de falar as próximas palavras, não encontrando resistência alguma ao puxa-lo para meu colo. "Deita logo e para de resistir."

"Vermelha, como eu nunca vi o quanto você era mandona?" a pergunta veio quando a cabeça loira já estava apoiada em minhas coxas, um pequeno sorriso iluminando um pouco seu rosto cansado. Era incrível e irritante ao mesmo tempo como os sorrisos verdadeiros do bruxo conseguiam fazer meu coração acelerar: o filho da mãe ficava lindo daquele jeito, mesmo estando tão doente. Mesmo sendo Draco Malfoy. Em momentos como aquele, conseguia começar a entender o que me levou a me apaixonar justo por aquele homem.

"Não reclama." falei, achando novamente suas mãos geladas com as minhas, tentando esquenta-las - e amaldiçoando minha burrice por não trazer um cobertor. "Afinal, suas mãos estão no meio das minhas pernas antes mesmo de você me beijar." brinquei, e o sorriso se manteve apenas em meus lábios, os dele virando uma linha reta no outro segundo, os olhos apertando, uma respiração funda antes das próximas palavras serem pronunciadas.

Foi bom ele estar com os olhos fechados, pois meu sorriso sumiu também quando escutei a confissão que veio.

"É foda o quanto eu te amo." Saiu tão naturalmente, e de uma forma tão sincera, que me fez perder completamente o rumo da conversa por alguns instantes, engolindo algumas vezes para tentar tirar a bola que parecia ter se formado em minha garganta antes de continuar.

"Você deve me amar muito mesmo pra aturar minha personalidade zangada." as palavras saíram quando o vi franzir o cenho, parecendo arrependido de ter deixado aquelas últimas escaparem. Eu também poderia ter aquele nível de naturalidade com ele, não poderia? Quem sabe verbalizar o que meu cérebro andava pensando ajudasse em minha recuperação. Talvez ajudasse a gente. "Talvez eu goste um pouquinho de você."

E o lábios finos voltaram a sorrir no mesmo segundo, e novamente conseguia sentir meu coração batendo forte no meu peito.

"Diz isso só porque estou doente." Draco se atreveu na sinceridade. "Quero ouvir isso quando essa gripe passar." ele terminou achando meus olhos, os dele ficando curiosos. "Qual o motivo do sorriso, Vermelha?" perguntou usando o apelido que estava aprendendo a gostar.

"Continue sendo espontâneo comigo." Porque eu estou realmente gostando desse seu lado, seu maldito. Tirei sua cabeça de me colo e me levantei antes que minha espontaneidade me fizesse verbalizar aquele resto. "Vou pegar um cobertor para nós, teimoso. Espero não precisar mandar você continuar deitado."

...

Soube o quão cansado Draco estava quando voltei após minutos e ele já estava de olhos fechados, a respiração profunda denunciando que havia pegado no sono. Coloquei a coberta sobre o bruxo, pela primeira vez notando que o local que machucara no sábado ainda estava longe de cicatrizar. Com ele dormindo, mais uma vez meus pensamentos eram livres para focar no que quisessem, e pegando a caneca com o chá já frio, ponderei mais uma vez se a gripe era a única doença com a qual deveria me preocupar enquanto rumava para a cozinha.

Quando dei por mim estava em meu estúdio, o pequeno caderno em minhas mãos. Ali poderia ter alguma coisa, eu talvez até soubesse que maldita doença era aquela - ou até mesmo se era uma mentira contada ao meu irmão. E mais uma vez me senti culpada ao duvidar do bruxo, que parecia tão dolorosamente sincero em tudo que me falava.

Poderia deixa-lo dormindo até o almoço, mal tinha dado nove horas. Tinha tempo de sobra para achar alguma coisa naquelas páginas.

 _"01/03_

 _Ele está chegando cada vez mais tarde, e eu, ficando cada vez mais impaciente. Nós vamos acabar discutindo, eu sei que vamos - e esse conhecimento me faz querer vomitar todo o meu jantar. Não tinha boas lembranças de atrasos, e por mais que meu marido não soubesse de tal detalhe, ele não poderia manter-se pontual como sempre?_

 _Queria socar aquele filho da mãe quando vi o relógio marcar onze horas."_

Que tipo de doença, de tratamento, o faria chegar tão tarde em casa? Eu era relativamente boa em estudo de trouxas - visto o pai que tinha, meu conhecimento sobre o mundo não-mágico era bem maior do que o de muitos bruxos -, mas falhava na parte imunológica. Falhava nos dois mundos, tanto no trouxa quanto no mágico. Sabia do básico, gripes, gastrites, ossos quebrados: todos tinham tais coisas, bruxos ou não. Bruxos curavam tais males de uma forma muito mais eficaz, claro, a poção antigripal retirando os sintomas E acabando com a gripe.

Com certeza Draco não contraíra catapora de dragão ou sarapintose. Com mais certeza ainda, aquela não era uma gripe pufosuina. Por que diabos o sonserino andava tão ausente naquele tempo?

 _"09/03_

 _Nunca achei que fosse manter esse caderno na gaveta de meu criado mudo, mas noite passada eu realmente quis escrever e não havia chance de descer para busca-lo no estúdio às duas e meia da manhã. A temperatura do lado de fora não ajudava, no entanto tinha que admitir que não era o frio que me mantinha na cama. Não, o que me fizera ficar deitada era a ausência de vontade de encara-lo._

 _Era no banheiro fora de nosso quarto que escutava meu marido vomitar - com certeza não havia fechado a porta, mas então, não seria difícil ouvir seus barulhos aquela hora da madrugada mesmo com ela fechada. Rezava para Ella não acordar pois eu com certeza permaneceria deitada aquela noite, e Draco que se vire com nossa filha e sua aparente bebedeira._

 _Mas Ella não acordou, e eu mantive a respiração profunda quando passos se aproximaram e o colchão enfim se moveu. Queria azara-lo, logo eu, que nunca mais tive vontade alguma de usar magia, queria lançar repetidas azarações de bicho-papão na cara desse filho da mãe._

 _O mais revoltante: eu nem mesmo conseguia sentir o cheiro do maldito álcool."_

Porque não deveria haver álcool algum, realizei e a culpa apenas aumentou. Nós estávamos brigando por ele me esconder uma doença, nós estávamos brigando, e ele estava doente. E para mim, havia apenas um motivo para alguém esconder uma doença. Nenhuma outra razão que pude pensar era plausível - e por todos os deuses, eu gastara um bom tempo ponderando sobre aquilo.

Nem nos meus pensamentos conseguia formar aquelas palavras. Ele estava bem. Agora ele estava bem, não havia necessidade de mentir para Percy, havia? Tirando o fato dele ser meu irmão, e dele ser a pessoa que me acalmaria e permaneceria comigo quando-

As páginas tão precisavam me distrair naquele maldito momento.

 _"14/03,_

 _Nossa primeira briga em anos. A primeira vez que fiz meu marido dormir no sofá."_

Mas a cada passada, não achava nada que me servisse de distração.

 _"24/03,_

 _As últimas palavras que disse em voz alta - que me controlei ao máximo para não gritar e acordar nossa filha - naquela noite, o fizeram pegar carteira e chave do carro e sair._

 _Draco deve ter ido dormir na casa de meu irmão, em algum hotel, ou com sua maldita amante. Pois havia uma amante nessa história, com certeza. Era o que eu escutara de minha mãe há tantos anos atrás - e mais uma cota de palavras de Molly Weasley que gostaria de apagar de minha memória. Como ela havia dito mesmo? Se o homem não come em casa é porque já chegou jantado?_

 _E comer em casa era algo que meu dito marido definitivamente não estava fazendo - em ambos sentidos. Eu estava tão certa em perguntar de que vadia viria o irmão de Ella."_

Fechei o caderno e o arremessei de volta a gaveta: Merlin, qual das situações era melhor? Minha eu do passado estar certa, ou a real situação ser a que eu de agora sabia? E meu desespero era por eu não querer ser deixada sozinha com uma criança que eu mal conhecia, ou por em algum lugar, lá no fundo de mim, eu ter o maldito amor que parecia ter pelo sonserino?

Encostei a porta ao sair do estúdio, vendo o relógio marcar dez e meia ao chegar na cozinha. Tinha mais dúvidas do que quando acordara naquela manhã, e ainda nem havia terminado a primeira parte da maldita segunda.

...

Estava exausta na última parte daquele dia. Fechei a porta do quarto de Ella, depois de muitos minutos de histórias de magia faz-de-conta e magia de verdade - será que o sonserino iria querer me matar por eu contar sobre um colégio onde a magia era ensinada? - e a coisa que mais queria era desmaiar na minha cama, do mesmo jeito que via nosso gato fazer em sua almofada no fim do corredor. Do mesmo jeito que meu marido já deveria estar, no quarto de visitas - e eu realmente achei que estivesse.

"Draco?" Então o loiro colocando uma camiseta no meio do nosso quarto me fez sim tomar um susto.

"Só vim pegar uma roupa." ele justificou, virando-se em minha direção, os olhos cansados da gripe ainda fazendo eu me perguntar o que mais poderia haver de errado ali. Mas o bruxo estava tão bem antes do resfriado! Não, ele não poderia ainda estar doente, nada além da febre e espirros de hoje. Ele não podia estar doente, e partir, e me deixar desmemoriada e com uma filha - maldito seja se o fizer.

"Ella já está dormindo." falei, tentando focar em qualquer outra coisa enquanto abandonava o roupão no cabideiro - graças a Merlin Virgínia não tinha apenas pijamas sexys, e aquele cinza de algodão fazia um bom trabalho em me deixar quente e confortável ao lado de Draco. "Também já tranquei o cercadinho e coloquei comida para o Pantera." Só quando terminei de falar que o vi andando em direção à porta. "Onde você vai?" saiu da minha boca antes de poder pensar.

"Preciso deitar, Ginny." Mas é claro que precisava. Olhando melhor para os cinzas azulados cansados, para o nariz vermelho, para os fios platinados úmidos, era óbvio que ele precisava deitar antes de cair no meio do quarto.

"Então deite." E pela segunda vez, palavras impensadas. Por que eu o queria ao meu lado? "Se for para eu pegar essa gripe, eu já peguei." Era o medo de minhas suspeitas estarem corretas? De que, mesmo ele sendo um bruxo, poderia não estar usando uma cura mágica para uma doença que ainda poderia estar ali? "E eu tão não estou afim de levantar de duas em duas horas para ver se você não está morto." tentei dizer o mais natural possível, escondendo qualquer preocupação atrás do meu humor enquanto pegava mais uma coberta.

"Que animador seu diagnóstico." ele devolveu, mas não se esforçou muito para me convencer ao contrário.

E sem mais uma palavra, menos de cinco minutos depois daquelas últimas, eu me encontrava pela primeira vez na minha vida - ao menos na qual recordava - dividindo uma cama por livre e espontânea vontade com Draco Malfoy.

"Eu vou me esforçar mais." falei, mais para mim mesma do que para ele, a respiração pesada denunciando que eu era a única que poderia ouvir qualquer coisa naquele quarto. "Eu vou me esforçar mais."

...

Quando acordei, estava sozinha na cama. Fechei os olhos achando que fosse acordar de três em três horas, que era o que acontecera em quase todas as noites até então, mas me surpreendi pela noite bem dormida ao lado do bruxo doente.

E ali estava aquela palavra outra vez.

O riso que veio do andar debaixo me vez colocar o roupão e descer as escadas antes mesmo de me olhar no espelho. Draco virando a panqueca enquanto Ella se divertia com sua raposa de pelúcia e as manobras do pai na cadeirinha era uma visão e tanto - ele nem mais parecia doente. Mas escutei o espirro e o nariz congestionado ao entrar, dando um beijo em nossa filha e quase fazendo a panqueca cair no chão ao invés da frigideira antes de minha mão parar em sua testa branca, bem menos quente do que ontem.

"Tudo dói e parece que eu vou morrer, mas estou bem melhor que ontem, então não se preocupe tanto, ok?" sua resposta veio antes de conseguir verbalizar minha pergunta, sua mão quente afastando a minha com delicadeza para poder ir até Ella. "Quem quer panqueca?"

"Euuu!" vi a pequena levantar os bracinhos enquanto a massa caía em seu prato.

"Devagar para não se queimar, ok? Está quente, meu amor." E em segundos a pequena estava com os dedinhos em seu café da manhã, uma mamadeira com o que deveria ser leite logo em frente ao prato decorado com gatinhos. "Obrigado por tudo." escutei após o ver colocar a frigideira na pia, os olhos cinzas parando na filha antes de irem para os meus. "Agora você já pode falar que gosta de mim, Vermelha." E as palavras vieram acompanhadas de justo aquele sorriso, e outra vez, ele estava tão próximo. Como há poucos dias atrás, quando eu lhe dei o corte que finalmente cicatrizava na testa - mas a última coisa que eu faria agora era afasta-lo. "Não precisa ter medo, eu não vou te beijar." ele disse, tirando uma mexa de cabelo que quase cobria meus olhos e a colocando atrás de minha orelha. "Por mais que todas as minhas malditas células estejam gritando para eu fazer o contrário, eu nunca vou forçar nada entre a gente, Vermelha." E tão rápido quanto se aproximou, o bruxo se afastou, só agora eu notando o café que aromatizava a cozinha.

Ele foi comprar café. Draco Malfoy foi comprar café, e estava sendo outra vez o marido perfeito, e se ele agora quisesse ter colado os lábios nos meus eu sabia, mais do que tudo, que teria deixado e os recebido de bom grado.

E então, eu acreditei em tudo que me fora dito. Pela primeira vez realmente acreditei: em nosso começo apressado, em irmos morar juntos após dias do que parecia ser apenas sexo casual. Em como esse bruxo, que durante toda minha adolescência não fora nada além de um riquinho mimado, em sua vida adulta se transformara em um dos homens mais desejáveis que conhecera. Porque mesmo no meio do caos em que me encontrava, em apenas uma semana e um dia, exatamente, Draco Malfoy me fez ter vontade de beija-lo.

Mas que merda.

* * *

 **Nota da autora:** Oi genteee, tudo bem? Eu ando demorando um pouco, mas não vou abandonar não! Um pouco de bloqueio, mas já está passando. Ainda estão aí? Esse capítulo foi um pouco paradinho, mas esperem novidades no próximo.

Rebs, que bom que você voltou! Espero que consiga acompanhar os capítulos ;)

Pan Potter, oba, leitora nova! Espero que goste da fic, e continue por aqui! Bom saber que minhas ideias agradam.

HeloCullenPotter, ela lembrou bem pouquinho. Bem pouquinho! Mas vai que isso continua né...

Robs Black, a doença, se é que existe, vocês vão saber mais pra frente hehehe! Vou postar sempre que der, e não se preocupe que vou terminar a fic!

Obrigada meninas que me deixaram palavras de apoio, faz toda a diferença! Alguém aqui curte um drama bem drama? Achei uma fic que tinha escrito há tempos atrás, e nunca foi postada! Posso revisar e upar ela, mas é bem bem deprê... alguém lê?

Um beijo,

Ania.


	13. Uma abóbora com orelhas

**A promessa**

 _Capítulo 12 - Uma abóbora com orelhas_

* * *

 **Ginevra, agora.**

Quando eu era pequena, me lembro que não comemorávamos como muitos bruxos o dia 31 de outubro. Não haviam muitas casas próximas d'A Toca, e as mais perto não tinham crianças para justificar uma elaborada caçada aos doces. O dinheiro era sempre curto, mesmo em minha tenra idade já tinha noção da renda de minha família, mas ainda assim, minha mãe sempre dava seu jeitinho. Geralmente era uma fantasia de fada ou morcego ou qualquer coisa que tivesse asas - que podiam ser facilmente encantadas para voarem baixo pelo jardim - e alguns bolinhos de abóbora com cobertura amanteigada, mas mesmo aquele pouco se transformava em um enorme divertimento para uma criança. Eu amava tanto aquele feriado.

Amanhã era noite de Halloween. E eu não sabia se seria uma noite lembrada por Ella - eu não lembrava de minhas primeiras, afinal -, mas tinha certeza de que a faria especial. Nós tínhamos várias casas com doces e decorações na vizinhança, a nossa ficando naquele ano um pouco para trás pela confusão das últimas semanas. Mas ainda haveriam baldes de balas e caramelos e chocolates, e fantasias, e tudo da mais pura diversão trouxa.

Era por isso que tinha varrido de cabo a rabo aquelas lojas até achar a peça ideal para a nossa pequena. _Nossa._

Já estava na quinta-feira, uma semana e meia do ocorrido, e o jeito que estava me sentindo me fazia finalmente acreditar que aquilo tudo era verdade. Era para eu ter ido falar com meus pais, era para ter caçado meus outros irmãos no inferno e mandando à merda o mundo trouxa, partindo daquela casa junto de minha varinha. Não conseguia. Conseguiria, talvez, naquele primeiro dia, quando tudo estava confuso e eu ainda não tinha conhecimento do nosso pequeno detalhe. Como partir com Ella? Como partir e abandonar aquela eu em miniatura que já tanto amava?

E então tinha ele. Maldito seja Salazar, tinha Draco Malfoy e seu papel de marido perfeito. Ele já estava ótimo, estava mais corado do que eu naqueles últimos dias, ninguém que o olhasse diria que algum dia esteve doente. Eu não queria que ele estivesse doente. Preferia mil vezes que as suspeitas da antiga Virgínia fossem verdadeiras, e que nada além da forte gripe tivesse passado pelo bruxo nos últimos anos. Eu precisava de um café.

Não hesitei antes de entrar na cafeteria, e já pagava meu copo de americano quando vi os fios marrons. Soube quem era antes mesmo de conseguir ver seu rosto.

"Hermione?" E eu soltei as sacolas no chão e coloquei o café sobre o balcão antes de puxa-la para um abraço apertado. Oh Merlin, um rosto conhecido, um rosto muito, mas muito familiar! Não que os outros não fossem, não que qualquer um de meus novos amigos próximos - meu irmão, meu marido - me dessem motivos para querer todos os meus velhos ao meu redor. Mas ainda assim, era tão bom abraçar aquela bruxa!

"Ginny..?" Foi ela chamando meu nome que me tirou de meus pensamentos. E então, a nova realidade voltou para mim: nós não éramos mais próximas. Minha cunhada, e eu não a via, segundo Luna, desde que me unira ao loiro. Ela provavelmente estava decepcionada comigo, com certeza fora dela que viera a necessidade do afastamento. Quebrei o abraço envergonhada, xingando mentalmente meu descontrole - tinha certeza que a bruxa diria meia dúzia de palavras por pura educação e iria embora. "Você está radiante como sempre, Ginevra." É Virgínia agora, mas me detive antes de corrigir.

"Você está," Linda? Radiante? Maravilhosa? "Igual!" terminei com um sorriso amarelo, já um pouco arrependida de tê-la visto. Talvez seria mais cômodo para ambas se eu a tivesse deixado passar despercebida. "Quanto tempo, não?"

"Quase doze anos." ela confirmou minha suspeita, e foi só então que percebi que minhas palavras tinham sido muito, mas muito falsas. Hermione não estava igual, longe disso: tinha olheiras embaixo dos olhos, e sua pele parecia muito mais próxima dos cinquenta do que dos quarenta que em alguns anos faria. Dava para ver que a bruxa, que desde a adolescência sempre fora encorpada, havia ganhado mais alguns quilos, que apareciam mesmo com as roupas largas. "Como você está?"

Eu casei com o sonserino que te chamava de sangue-ruim, sou unha e carne com Luna Lovegood, Percy é meu irmão favorito e não faço a menor ideia do porque não falo mais com você.

"Eu tenho uma filha." E abri a carteira, tirando uma pequena foto de Ella coberta de chocolate. "Ela é fantástica. Vai fazer três anos mas é uma das crianças mais inteligentes que já vi, e por mais que seja difícil algumas vezes-" Parei, me dando conta de como estava falando da garotinha: como uma mãe orgulhosa pra caralho. "Ella é a luz da minha vida." Ou ao menos, estava se tornando. "Você tem filhos? Você e meu irmão?" A sacudida de cabeça realmente me surpreendeu: Ronald sempre foi louco por crianças. Às vezes Hermione não quis ter. Às vezes eles nem mesmo estavam mais juntos.

"Eu não achei que algum dia você fosse me abraçar outra vez." Eram lágrimas que eu via ela tentar segurar em seus olhos? Mas se ela estava chorando, quer dizer que fui eu quem-

"Eu perdi a memória." Não tinha outra coisa para falar além da verdade. 'Eu perdi a memória, por que diabos brigamos' teria sido melhor? Provavelmente, mas eu não havia exatamente pensado antes de soltar a informação. "Eu perdi os últimos anos. Foi recente, e todos têm sido muito compreensíveis e me ajudado muito."

"Foi algum feitiço, ou-" ela parou repentinamente. "Digo, eu sou uma medibruxa, quem sabe eu possa ajudar." O que? "Eu já estava estudando para isso da última vez que nos vimos, Ginny." A bruxa continuou ao notar meu espanto.

"Claro." Que não. Ela, estudando para medibruxa, quando o que mais queria era ser uma Auror? Outra vez, pensei na teoria de estar em uma realidade alternativa. "Eu caí, bati a cabeça." E talvez tenha tomado uma poção que deu muito, mas muito errado. "Não tem muito o que fazer a não ser esperar, certo?" Talvez eu nem quisesse mais saber que inferno aconteceu para minha eu antiga ser praticamente alérgica ao mundo mágico.

Vi a bruxa olhar para o relógio na parede do estabelecimento antes de sua próxima fala.

"Certo. Eu preciso ir, Ginny, mas queria muito ver você outra vez." disse, os olhos esperançosos. "Se você quiser, é claro. Quem sabe podemos conversar com mais tempo." Quem sabe você pode me ajudar a lembrar porque eu briguei com você, já que aparentemente não vai ser agora que vou descobrir.

"Você está no St. Mugus?" ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça, eu levantando as sacolas do chão e voltando a pegar meu café. "Eu aparato lá um dia."

"Fico esperando sua visita." E com um último sorriso, a bruxa saiu pela porta enquanto eu dava o primeiro gole no líquido preto.

Uma Hermione abatida. Definitivamente não era isso que estava esperando encontrar quando a achasse. Talvez tenha sido apenas um dia ruim para ela, todos nós tínhamos um ou outro desses dias. Engraçado como semana passada não deixaria a bruxa em paz até ter todas as informações que minha mente ansiava saber. Agora, o que eu mais queria era chegar em casa e terminar de costurar a fantasia que comprara para nossa raposinha.

Compartimentalizar e aceitar receber aos poucos as informações havia no final, funcionado.

...

"Essa é a coisa mais fofa que eu já a vi vestindo." Blaise confessou, ambos observando o trio que andava há alguns metros à frente.

Tenho que confessar que esperava a nossa noite de gostosuras e travessuras ser algo mais família. E isso era um pouco ridículo de se pensar, como ser mais família do que passa-la com meu irmão e cunhado?

"Minha pequena é muito fofa." Talvez me sinta assim por Zabini ser a última pessoa a me despertar o sentimento de familiar. "Puxou a mãe."

"Definitivamente não." o antigo sonserino retrucou, os olhos indo de minha filha para mim. "Ultimamente você passa longe da fofura, cunhadinha." Talvez me sinta assim por Zabini não fazer a menor questão de parecer simpático quando estávamos a sós. "Deveria ser mais como minha sobrinha."

"Deveria me sentar no cangote de Draco e pedir doces para estranhos?" devolvi sua simpatia, arrumando pela talvez décima vez o dente de vampiro que insistia em incomodar minha gengiva.

"Você nem mesmo o trata como um amigo, Virgínia." Seus olhos voltaram para minha filha, como se olha-la fosse fazer com que o bruxo conseguisse retomar sua educação. "A mão dele toca a sua e você se encolhe ou o joga contra o armário da cozinha. Você evita olhá-lo nos olhos. Vocês dormem em quartos separados. E posso enumerar mais alguns pontos que confirmam minha acusação, você sabe."

Eu amava o Halloween. Blaise Zabini estava destruindo o dia que eu mais amava em todo o ano.

"Eu não dividia a minha cama com um amigo." respondi já incomodada, e o bruxo parou na minha frente, os olhos sérios.

"Dividia sim, Vermelha. Até semanas atrás você dividia a cama com o seu melhor amigo. Se eu soubesse-" Mas ele parou aquela frase no meio, como se estivesse prestes a revelar algo do qual não se orgulhava. "Merda." Voltou a andar sem mais nenhuma palavra.

"Eu estou tentando, ok?" O que mais poderia responder? Eu estava tentando. Eu estava tentando, não estava? Ele não podia me culpar por não querer ser tocada, ou por não conseguir olhar para meu marido que, mesmo fantasiado de zumbi, continuava a me causar pensamentos não muito agradáveis.

Ele era lindo. Ele era gostoso. Ele era Draco Malfoy e costumava me chamar de pobretona suja. E quando seus olhos cinzas me olhavam, ou quando sua mão gelada me tocava, eu ainda entrava em conflito por sentir meu corpo querer aquela proximidade.

"Tente com mais afinco."

Blaise poderia pelo menos tentar entender o quanto tudo aquilo ainda era conflitante, após menos de duas semanas. Por mais que o loiro estivesse me fazendo ter memórias muito boas de sua pessoa, as ruins eram as coisas que ainda dominavam a droga da minha cabeça. Por mais que eu quisesse beija-lo, ele ainda era o sonserino horrível que tinha no antebraço a pior marca de nossa guerra.

Vi Zabini colocar as mãos nos bolsos do casaco marrom - para combinar com o resto da fantasia - antes de voltar a abrir a boca.

"Eu gostei de você desde o dia em que te revi após o colégio." Jogou a frase no ar, virando-se para mim. "Estou tentando ser mais compreensível aqui, Vermelha. Me ajude."

Suspirei. Ainda poderia salvar aquele dia.

"Me conte mais."

...

 **Blaise, antes.**

Tomei mais um gole de bourbon, girando as pedras de gelo enquanto encarava meu amigo.

Era para eu estar em qualquer lugar, menos ali. Porque realmente não aguentava mais pisar naquele maldito pub - aquele pub era o pior de Londres, se não de todo o mundo trouxa e bruxo. Mas aquele era o local que estava localizado logo ao lado do minúsculo apartamento onde agora vivia o aprendiz de trouxa Draco Malfoy, e por Salazar aquele ex-bruxo não andava nos seus melhores dias.

Ele não exatamente havia confessado precisar de ajuda, muito menos pediu para encontra-lo no bar. Mas quando você é amigo de uma pessoa há anos, existem certas coisas que você simplesmente sabe. A ausência de resposta para meu convite de quarta era resposta o suficiente para mim: eu aparataria quinta-feira, onde quer que o bruxo estivesse. Talvez até deixasse algum objeto mágico por aqui, mais assunto para meu encontro de domingo.

"Você deveria tentar meditação." falei, repetindo o gesto de antes e bebendo mais um gole.

"Fora de cogitação."

"Depois que aprendi a meditar, nada mais me tira do sério." insisti, ainda tentando pensar em que diabos poderia sugerir para meu melhor amigo sair da fossa que andava sua vida.

Não era que ele, em seus já quase seis meses totalmente como trouxa, não estivesse se adaptando bem a sua nova vida. Não, Malfoy era uma das criaturas mais resilientes que já vira em toda minha curta vida, ninguém poderia dizer o contrário. O problema era que talvez o último acontecimento tenha sido a gota. Sabia que apenas uma meditação não o ajudaria, assim como sabia que ele nunca pisaria no consultório de um terapeuta - deveria, terapia boa movia montanhas.

"A não ser calor, lugares lotados, fila, gente burra, gente que fala encostando, gente, burocracia, café frio, e todos os nãos de Percy Weasley." escutei ele provocar em meio a todo o barulho ao nosso redor.

"Eu ainda vou conquistar esse aí, escute minhas palavras." respondi, o copo agora vazio indo para cima de nossa mesa. Achei seus olhos antes de continuar. "Essa merda vai passar, Draco." E iria, sabia que iria.

"Eu estou esperando o dia." Eu também estava.

O que ele precisava era algo que distraísse sua cabeça. Ao contrário do que muitos achavam durante o colégio, sabia o quanto Draco não fazia jus a toda sua reputação com as garotas: não que ele fosse um amante ruim - ao menos não era o que havia escutado -, mas o bruxo simplesmente não era o pegador que todas falavam. Principalmente em seus dois últimos anos. As bruxas realmente se apaixonavam por garotos malvados, ele era a prova viva disso. Mas agora, meu amigo ter uma fase pegadora poderia muito lhe fazer maravilhas. Distraía a mente dos pensamentos repetitivos que insistiam em aparecer, com certeza. E nada melhor do que se preocupar com várias amantes do que relembrar o passado e permanecer apreensivo com o estado da mãe.

"Pense que poderia ser pior." soltei enquanto tirava algumas notas trouxas da carteira. "Você poderia ser pobre. E não venha me falar que é - aí tem dinheiro o suficiente para se manter até o fim da vida sem trabalho que eu sei." Olhei ao redor, pensando que sim, minha ideia poderia ser ótima, e talvez bastasse um pequeno incentivo. "E se não tiver, sempre temos do meu." Como a garota que virava uma dose de algo no balcão. Eu conhecia aquele cabelo, sabia que já o vira em algum lugar. Ou em alguns lugares. "Agora vá lá e pague uma bebida para aquela ruiva. Ela parece estar precisando de uma fodida, digo, uma bebida, tanto quanto você."

Por um momento achei que Draco fosse continuar sentado.

"Agradeça que estou desesperado o suficiente para tentar."

Foi só quando vi os dois compartilharem o primeiro drink que vi o que tinha feito. Eu poderia ter fodido ainda mais com Malfoy - mas pelo menos, no momento, ele tinha um sorriso nos lábios.

...

 **Ginevra, agora.**

Então o bruxo não era o pegador que todos diziam? E o que o moreno havia dito sobre a mãe?

"Você empurrou Malfoy para cima de mim?" Claro que foi isso a primeira coisa que saiu da minha boca: aquela sim era uma boa revelação!

"E ainda descobri que você era mais forte para bebidas quentes do que eu na mesma noite. Aposto que essa informação nossa velha Virgínia não tinha acesso," Zabini confessou, sua voz mudando para um sussurro no final. "Eu nunca contei pra nenhum dos dois." O vi acenar para a sobrinha, ainda no cangote do pai, antes de continuar. "Você o fez sorrir, e aquilo andava difícil de conseguir. Draco estava numa fase não muito boa, e qualquer uma que fizesse bem ao meu amigo brilhava para mim, então sim, eu adorei você, Vermelha."

"E eu gostei de você?" Porque até poderia me ver gostando de Draco Malfoy, mas não conseguia imaginar como poderia achar qualquer coisa não irritante no Blaise Zabini que andava conhecendo.

"E quem não gosta, ruivinha?"

...

 **Blaise, antes.**

"Por tudo que você considera sagrado," Draco me pedia, eu ainda do lado de fora do apartamento. "Tente não ser cuzão."

Uma mês - bem, quase um mês. Vinte e seis dias com a ruiva e eu ainda não havia sido devidamente apresentado - sonserino desgraçado. Sonserino desgraçado que não conseguia tirar a felicidade da cara, mesmo quando me pedia para não acabar com ela. Não seria um cuzão nem mesmo se fosse aquela filha de trouxas grifinória que eu fosse 'conhecer', não seria um cuzão com o responsável do sorriso que tanto quis de volta.

No final, ele nem precisou pular de cama em cama. Que desperdício.

"Ela é praticamente minha cunhada, Malfoy." respondi, revirando os olhos e forçando a entrada. "É uma questão de tempo o ruivo se mudar para casa." Me gabei, colocando o casaco pendurado no cabideiro atrás da porta: nós também faríamos um mês em alguns dias. Foi impossível não notar a mala vazia que descansava ao meu lado. "Já você, parece não poder dizer o mesmo."

"Zabini-"

"Sim, sim, você invoca as quatro nobres verdades." Tive que sorrir, o loiro fechando a porta atrás de mim. As quatro verdades. Cuida. Da. Tua. Vida.

"Draco, quer que eu limpe os morangos que comprei na feira orgânica?" Escutei a voz aumentando a medida que ouvia passos, por um momento me perguntando se veria a ruiva em toda a sua glória: não era como se seu irmão andasse com muitas peças pela minha casa. "Para comer com chocolate quando- ah, visita!" Ela andava com mais roupas do que Percy, com certeza.

"Virgínia Weasley." E era menor do que me lembrava, mas ainda melhor para os olhos do que no colégio. Era engraçado como na época de Hogwarts eu costumava a observa-la pelos corredores. Hoje em dia, nem saberia o que fazer com uma dessas. "Me disseram que agora você atende por esse nome."

"Blaise Zabini." Pode me chamar de cunhado, pensei. Se não por parte de Percy, por parte do meu praticamente irmão com quem você divide a cama.

"Linda como sempre. Seu sortudo filho da mãe." disse, lançando um olhar para o loiro. Há, eu poderia ser um completo cavalheiro quando eu queria. "Eu adoraria morangos com chocolate, se não for abusar muito de sua boa vontade, claro." E com um sorriso, ela foi para a cozinha. "São os favoritos de Percy." falei baixo, não sabendo o quanto a informação poderia trazer problemas para meus olhos azuis.

"Ela sabe?"

"Duvido. Ela já está fazendo compras?" Só naquele segundo caiu a informação dos morangos: 'que eu comprei'. "Mal sinal, você sabe o que isso significa." Não, ele não parecia entender. "Ela já está em casa."

"E isso é bom."

Me virei para a esquerda, achando a bruxa na pia lavando os ditos morangos enquanto cantarolava uma música qualquer. Ela parecia tão feliz quanto o loiro - ao menos eu tinha a confirmação que ela pertencia agora somente ao meu amigo. Sim, isso poderia ser muito bom.

"Eu gosto dela. Ela parece divertida, e tem cara de uma raposa vermelha."

"Obrigado?" Tive vontade de gargalhar com a expressão engraçada que encontrei ao voltar a olha-lo.

"Prefiro essa bruxa do que qualquer cachorro que você provavelmente adotaria em mais algumas semanas de solidão. E pelo cheiro que sinto, a Vermelha faz um café tão bom quanto o seu. Vamos ficar com ela, ok?"

...

 **Ginevra, agora.**

"É daí que vem o meu apelido?" Era só o que me faltava.

"Nah. Seu apelido veio na primeira tentativa de vocês trazerem Ella para esse mundo." Senti minhas bochechas ficarem vermelhas no segundo em que absorvi a informação. Tão esperava que toda a maquiagem branca ajudasse a disfarçar a coriza.

"Eu sabia." revelei numa tentativa de me distrair da outra pergunta que gostaria de fazer: como assim você tinha uma confirmação de que estava apenas com Draco? "De você e Percy." E era surpresa que via nos olhos castanhos: ahá! Eu também tinha alguns segredos. "Percy me contou o que estava acontecendo, e me contou quando aceitou seu convite. Então eu sabia."

"Você lembra-" Oh. Ele tinha estendido errado.

"Isso foi antes." Acabei ali com as esperanças: não, eu não lembrava. Eu não lembrava de nada com aquele bruxo, muito menos de nosso começo tão irritantemente digno de um filme. O máximo que tinha eram as margaridas, e ainda aquilo poderia ser fruto de uma boa imaginação. "Foi um dia que saímos para conversar sobre Harry."

"Ele odiava o bruxo com fervor." confessou, os olhos indo para o marido. "Talvez ainda odeie. Não que Percy tenha aceitado bem o começo de vocês dois, mas era entendível: Potter era um babaca, e Malfoy era o líder dos babacas."

Era.

"Você parece gostar mais da antiga Virgínia."

E novamente o moreno parou, seus olhos escuros encarando os meus com uma nova seriedade.

"Vermelha, é o seguinte: eu estou bravo com você. Muito, muito puto para ser bem sincero. Eu não sei se tenho motivo, e não sei se você poderia responder minha pergunta - que eu prefiro então não fazer -, mas estou muito fulo." Que pergunta? "E eu também estou fulo comigo. Porque eu fiz merda. Eu tenho certeza que fiz merda."

Não. Não, não não.

"Você não acha que vai me falar isso e não dar maiores explicações, acha?" Só tinha uma coisa que eu sabia que explicaria tudo que o sonserino despejou em cima de mim. Compartimentalização o cacete, eu queria muito - e vou ter essa explicação - saber de que merda esse bruxo está falando.

"Eu tenho certeza." ele respondeu, já mudando para um tom calmo e neutro - malditos sonserinos e sua habilidade bizarra de controlar tão bem suas emoções. Certeza o caralho, quase retruquei, mas o bruxo foi mais rápido. "Agora se comporte, e por favor, tente controlar mais seus pensamentos, pois o seu marido é um legilimente e está vindo até nós." Estava cada vez mais difícil gostar desse bruxo.

Merlin, era tão difícil zerar minha mente quando eu precisava faze-la: estava praticamente gritando dentro de minha cabeça essa nossa última conversa! Não, focaria em Ella. Focaria em Ella e sua fantasia de abóbora com um rabo e orelhas de raposa, pois aquilo estava tão perfeito que tiraria qualquer outra coisa da minha cabeça.

"Mama, socolate!" ela me contou quando veio correndo para o meu colo, meu marido e Percy com sua fantasia de cobra não muito atrás. "Muito socolate, papai pego com a moça do café!" E meus olhos foram dos azuis vivos para os cinzas, e meu cérebro conseguiu lembrar da informação revelada naqueles primeiros dias: Você não toma mais café, café te dá mais chances de enxaquecas e te faz querer comprar cigarros.

Não estava orgulhosa do maço que achara no estúdio, mas estava com certo orgulho de não ter experimentado nenhum.

"E eu descobri que Ella conhece a moça do café." Draco falou quando chegou ao meu lado, limpando o chocolate da boca da filha com a própria mão. "O que quer dizer que tem uma pessoa que voltou para a cafeína." E mais uma vez era o máximo que conseguia sustentar aqueles olhos, dando um sorriso sem graça e voltando os meus para Ella.

"A mamãe foi pega." Sim, era bom ter a pequena nos braços. Olhei de canto de olho Zabini, que ainda me encarava. Não pense, Virgínia. Não pense em como ele está perto de você.

"Ella não está a coisa mais fofa hoje?" Obrigada Merlin por Percy.

E quem respondeu foi o sonserino vestido de leão - a irônica fantasia era a única coisa que tinha de bom nele naquela noite.

"Adorável. Como a mãe."

...

Não conseguia focar no que fazia na cozinha.

Como eu esqueci daquele detalhe? Eu deveria me lembrar, não deveria? O bruxo teve seu lado negro na guerra, ele fora um comensal, por Merlin! Claro que dominava aquele tipo de magia - e ainda a fazia, sem dúvidas, mesmo na ausência de sua varinha. Meu marido era tanto um oclumente quanto um legilimente, e eu queria me enterrar no buraco mais próximo.

Caso ele tenha utilizado de seu dom no primeiro dia, eu com certeza fiz o inferno em sua cabeça. Todas as vezes chamando por Harry - há, que piada -, todos os toques que me deram repulsa, tudo que eu sabia e ele aparentemente não.

Mas eu precisava mesmo controlar minha mente ao seu lado? A Virgínia antiga com certeza tinha esse conhecimento. E ela, com certeza, não controlava cada coisa que se passava em seu cérebro. Certo? Eu nem mesmo era boa em oclumência.

Não, Draco não faria isso. Até porque eu tinha uma certeza: ele teria me deixado se soubesse da existência da poção. Era claro como cristal, aquilo não era uma coisa fácil de se perdoar e ele não o faria. E o aperto que me deu no peito ao imaginar o bruxo indo embora com Ella foi muito maior do que poderia ter previsto. Ao invés de guardar os doces espalhados na bancada da pia longe dos olhos de nossa filha, enfiei metade de um chocolate na boca.

"Ella está apagada no quarto." escutei ao engolir, me virando em direção da voz.

Não deveria ter me virado - não, grande erro. Ou talvez acerto, pois todos os pensamentos de antes evaporaram.

Eram várias coisas que me incomodavam naquela noite. Uma delas já me incomodava nos últimos três dias. E era o que me atormentava desde a última terça, o pensamento que insistia em aparecer sempre que eu reparava mais no meu dito marido, que estava me deixando louca. Bem, ele era meu marido. Eu tinha permissão para perder meus olhos nele.

Mas era irritantemente prazeroso observar Draco Malfoy - já era assim no colégio, tirando o fato dele ser um total imbecil naquela época. Por isso que eu mal deixei meus olhos nele durante toda aquela maldita noite: não por desprezo ou repulsa, como Zabini insistiu no começo, mas porque aquele filho da mãe vestindo um jeans e uma camiseta branca por baixo do casaco de couro estava me fazendo querer saber como fizemos nossa pequena. E eu sabia que não podia querer saber aquilo. Não assim. Não agora. Por Merlin Virgínia, ele poderia estar escutando cada palavra sua nesse momento.

"Achei que a pequena nunca mais fosse pegar no sono, ela quase me colocou para dormir também." A frase veio com uma risada melódica, meus olhos achando a coisa mais interessante do mundo o bruxo ir até a geladeira pegar um copo de água. "Não podemos deixa-la comer tanto açúcar de noite." Ele já estava com o rosto limpo, diferente de mim, que deveria parecer uma vampira do inferno após tentar limpar o sangue e a base branca com um guardanapo de papel. O casaco já pendurado na entrada deixava a camiseta branca a mostra com todo o sangue artificial jogado nela durante a noite. E meus hormônios queriam arrancar aquela camiseta.

Porque com certeza aquele maldito desejo era efeito hormonal. Mais um motivo para me manter assim distante, eu provavelmente estava ovulando, e com certeza não precisava tentar trazer Ella número dois para o mundo antes de resolver o problema que era minha vida. Não era por ter tido uma semana relativamente boa que esquecera o caos que estava tudo ao meu redor.

Coloquei sem pensar mais um chocolate na boca. Aquele bruxo maldito estava tão desejável tomando água. Mas que inferno. Mais um chocolate. Ele sabia o quanto era bonito, com certeza sabia. Mais um chocolate. Todos que tinham além de um certo ponto de beleza sabiam o efeito que causavam nas outras pessoas. Eu sabia. Então ele, com certeza, sabia. Talvez fosse melhor voltar a pensar em como Zabini praticamente confessou que fez alguma merda relacionada à mim.

"Virgínia, o que você está fazendo?" A voz mais uma vez me tirou de meus pensamentos.

E mais um chocolate.

"Comendo chocolate." respondi ainda encostada na bancada da pia, lambendo mais um dedo cheio do doce enquanto voltava a encara-lo.

"Você está abusando do chocolate." ele disse parando ao meu lado, e vi com certo prazer sua dificuldade em tirar os olhos dos meus e continuar o trabalho que eu havia parado. Ao menos eu não era a única. Peguei mais um antes dele guardar o último bombom, tentando focar mais no barulho do doce sendo desembrulhado do que no do meu coração - que ele não conseguisse ouvir meu coração. "Assim vai acabar com uma enxaqueca." recebi a repreensão enquanto o via se esticar e colocar o pote de doces fora do alcance de todas as mulheres da casa.

Ele tinha covinhas nas costas. Merlin, me ajude a desgrudar meus olhos desse corpo. Volte a cobrir as costas com a camiseta, seu maldito.

Só percebi que prendia a respiração quando a pele voltou a ser escondida, arfando por ar muito mais alto do que deveria. Oh, merda.

"Pare de me olhar assim." Draco disse ainda de costas para mim e eu congelei. Oh merda, merda, merda. Em poucos passos ele estava outra vez na minha frente, as mãos apoiadas na bancada enquanto os olhos me encaravam sérios: ele era tão alto. Ele era tão alto, porque mesmo se debruçando um pouco para frente, aqueles lábios ainda estavam tão longe dos meus.

"Eu não estou-"

"Sim, você está." O bruxo sabia. "Eu te respeito, Virgínia." ele começou, a voz séria. "Eu sempre te respeitei. E eu disse que nunca, nunca, jamais, iria te forçar a nada. E por Deus, eu não vou." As palavras vieram antes que eu pudesse pensar diferente, a voz se transformando numa rouca antes de continuar. "Mas você tem noção do quanto é difícil existir perto de você quando me olha assim?"

É possível que meu coração tenha parado de bater naquele segundo. Era justo eu querer tanto aqueles lábios nos meus? Era justo eu fazer aquilo antes de conseguir ama-lo? Mas o jeito que ele me olhava junto daquela proximidade tão confortável fazia parecer injusto nada acontecer. E eu sabia que se dependesse do bruxo praticamente debruçado sobre mim, nada aconteceria.

Eu conseguiria tomar a iniciativa. E tomar a iniciativa foi o que fiz. Pensando no quanto estava desejando aquele maldito, e lembrando que era assim que muitas vezes começava o amor - nem tudo estava perdido -, tentei não me sentir ridícula enquanto passava um dos dedos ainda cheio de chocolate nos meus lábios.

"Quer?" Eu só queria que aquela distância acabasse de uma vez.

Eu sabia que, no estado em que estávamos, aquele primeiro beijo não lembraria em nada borboletas, passando longe de qualquer suavidade existente em ambos. Sentir seus lábios nos meus foi um choque: eu estava beijando Draco Malfoy, a fuinha dos lábios finos. E com aqueles lábios macios ele poderia me pedir o que quisesse, desde que os mantivesse nos meus. Precisei controlar um gemido quando senti sua língua na minha e me agarrei em seu pescoço, pois se dependesse de meus joelhos iria direto para o chão.

Quando dei por mim, o bruxo me colocava sentada na bancada, ele mesmo me puxando para mais perto - e parecia não haver proximidade suficiente. E nós dois sabíamos que não haveria com todas aquelas roupas no caminho, e nós dois também sabíamos que não seria aquela a noite ideal para experimentar tal proximidade. Mas isso não parou minhas mãos de irem para baixo de sua camiseta, assim como não impediu as dele de copiarem meu gesto. Foi quando cheguei em seu jeans - e eu nem mesmo me dei conta que estava prestes a tira-lo - que o senti gemer na minha boca antes de se afastar.

"Porra, Vermelha." ele afundou a cabeça na curva do meu pescoço, respirando pesado. "Por tudo que é mais sagrado, para de tentar tirar a minha calça." Era doloroso tirar minhas mãos dele, era mais doloroso ainda tira-las enquanto ele beijava meu pescoço. E não era como se ele estivesse fazendo um grande esforço para me parar além de suas palavras. "Chega, Gi." E pela primeira vez, eu amei o apelido. Mais um beijo que fez meu coração disparar, e suas mãos seguravam as minhas com uma delicadeza que em nada condizia com os últimos segundos. "Você vai me matar se não parar."

Respirei fundo, tentando fazer minha cabeça parar de girar. Merlin, aquilo tinha sido melhor do que eu poderia algum dia imaginar. Seria impossível parar de querer beija-lo agora, e por todos os deuses, por que ele me parou ao invés de me levar para o quarto?

Porque Draco tinha mais noção que eu do que uma noite juntos poderia fazer com tudo aquilo. Porque, por mais que era daquele jeito que aparentemente havíamos começado nosso relacionamento, poderia não ser igual daquela vez - e agora nós tínhamos mais alguém além de nós dois para levar em conta. Sabia de tudo aquilo quando meus olhos acharam os dele, que ao mesmo tempo que queimavam de desejo me pediam desculpas.

O bruxo. Nós dois. É tão assustadoramente natural. E é tão rápido.

 _"Isso não te assusta?" perguntei, o observando enquanto prendia o cabelo num coque bagunçado._

 _"Todos os dias. A velocidade que isso está acontecendo me deixa apavorado todos os malditos segundos."_

Prendi a respiração, tentando imaginar se tinha inventado a cena do que me fora contado, ou se havia recebido mais um mínimo sinal de que tudo aquilo poderia ser revertido. Faria bem comentar aquela minha dúvida?

"Fazia muito tempo que você não me beijava assim, não é mesmo?" Decidi pelo silêncio. "Esse foi o melhor beijo de toda a minha vida." confessei, tentando quebrar o desconforto que se formava entre nós dois com minha sinceridade. "E eu acho que preciso respirar um pouco sem ter você na minha frente - mas sério, entenda isso como um elogio." Aquele sorriso era covardia.

Ele deu um passo para trás, me ajudando a voltar para o chão antes de enfim me soltar. E o que eu fazia agora? Dava um beijo de boa noite e subia? Com certeza não, pois mais um beijo e eu não o largaria até o fim da noite, e eu sabia.

"Draco, eu-"

"Eu tenho uma proposta." ele me cortou, nas suas palavras uma nova confiança. "Era o que eu estava tomando coragem para falar antes de você tirar minhas palavras. Você não lembra como nos conhecemos, e nem como nos apaixonamos, e isso é uma merda. E eu estava péssimo pensando em como havia perdido tudo que tínhamos, mas você sempre me faz achar soluções para todos os problemas, Vermelha. Você disse que estava disposta a tentar, e por isso eu quero te levar para sair. Deixar Ella com Blaise e seu irmão e te levar para um passeio amanhã." Oh meu Merlin, o bruxo era perfeito. "Me apaixonar por você foi maravilhoso, e eu quero me apaixonar outra vez pela você de agora. Porque eu sei que você não é a mesma, Ginny. E eu quero conhecer todas as suas novas particularidades. São poucos que podem ler pela primeira vez seu livro favorito, afinal." Era perfeito demais. Parecia bom demais para ser verdade.

Tinha como negar alguma coisa para esse bruxo quando ele sorria assim?

Encarei mais uma vez o par de olhos cinzas ansiosos antes de dar minha resposta.

"Me traga margaridas."

* * *

Nota da autora: Olá leitorinhos, tudo bem com vocês? É, não vou conseguir muito mais do que um capítulo por mês, mas não desistam de miiimm! Muito obrigada a todos que comentaram, todas ja devidamente respondidas, e a todos favoritando a história!

Espero que tenham curtido o capítulo, e quem quiser, me fala o que tá achando! É sempre bom ouvir o que vcs pensam ;)

Beijo grande,

Ania.


	14. Promessas

**A promessa**

 _Capítulo 12 - Promessas_

* * *

 **Ginevra, agora.**

Acordei com o barulho da porta da frente batendo, abrindo os olhos com dificuldade. Sete da manhã de sábado, e eu mal pregara o olho na noite passada. Merlin, tão precisava de um café. Foi só quando o líquido preto quente bateu na minha língua que, apesar das poucas horas de sono, notei o que havia de errado no atual cenário. Nós realmente teríamos um encontro, deduzi ao enfim perceber que Draco havia saído com nossa filha, provavelmente para deixa-la com os tios como o falado ontem de madrugada. Um encontro com Draco Malfoy, que sem nem mesmo querer havia me seduzido por completo na noite passada. Eu havia concordado com o beijo. Eu havia quase tirado a roupa dele na cozinha.

Terminei minha caneca, voltando para o quarto enquanto minha mente tentava decidir se era bom ou ruim o que estava prestes a fazer. Resolvendo não pensar mais sobre o futuro e simplesmente deixar acontecer e ver no que resultaria, escolhi um jeans e uma camiseta - que seria propriamente coberta por um casaco antes de sair, graças aos prováveis dez graus que marcava do lado de fora -, e estava prestes a colocar meu sutiã quando a porta abriu.

E por alguns poucos segundos, o suficiente para dar uma boa visão de meu corpo quase nu para aqueles olhos cinzas, eu congelei.

"Você tem que bater!" Foram as primeiras palavras que saíram da minha boca quando voltei a ter alguma reação, Draco me pedindo desculpas no mesmo segundo, mas não removendo os olhos de minhas partes menos cobertas. "Quem não bate numa porta antes de entrar?"

"É o hábito, Vermelha!" E então, ele estava rindo. Rindo, e eu queria matá-lo enquanto tentava me cobrir com a camiseta, pequena demais para todo o meu corpo.

"Não é engraçado!" gritei antes do bruxo enfim se mover e fechar a porta - ainda conseguia escutar sua risada do lado de fora.

"É sim! É engraçado pra cacete!" escutei o xingamento sair de seus lábios, sempre tão controlados na presença de nossa filha.

Suspirei, jogando a camiseta de volta para a cama. Claro que aquilo era engraçado pra cacete: o loiro provavelmente vira o que eu tentara miseravelmente esconder mais vezes do que poderia imaginar. Era sim muito engraçado eu ter vergonha de mostrar meu corpo e ele ter que bater para entrar em seu próprio quarto - era tragicamente engraçado. Ah, merda.

"Desculpa, Ginny. Te espero lá embaixo, ok?" E mais um suspiro de minha parte: não teria reclamado dele me ver sem roupa nos últimos minutos de ontem.

Terminei de me vestir apressada, pegando por último uma camisa que particularmente havia gostado naqueles últimos dias. Bota, jeans, camiseta branca e camisa verde: estava bom para sabe-se lá onde iríamos, não estava? Algo me dizia que sim, e resolvendo acreditar em minha intuição desci as escadas e encontrei o bruxo na cozinha, terminando ele mesmo uma xícara de café.

"Quer dizer então que eu não fui a única a voltar para a cafeína?" brinquei, tentando quebrar qualquer constrangimento que poderia se formar pela situação de minutos atrás. O sorriso que ganhei quando nossos olhos se encontraram me disseram que não, não havia constrangimento algum.

"Você está adorável."

"Obrigada." Devolvi o sorriso, encostando no batente da porta. "Essa é a peça que mais me deixa confortável de todo o guarda roupa."

O sorriso aumentou, o bruxo acabando com nossa distância em poucos passos. Outra vez, tão perto. Outra vez, cinza sendo minha cor favorita.

"Ela é minha." Draco contou, as mãos indo parar nas minhas mangas - que só agora notei o quão longas eram -, e por baixo do tecido achando meus pulsos. "Continue com ela. Você sempre gostou de colocar essa camisa por cima de tudo." E aquele sorriso. Outra vez, não me importaria se ele me visse sem a camisa e qualquer outra peça de roupa.

"Ok." Outra vez, as palavras fugiam do meu cérebro.

Era somente desejo o que sentia ao olhar para o bruxo? Bem no fundo, sabia que havia algo a mais - ou era apenas minha imaginação, querendo dar uma explicação melhor para meu comportamento, querendo justificar eu praticamente necessitar aquela proximidade, justo com aquele bruxo? Porque era tão errado, e ao mesmo tempo parecia a coisa mais certa a se fazer: colar minha boca em seus malditos lábios finos.

Roupas definitivamente me deixavam mais confortável ao seu lado.

"Eu não posso te beijar, Vermelha." soltei uma respiração que mais uma vez não me dera conta que prendia quando a mão pálida tirou alguns fios vermelhos, soltos do rabo de cavalo apressado, da frente de meus olhos. "Ella está com os padrinhos. Nós estamos sozinhos em casa." ele me explicava, mas não resistiu quando o puxei para perto. "Eu preciso te conhecer. Eu preciso que você me conheça." Tão perto que conseguia sentir o cheiro de café em sua respiração.

E por um momento, tudo aquilo foi tão familiar que realmente me perdi em meus pensamentos. A proximidade, os cheiros, aquela cozinha. Voltei para a realidade ao novamente sentir seu toque quente em minha bochecha. Eu queria o maldito bruxo. Merda.

"Se eu te beijar do jeito que quero, vou te levar para o quarto e ninguém vai sair para passeio nenhum." E por um segundo, foi uma oferta muito tentadora. O sorriso, tão espontâneo, realmente me fazia esquecer de todo o resto que precisava me forçar a lembrar: não era o momento, não era o momento. "Talvez só um." ele ponderou numa voz rouca, e se não tivesse me mexido, com certeza acabaríamos cumprindo as palavras ditas.

"Negativo, eu quero meu passeio." falei, já pegando meu casaco na entrada. Draco logo seguiu, pegando a chave do carro antes de abrir a porta, o sorriso nunca deixando seus lábios. "E onde estão minhas margaridas?" perguntei ao entrar no carro, recebendo um olhar surpreso. "Além de mim, você também anda perdendo a memória, bruxo?" provoquei, colocando o cinto de segurança.

"Apressada como sempre." Ele fez o mesmo, antes de virar-se para mim com os punhos fechados. "Escolha uma mão."

"Minha flor vai estar dilacerada em uma delas?"

"Só escolha, Vermelha." Draco reforçou o pedido.

"Eu não posso escolher as duas?" E finalmente revirou os olhos. "Direita."

Quando a mão enfim se abriu, não havia flor alguma, mas um quadrado marrom embrulhado num pedaço de celofane transparente.

"Um doce?" perguntei, surpresa. Ok, aquilo era fofo. Draco Malfoy estava tentando ser fofo - ou correção, era fofo e estava mostrando isso para mim.

"Apenas coma." escutei quando peguei-o de sua mão. O carro já se movia quando coloquei o pequeno pedaço na boca, e eu praticamente gemi quando o doce fez contato com a minha língua.

"Oh Merlin, isso é um quadradinho de crack." minha frase o fez soltar a risada que já estava me acostumando a ouvir, antes de me informar que aquilo na verdade era um quadradinho de doce de leite. "Eu poderia comer um pote inteiro disso." confessei a provável verdade.

"Eu bem sei." Draco disse com mais uma risada. "Pronta para começar o melhor dia de sua semana? Nós vamos tem um sábado bastante atarefado hoje. Muitas paradas, muitas comidas, muitas-" o ouvi suspirar. Ele não precisava acabar a frase: muitas memórias. "Escolha a música, Vermelha."

Era engraçado como algumas coisas conseguiam ser tão familiares em pouco tempo, e outras eram completamente estranhas e pareciam tão erradas. As músicas soavam muito erradas. Não conseguia me acostumar com nenhuma, a não ser as da rádio que tocavam sucessos nunca além dos anos 90.

E ele parecia conhecer todas, vez ou outra cantando junto partes das letras trouxas. Foram três músicas e um pouco de conversa fiada antes de eu finalmente conseguir colocar para fora o que já tanto ensaiara.

"Draco, posso fazer uma pergunta?" Ele me olhou de canto de olho antes de fazer que sim com a cabeça. E lá vamos nós para uma nova informação - ao menos era o que eu esperava conseguir. "Por que você desistiu do mundo mágico?"

Se não o estivesse observando, sua tensão teria sido imperceptível. Os dedos seguraram com mais força o volante, os ombros ficaram mais rígidos, os olhos quase tristes. Por um segundo, desejei ter ficado quieta - eu havia ficado sem falar daquilo por anos, afinal.

Mas quando o bruxo enfim começou a falar, a voz não estava cheia de agonia ou qualquer outra emoção que eu esperava.

"Eu não sei se você se lembra, ou se algum dia chegou a ter acesso a essa informação, mas o meu pai foi assassinado dias depois dos meus vinte e três anos." Draco falou devagar, pausando então por alguns segundos, como se estivesse testando o que sentiria com aquelas palavras. Lucius Malfoy havia morrido, me recordava da informação, mas assassinado? "Foi em uma explosão." Eu conseguia lembrar das notícias de uma explosão, anos atrás. "De todo modo, os detalhes disso não vem ao caso." E mais silêncio.

Tomou uma grande parte de meu autocontrole para continuar quieta e deixa-lo falar em seu tempo. Enfim a tristeza aparecera em seus olhos, e era ridículo como isso me fez querer parar o carro e abraça-lo.

"Minha mãe não andava exatamente bem. Ela teve um caso raro em bruxos, mas enquanto meu pai estava vivo, se esforçava todos os dias para lutar contra a doença. Depois que o enterramos-" escutei sua voz quebrar por um instante, e outra vez me impressionei com a habilidade de controle emocional daqueles dois sonserinos. "Narcisa foi diagnosticada com Alzheimer precoce. Não demorou nem um mês para eu perder ela também."

"Narcisa morreu?"

"Não naquele momento, mas sim, ela já está morta." Draco perdera os dois pais. Não, eu não tinha acesso àquela informação, definitivamente. "Você sabia dessa parte, Ginny. A antiga você sabia."

"Eu cheguei a conhecer sua mãe? Quando estávamos juntos?" perguntei, não sabendo ao certo se deveria. Draco queria se aprofundar no assunto, ou só estava respondendo de forma educada minha pergunta?

"Você estava grávida." Eu demorei todo esse tempo para conhece-la? "Eu demorei muito tempo para falar que ela ainda estava viva." o bruxo disse, como se respondendo minha pergunta mental. "Porque eu não falo do passado. Porque é difícil. Porque eu prefiro não lembrar que um dia-" ele pausou, engolindo antes de continuar. "Você estava já muito grávida quando eu te contei. Você estava linda, e muito, muito brava comigo por eu ter mantido isso em segredo - com razão. Nós fomos visita-la, e foi incrível porque minha mãe não me reconheceu no começo, mas então você entrou e ela soube na hora quem estava na frente dela. Ela pediu para falar com você a sós por um momento, e mesmo a contragosto, você acabou me convencendo a ir dar uma volta. Foi maravilhoso te ver radiante conversando com a última pessoa que achei que poderia te fazer sorrir." Aquilo sim era uma surpresa: Narcisa Malfoy saber quem era a bruxa que estava carregando sua neta e aparentemente concordar com tudo aquilo. "Ela faleceu dias depois. Foi seu último momento são."

Draco perdera os dois pais. Olhei janela afora, me perdendo em pensamentos sobre meus próprios pais até o bruxo voltar a falar.

"Tudo que eu te contei até agora você sabia. O que você não sabia era o inferno que nossa vida se tornou desde o fim da guerra." ele finalmente confessou, um sorriso amargo nos lábios, tão diferente do que o fazia brilhar. "Ninguém com uma marca negra tinha qualquer tipo de respeito. Essa maldita caveira era praticamente um atestado de óbito. Lucius tentou tira-la a todo custo, imagino que tenha sido assim que nosso dinheiro começou a desaparecer. Uma vez minha mãe voltou com um hematoma no rosto, e por mais que ela negasse, nós sabíamos o que havia acontecido. Nós já estávamos considerando sumir. Eu-"

Eu sinto muito.

"Eu estava saindo com uma bruxa naquela época." ele sacudiu a cabeça. "Não, não apenas saindo. Era sério, nós estávamos juntos há pouco tempo, mas era muito sério. Só de minha parte, descobri no final. É ridículo como você pode ficar com alguém por meses, e não conhecer realmente a pessoa." E por um momento não consegui evitar pensar que esse poderia ser o caso atual, trocássemos a palavra meses por anos. "Ela era uma maldita repórter. Eu só soube quando precisei internar minha mãe. Era ela quem escrevia as piores coisas sobre minha família, e tudo fez tanto sentido quando aquilo ficou claro. Tinha tanta coisa ali naquele jornal bruxo que era verdade, e não havia como alguém saber. A não ser a pessoa que dividia uma cama comigo."

E é por isso que você nunca contou essas coisas para mim.

"Como você descobriu?" e o bruxo pareceu sem jeito por um momento.

"Eu li a mente dela." Legilimente, claro. "Eu nunca te contei isso." E ele me olhou rapidamente com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, as emoções de antes outra vez escondidas. "Você nunca perguntou. Você também não me contou várias coisas que eu nunca perguntei, Ginny. Então não precisa ficar com essa cara de culpa, ok?" Sua mão parou na minha por um momento, a apertando de leve antes de voltar para o volante. "Resumindo toda minha história: eu sumi porque não tinha mais lugar para mim naquele mundo. Era continuar sobrevivendo no mundo mágico, ou começar a viver fora dele. E hoje eu vejo que foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu. Eu não teria achado você num Pub trouxa se não tivesse namorado uma desgraçada, ou se continuasse escondido no mundo mágico."

E outra vez, ali estava Draco Malfoy sendo o partido perfeito.

"Eu queria muito te contar tudo que aconteceu. Eu queria muito me lembrar, para te contar tudo que fez eu seguir a sua decisão." Eu queria saber se havia tomado aquela maldita poção. Eu precisava saber se algum dia poderia contar tudo aquilo para meu marido. "Sabe, nada que eu lembro de você, fora os últimos dias, é bom. Nada além das margaridas." confessei no momento em que senti o carro parrar. Eu estava certa em contar aquilo, não estava? "Você sempre me trazia margaridas, não trazia? Sempre que sentia saudades? É a única coisa que me lembro." terminei, e foi incrível encontrar os olhos, tão sombrios momentos atrás, cheios de uma alegria pura.

"Eu sentia sua falta todo dia." Draco disse, desligando o carro. "Eu sinto, ainda." Sua mão repetiu o gesto de mais cedo e colocou alguns fios que insistiam em ficar na frente dos meus olhos para trás de minha orelha. "Acho que agora estamos em um lugar seguro para eu fazer isso." E ele se aproximou como antes, os lábios parando a centímetros dos meus. "Se você ainda quis-"

"Pare de falar." E dessa vez fui eu quem acabou com nossa distância.

Mas diferente do da noite de ontem, aquele beijo não tinha qualquer urgência. Seus lábios tocavam os meus com uma delicadeza que se igualava ao toque de segundos atrás. Sim, aquele beijo me dava borboletas no estômago. Eu podia me sentir amada e protegida com aquele toque.

Acabou tão rápido quanto começou.

"Ainda espero as de hoje." me achei falando numa voz rouca, meus olhos ainda fechados. Tão rapidamente conquistada. Era bom eu deixa-lo me ganhar daquele jeito? Era seguro, com tão pouco tempo de-

Mas não era pouco tempo. Onze anos.

"Você precisa abrir seus olhos para vê-las, Vermelha." E eu os abri no mesmo instante. "Aqui estão."

Um jardim repleto de margaridas, no meio da grande Londres. Nunca havia visto tal ponto da cidade em toda minha vida bruxa.

"Plantei cada uma pra você." ele contou enquanto saía do carro, parecendo se divertir com meu olhar surpreso. "Foi seu presente de um ano. E nosso passei começa aqui." Logo fiz o mesmo, e fui pega pela mão. "Vem comigo."

Atravessamos a rua, indo parar em frente as flores. Era lindo, mas estava longe de parecer familiar, e por um momento me perguntei se esse passeio me ajudaria em algo ou me frustraria ainda mais.

"Aqui é o lugar que mais ficávamos em nosso primeiro ano em Londres." Segui com os olhos para onde ele apontava: um café. Apesar de não ser conhecido, conseguia nos imaginar ali. "E ali, está vendo? Aquela janela no terceiro andar?" ele me indicava o prédio dono do jardim de margaridas. "O quarto de nosso apartamento. Você amava pintar na sacada." arfei quando sua outra mão me puxou pela cintura, Draco novamente se divertindo com minha surpresa. "Aqui era o nosso banco." ele disse ao sentar-se em um velho banco de madeira, me puxando para seu colo num gesto corajoso. Eu não me importei. "Nós fumávamos muitos cigarros aqui sentados, e eu conto isso sem um pingo de orgulho."

"Quando você fumou o seu último?" o bruxo pareceu considerar um pouco antes de me dar uma resposta.

"Há dois anos, quatro meses e alguns dias atrás. Ella ficou muito doente, nós fomos às pressas para o hospital, e quando ela finalmente estabilizou-" mas ele pausou quando seus olhos chegaram nos meus. "Não vou mais mentir para você, Vermelha. Eu fumei o último quando você caiu da escada, e por Deus eu não sei como você não disse nada. Minha boca tinha gosto de cigarro." Draco me confessou, envergonhado. "Você não ficou sabendo. Desculpe, eu disse que contaria para a antiga você."

"A nova eu te desculpa." A nova eu também sabe, graças ao meu diário, que Percy me contrabandeou uma poção para curar a pneumonia da sobrinha - e tem feito isso desde então para qualquer mínima doença que a mini ruiva apresente. Mas eu não tinha a coragem do sonserino, e deixei esta última parte apenas em meu pensamento.

Draco levantou-se, me tirando de cima dele como se eu não pesasse nada - o bruxo era mais forte do que eu imaginava. Sim, forte, e aquilo era ótimo: pessoas fortes geralmente não estavam doentes.

"Pronta, Vermelha?" ele perguntou, novamente me puxando pela mão.

"Pronta pra que?" perguntei, mas não o parei em nenhum momento.

"Tomar o melhor café da sua vida." foi a respostaa que veio, os olhos cinzas brilhando junto do sorriso que me dava, e outra vez senti aquele calor no meu peito.

E por Merlin, eu sabia o que era aquele calor. Só não estava pronta para parar de negar.

Merda.

...

Não tem como não dizer que havia sido um dia ótimo. Conheci partes de Londres que não fazia ideia que existiam, partes que eram as favoritas da antiga Virgínia, e que facilmente poderiam se tornar as minhas também. Parques, livrarias, galerias, cafés, aquele maldito jardim cheio de margaridas: lugares tão longe da perfeição mas que eram tão perfeitos durante nosso sábado.

Nenhuma memória sequer.

"Isso é bom pra cacete." falei, mordendo mais um pedaço do doce em minhas mãos: ao menos todo aquele açúcar me consolava.

"Espera só até provar o chocolate quente deles." Draco respondeu, ele mesmo pegando um waffle e mergulhando no pote de sorvete que havia entre nós dois.

O final de nosso passeio havia sido na lanchonete que havia ao lado da cafeteria do início, nós dois voltando para o carro carregados com waffles, sorvete, cobertura e canudos de chocolate, antes dele dirigir até mais um novo parque, agora apenas iluminado pelas luzes dos postes. Sete e meia, marcava o relógio digital no visor do carro.

"Podemos voltar no Joe's depois de terminarmos isso aqui." o bruxo ponderou, parecendo tentar decidir se aquilo que comíamos poderia ser considerado nossa janta.

"Nós acabamos de comer um waffle gigante cada e ainda temos metade de um pote de sorvete tamanho família." respondi rindo, enchendo mais uma colher. "Não sei se aguento alguma coisa depois de terminar com todo esse açúcar." Nem no Halloween havia comido toda aquela quantidade de doces. Só naquele segundo que outra coisa passou pela minha cabeça. "Oh Merlin, eu tenho chance de ter uma enxaqueca como a daquele dia?" Bem, se eu tiver, valeu cada caloria.

"Se tiver, eu cuido de você." Não podia negar ter gostado da resposta. Não podia negar que meu coração batia numa velocidade desconfortável mais uma vez ao encontrar os olhos de Draco. Tão amorosos, tão sinceros. Eu merecia aquele olhar?

"Eu gosto desse aqui." troquei o assunto e desviei a atenção - e o olhar - para o sorvete.

"O amargo?" E Draco fez o mesmo. "É meu favorito também. Sempre pegamos mais desse sabor." Sempre.

Suspirei, largando a colher vazia no pote. Meus olhos foram para o lago a nossa frente, que refletia a lua cheia em sua superfície.

"Nós viemos aqui sempre?" perguntei, ainda sem olha-lo. "Ver o lago?"

Escutei uma risadinha antes de qualquer resposta vir.

"Não exatamente para ver o lago, Vermelha." E pude sentir que minhas bochechas faziam jus ao meu apelido naquele segundo - agora meus olhos realmente ficariam naquelas águas. "Mas já faz um tempo desde a última vez que viemos. Para ser totalmente sincero, faz um tempo que não vemos o lago, se é que você me entende." Fiquei surpresa com a confissão: ele realmente estava sendo sincero. "Sabe, tinha essa cantina que adorávamos ir, antes do glúten começar a te causar problemas. O dono, Giusepe, ele fazia isso com a esposa dele." Transava no carro? Mas claro que não falaria aquelas palavras. "Uma vez por mês, todos os meses, durante todos os anos que estiveram juntos, ele disse que os dois tiravam uma noite para vir aqui. Ele tinha oitenta na época em que nos contava isso, e tinha acabado de perder a esposa. Nós aceitamos a sugestão e achamos que seria algo fácil de cumprir." E não consegui mais manter o olhar longe quando senti uma mão achar a minha. "Era um tempo para nós dois, longe de tudo, longe de pessoas e interrupções." Draco puxou uma respiração mais longa antes de continuar. "E então Ella nasceu. E nosso tempo ficou tão mais curto. E eu não consegui manter minha promessa."

"Você está cumprindo sua promessa agora, Draco." disse, apertando suavemente a mão que segurava a minha. "Sinto muito por aquele primeiro dia. O você de agora definitivamente não merecia eu te acusando de usar uma maldição imperdoável." confessei em voz alta pela primeira vez, e mais uma vez meu coração acelerou com seu sorriso.

"O eu do passado com certeza merecia." Era incrível como podia ser bom e desesperador ficar ao lado dele.

Quando fora a última vez que sentira aquilo? As mãos transpirando, o coração instável, a completa paz e então um sorriso e a total falta de ar. Não, aquilo não era um ataque de pânico, longe disso. Era sim um sentimento que me fazia pedir desesperadamente a Merlin para não deixa-lo estar doente. Porque eu sabia que, sem o bruxo, seria difícil eu continuar a sentir aquilo. Porque eu, Ginevra- não, Virgínia Malfoy, estava-

Não havia passado nem um mês. Nem uma quinzena. Era tão impossível. E pelo que o loiro havia dito, já tinha ocorrido uma vez.

Eu estava apaixonada por aquele bruxo-trouxa de olhos claros. Eu estaria tão fodida se ele não estivesse bem.

"Draco," Você está doente?

Mas como se adivinhando minha pergunta, seus lábios foram enfim parar nos meus. E os lábios eram suficientemente bons para me distrair por completo tanto de minha descoberta paixão quanto de minha preocupação. Me deixei perder em sua boca, e quando suas mãos me puxaram para mais perto apenas obedeci, me achando sobre ele no momento seguinte, nós dois dividindo o banco de motorista.

Quando minhas mãos acharam sua pele por debaixo da camiseta como noite passada, senti alívio ao notar que não era apenas o meu coração que batia além do normal: o dele parecia até mesmo estar em pior estado que o meu. Me afastei de seus lábios por um instante, tentando recuperar algum maldito controle - Merlin, eu estava sentada em cima de Draco Malfoy, e sim, ele estava muito feliz com aquilo, podia perceber. Mas ao olha-lo levemente corado, seus olhos fechados, os lábios entreabertos e vermelhos de nosso primeiro beijo, eu não pensei duas vezes antes de iniciar o segundo.

Não pensava se era certo ou errado largar meu casaco no banco de trás, ou se minhas mãos tirando seu cinto me trariam problemas no futuro. Não, era impossível não fazer aquilo enquanto sentia seus lábios beijarem meu pescoço, estava fora de cogitação parar ao sentir suas mão me puxando para mais perto. Ali, no carro, em frente ao nosso lago: era uma boa primeira vez, não era? Nós conseguiríamos não foder tudo aquilo que estávamos construindo após literalmente fazermos aquilo, certo?

Definitivamente não dava para pensar com suas mãos e boca em mim, meus olhos só voltando a abrir quando senti o fecho do sutiã que usava soltar. Por todos os deuses, tire logo tudo que precisa ser tirado. Estava pronta para dar um jeito nas peças restantes quando meus olhos captaram algo que me fez sair de nosso momento.

 _Eu, Virgínia, prometo-_

 _Falar quando as-_

Era minha letra, mesmo com a pouca luz que havia conseguia reconhecer minha caligrafia no papel. Aquilo jogado no chão do carro, semi tampado pelo tapete de borracha, estava escrito num guardanapo?

"O que é isso?" E parei no mesmo momento, a curiosidade tirando completamente a vontade de arrancar a roupa do bruxo embaixo de mim.

"O que é o que?" Veio como resposta numa voz rouca, a mão que antes me deixava sem ar indo descansar na curva da minha cintura. Alcancei o pedaço de papel e voltei para meu banco, o loiro me olhando confuso antes de parecer reconhecer o que eu tinha nas mãos. "Cacete, eu procurei isso por toda a parte."

O que era aquilo? Dava para ver que era velho, o tom mais amarelado do papel junto de todo o amassado denunciava uns bons anos. Joe's, era um guardanapo da lanchonete que era minha favorita.

"Eu, Virgínia, prometo ajudá-lo a amar a vida, a sempre abraçá-lo com ternura, e ter a paciência que o amor exige." Engoli seco. Eu sabia o que eram as palavras antes de terminar de ler. "Prometo sempre falar quando as palavras forem necessárias, e compartilhar o silêncio quando não forem. Prometo discordar em concordar sobre quem faz o melhor bolo de chocolate. E viver no calor de seu coração, e para sempre chamar de lar." Respirei fundo, piscando numa tentativa de afastar as lágrimas que se formavam. "Eu escrevi isso?" perguntei, pela primeira vez desde achar o papel me virando para meu marido.

"Cada palavra." Draco disse, a mão passando nos cabelos bagunçados antes de pegar das minhas o papel, colocando-o de volta em sua carteira. "Eu tirei da carteira na última semana, no sábado. Eu precisava ler." ele explicou, ao ver a confusão no meu olhar. "Achei que tivesse perdido."

"Onde estão os seus?" questionei, nem por um segundo pensando que poderiam nem haver votos da parte dele.

"Você guarda no seu estúdio." Mas claro que haviam. Com tudo que ele já me mostrara, como poderia não ter? Era mais fácil não haver de minha parte. Ponderei antes de deixar o pedido sair de meus lábios. "Você quer ouvi-los?" Como o bruxo parecia saber as coisas antes de eu fala-las?

Fiz que sim com a cabeça e Draco virou-se para mim, todo o desejo de antes já desaparecido no par de olhos cinzas. Havia amor. Eu tinha certeza que via amor.

"Eu, Draco, prometo amá-la e aceitá-la em todas as suas formas, agora e para sempre. Prometo passar o melhor café todas as manhãs e jamais te deixar dormir no sofá. E eu prometo nunca esquecer que esse tipo de amor que temos só se acha uma vez na vida - e é para toda a vida. Sempre sabendo na parte mais profunda da minha alma que não importa quais desafios possam nos separar, sempre encontraremos o caminho de volta para o outro."

Era perfeito, eram as palavras perfeitas. Como se o bruxo soubesse, de algum modo, que o que acontecia agora poderia acontecer. Ele realmente vivia de acordo com aqueles votos - não havia desistido dela ainda, afinal. Draco com certeza acreditava que acharíamos um ao outro novamente. A pergunta era: eu acreditava?

"Não chore," ele disse ao limpar uma das lágrimas que nem percebi que caíam. "Eu já voltei a passar seus cafés, Vermelha." Poderia voltar a ama-lo o conhecendo de verdade, mesmo não me lembrando de toda a nossa vida vivida até então?

"Seus votos, me fale outra vez."

...

Draco parava o carro na garagem, abrindo a porta de trás e tirando com cuidado nossa filha da cadeirinha. As lágrimas com certeza haviam feito qualquer clima desaparecer, e por volta da terceira vez que o fiz repetir todas as suas promessas, o bruxo jogou fora o sorvete já derretido e avisou os padrinhos de Ella que estávamos à caminho.

Saí logo atrás, procurando as chaves de casa dentro de uma bolsa que continha coisas demais. Claro que iria demorar a achar.

"Pegue no meu bolso de trás, Gi." escutei depois de mais alguns segundos de insucesso, contente com o uso do antigo apelido. Era bom ele estar confortável o suficiente para poder me chamar outra vez de Gi. Era bom eu estar igualmente confortável para aceitar.

Abri a porta, Pantera que dormia no corrimão levantando brevemente a cabeça, voltando a dormir ao nos ver entrar. Subimos em silêncio, e só achei as palavras que tanto queria dizer quando ambos paramos em frente ao quarto de Ella. Sim, eu precisava abrir a porta, era o que ele provavelmente falaria se eu não tivesse começado primeiro.

"Eu espero que um dia eu consiga te amar do jeito que você me ama." sussurrei, não conseguindo deixar minhas mãos longe dele.

"Você já conseguiu uma vez." a resposta veio numa voz quebrada, os lábios antes tão quentes agora tão ternos alcançando minha testa. "Se for para ser, você conseguirá outra vez."

Abri a porta com cuidado e o vi dar um meio sorriso.

"O que foi?"

"Primeiro encontro e você já está se convidando para passar a noite." Draco disse, sacudindo a cabeça, e eu mesma não consegui evitar um sorriso, do mesmo jeito que não consegui evitar encontrar mais uma vez seus lábios antes dele desaparecer no quarto. "Agradeça que Ella está dormindo no meu colo. Boa noite, Vermelha."

Não esperei ele voltar antes de ir para nosso quarto - meu quarto.

Mas o sono custava a vir naquela noite. Deitada na cama, me peguei fazendo algo que se tornava cada vez mais frequente: me perdia no celular, tentando encontrar o cansaço que me deixasse fechar os olhos. Instagram era sim algo viciante, e eu ainda não havia visto metade de minhas mais de quinhentas publicações. Foi um vídeo de dois anos atrás que me chamou a atenção. A data era 16 de outubro, a legenda simplesmente um coração. Era a data de nosso aniversário de casamento, pensei, e tive certeza com o vídeo que seguiu ao clicar na publicação.

Era um local tão simples, parecia o jardim de uma casa, e além de nós dois, apenas conseguia ver Percy - deduzi que Blaise provavelmente era a pessoa que filmava tudo aquilo.

Meu coração acelerou com a voz que seguiu.

"Eu, Draco Lucius Malfoy, prometo te amar e te aceitar em todas as suas maravilhosas formas." Draco estava tão mais novo! "Prometo passar o melhor café todas as manhãs e jamais te deixar dormir no sofá - me mande para lá mas deixe ao menos um travesseiro e cobertor, ok?" A câmera foi para mim, os traços iguais aos que me lembrava ter antes de acordar aqui. Meu sorriso era tão absurdamente feliz. "Eu também te prometo nunca esquecer que esse amor que temos só se acha uma vez na vida, e é para o resto de nossas vidas. E não importa quais desafios venham tentar nos separar meu amor, nós sempre encontraremos o caminho de volta para o outro. Eu te prometo."

O beijo que seguiu escancarava o quanto tudo aquilo era verdadeiro. O quanto nosso relacionamento era verdadeiro e cheio de sentimento. Zabini sendo inconveniente e aproximando mais a câmera serviu para me deixar escutar a confissão que acabou com todo o pouco de sono que conseguira acumular até então.

"Eu amo você." Mas não foi a confissão do bruxo que mexeu comigo - eu já havia escutado dele, afinal.

O que tornou tudo tão real - o que me fez ter certeza do que sentira durante aquele sábado - foi escutar as três palavras de minha própria boca.

"Eu amo você."

* * *

 **Nota da autora:** Demorou? Demorooou, como tá demorando sempre. Valeu a pena? Haha, espero que sim, gente! Contem pra mim o que acharam! O próximo capítulo vai começar a colocar fogo nas coisas - mas talvez não o melhor dos fogos.

Obrigada meninas que tão sempre aqui fieis comigo! Bella, Ka, Robs, many many tks pelas palavras ;)

Espero conseguir o próximo até o natal!

Um beijo grande,

Ania.


	15. Verdades

**A promessa**

 _Capítulo 14 - Verdades_

* * *

 **Ginevra, agora.**

Eu tão deveria ter ficado em casa.

"Ella, você precisa ficar bem, bem quietinha, ok? Não pode se mexer." avisei mais uma vez, tranquila por saber que a pequena entendia o que eu falava, não tão tranquila por saber que ela poderia simplesmente não obedecer. "Promete pra mamãe que vai ficar bem quietinha?"

"Pometo."

Dei um beijo em sua testa, antes de aperta-la mais forte contra meu peito: adorável.

Não sabia que faria aquilo ao acordar naquela segunda-feira. Longe disso, eu não imaginava que estaria aparatando n'A Toca antes das nove da manhã. Domingo havia sido um dia tão prazeroso quanto sábado, Draco se mostrando mais uma vez um ótimo pai ao cuidar de Ella por todo o dia. Era perfeito, ele era perfeito, nossa família era perfeita.

Perfeita demais.

"De novo!" Foi a primeira coisa que escutei quando meus pés tocaram o chão barroso. Era pessimismo meu pensar que havia algo de muito errado em tudo isso, ou era apenas meu lado realista? "De novo, mama!" A pequena pedia empolgada, sacudindo-se em meus braços.

"Depois, meu amor." O que quer que fosse, eu iria descobrir agora. "Agora nós vamos para uma casa com muitas coisas diferentes, vai ser muito mais divertido do que o que acabamos de fazer."

As botas estavam sujas de lama quando cheguei na entrada conhecida, Ella indo para o chão, sua mãozinha apertando firme a minha. Eu não via minha mãe fazia no máximo um mês, mas precisava me lembrar que na verdade, não nos encontrávamos há anos. Anos. Meu Merlin, era certo o que eu estava prestes a fazer? Era correto - e até mesmo seguro - estar ali com minha filha sem ter falado para Draco sobre isso?

Tentei não pensar em como havíamos combinado de irmos juntos visitá-los ao bater duas vezes na porta.

"Ginny?" E foi difícil conter a vontade de abraça-la.

"Mãe."

Os olhos da bruxa - que não parecia muito mais velha do que a mãe que eu me lembrava - se encheram de lágrimas, ela mesma parecendo estar dividida entre ficar onde estava ou me puxar para si.

"Onze anos. Ginny, eu-" E ela pareceu estar preste a fazer a segunda opção quando Ella se fez ser vista pela primeira vez.

"Ma?" a pequena disse, puxando a barra da minha saia.

"Meu amor, não precisa ter vergonha." falei, pegando-a outra vez no colo, meus olhos voltando para os surpresos de minha mãe. "Essa é Ella. Ella, essa é-" Sua avó. Seria certo eu apresenta-la assim? "É uma amiga da mamãe." Era tátil a decepção no olhar da bruxa mais velha. Ela estava prestes a começar a falar quando eu a cortei, imaginando o pior. "Por favor, não agora." Não me corrija agora. Eu não faço ideia do que aconteceu, então por favor, seja a mãe compreensível que eu me lembro. "Eu preciso de algumas respostas. Posso entrar?"

Nenhuma palavra foi dita até chegarmos na sala, praticamente igual a que vira mês passado. Anos atrás. Não demorou para Ella se entreter com o coelhinho que segurava, eu a deixando livre no chão perto do sofá. Somente quando me sentei que notei uma foto nova, uma menina em seus aparentes dez anos acenando para câmera, seus olhos verdes brilhando, cabelos ondulados se mexendo com o vento.

"Quem é?" Com certeza era minha sobrinha, e senti meu peito apertar: o que mais eu perdera nesses anos sem contato?

"Rachel." Molly respondeu um pouco aborrecida, como se fosse óbvio para mim a identidade da menina. "Ora Ginny, você sabe quem ela é." Ela continuou ao ver minha confusão.

E a hora era agora.

"Não, eu não sei. Eu perdi a memória." E seja o que Merlin quiser. "O que aconteceu para eu ir embora, mãe?"

...

 **Molly, antes.**

O pão havia queimado. Ah, filha de uma fruta! E agora, a minha mão queimara junto. Mas simplesmente não dava para ficar focada após a notícia - não, não dava. Tantos anos para tudo terminar do jeito que terminou. E então, haviam os rumores sobre Percy.

Não iria pensar nisso, não hoje. Não, eu não poderia perder mais nenhum filho. Não, eu iria fazer um bolo.

E já batia as claras quando escutei um pop no meio da cozinha.

"Ginny?" Ali estava o motivo de minhas preocupações. Então, havia acontecido. Não tinha outro motivo para ela estar se debulhando em lágrimas no meio de minha cozinha às sete e meia de uma segunda. Ainda assim, não consegui evitar a pergunta. "O que houve?"

"Harry, mãe." Ele havia descoberto, então. "Eu-" Havia descoberto o que tinha acontecido naqueles últimos dias. "Ele-" Só fale logo. "Não estamos mais juntos."

Voltei os olhos para o bolo antes de soltar as próximas palavras.

"Eu sei." E eu queria ter vontade de abraçar minha filha naquele segundo, e não meu - agora ex - genro. "Eu sei com quem você está, Ginevra."

...

 **Ginevra, agora.**

Ella ainda se divertia com o Senhor Coelho - a pequena conseguia se entreter por tanto tempo com as mais simples coisas quando queria. Suas meias tinham uma estampa de raposinhas, sempre tinha algo de raposa com ela. Precisava marcar para cortar seu cabelo.

Merda, eu realmente não queria pensar no que tinha me sido dito.

"Você ainda estava com o Harry, Ginny."

Não queria mesmo.

"Eu acho que não entendi direito." falei, tentando fazer as palavras recém-escutadas terem algum outro sentido.

Eu conheci a nova versão de meu marido numa quinta-feira, tinha certeza. Nós bebemos e pelo que lembramos - pelo que ele lembra - acabamos na mesma cama naquela noite. Eu não estava mais com Potter - o perfeito Potter, que de perfeito não tinha muita coisa, pelo que me lembrava - naquela noite. Eu não estava, certo? Draco tinha me falado aquilo, eu jurava que tinha!

"Você ainda estava com Harry quando começou a ter um caso com aquele bruxo."

Respirei fundo: aquele bruxo. Aquele bruxo foi o que me salvou de um relacionamento merda, então. Mas eu terminei com Harry só por ter encontrado Draco? Eu era assim dependente de alguém ao meu lado? Mas que diabos, Harry havia me traído também, eu sabia!

Minha mãe sabia?

"Aquele bruxo é o pai da minha filha." disse, fechando a cara, me assegurando que não, Ella não prestava atenção em nós. "Então veja bem como fala dele."

"Todos nós comentemos erros."

"Ella não é e nunca será um erro, _mãe_." minha resposta veio ríspida. Estava começando a entender o motivo de nosso distanciamento - estava totalmente arrependida de ter vindo sem ele.

Mas talvez fosse melhor assim, sem Draco. Sabia que agora Molly começaria - ou pelo menos tentaria começar - algum grande discurso falando mal de minhas escolhas e glorificando o bruxo que a cada segundo conseguia me enfurecer mais e mais.

"Naquela segunda feira, você terminou com Harry." Outra vez meus olhos colaram em minha filha. "Aparatou aqui, nós discutimos, e desde então eu nunca mais soube de você."

Que merda eu estava fazendo ali? Por que diabos não escutei o loiro uma vez na vida? Eu poderia pegar a pequena e simplesmente aparatar dali, e fingir que aquela manhã nunca acontecera. Sim, era um plano perfeito. Nada acontecera, não haveriam discussões por eu ter ido visitar meus pais desmemoriada e algumas gramas de açúcar poderiam fazer Ella ficar bem quietinha, eu sabia.

"Quantos anos tem Ella?"

Mas eu já estava no meio da maldita sala.

"Dois."

Eu muito poderia perguntar logo o que necessitava saber.

"E ela já consegue-"

"Mãe, eu vim aqui descobrir o que aconteceu e não falar sobre a magia de Ella." cuspi, forçando um sorriso quando os olhos azuis de minha filha pararam nos meus após ouvir seu nome. Talvez fosse muito mais rápido e fácil falar com outra pessoa. "Onde está papai?"

"Olhe no relógio."

Trabalhando, claro. Respirei fundo mais uma vez antes de começar, o sorriso partindo quando a atenção de Ella voltou para o chão.

"Por que Percy não fala mais com ninguém? Eu perguntei e ele simplesmente desvia toda vez que toco no assunto." E pela expressão que seguiu, sabia que tinha começado do jeito certo: essa pergunta me daria informações novas sem um ataque que me deixaria com vontade de sumir dali.

"Você sabe que todos nós ficamos-" A bruxa não soube como continuar por alguns segundos. "Nós ficamos um pouco sensíveis depois do acidente."

"Depois de eu trair meu antigo traidor com um bruxo mais decente?" E Molly me olhou de um jeito estranho - confusa? "Você sabia de Harry, não sabia? Que ele-"

"Sim." ela me cortou antes de eu pronunciar as palavras. Mas se ela sabia-

"Que acidente?"

"Quantos anos você perdeu, filha?" Onze. Doze? Eu tinha vinte e quatro anos quando reconheci Draco, certo? "Você tinha vinte e dois anos quando ocorreu a explosão. Foi bem antes de você e Harry terminarem. Bem antes dessa-" Merlin contenha a língua dessa mulher. "Você vinha aqui todo domingo."

Sabia que não precisava perguntar: meu rosto mostrava claramente que eu não fazia ideia de que merda de explosão ela estava me falando. Tinha acontecido algum tipo de acidente no mundo mágico?

"Eu sabia o quanto você era próxima dele. E eu sabia que seu irmão não era para estar no meio de tudo aquilo. Por mais que fosse seu trabalho como Auror, não era justo se arriscar tanto para tentar defender justo _aquele bruxo_."

E a memória de sábado veio.

Sim, tinha.

 _"Eu não sei se você se lembra, ou se algum dia chegou a ter acesso a essa informação, mas o meu pai foi assassinado dias depois dos meus vinte e três anos. Foi em uma explosão."_

Uma explosão. E Molly não precisava me dizer quem havia morrido nela além de Lucius Malfoy.

Foi quando meu namoro com Harry começou a ruir. Foi quando ele não me queria mais jogando quadribol e eu não o queria mais se arriscando como Auror. Foi quando Hermione desistiu da carreira e começou a estudar para ser medibruxa.

"Rony está morto." Como eu esqueci daquilo? Merda, como eu esqueci da morte de meu irmão?

Eu queria tanto, mas tanto os braços de meu marido ao meu redor agora. Ao mesmo tempo, o queria o mais longe possível. Passei a mão com raiva nos meus olhos já úmidos enquanto me levantava: eu não podia chorar na frente de Ella, os poucos dias como mãe já me ensinaram aquilo. E eu não iria. Nós voltaríamos para casa, para o nosso mundo trouxa, e nos entupiríamos de açúcar até eu beirar a enxaqueca.

"Eu preciso ir." falei já andando em direção à pequena ruiva.

"De jeito nenhum você vai aparatar daqui nesse estado!" De jeito nenhum Molly Weasley vai me falar o que fazer nos meus trinta anos.

"Me observe." e abaixei pegando Ella e seu coelhinho nos braços, somente agora notando o pequeno anão de jardim que parecia estar se dando bem demais com minha filha. "Vem meu amor. Diga tchau para o seu amiguinho." Claro que Ella não queria deixar seu novo amiguinho.

"Ma, não-" Claro que eu não infestaria minha casa com anões de jardim.

"Vamos fazer aquela mágica outra vez, você não queria ver?" A lembrei do feito de minutos atrás. "E então vamos passar na tia do sorvete, o que acha?"

"Ginevra, pelo amor de Merlin-" Estava já me concentrando quando senti a mão no meu ombro.

"Não!" recuei automaticamente, uma lágrima teimosa escorrendo enquanto continuava com raiva minha fala. "Cada pessoa me conta uma coisa incompleta. Eu estou _tão_ cansada!"

"As pessoas não querem a verdade." escutei ao me virar para a porta. "Elas só querem boas notícias. E eu não sei se tenho isso para você."

Mal ouvi a última palavra antes de voltar para dentro de meu estúdio.

...

Talvez fosse obra do ano de terapia. Perder um dos gêmeos já tinha sido tão duro, perder Ronald estava se mostrando ser insustentável com a vida. Primeiro tinha pensado ser da maldita poção, mas as memórias voltaram fluindo após colocar minha pequena para dormir - e graças a Merlin apenas após ela fechar os olhos, pois ficara bons minutos no andar debaixo tentando conter meus soluços. Só o acidente voltara, nada mais. Preferia ter continuado no escuro.

No fim do dia, sentada numa cadeira na cozinha, me sentia frustrada em ter saído do lugar que arruinou minha semana - senão meu mês - após tão poucas palavras. Ronald estava morto e eu simplesmente não me lembrava. Por que? Ronald morrera no mesmo atentado que matara o meu suposto _sogro_. Com certeza Draco sabia. Ele tinha me dito que ninguém tinha morrido. Isso tinha acontecido tão antes de nós dois, mas ele tinha dito que estavam todos bem! Como ele poderia ter certeza que nada tinha se passado com minha família quando eu mesma não mantinha um mínimo contato?

Respirei mais uma vez dentro do saco de papel que tinha nas mãos: não era a hora de uma crise de pânico, Ginevra. Merda, uma coisa errada e já é Ginevra novamente. Merda, eu sou tão suja quanto meu ex-namorado. Merda, justo no dia em que eu finalmente faria Draco voltar a dormir em nossa cama.

Eu tão devia ter ficado em casa. Nem mesmo ouvi a porta da frente se abrir, só percebendo não mais estar sozinha ao ganhar um beijo na bochecha, um saco com o que parecia ser nossa janta sendo largado na mesa.

"Boa noite, Vermelha. Como foi seu dia?" escutei do bruxo enquanto este abria a geladeira. "Ella já está dormindo?" A pergunta veio quando o copo foi cheio de água. "Gi?" E meu apelido seguiu após o copo ficar vazio, o bruxo enfim estranhando meu silêncio.

Minhas palavras só conseguiram sair quando achei seus olhos. Já conseguia sentir meu coração acelerando, minhas mãos começando a suar depois de abandonarem o saco de papel junto às compras - tremerem até quando o vi notar com estranheza aquele item.

"Nós precisamos conversar." tentei fazer minha voz sair normal.

"Você estava chorando?" falhei. Não que a cara inchada me ajudasse a negar aquela pergunta.

A preocupação ficou nítida no segundo seguinte no par de olhos claros, Draco indo para meu lado sem mais nenhuma palavra. Por Merlin, não me toque agora, Malfoy. Ele estava prestes a voltar a falar quando minha próxima frase fez a mão que ia em direção ao meu rosto parar no ar.

"Você mentiu para mim." acusei, e foi incrível como ele pareceu entender tudo antes mesmo de eu abrir a boca. Legitimente, é claro. "Você disse que nenhum deles estava morto." A lembrança do poder só me dava mais vontade de soca-lo.

"Virginia-"

"Eu fui ver meus pais, Malfoy." Ou talvez ele não estivesse usando sua maldita magia para ler minha mente. Como já disse antes, Malfoy não era conhecido por ser um bom ator. O par de olhos cinzas que me encaravam mostravam a mais genuína surpresa.

A mão recuou, indo pinçar o espaço entre o nariz e a testa - esse tique era novo.

"Merda."

Deixei escapar uma risada sarcástica. Todo o calor que ele me fizera sentir sábado e domingo e no começo daquela manhã tão perfeita tinha sumido, e era tão injusto aquilo: comigo, com ele. Mas foda-se o quão injusto era o fato de eu querer matá-lo naquele momento.

"Meu irmão está morto!" Estourei no momento em que o vi novamente abrir a boca. "Ronald não era nem mesmo para estar ali! Ele morreu tentando proteger o seu pai e você sabia disso! Você sabia! Como não me conta uma coisa dessas? Que tipo de pessoa ruim esquece de dizer-"

"Qual é a última coisa que você lembra, Virgínia?" Ele me cortou com as mesmas palavras que minha mãe usara mais cedo. Puta que pariu.

"Eu te perguntei-"

"Ronald já estava morto quando nos reencontramos. Eu achei que você lembrasse. Eu-" Dei um tapa na mão que mais uma vez tetou se aproximar da minha. Era sério aquilo? O bruxo não estava vendo o quão puta eu estava? O quão traída eu me sentia? "Nós conversamos sobre ir ver seus pais. Você disse que iria esperar." O quão confusa eu estava outra vez com essa porra toda?

"Você disse que me falaria a verdade!" Só não gritei para evitar ouvir choros no andar de cima. "E até agora, você esqueceu de me contar que o acidente que matou seu pai matou meu irmão, e que eu ainda estava num relacionamento quando me deitei com você!" Despejei as duas informações de uma vez, e a expressão que vi quase me fez desejar poder retirar as últimas palavras ditas.

O levantar repentino do bruxo foi o que fez eu me calar. Os olhos encontraram os meus mais uma vez vestindo a mesma expressão - era tristeza aquilo? - e Draco encostou-se no batente da porta antes de voltar a falar.

"Não só você." Ele encarava o teto ao dizer aquelas primeiras palavras. "Não só você estava em um relacionamento quando se deitou com outro."

Todo o calor que havia dentro de mim congelou. Ele sabia. Malfoy sabia.

"Não, Gi." ele disse após meu último pensamento, e queria amaldiçoa-lo tanto por usar meu maldito apelido quanto por entrar na minha cabeça. Filho da mãe, pare de deixar isso tão óbvio! "Eu estava tentando te ajudar." Havia culpa naquele olhar, e desejei saber se era apenas por ter sido pego ou por algo mais. Ao ver os olhos marejados, por um segundo desejei parar com tudo aquilo e conversar civilizadamente, como estávamos aprendendo a fazer. Ele seria o único ombro que teria para chorar naquela noite, afinal. "Gi por favor, nós prometemos não discutirmos mais nesse tom, não somos o saco de pancada um do outro. É tão difícil pra mim também."

Foram as últimas palavras que me fizeram desconsiderar por completo aquela ideia, com certeza. Ideia que ele também havia escutado, pois quando dei por mim, estapeava a mão que afagava meus cabelos. Ouvi a resposta em forma de um suspiro frustrado, o bruxo novamente tomando uma distância considerável, suas costas para mim.

Eu detestava conflitos.

Eu desprezava aquele homem.

Eu precisava sair dali, porque qualquer nova informação poderia me fazer quebrar por completo.

"Sabe, Malfoy-" falei na intenção de ferir enquanto me levantava, e no segundo seguinte soube ter conseguido.

"O que te falaram?" A pergunta veio com raiva, a expressão de desgosto que tanto me lembrara seus anos de Hogwarts tomando conta do rosto pálido. "Eu queria ir devagar justamente por isso." ele disse ao gesticular para mim, para meu estado. "Então me conte, o que te falaram, Virgínia? Ou você quer Ginevra, outra vez? Ou talvez Weasley."

E pela primeira vez eu o vi realmente irritado. E foi a nova irritação, com certeza, que interrompeu meus planos de sair dali: eu poderia quebrar, mas ele me contaria absolutamente tudo naquele estado, simplesmente sabia.

"Eu quero a verdade."

Deveria ter ido para a cama, tive certeza após ouvir aquela primeira leva.

"A verdade é que eu só soube que você ainda estava com Potter naqueles nossos primeiros dias porque Zabini me contou um mês depois. _Eu não sabia_ , Ginevra. Se eu soubesse, você provavelmente nunca teria ido parar na minha cama. A verdade é que Potter estava com outra bruxa naquela segunda feira que te encontrei de malas prontas para vir morar comigo, e novamente só soube depois pelo meu amigo. Ele estava, não o veja outra vez como exemplo de perfeição. Ele estava há muito mais tempo do que nossos quatro dias."

"Eu não o vejo-" Mas minhas palavras foram interrompidas.

"O que eu soube naquela manhã de segunda era que você não aguentava mais certos preconceitos, e que estaria disposta a deixar o mundo mágico para trás comigo. E meses depois, pela boca do teu irmão, eu descobri que sua mãe te chamou de comensal suja quando aparatou lá antes de voltar para Manchester. Pela sua cara, essa parte não parece ter sido mencionada. E Percy, Percy também não teve a melhor das reações quando descobriram com quem ele estava se relacionando. Um homem sonserino, não existe raça pior, certo?"

"Era só ter me falado." Por que você não me falou isso antes de eu ir até lá?

"Molly te contou com quem Potter te traiu? Ela falou que tomou o lado dele ao invés do seu?" Era nítido que as palavras não tinham mais apenas a intenção de me contar a verdade. E tinha que admitir, o bruxo era bom em machucar quando queria. "Meus pais podem ser acusados de tudo, eu não nego. Mas eles sempre ficaram da merda do meu lado."

"Chega, Draco."

O melhor era subir as escadas, e precisava muito me lembrar de não bater a porta ao chegar no quarto. Mas o bruxo não parecia ter acabado, longe disso, percebi quando ele começou a seguir meus passos despejando ainda mais verdades.

"Percy não é mais bem vindo naquele projeto de casa, e Zabini não é nem mesmo um comensal, então imagine você! Eu me pergunto se foi você mesma quem quis cortar todo o contato, ou essa foi só mais uma de suas histórias!"

"Para!" Ella, eu precisava lembrar de Ella.

Só quis chorar mais quando o bruxo me seguiu para dentro do quarto, fechando a porta atrás dele. Eu não derramaria uma lágrima na frente dele, nunca mais. Não depois dessa briga. Ele não me tocaria mais depois dessa briga. Era assim que estávamos brigando ultimamente? Era nesse tom, despejando palavras tão cruéis?

Eu estava, segundo o diário. E Draco talvez tenha atingido o seu limite.

"Mas Potter, ah o santo Potter pode fazer o que quiser, ele sempre será bem vindo em todos os lugares. Ele até mesmo era bem vindo nessa casa há dias atrás, quando você acordou desejando que eu fosse ele!"

"Cala a boca, Malfoy!" Não consegui mais segurar o grito, e foi o que bastou para ele me dar aquele último pedaço de informação. O pior. O que o bruxo, em toda sua frustração, provavelmente guardava para o final - porque se aquele não fosse o fim, preferia ficar surda a ouvir o resto.

"Ele te traiu com a sua melhor amiga!" Porque aquela informação foi a gota que acabou com todo o meu autocontrole. "Aquela ridícula sangue-ruim!" Esse era então o motivo da surpresa no rosto da bruxa quando a encontrei por acaso dias antes do Halloween. "Ela estava grávida dele." A razão da escolha de minha mãe. Desabei na cama, as lágrimas molhando todo o meu rosto, e ainda assim, ele falava. "Você achou os dois juntos naquela segunda, e você viu seu namorado feliz pela novidade! Por Deus, não sei como conseguiu esquecer justo disso." Pare. "Me pergunto até hoje se você teria ficado comigo se não tivesse visto aquela cena." Apenas pare.

E o bruxo, que olhava para tudo menos para meu rosto, voltou a focar em mim após aquela última súplica silenciosa.

"Ah, merda."

Eu não peguei o lenço de papel que me foi oferecido, e após um tempo ele mesmo secou minhas lágrimas. Engraçado como havia arrependimento no par de olhos claros. Engraçado como eu não conseguia nem mesmo soluçar, ou fazer qualquer barulho: até minha respiração parecia silenciosa. Eu estava respirando, certo? Estava. Por um segundo, gostaria de não estar. Mas eu precisava estar, por Ella, que se fez ser lembrada com seu choro no quarto ao lado. Foram os gritos ou havia sido um sonho ruim?

"Será que você pode sair?" Mal achei minha voz.

"Gi, me desculpa-"

"Você realmente não vai me deixar em paz depois de tudo que disse?" Bastou um encontro de olhos para ele se levantar. "Ella está chorando."

"Eu vou." Ainda escutei mais um pedido de desculpas antes da porta fechar.

Eu tão deveria ter ficado em casa.

* * *

 **Nota da autora:** Quem demorou pra mais de uma caralha pra postar capítulo? Euuuuuuu! Gente, tem alguém aqui ainda? Haha diz que tem, escrevi com tanto carinho no repouso de um pós operatório ferrado!

Gente, respondi cada um de vocês menos a Nath que me deixou uma review sem ter conta, então:

Nath, obrigada pelas palavras! Que bom que tá gostando, e espero que você continue acompanhando por aqui!

Beijo grande pra todos, e sério, eu vou ser menos demorada no outro (até pq não tenho mtas opções de atividades além de ficar no note deitada-sentada hahaha).

Ania ;)


	16. Cuide dela

**A promessa**

 _Capítulo 15 - Cuide dela_

* * *

 **Ginevra, agora.**

Não havia mais ninguém em casa naquela terça quando acordei. Saí da cama com muito esforço, a dor em minha cabeça não chegando a ser forte como uma enxaqueca mas me deixando consideravelmente com menos vontade de viver. Merda, precisava de um remédio agora, conviver com esse incômodo era uma constante recordação da noite que mais queria esquecer desde que acordei nessa realidade insana.

Draco não havia deixado qualquer bilhete daquela vez. Eu não esperava nenhum. Passei um café, tomando um advil com um copo de água antes de voltar para a cama. Tomando um gole do líquido quente - rezando para não desencadear uma crise - decidi por abrir a gaveta de meu criado mudo e continuar o que estava adiando naqueles últimos dias. Eu não pensaria em como poderia ter abordado melhor a conversa de ontem, já que não existia a possibilidade de mudar aquele passado sem a ajuda de um vira-tempo. Eu leria a porra daquele diário, e eu pularia para a merda das últimas páginas.

O que esperava achar: algum motivo que me fizesse detestar meu marido e aliviar minha consciência.

Ultimamente, as coisas nunca seguiam como o esperado. Mal haviam palavras na última página escrita, nem mesmo continha uma data, como todas as outras.

 _"Ele está doente. Medibruxo?_

 _-_ _̶S̶t̶.̶ ̶M̶u̶n̶g̶u̶s̶_ _;_

 _-_ _̶F̶a̶l̶a̶r̶ ̶c̶o̶m̶ ̶B̶l̶a̶i̶s̶e̶;_

 _\- Câncer._ "

Descia para tomar um remédio mais forte com o diário ainda na mão. Não me restavam dúvidas que a enxaqueca em breve faria uma visita.

...

Diferente dele, deixei um aviso preso na porta da geladeira antes de pegar as chaves do carro. Claro que no bilhete eu não especificava onde iria espairecer, ou talvez teria um bruxo me seguindo permanentemente. Ou talvez não, tivesse meu marido finalmente chegado no seu limite noite passada.

No St. Mungus havia uma ala de doenças trouxas, ao menos era o que me dizia a placa na recepção, mas não era para isso exatamente que prestava a visita. Era uma bruxa em específico que precisava achar, pois se ela não soubesse como mudar o maldito destino do pai de minha filha, tinha certeza de que nenhum outro saberia. Câncer. Era câncer, não era? Eu não escrevera a palavra na folha por conta de uma simples intuição, estava certa disso. Mas bruxos não desenvolvem câncer, eu também sabia desse fato. Merda.

Não foi difícil achar quem eu procurava: ela comandava a ala de queimados - sério, Hermione?

"Ginny!" Eu poderia fazê-la engolir o sorriso que me dava. Eu deveria fazê-la engolir, por tudo que me fizera passar. E mais uma vez, soube o quanto meus olhos não conseguiam mentir: o sorriso sumiu como se eu realmente o tivesse enfiado goela abaixo da bruxa.

Olhei para minha única esperança tentando mais do que tudo puxar a memória contada por Draco: eu havia encontrado os dois juntos naquela terça-feira. Merlin, como eu pude esquecer uma coisa tão importante, tão marcante? Eu tinha tomado a poção que Zabini me dera, não restavam dúvidas: tudo que era ruim foi esquecido. Mas meu relacionamento com Draco era ruim também?

Era ruim porque ele iria mo-

Sacudi a cabeça: não pense nisso. Pense nos dons de Hermione. Ela no mínimo precisava curar meu marido - a bruxa me devia isso.

"Você lembrou." O abraço que ela estava prestes a me dar nunca veio.

"Quase isso." respondi, sentindo o celular vibrar no bolso de meu casaco. Percy, finalmente: **me liga**. "Eu preciso de um favor seu."

...

 **Percy, agora.**

Respirei pesado ao finalizar a ligação: a vontade era a de gritar, mas não conseguia ver como uma boa coisa um dos donos da editora começar a gritar com o nada no meio de sua sala. Sala cercada por paredes de vidro, quem faz isso?

 _Se houvessem paredes normais, as visitas de seu marido durariam mais do que cinco minutos e você sabe muito bem disso._ Maldito Malfoy, que naqueles últimos anos tinha uma irritante tendência a estar certo. Como nas palavras ditas hoje, ao chegar. _Eu e sua irmã discutimos ontem pela noite, espere uma ligação dela em alguns minutos._ Como nas proferidas num volume quase inaudível ao seguir para a sala de reuniões. _Cuide dela._

...

 **Percy, antes.**

Nunca imaginei que o casamento de nossa única menina fosse ser assim - mas nunca imaginei que consideraria um homem sonserino como meu futuro marido, então quem era eu para falar alguma coisa?

Ali no jardim detrás da casa da futura senhora Malfoy havia Blaise - que considerava Draco um irmão, e não escondia mais sua felicidade em ter uma ruiva como parte da família - e eu, Luna - que também resolvera adotar justo a minha irmã como a que nunca teve - e seu novo namorado Rolf - era o neto do famoso Scamander, certo? -, e mais alguns poucos convidados trouxas, considerados os poucos amigos daqueles dois. Todos ali eram família: pequena, não muito tradicional, mas a única restante.

"Basta falar uma palavra que aparatamos daqui, irmãzinha." disse sério, voltando meu olhar para os olhos castanhos que amava. A boca vermelha me deu um sorriso debochado. "Sabe que não estou brincando, certo?"

"Você já conseguiu o lugar de irmão favorito, Cy." E então, os lábios mudaram para um sorriso verdadeiro. "Não me deixe cair, ok?"

"Nunca, _Vermelha_."

Descobri que sim, eu gostava muito de meu único cunhado, quando vi o jeito que ele olhava para a noiva em meus braços no altar improvisado. Eu nem precisava vocalizar o que estava pensando quando a ruiva enfim chegou ao lado do bruxo pálido e agarrou seu braço como se sua vida dependesse disso. Mas um aviso nunca era demais, certo?

"Cuide bem dela."

...

 **Percy, agora.**

 _Cuide dela._ Não me passava a melhor das sensações aquelas duas palavras ditas naquele começo de manhã, diferente das ditaa há tantos anos atrás. Era como se ele estivesse me devolvendo minha irmã. E Malfoy só me devolveria aquele monte de vermelho se-

Respirei fundo mais uma vez para abafar a vontade de gritar. Eu não era a pessoa mais propícia à palavrões mas, porra. Puta merda. Esse caralho só pode ser brincadeira. Ginevra estava impaciente demais para falar comigo. Ginevra estava desconfiada demais de uma certa possibilidade - tão desconfiada que já havia me perguntado pelo menos umas três vezes se eu tinha absoluta certeza sobre ele não estar-

Engoli seco: uma bola parecia ter se formado na minha garganta.

Malfoy não poderia estar doente. Merlin, ele não poderia estar. Porque caso estivesse-

Não, ele não estava. Poderia até mesmo ouvir meu marido falando: _pegue sua negatividade e vá para a puta que te pariu_. E até o final do expediente, eu faria isso.

...

"Ele está doente, Percy." a confirmação do meu medo veio numa voz rouca, o par de olhos castanhos marejados, o cabelo ruivo preso de uma forma que eu sabia que causaria uma boa dor de cabeça caso ficasse assim até o fim do dia - se é que a enxaqueca já não estava a caminho. "Meu marido está morrendo."

"Virgínia, não tem como você ter certeza disso." Porque não, eu não queria acreditar nas palavras que escutava sentado em nosso café. Não tinha como ele estar doente, Blaise falou, Malfoy mesmo falou que estava tudo bem agora! E ambos eram dois sonserinos que muito fariam para o sorriso que eu tanto amava não se extinguir, como agora. Mais uma vez: merda. "Tem?"

E ela me empurrou um caderno aberto. Um diário?

"Ele está doente. Medibruxo, St Mungus, falar com Blaise,-" não conseguia ler em voz alta a última palavra.

"Câncer." Minha irmã parecia não estar com o mesmo problema que eu. "A minha eu antiga tinha um diário. Essa é a última página. Antes que você fale algo, isso foi escrito uma semana antes de eu perder a memória." E como ela sabia disso? "A última página datada é do final de semana antes de eu cair da escada." Merda. "Eu fui visitar Hermione hoje de manhã." E merda outra vez - e eu realmente detestava palavrões.

"Achei que tivesse aprendido com o dia de ontem." a reprendi, tomando mais um gole do meu chá. Chás eram bons. Chás me acalmavam.

"Eu não fui a única a ir visita-la nos últimos meses. Seu marido também foi." Chás não me tiravam a vontade de matar Blaise Zabini naquele segundo. Como aquele maldito bruxo nunca nem mesmo comentou tal coisa comigo?

"Muitas vezes tenho vontade de matar essas duas cobras." Saiu da minha boca antes de eu me dar conta. Simplesmente ótimo. "Não exatamente a melhor coisa para se falar agora, me desculpe." Ah, merda.

"Ela virou medibruxa, você deve lembrar disso." Virgínia me disse e não, eu não lembrava que a filha de trouxas responsável por algumas lágrimas da minha irmã tinha trocado de profissão - pro inferno todo aquele maldito mundo. "Hermione me explicou que bruxos não desenvolvem câncer." E por um momento eu respirei sim aliviado: sabia que havia algo de errado com justo ele ter aquela maldita doença!

Lembrei de minhas suspeitas, lembrei do bruxo indo para nossa casa naquele estado não tão bom: que tipo de doença fazia você parecer ter passado por uma quimioterapia tão pesada? Naqueles últimos meses, só faltavam os cabelos começar a cair: o rosto estava mais pontudo do que nunca, os músculos tinham dado lugar a um semblante mais magro do que na época da guerra, sem contar os enjôos. Aquilo não podia ser por causa de repetidas ressacas.

"Então-" Então ele estava com o que, Merlin?

"Enquanto permanecem usando sua magia. Tem algo nisso que age como uma prevenção - eu não sei explicar nas exatas palavras que ela usou." Virgínia usava o suficiente de sua magia, certo? Era o primeiro pensamento que surgia em minha cabeça após ouvir aquilo. Eu usava. E Blaise definitivamente usava. "E Draco não praticava sua magia há anos, pelo que descobri."

"Não seria o caso dele voltar-" Seus olhos me fizeram entender antes de suas palavras que não era assim tão simples. Claro que não era tão simples, Blaise sabia de tudo e o câncer ainda existia.

"Já está lá." Merda. "Já está no meio do cérebro dele. Usar magia funciona como prevenção, e não cura."

"Mas ele pode tentar-" Mas pode ser retirado, não pode? É o que os trouxas fazem.

Merlin, não a deixe abrir a boca para falar o que eu não quero ouvi-la dizer. Não me deixe querer realmente matar meu marido por não ter dividido justo aquilo comigo.

"Não tem o que fazer, Percy."

...

 **Ginevra, agora.**

Eu não iria chorar. Por diversas vezes durante toda aquela terça eu pensei em me render as lágrimas, e com muito orgulho, até agora havia conseguido mante-las quietas. Então não, eu não iria chorar agora que abria a porta da frente: havia Ella para colocar para dormir, eu não podia chorar. Havia Draco-

Subi as escadas, ouvindo o chuveiro ligado antes de abrir a porta do quarto de nossa filha: vazio. Ele estava dando banho em Ella? Eu não iria chorar.

Não me importei em bater antes de escancarar a porta destrancada do banheiro. Também não consegui esconder minha confusão ao ver meu marido apenas com uma toalha em sua cintura, me olhando tão surpreso quanto eu. Ele não estava exatamente magro - não um magro com aparência doente, ao menos. Os cabelos loiros molhados ficavam mais escuros e contrastavam um pouco com a pele pálida - e ali havia tanto cabelo! Quimioterapia fazia cair o cabelo, não fazia?

Eu não iria começar a chorar outra vez na frente dele. A última coisa que Draco precisava era de uma mulher chorando descontroladamente apenas por vê-lo.

"Onde está Ella?"

"Foi passar a noite com Luna e Rolf." a resposta veio como se o ato fosse a coisa mais comum do mundo. Acabei descobrindo que sim, era. "Eles estão considerando um amiguinho para ela, às vezes a pegam 'emprestada' para ver se dão conta." Cacete, justo hoje?

"Você não me avisou." o repreendi, me arrependendo no mesmo segundo do tom utilizado: eu não conseguia ser simpática nem mesmo quando meu marido estava morrendo, mas que merda!

Eu não iria chorar.

"Eu te mandei mensagem." ele me disse, arrumando mais a toalha em volta de sua cintura. Haviam cicatrizes pequenas no começo de sua virilha.

"Eu não vi." Haviam três grandes em seu peito.

"Eu ligo da próxima vez." Eu precisava sair dali. "Ginny, eu-"

"Não." o cortei antes que pudesse sair qualquer outra palavra, arrancando meus olhos de seus cinzas esperançosos e indo em direção ao meu - nosso - quarto.

"Virgínia-"

"Eu não quero conversar com você agora, Draco." Eu não quero chorar na frente de você agora, Draco.

"Virgínia, por favor-" Você não merece a merda de uma esposa que tomou a merda de uma poção chorando porque você está morrendo.

"Não!" Bati a porta antes que ele alcançasse meu braço, minhas costas encostando em sua madeira escura, meus olhos apertando: eu não iria chorar.

Draco não ficou exatamente feliz com minha escolha, pude sentir com o soco dado na barreira que havia entre nós dois.

"Porra Virgínia! Eu tenho me matado aqui, tentando literalmente de tudo pra salvar o que temos! E você-" Cubri minha boca com a mão para abafar o soluço que ameaçou sair ao ouvir a voz dele quebrar: eu não iria chorar, e ele parecia estar tentando o mesmo. "Eu também estou cansado. Abre a porta, por favor. A gente precisa conversar, Gi."

Não, a gente não precisava conversar. Eu apenas precisava me desculpar por ser uma péssima esposa e implorar para você ficar comigo nos dias que te restam. A dor que finalmente sentia em meu peito era totalmente merecida: meu marido estava com câncer e eu havia sido um peso ainda maior agora no final. Meu marido estava com câncer e me deixaria sozinha e sem memória com uma parte dele-

Respirei fundo, uma, duas vezes: eu não iria chorar.

"O que eu soube naquela manhã de segunda era que você não aguentava mais certos preconceitos, e que estaria disposta a deixar o mundo mágico para trás comigo. Que você não aguentava mais ser tratada como uma pessoa insensata por algumas de suas escolhas, como a sobre não ter filhos. Que seu coração tinha sido partido demais, e que a última chance que você daria para ele seria num mundo trouxa, junto à mim. E naquele momento, eu soube que você estava tão quebrada quanto eu. E que juntar nossos pedaços poderia ser a tarefa mais impossível, mas eu nunca me perdoaria se eu não tentasse. Porque você me fez sentir outra vez. E eu prometi que nunca mais deixaria nenhum pedaço seu quebrar, não por mim." Foi depois de ouvir suas palavras que decidi: ele não veria mais uma lágrima minha. Eu não sabia quantos dias me restavam junto ao homem que era o amor de minha vida, mas eu faria com que cada hora compensasse os meus erros. Porque eu havia escolhido esquecer, eu havia escolhido as brigas ao invés de conversas, tanto antes quanto agora. "Era isso que eu deveria ter te falado na segunda." E aquele bruxo tão não merecia mais isso. "Por favor, vamos acabar com essa briga. Eu não-"

Quando a porta foi enfim aberta, sabia que havia feito certo em abandonar as roupas que usava sobre a cama. Vi os olhos cinzas mostrarem novamente surpresa e então queimarem de desejo antes de serem fechados, vi a mão nervosa bagunçar os cabelos ainda molhados e vi a respiração funda que foi puxada antes dele soltar meu nome. Aquela claramente não era a resposta que ele esperava.

"Virgínia-" O que você está fazendo? O que eu devo fazer? Que diabos você quer? Mas ele não falou nada, e eu conseguia ouvir seu coração quando enfim reuni a coragem que precisava para me aproximar.

"Draco."

Os olhos abriram quando a palma de minha mão encostou no lado esquerdo de seu peito, a fina penugem ainda úmida, a pele perto de uma das cicatrizes ainda coberta por gotículas de água. Meu coração batia tão rápido quanto o dele, e parecia que iria explodir quando sua testa encostou na minha.

"Eu não consigo pensar com você fazendo isso."

Comecei a tracejar com os dedos todas as cicatrizes expostas e o escutei sibilar ao sentir-me chegar na beira da toalha que envolvia sua cintura. Meus pensamentos imitavam os dele naquele momento: não dava para focar em nada que não fosse seu corpo. Muito melhor distração do que Ella para não cair em lágrimas.

"Então não pense."

Obrigada Merlin por Luna e Rolf.

"Gi, se você tirar a-" e a toalha foi para o chão - e se não fosse pelos braços me prendendo contra a parede, eu também teria ido com o beijo que seguiu.

Não tinha como dizer que ele não queria isso, assim como eu não poderia negar o desejo que já me consumia desde a última tarde de domingo - por um acaso minha respiração não estava ofegante o suficiente ou meu coração não batia rápido o suficiente, para Draco ter que me olhar receoso quando separou seus lábios dos meus? Eu sabia que ele queria aquilo, eu _sentia_ que ele queria aquilo, então por favor, por favor-

"Prenda suas pernas na minha cintura, Vermelha." Nem mesmo pensei antes de obedecer, a boca voltando a achar a minha com pressa e abafando um gemido que não tinha como segurar quando ele começou a andar.

Eu já estava ofegante quando Draco me jogou nos lençóis e nem mesmo havia feito nada para isso, e era bom ver que eu não era a única: a respiração dele era tão como a minha, aqueles olhos parecendo absorver cada pedaço da minha pele. Era uma expressão de quase reverência, e puta merda, tinha certeza que derreteria se ele tocasse minha pele enquanto me dava aquele olhar.

"Passaram onze anos, e eu ainda te quero como se tivesse te conhecido ontem, sua bruxa." e seus lábios foram ao encontro dos meus mais uma vez, meus olhos fechando enquanto sentia uma mão tirar com destreza a única peça de roupa que ainda usava.

Como ele conseguia me dar um beijo ao mesmo tempo doce e ardente? Porque ali, agora, eu conseguia sentir todo o amor que havia entre nós ao mesmo tempo em que cada toque me deixava mais perto de explodir de desejo. Nunca foi assim, e meu corpo parecia saber que apenas o maldito loiro sabia toca-lo daquele jeito tão certo.

"Olha o que você faz comigo." E não, eu não precisava ver nada senão seus olhos, a visão dos cinzas com o que seu corpo nu deitando sobre o meu me fazia sentir acabando com meu ar. "Deus, você realmente quer." escutei-o falar numa voz rouca, quase feliz em realizar aquela constatação-

 _"Você realmente me quer, Vermelha?"_

Foram os braços me puxando para cima dele que me fizeram voltar a focar. O que era aquilo? Os olhos se fecharam no segundo seguinte e vi seus lábios soltarem um silencioso 'merda', antes dele sentar-se comigo em seu colo.

"Nós não temos camisinha. Ou alguma varinha perto." Sem tirar meus olhos dos cinzas, tomo a decisão por nós dois e me afundo nele - e céus, eu deveria ter feito aquilo antes, eu deveria ter feito desde o primeiro dia, porque uma conexão como aquela deveria ser raro. Aquele encaixe tão perfeito, todas as sensações que sentia com ele dentro de mim: não poderia ser normal. Me mexer parecia quase errado, mas não consegui mais parar após a primeira investida. "Vermelha-" a voz ainda saía rouca, quase crua, e a boca que antes achava meus lábios agora se perdia em meu pescoço. "Você ainda vai me matar, Vermelha."

 _"Você vai me matar."_

Outra vez, e o bruxo se aproveitou de minha distração para me jogar de volta a cama, se movendo comigo num ritmo lento e delicioso. Um pensamento tão antigo vem à minha cabeça e quase rio por me lembrar de tal coisa justo naquele momento: 'dizem que Draco Malfoy realmente sabe o que faz'. E por todos os deuses, ele sabia, e eu fecho meus olhos, saboreando a sensação extraordinária de tê-lo em mim, minha pélvis inclinando-se para encontrá-lo como se por instinto. Minhas mãos se fecham nos fios platinados quando o sinto aumentar o ritmo. Oh Merlin, eu não vou durar nada assim-

 _"Eu não vou durar dois minutos assim. Vermelha, por favor-"_

O ritmo antes lento passa em segundos para um acelerado, urgente. O sinto cada vez mais frenético e desesperado, e por um breve segundo me pergunto se estamos fazendo aquilo de forma certa - mas foda-se qualquer forma quando escuto novamente sua voz.

"Vem comigo." Draco não precisa pedir duas vezes para meu corpo obedecer, e no mesmo instante que perco o resto de minha sanidade o sinto despejar-se em mim.

Quando volto a abrir os olhos, estou descansando em seu peito e acho automaticamente seus olhos, ele vestindo uma expressão suave e relaxada que talvez nunca vira nestas semanas.

"Isso foi-" e me faltam palavras.

"Eu sei."

"É sempre assim quando brigamos?" Porque se for, quero brigar com você todos os dias. Porque se for, eu realmente não entendo como temos apenas uma filha. "Nós sempre-"

"Eu espero fazer isso sem precisar brigar com você." a resposta veio cheia de sinceridade, Draco parando sua mão na curva de minha cintura. O olhar em segundos mudou para um arrependido, ele debruçando-se em cima de mim. "Me desculpa por esses últimos dias. Cacete, eu não deveria ter despejado tudo em você, não de uma vez. Eu fui um total babaca, o contrário do que sempre prometi ser."

"Casais brigam, Draco." saiu de minha boca antes de eu perceber - e saiu de uma forma tão natural. Casais.

"Nós não somos esses casais."

Eu acho que te amo. Mas eu nao poderia falar aquilo agora. Porque agora, tudo voltava para minha mente. E eu não iria chorar.

"Não é culpa sua." Preciso te contar uma coisa que descobri. Mas também não seria o momento mais apropriado. Começar a chorar compulsivamente após o melhor sexo de toda a minha vida parecia simplesmente errado. "Mas acho que tem um jeito e você se redimir."

...

Era duas da manhã quando Draco adormeceu ao meu lado, finalmente dividindo a mesma cama comigo. Era duas da manhã quando minha mente enfim voltou para os pensamentos do começo do dia anterior. Era duas da manhã quando descobri que meu marido falava enquanto dormia.

"Cuide dela."

Era duas e um quando eu finalmente chorei.

* * *

 **Nota da autora:** Oi meus lindos, tudo bem? Olha quem tá aqui bem antes do esperado!

Primeiro, gente, quantas reviews, me surpreendi! Obrigada por me darem um tempinho de vocês pra falarem o que estão achando! Segundo, meu (a paulista), tô adorando que todo mundo ficou decepcionada com a menina! Queria construir uma Ginny não perfeita, porque ela é humana, assim como o Draco, que também tem seus defeitos. E com todo mundo se revoltando, quer dizer que construí direitinho hohoho

Espero que gostem também desse capítulo, e não queiram acabar com a minha raça.

BTW, tem uma coisa que vai vir que ninguém tá esperando. Será que alguém adivinha?

E quem quiser comentar/acabar com a minha raça, sempre fico feliz em ler o que vocês estão achando/ver como planejam minha morte.

Um beijão!


	17. Sangue

**A promessa**

 _Capítulo 16 - Sangue_

* * *

 **Draco, antes.**

Glioblastoma multiforme: eu nunca havia escutado o nome antes do começo daquele ano. Também não fazia ideia de que eu, filho de dois bruxos puro-sangue, desenvolveria uma forma tão trouxa de morrer. Era tão irônico, justo um Malfoy ter um fim tão não-mágico!

Foi Zabini quem notou que alguma coisa não estava certa, antes mesmo de eu poder ter alguma dúvida quanto a minha saúde: desde quando você é de esquecer datas, irmão? Ele usava aquela palavra quando falava sério, e queria minha atenção ao usa-la antes de começar uma reunião com um autor irlandês, então minha atenção o bruxo conseguiu obter.

Foi Zabini também quem me acompanhou em minha primeira consulta, porque eu simplesmente não podia fazer isso com _ela_. Porque eu sabia - involuntariamente - que Virgínia estava cansada. Feliz, mas tão, tão cansada. Uma criança, ainda mais na idade de Ella, demandava demais atenção, e estava me matando escutar quase todas as noites o quanto ela gostaria de uma ajuda materna - estava me matando saber o quanto era culpa minha ela não ter uma. Ali eu já deveria saber que havia algo de errado: não era como se eu fuçasse na cabeça de minha esposa. Mas eu nem me esforçava para ouvir, Virgínia parecia falar alto tudo o que eu sabia que estava trancado lá no fundo de sua mente. Teria sido diferente ter notado essa merda um mês antes? Não vou ter a chance de saber.

Eu gostava de pessoas diretas, então não exatamente odiava o médico que me disse que tinha um tumor gigante numa parte inoperável do meu cérebro sem qualquer rodeio. Claro, não é possível amar alguém que disse que seus dias estão contados, mas meu ódio estava reservado para meu dito irmão naqueles últimos dias. Deveria ter guardado a informação da legitimência para mim. _Por favor, pense mais baixo sobre seus planos com Percival_ , e a cara do bruxo após ouvir aquilo foi impagável.

Voltando para o glioblastoma multiforme: os sintomas comuns da 'doença' incluem convulsões - apenas três, e todas longe dela, graças a Deus -, náusea e vômitos - bem frequentes até me render aos remédios mais fortes -, dor de cabeça - que existia desde que me descobri gente, então não era exatamente um problema/sintoma para mim - e um déficit de memória, de personalidade ou neurológico progressivo. Ou seja, era eu quem deveria esquecer de todos nossos bons anos. Porra, Zabini. O tumor também era geralmente assintomático - meu caso durante alguns prováveis meses/anos - até atingir um tamanho considerável. E agora a melhor parte: não existe cura. Sobrevida média: 3 meses sem tratamento. Isso quer dizer que me restava pelo menos uns dois meses agora que havia desistido de toda a quimioterapia - com sorte, um pouco mais.

Dois meses. E ela não lembrava de nada.

Ali sentado na recepção do hospital, a única coisa que me restava era esperar. Claro, eu poderia pensar em maneiras de foder com a vida de meu _irmão_ enquanto aguardava minha desmemoriada acabar seus exames, mas as diversas maneiras de mata-lo não pareciam estar ajudando em nada meu temperamento. Não, naquela manhã eu queria matar outro bruxo, que estava muito longe desse subúrbio trouxa. Se eu escutasse mais uma vez o nome desse filho da puta na mente de Virgínia, perderia completamente a paciência.

Como eu queria que essa falta de memória fosse causada pela queda.

Dois meses. Como eu poderia deixar Ella agora? Como eu poderia deixar aquele monte de vermelho que não lembrava o quanto o mundo mágico a havia destruído? Que mal lembrava o quanto o desgraçado com quem dividia a cama era, de fato, um desgraçado?

Tirei o celular do bolso com o intuito de mandar Zabini à merda, mas meus dedos acabaram ligando para nossa babá temporária. Meu Deus, eu precisava de um cigarro.

"Luna?" Lovegood atendeu no terceiro toque.

"Tem alguém morrendo de saudades dos-"

"Luna, não." E o outro lado da linha imediatamente ficou em silêncio. "Estamos no hospital outra vez."

"O que aconteceu, Draco?" O que aconteceu é que meu melhor amigo ajudou minha esposa a me esquecer. Fantástico, não é mesmo?

"Ela não lembra de nada." As palavras quase não saíram graças ao nó que se formava em minha garganta. Virgínia não lembrava de nós. Virgínia não lembra de mim. "Eu não tenho mais notícias, estou esperando mais alguns exames." amaldiçoei ao ouvir minha voz falhar no final da frase. Cacete, a última coisa que eu precisava era desmoronar igual ela fizera minutos atrás.

"Deixe Ella aqui mais uma noite." escutei aliviado Luna me responder. "Se precisarmos sair, a levamos para seu cunhado, combinado?"

Respirei quase aliviado - ao menos aquilo estava dando certo p correndo uma mão pelos meus cabelos, já mais ralos do que no primeiro semestre. Precisava de um corte urgente. Ella também precisava tosar seu cabelo que crescia numa velocidade quase anormal de tão rápida. Virgínia quem costumava ser nossa cabeleireira: aquela bruxa era tão boa com qualquer coisa manual. Enxuguei com raiva os olhos marejados. Merda.

Merda Blaise, mas que merda!

"Nem sei como te agradecer, Luna. Preciso desligar, mando notícias, ok?"

Finalizei a ligação quando a percebi se aproximando de canto de olho. Antes de voltar o celular para o bolso, precisava resolver só mais uma coisa. Queria matar Zabini - deveria matar Zabini. Mas eu precisava daquele bruxo e de seu marido comigo naquela tarde porque não, eu não conseguiria fazer aquilo sozinho.

 **Graças a você ela não lembra dos últimos dez anos. Pegue Percy e vá para nossa casa.**

...

Não, Virgínia - que preferia Ginevra, agora - não fazia a menor questão de interagir com alguém além de Percival. Era claro, dava para ver nos olhos castanhos antes da boca falar qualquer coisa. Eu amava aquele par expressivo, talvez tivesse amado desde nosso primeiro momento naquele pub sujo. Lembrava bem daquela noite, os dois precisando de cada bebida, cada beijo, cada toque. Como poderia esquecer a noite que foi tão decisiva na minha vida? Mas pareceu cruel demais contar o quanto não era apenas culpa da bebida para aqueles olhos, tão desesperados por uma história diferente.

Zabini não pareceu afetado pelo comportamento frio para com ele - e como eu queria poder dizer o mesmo! A repulsa de minha esposa a cada toque meu me matava mais por dentro a cada segundo. O tempo me dado pelo médico sem nenhum tratamento era de três meses, e nem mesmo acabara aquele dia e eu já começava a duvidar se passaria de um do jeito que as coisas estavam.

Só quando fomos para a cozinha que o moreno demonstrou qualquer sinal de nervosismo, coisa que era muito difícil de ver justo naquele bruxo: Blaise Zabini sempre era muito confiante em tudo que fazia, principalmente em suas merdas.

"Quando você descobriu?" ele perguntou numa voz baixa, depois de fechar a porta atrás de nós. **_Como você descobriu sobre a porra de uma poção que só a ruiva sabia?_** Merda de legitimência.

"Quinta-feira, Virgínia pensa alto demais quando está nervosa. Igual você." disse, me lembrando com desgosto do momento em que quase engasguei com uma fatia de pão ao ouvir minha esposa: _preciso decidir sobre a poção_. "Na verdade, só tive total certeza de sua parte agora." confessei, correndo as mãos pelos cabelos. _**Cacete, Malfoy.** _Cabelos grandes, Virgínia não iria corta-los mais, precisava achar um barbeiro, queria gritar. "Afinal, quem mais poderia ter arranjado algo _tão ilegal_ para minha esposa? O perfeito Percy?"

E por um momento, Zabini pareceu muito mais nervoso do que segundos atrás. Mas o filho da mãe era bom, a máscara da calma e o silêncio em seus pensamentos retornaram em segundos. Seja lá o que fosse, o desgraçado ia negar até a morte, ainda mais para mim.

"Não era para você descobrir." ele confessou, ocupando a cadeira em que antes estava a ruiva. "Eu não posso te falar mais nada sobre isso, mas acredita em mim: é pro seu bem."

"Eu estou com câncer, Zabini." falei, estando muito próximo de, pela primeira vez, arrebentar o bruxo que eu sempre considerei um irmão. E naquela hora, também tive a certeza que nunca Blaise havia acreditado em minha história sobre o tumor _magicamente_ ter desaparecido. Óbvio que ele não tinha caído nessa, mas ao menos me dera paz naquela última semana.

"Então você vai finalmente admitir que seu tumor não desapareceu." Era esse o rumo que ele queria dar para a conversa? Sério? Me fale sobre como reverter a sua merda, cacete!

"Eu estou com câncer no meu cérebro, e você deu para a minha esposa uma poção que a fez esquecer toda nossa vida juntos. Por favor, me explique como isso vai me beneficiar, porque até agora não consegui enxergar uma vantagem sequer!" O copo que descansava no balcão ao meu lado quase foi parar na parede.

 _"Foi imperius! Foi, não foi?"_ Se não fosse por Ella, se minha mente não tivesse sido direcionada totalmente para minha filha naquele segundo, essa teria sido a frase responsável por acabar com o pouco de sanidade que ainda me restava. Eu precisava ser forte por Ella. Eu precisava continuar forte, porque talvez depois de desmoronar, não teria mais como voltar à calma. _"E eu sofri o acidente, e finalmente passou o efeito-"_ Por Deus, eu não queria mais ouvir aquilo.

Sim, nossa vida havia sido a melhor de todas até tempos atrás. Ao menos, a melhor de todas possíveis. Parando hoje para pensar, era claro que os dois tinham problemas de comunicação, que foram empurrados para baixo do tapete durante todos aqueles anos: nunca falar realmente sobre ter filhos, não tentar resolver a briga que causou o distanciamento da ruiva de toda sua família, esconder minha mãe em uma casa de cuidados bruxa para não lidar com seu problema e meu passado. Era erro atrás de erro, que caso tivéssemos evitado, poderíamos ter uma vida muito mais rica.

E seria tão difícil consertar tudo aquilo agora, pois parecia haver um tempo limite para resolver alguns problemas. Já passou o tempo de discutir o motivo de Virgínia ter me escondido tomar anticoncepcionais, até o dia em que finalmente o positivo apareceu nos inúmeros testes feitos: ela não tinha certeza se queria filhos, e simplesmente não conseguia me falar? Ela tinha medo de conversar sobre aquilo, de me contrariar, de impor sua vontade? Ella havia sido um acidente, ou um dia simplesmente a ruiva parara de tentar evitar um bebê?

Para Virgínia, parecia também inútil agora ir atrás de qualquer família de sangue que não fosse Percy. Eu sabia que o dia da briga havia sido muito, muito pior do que ela mencionara, Molly me procurara há anos atrás para admitir sua culpa. A bruxa me pedira ajuda para se reaproximar de sua única filha, e eu nunca falei um A para a ruiva, porque sabia o quanto um turbilhão de emoções poderia afetar o início de uma gravidez - e eu queria tanto aquele pedacinho nosso.

E minha mãe estava morta: era impossível mudar aquilo. Era impossível mudar meu passado. Era difícil aceitar. Era melhor nem pensar.

Agora, com Virgínia sem uma memória nossa sequer, e comigo sentenciado a desaparecer desse mundo em pouquíssimo tempo, talvez eu pudesse resolver pelo menos os problemas da ruiva. Mas era tão, tão difícil deixa-la ir. E era tão egoísta querê-la ao meu lado enquanto eu partia. Eu não queria ser mais egoísta.

"Talvez seja melhor assim. Com ela não lembrando, talvez seja um sinal-"

"Ela nunca vai te perdoar se você desistir, Malfoy." Blaise não me deixou completar a frase. "Ela nunca vai _se_ perdoar." _**Eu nunca vou me perdoar.**_

 _"Parem de me chamar de Virgínia! Meu nome é Ginevra, GINEVRA!"_

Mas duvidava que minha esposa fosse se importar muito comigo agora - ainda mais se soubesse de todas as falhas ao longo dos nossos onze anos de relacionamento.

"Ela disse que é bem pouco provável que durma e acorde me amando." A frase era tão irônica: descrevia exatamente nosso relacionamento. Dormir e acordar adorando ter ao lado todo aquele vermelho. "Eu não acredito muito que ela vá se lembrar." Mas era tão, tão difícil ser altruísta com a morte praticamente ao meu lado. "Ela vai lembrar, Blaise?"

"Você precisa falar pra ela." Das minhas merdas? "Do câncer." o bruxo completou, como se quem estivesse com a legitimência descontrolada fosse ele.

"Qual o propósito? _Ginevra_ deve me querer mais morto do que vivo agora." E então, mais uma vez lembrei do que mais me atormentava. "Ela nem mesmo sabe de Ella." Aquele era o motivo maior de meu desespero: nossa filha. Como ficaria nossa filha com a mãe desmemoriada e o pai com os dias contados? "É por isso que queria vocês dois aqui. Não dá pra fazer isso sozinho, Blaise."

"Virgínia seria a última pessoa a surtar com aquela vermelhinha." E minha mente foi automaticamente para a memória de mais cedo: os olhos castanhos desesperados ao pensar na possibilidade de estar carregando um filho meu.

"Tem certeza?" O celular escolheu aquele momento para me tirar daquela espiral de desgraças. Só para me dar outra, claro: nem Blaise nem Percy devem ter atendido a antiga lufana. E agora, ela já deveria estar na metade do caminho, se não chegando, com minha - nossa - pequena. "Ah, merda. É Luna."

...

 **Draco, agora.**

Não esperava que Virgínia acabasse outra vez dividindo uma cama comigo nessa vida. O beijo urgente na noite de Halloween foi uma boa surpresa, assim como o que seguiu naquele sábado, onde eu finalmente havia desistido de impedi-la de tirar minha roupa. Eu iria morrer, não precisava tornar aquilo tudo mais doloroso a afastando, precisava?

Mas eu iria morrer. Há dias atrás, eu não queria mais ser egoísta: se Virgínia realmente não fosse recuperar sua memória, o melhor era eu deixa-la sem boas lembranças. Era difícil pra caralho não ser egoísta, e eu simplesmente não queria passar meus últimos dias naquele mundo sem tê-la ao meu lado. Me mexi na cama, jogando um braço por cima de onde deveria estar o corpo ainda nu de minha esposa, e me surpreendi quando achei apenas o lençol já frio.

Quando abri os olhos, não tinha mais rastro dos fios vermelhos no travesseiro ao meu lado, mas o cheiro de panquecas e chocolate que tomava conta da casa me fez pensar que não, a noite de ontem não havia sido um produto de meu câncer: havia acontecido, certo? Eu estava em _nossa_ cama, sem uma peça de roupa sequer, e não tinha como estar aqui nesse estado caso tudo tivesse sido um delírio de um cérebro doente.

Me aproximei dela, que ainda fritava um par de panquecas, quase com medo.

"Bom dia, dorminhoco. Já são quase dez horas." Virgínia disse, virando-se para mim antes que eu a alcançasse. Eu nunca me cansaria daqueles beijos, e praticamente derreti em seus braços quando senti sua língua na minha. _**Eu poderia fazer isso pra sempre.**_ E era tão bom saber que minha esposa outra vez compartilhava aquele pensamento.

"Bom dia, Vermelha." minha resposta veio numa voz rouca, a beijando no pescoço antes de deixa-la ir e sentar à mesa. "O que é tudo isso?" perguntei, a bruxa tirando as últimas massas da frigideira e colocando sobre a pilha que havia no balcão, o prato cheio de panquecas indo parar no meio de nós dois. Panquecas, um bolo de chocolate, café: nosso café da manhã preferido. Ela fazia o melhor bolo de chocolate, por mais que eu sempre a contrariasse e insistisse que o meu era melhor.

"Café da manhã." ela sentou-se, colocando uma panqueca em seu prato e tomando o primeiro gole de café.

"Eu amo essa nova você que cozinha." confessei, me servindo: delicioso, como nas poucas vezes em que minha Virgínia cozinhava. "Eu poderia passar a eternidade comendo apenas sua comida, não iria reclamar." continuei, só notando o olhar triste alguns segundos depois, quando a olhei para entender o porque de seu silêncio. "Que cara é essa?"

Eu não costumava fazer aquilo de propósito - não, eu nunca tentara invadir sua mente, e daquilo me orgulhava. A primeira vez que a escutara havia sido total culpa do tumor - e não, não havia ouvido boa coisa. Então sim, havia certa vergonha, admito, em tentar ler seus pensamentos pela primeira vez.

A bruxa não me olhou nos olhos quando voltou a falar.

"Eu-" E houve um certo desespero em mim quando não escutei nada. "Eu só não sei porque fiquei tanto tempo sem cozinhar." Porque Virgínia, eu sabia - por mais que nunca houvesse checado tal informação - era uma péssima oclumente. Ela era feliz demais, se dava fácil demais, pensava alto demais. Como ela estava me escondendo alguma coisa? O que essa Virgínia tinha para me esconder?

Sorri, mas na verdade eu queria, como há dias atrás, matar Zabini. O que esse desgraçado havia falado para minha esposa agora?

...

 **Draco, antes.**

Mentir para mim mesmo seria ridículo. Ali na frente do prédio, bem no centro de Londres, eu estava destruído. E sangrando, pelo que as gotas que manchavam meu jeans claro me diziam. É claro que havia sido um acidente, dava para ver nos olhos de Virgínia - Ginevra - que sua intenção não era a de causar um corte considerável em minha testa quando me empurrara para longe - o corte também não estaria sangrando tanto, não fosse por todos os medicamentos e intervenções do mês passado. Não doía menos o fato de ter sido sem querer.

Não me importei em pegar o guarda-chuva no banco de trás antes de deixar o carro, aproveitando a saída de um dos moradores para entrar e rumar para o apartamento 22. Saí do elevador e girei a maçaneta, destrancada como sempre. Sala vazia, mas algo me dizia que encontraria apenas Blaise ali. Provavelmente Percival já estava à caminho das ruivas, o que era ótimo: a última coisa que precisava era mais algum olhar de dó do ferrugem.

"Percy já deve estar chegando na casa de vocês." escutei quando fechei a porta atrás de mim, Zabini saindo da cozinha. Claramente ele não esperava encontrar o que seus olhos estavam vendo: um misto de chuva e sangue, e olheiras ainda maiores do que no começo da semana. "Você tá sangrando, cara." Eu ergui as sobrancelhas: há, não me diga. "No meu tapete branco," E foi só então que eu percebi que estava _realmente_ sangrando: tinha feito um rastro da entrada até o meio da sala. "Mas tudo bem, pode sangrar onde quiser, afinal eu sou o responsável por essa merda toda." ele terminou antes de sumir, voltando com uma toalha tão branca quanto o tapete.

Sem me dar a chance de falar qualquer coisa, o pano foi pressionado contra minha testa - deveria ter continuado com o lenço sujo que estava contendo aquela hemorragia, ao invés de tê-lo abandonado no chão do carro. Me forcei a não reclamar quando senti minha testa quente, a toalha sendo retirada antes do bruxo olhar satisfeito para o resultado de sua magia. Eu precisava parar de sangrar, mesmo.

"Foi mal pelo tapete." Talvez eu não conseguisse reclamar nem mesmo se quisesse, percebi quando me sentei no sofá de couro sem mais uma palavra.

Zabini não demorou para sentar-se na poltrona ao meu lado, apoiando o copo de Whisky já vazio - da onde tinha saído aquilo? - sobre a mesinha de centro.

"Vai, desabafa." ele disse quando nossos olhos cruzaram, os dele mais aflitos do que eu esperava encontrar. "Desabafa, me bate, me denuncia para o Ministério." o moreno continuou, soltando uma risada amarga. "O que te fizer melhor, cara. Porque talvez eu tenha sim feito merda."

Engraçado como foi Blaise o responsável pelo fim de meu controle. O bruxo nunca admitia seus erros, então com certeza havia alguma coisa de muito errada, de muito irreversível para ele estar me falando aquelas palavras.

Lágrimas nunca saíam facilmente - não, nunca, porque homens não choram. Malfoys não choram. Chorar era um puta sinal de fraqueza, e nada seria resolvido enquanto você se deixa dominar por lágrimas. Mas em segundos mandei todos aqueles anos de ensinamento de Lucius Malfoy à merda. Os soluços começaram quando senti a mão de Zabini no meu ombro. Cacete, eu estava morrendo, eu estava morrendo e-

"Ela não vai lembrar de nada, vai?" minha voz saía estrangulada, eu pela primeira vez realmente me desesperando com aquele fato. "Eu preciso saber o que esperar, Blaise. Eu tenho, se muita sorte, seis meses - e sorte sempre foi bem escassa por aqui." respirei fundo, tentando ao menos fazer os soluços pararem. Sabia que agora não tinha muito como dar jeito nas lágrimas, ainda mais depois de verbalizar meu maldito medo. "Você já pensou no que pode acontecer com Ella caso Virgínia fique assim para sempre?" Porque eu ainda não havia tido coragem de pensar.

"Você deixou as duas sozinhas, a situação não pode estar tão ruim." o bruxo tentou uma brincadeira, mas mudou completamente o tom quando viu minha expressão séria. "É óbvio que eu pensei no que poderia acontecer com Ella! No pior dos cenários, ela vai ficar com os padrinhos dela. Ou você acha que eu não a adotaria como filha? Eu já trato como uma, você sabe disso." Sim, eu sabia. Ainda assim, pensar em nossa pequena sem nenhum dos dois, de uma hora para outra, acabava pouco a pouco com a minha pouca sanidade restante.

Já nem mesmo lembrava o motivo de ter vindo parar justo aqui. Era mais fácil chorar com alguém do que sozinho? Respirei fundo, o nariz já escorrendo não exatamente ajudando, e estava prestes a pedir um teto para passar os próximos dias - seria mais fácil deixar as duas sozinhas, não seria? - quando Zabini resolveu continuar.

"Quando Virgínia veio falar comigo, ela-" Uma pausa repentina nunca foi de seu feitio: Blaise era a melhor pessoa com palavras. Era como ele provavelmente ganhara o marido - que antes apenas havia conhecido garotas -, afinal. "Eu sabia que vocês estavam com problemas. Cara, acredita em mim, eu só quis te ajudar!" Não, problema com palavras e aparente desespero não combinavam em nada com o bruxo. "Você é a porra do irmão que eu nunca tive!"

Merda, Zabini.

"Fala logo o que você está bloqueando." disse, irritado por não conseguir as palavras que queria por nenhum dos meios.

"Eu contei que você estava com câncer."

...

 **Draco, agora.**

Ele havia contado para a antiga Virgínia. Zabini com certeza não abrira a boca para falar com nossa nova desmemoriada - ela nem mesmo o queria perto, e ele também parecia não fazer questão da proximidade. Ainda não conseguia entender o porque do nervosismo naquele sábado chuvoso ao me contar o que havia feito: foi isso que a vez querer esquecer tudo? Um câncer? Ela tinha esquecido! Então foda-se que a antiga Virgínia sabia que eu estava morrendo! Foda-se, porque eu estava morrendo!

Eu estou morrendo.

"Draco?" Uma mão tocando meu ombro me fez voltar para a cozinha.

"Desculpe." Não resisti e a puxei para meu colo: tudo que eu precisava fazer antes de partir daria uma lista gigantesca. E eu precisava fazer essa lista. "Você me faz sonhar acordado." Merda, eu já deveria ter essa lista feita.

"Bobo." ela voltou a ficar de pé após um beijo, as mãos alcançando sua caneca. "Não entendo porque ficamos tanto tempo sem café." a frase foi dita antes de engolir o resto do líquido preto, a caneca indo parar com o resto da louça na pia. Não entendo também porque você foi até Zabini para pedir ajuda, sendo que podíamos ter conversado.

Talvez porque nós nunca conversávamos sobre coisas importantes. Era normal para um moribundo ter essa quantidade absurda de arrependimentos?

"Porque te dá enxaqueca." respondi, meus olhos indo parar no cartão que havia deixado em cima do balcão na noite passada. "Porque nos dá vontade de fumar." Total sinceridade ao menos nos últimso dias, pensei antes de alcançar o item que faria meu primeiro check na minha lista mental: 'coisas que Draco Malfoy precisa fazer antes de partir desse mundo'. "Gi, tem uma coisa que esqueci de te dar." consegui sua atenção com aquelas palavras, a ruiva fechando a torneira e indo para o meu lado, olhando curiosa para o objeto que eu entregava em suas mãos.

"O que é isso?"

"É a chave do seu cofre." Que eu deveria ter checado antes de te devolver, mas nunca tive coragem de fuçar no lugar onde talvez encontrasse coisas que preferiria ter morrido sem ver. O que eu descobriria, afinal? Que você tomou a maldita poção? Era meio óbvio que sim, nessa altura. "Pode confiar que eu nunca abri." Afinal, já basta ler sua mente.

"Nós temos um cofre?" Quase me diverti com sua surpressa: não, nós não estávamos acostumados com cofres no mundo mágico. Tínhamos Gringotes, afinal.

"Eu tenho um e você, outro." expliquei, a puxando novamente pela cintura. Precisava fazer aquilo o maior número possível de vezes que esse tempo me permitisse. "O seu fica logo na entrada da casa, atrás da nossa foto de casamento. É só inserir o cartão que ele vai abrir."

Eu teria colado meus lábios nos dela, era o que eu mais queria. Mas aquele olhar-

"E por que me dar isso agora?"

"Porque é seu." Porque eu estou morrendo.

E por uma fração de segundo, tive certeza que ela sabia. Mas a certeza passou tão rápido quanto veio, os olhos castanhos novamente se enchendo de vida enquanto eu era empurrado contra a parede por um par de mãos quentes.

Eu estou morrendo, Gi.

Eu estou-

Sangue.

Merda.

* * *

 **Nota da autora:** Oi genthy, tudo bem com vocês? Olha o capítulo que chegou muito antes do esperadoooo! Nem acredito que tive tempo de postar aqui ;)

Espero que vocês amem um drama, e que estejam querendo me matar - especialmente vc, Bella, pois sei que vou querer te matar assim que ler o capítulo que vc postou e AINDA NÃO TIVE TEMPO DE LEEERR. A sua é a única que tá dando pra acompanhar *-*

Então, o Draco também tem lá seus pequenos defeitos, não tem? E o casamento talvez não fosse dos mais perfeitos - que casamento é quando falta comunicação afinal, gente?

E Rebs, lembrei de você esses dias! Se estiver lendo aqui, como vai? Está tudo bem com a vida? Haha, lembrei porque fui liberada para fazer caminhadas leves pela médica! Faz tanto tempo que não corro que meu joelho está até novo!

E é isso pessoinhas! Ah, Rayane, obrigada por comentar! Espero que continue acompanhando! Todas as outras ja foram respondidas por DM =)

Beijo grande e espero voltar em abril!


	18. Escolhas

**A promessa**

 _Capítulo 17 - Escolhas_

* * *

 **Ginevra, agora.**

Eu nunca tinha visto alguém convulsionar até horas atrás. Sabia que deveria virar a pessoa de lado e ter cuidado com sua cabeça, e fora ligar desesperada para a emergência, colocar a cabeça de Draco no meu colo enquanto esperava tudo aquilo passar foi a única coisa que consegui fazer. Tentei manter a pouca calma que restava quando vi um rastro de sangue saindo de sua boca: merda, ele deve ter mordido a língua. Nunca me senti tão impotente na vida.

Draco estava inconsciente quando chegamos no hospital, mas os exames apontavam que, graças à Merlin, nada o impedia de acordar em breve. Foram mais três convulsões dentro da ambulância - não tinha o que ser feito para isso -, e ele havia sim mordido a língua, mas o machucado era superficial. Então estava tudo normal. Tudo normal, fora o tumor gigante que era mostrado na tomografia.

Ver de fato uma prova concreta de que meu marido estava morrendo era muito mais difícil do que esperava.

Fazia já uma hora que estava ali, sentada numa cadeira ao lado de Draco. Uma hora que me perguntava o que faria quando ele de fato, partisse. Uma hora que pensava se deveria ou não buscar Ella, se seria melhor ligar primeiro para Luna ou para Zabini. Percy já havia telefonado, primeiro para o celular de meu marido, e depois para o meu. Não atendi nenhuma das vezes.

Queria chorar e chorar, chorar mais do que havia chorado durante aquela madrugada, chorar mais do que já chorara em toda minha vida. E era ridículo querer tanto algo tão fácil e não conseguir: nenhuma lágrima estava querendo vir. Estava eu em choque, para não conseguir nem chorar? Porque eu mal movia um músculo ali sentada. Eu continuaria sem me mover por muitos e muitos minutos, não tivesse escutado a voz fraca me chamando pelo apelido que aprendi a amar naqueles últimos dias.

"Vermelha." Encontrei no mesmo segundo seus olhos cinzas - eles pareciam tão cansados agora. Não desista, por Merlin, não desista da gente. Não desista-

"Seu grande idiota." Claro que aquelas foram as primeiras palavras que deixaram minha boca, meu corpo finalmente me obedecendo e se mexendo para ficar mais próxima, sentando na beira da cama. Draco mesmo se ajeitou, fazendo uma careta ao engolir, provavelmente notando a língua dolorida.

"Eu também te amo." Saiu depois de alguns segundos, e nunca me doeu tanto ouvir aquelas palavras. Nunca doeu tanto querer fala-las de volta. Deveria ter falado desde o primeiro dia. Deveria falar agora, e nunca mais parar.

"Seu grande, enorme, gigantesco idiota. Eu te pedi uma coisa, Draco! Eu pedi uma coisa no começo-" Respirei fundo, lembrando do dia em que prometemos sinceridade um para o outro. "Disso." E ainda assim, ele me escondeu o câncer. Outra vez. "Não! Só eu vou falar aqui, ouviu?" continuei quando o vi abrir a boca. "Eu entendo você ter me escondido a doença. Isso não me faz menos brava, mas eu entendo." As palavras saíam antes de eu conseguir contê-las. "Eu também escondi de você algumas coisas, mesmo com todo o discurso sobre sinceridade e toda aquela merda." E arranquei uma risada tímida com aquelas últimas palavras. "Sim, eu xingo, mas você ama a minha boca suja que eu sei - você falou, não tem mais como negar."

"Me pegou." escutei-o dizer, tentando amenizar o clima que estava se formando. O clima que só ficaria pior depois que eu-

"Eu achei que você estivesse me traindo." confessei, sacudindo a cabeça logo depois. "Não, não achei: eu tinha certeza, e eu queria muito, muito, muito, poder fazer essa certeza passar." E queria muito, muito que essa certeza fosse a verdade: eu queria que Draco estivesse apenas me traindo, e nada mais. Não pense nisso agora, Virgínia. Só mais alguns minutos sem pensar nisso. "Achei que se pudesse esquecer de meu relacionamento passado, tudo seria mais-" Pense na merda que você fez. "Eu não sei, mais fácil, talvez. Eu não ficaria tão paranoica. Conseguiria conversar mais com você sobre coisas que tinha medo de falar e causar uma briga. Mas alguma coisa deu errado, Draco-"

"Eu sei sobre a poção, Gi." Meu coração parou. Mas é claro que ele sabia. É claro que Draco sabia, ele conseguia ler a minha mente, ele fazia isso antes mesmo de eu saber que era possível. Ele fazia isso antes mesmo de eu saber que ele estava com- merda. Não consegui evitar meus olhos de encherem de lágrimas: com tantos minutos antes para chorar, justo agora. "Eu não sabia se-"

"Eu sabia." o cortei, tentando me preparar para falar aquilo para ele pela primeira vez. Mas minha voz sempre saía quase estrangulada quando precisava mencionar aquilo. "Eu sabia do câncer." Como era difícil falar a palavra.

"Eu sabia que você sabia." Foi a confissão que veio dele. "Naquele nosso primeiro sábado, quando fui passar a tarde com Zabini, ele me contou. Você descobriu, e foi até ele pedir uma poção para esquecer algumas coisas - não a gente. Eu sei que você não queria esquecer a gente, Gi." ele disse, apertando de leve minha mão que segurava a dele. "Nós nos amamos muito em todos esses anos, mas foram poucas as vezes que conversamos de verdade sobre assuntos realmente sérios. Me desculpe. Eu mudaria isso, se pudesse." Eu também.

"Acredito que a culpa é metade minha." disse, enxugando uma lágrima que insistira em cair. "Mas me esconder que estava doente, Draco?" Era só ter me falado! Era só ter me falado, e nós lutaríamos juntos contra aquilo! Era só ter me falado, e você não teria que ter feito tudo isso sozinho. Filho da mãe!

"Eu não fiz sozinho, Gi. Por mais que eu queira agora matar Zabini, o bruxo ficou do meu lado durante todos os piores momentos." Mas quem deveria ter feito isso era eu! "E sim, eu sei que deveria ter sido você, _você é minha esposa_." ele respondeu, me fazendo lembrar do detalhe que eu continuava a esquecer. "Você sabe que eu consigo escutar tudo, não sabe?" fiz que sim, tentando evitar os palavrões que insistiam em sair. "Pode me xingar, eu mereço. Eu praticamente destruí nosso casamento por não querer incomodar você com uma doença."

"Você não destruiu nada." afirmei, limpando mais algumas lágrimas insistentes. Porra.

"Eu só não queria que tudo acabasse como-"

"Eu amo você, seu imbecil."

Pronto. A verdade, enfim saindo dos meus lábios. Eu o amava, tinha certeza do sentimento. Era esse o motivo do aperto em meu peito. Porque eu amava esse maldito sonserino. Eu amava o jeito que os olhos cinzas me encaravam, a forma com que sua mão acariciava a minha, a maneira que ele falava meu nome. Eu o amava pra cacete.

E por amar tanto, o meu peito apertava daquele jeito. Porque-

"Você vai continuar me amando careca?" Por favor, fiquei quieto. "Porque em breve não vai mais ter cabelo nenhum-" Quieto, Draco. "Vermelha-"

"Não."

"Vermelha, por favor-"

"Não!"

Não. Uma coisa era saber que ele tinha câncer. Uma coisa era falar que Draco estava com um tumor inoperável no cérebro. Era muito diferente admitir a total verdade.

"Me desculpa, Gi."

Eu tão não queria ouvir as próximas palavras. Eu tão sabia que elas seriam ditas.

"Eu estou morrendo."

...

 **Blaise, agora.**

O número de Virgínia - de Ginevra, me corrigi, porque precisava ser Ginevra - apareceu na tela de meu iPhone pouco depois do meio dia. Hoje fazia quanto tempo mesmo desde o dia de seu 'acidente'? Vinte e três? Ou já eram vinte e quatro dias? Enfim, o número apareceu quando terminava o almoço com meu marido, com uma notícia que em nada me agradava: Draco estava internado para observação.

Ótimo. Simplesmente ótimo.

Fomos em dois carros para o hospital, Percy a levando de volta para casa para buscar algumas roupas e tomar um banho, eu permanecendo ao lado do sonserino como acompanhante na ausência da ruiva.

E eu não podia pensar. Não podia pensar ao lado dele, não podia pensar, não podia pensar. Aquilo estava me deixando louco, mal conseguia funcionar ultimamente ao lado de quem considerava um irmão. Graças à qualquer Deus, o bruxo dormia em menos de meia hora após eu ter substituído sua esposa. Foi a hora que decidi que deveria sair.

Sendo vinte e três ou vinte e quatro - que fossem vinte e dois dias -, não havia mudado muita coisa. Não havia mudado porra nenhuma, na verdade, e era isso que me fazia dirigir para a casa dos dois. Será que aquele bruxo tinha me dado o frasco errado? Será que nós dois fizemos algo errado?

"Ruivo-"

"Não me fale." Claro que meu marido pensou o pior quando seu telefone tocou com meu número. Minha cabeça estava tão cheia com outros pensamentos que só no momento em que ouvi sua voz aflita me dei conta da notícia que ele esperava eu dar.

"Ele está vivo, Percy."

Draco _ainda_ está vivo. Assim como Draco _ainda_ está com câncer.

...

 **Blaise, antes.**

Ali sentado em nossa mesa, no nosso restaurante vegetariano favorito, esperava aquele monte de vermelho que havia se tornado minha melhor amiga aparecer. Quando iria imaginar que uma Weasley ganharia esse título? Quando iria imaginar que minha maior vontade seria de lhe dar uns bons tapas?

Quando Luna Lovegood veio me procurar, soube que havia algo de errado antes mesmo da bruxa abrir a boca. Afinal, por que essa bruxa me procuraria sem ter algum problema? Como se eu já não estivesse com problemas até o pescoço, agora aí vinha mais um: Virgínia comentou sobre uma poção para esquecer.

O que me leva ao meu melhor amigo, a raiz de todos os meus atuais problemas. Aquele filho da mãe acha que eu não sei. Acha que eu acreditei que ele magicamente - há, que ironia! - havia se curado de um câncer no cérebro. Acha que justo eu não iria checar a veracidade da informação. Era um pouco insultante meu irmão de consideração me considerar assim burro, mas eu daria um desconto: ele estava, de fato, morrendo.

Então Virgínia, que achou que seu marido a estivesse traindo - eu avisei aquele loiro tantas e tantas vezes que esconder aquilo iria dar merda -, gostaria de uma poção para esquecer. Esquecer o que, Lovegood? Esquecer as coisas ruins que aconteceram, a menina maluquinha me responde. Até as coisas ruins de seu casamento? Até as coisas ruins de seu casamento, sim. Eu queria assassinar aquele casal com a mesma vontade que gostaria de salvar meu irmão.

O que me leva de volta a Virgínia: ou minha melhor amiga me ajudaria, ou ela aprenderia uma lição para toda a vida. Em ambos casos, seriam alguns dias de uma ruiva desmemoriada - mas ela não precisava exatamente saber daquela informação.

Ali sentado, com o cardápio na mão e julgando muito seus já dez minutos de atraso, eu via Virgínia Malfoy entrar sem a menor pressa no estabelecimento - e não, eu não arremessaria a prancheta que segurava em sua cabeça vermelha.

"Trânsito." ela falou com um sorriso ao se sentar à minha frente, sorriso que logo sumiu quando viu que não teria um retorno. Trouxa. "Desculpe pelo atraso?" Era melhor pedir desculpas por tratar meu irmão do jeito que estava tratando nas últimas semanas. "Blaise, por que essa cara?"

"Eu sei que vocês andam com problemas no casamento, ruivinha." disse, largando o cardápio em cima da mesa. Não era como se fossemos ter a maior das fomes ao final de nossa conversa. "Ouvi dizer por aí." continuei ao ver a expressão meio confusa, meio raivosa.

"Percy anda muito linguarudo." Ruivo maldito que não me falou que sua irmã estava contando seus problemas para ele.

"Tão linguarudo quanto sua amiga Lovegood." respondi, e no mesmo segundo ela entendeu sobre o que eu falava. Aquilo era bom com a bruxa: Virgínia entendia minhas meias palavras. Às vezes acho que nossa amizade forte se dava mais por compartilharmos um modo de pensar parecido do que pelo fato de sermos cunhados. "Dois só mantém um segredo quando um está morto, ainda mais de mim. Achei que você já soubesse disso, ruivinha."

"E você marcou esse almoço então para me dar a bronca da minha vida, estou certa?" Estaria completamente certa, caso eu não tivesse maravilhosos contatos.

"Mais errada impossível."

E eu tinha contatos que o Ministério da Magia britânico nem sonhava que poderiam existir. Então ao invés de ter uma briga homérica com uma bruxa que tinha o pavio tão curto quanto o meu, eu revelaria para ela a informação que Draco me pediu tanto para guardar. Merda, a partir de agora eu teria que ter cuidado redobrado ao redor do loiro.

"Eu marquei esse almoço para te dizer que seu marido está doente." Teria ficado com dó ao ver a expressão que tomou conta de seu rosto, caso não soubesse o quanto a última briga havia afetado meu amigo - sério que você quase o acertou com uma xícara, bruxa? "Doente pra caralho, então mantenha essa expressão preocupada." Não tinha mais como voltar atrás agora. Ok, essa frase estava muito errada - ao menos assim eu esperava. "Você o ama, Virgínia? Você o ama, apesar de todas as brigas que andam tendo?"

"É claro que amo." A resposta veio sem nem pensar. Claro que amava, se não amasse, estaria cagando para a ausência não explicada do marido durante aquele último semestre. Aqueles dois só não conseguiam se amar da forma certa, e por Salazar, como eu esperava conseguir resolver isso! Ela precisava responder sim para minha próxima pergunta.

"Você o ama o suficiente para mudar toda sua vida? O suficiente para esquecer de tudo, se isso o mantivesse vivo?" Agora realmente não tinha mais volta - porque nós faríamos isso.

Ou eu faria aquilo sozinho, de algum jeito.

"Porque eu achei uma maneira de ajudar Draco." enfim confessei, minha voz mais baixa do que antes - apesar de estarmos num estabelecimento totalmente trouxa. "Mas o jeito que eu encontrei pode foder com todo o resto." E voltei a pegar o menu, agradecendo aos céus por ali haver álcool, eu com certeza precisaria de algumas boas doses. E conhecendo a mulher sentada comigo, ela também.

"O que ele tem, Blaise?" a voz trêmula saiu muito antes do que eu esperava, logo após o garçom nos trazer as tão desejadas doses de Whisky.

Praticamente virei a minha antes de responder.

"Câncer no cérebro, estágio terminal." Não era exatamente fácil falar aquilo em voz alta. Também não seria fácil corta-la no meio de seu discurso sobre nossa raça não ter câncer, então poupei qualquer esperança que pudesse vir da parte dela e continuei. "Impossível, eu sei que é o que você está pensando. Mas seu marido não é mais exatamente um bruxo há alguns anos, ambos sabemos. Deu alguma merda, não vem ao caso como."

A mão que vestia a aliança cobriu a boca vermelha, logo depois limpando duas lágrimas que escorreram. Virgínia queria se matar de chorar, eu sabia, assim como eu também tinha conhecimento de que ela não o faria no meio de um restaurante. Ainda a mesma mão pegou o copo e virou sua dose de bebida âmbar.

"E você tem um plano que pode deixar meu marido vivo, certo?" Obrigado, seres superiores que a fazem amar esse cara como eu amo. Porque ela nem mesmo pestanejou antes de continuar após eu afirmar que sim, eu tinha um plano. "Me fale."

E lá se vai minha vida calma - provavelmente.

"Você precisa fazer apenas - e exatamente - o que eu falar para você fazer. Não vai ser fácil, e muito menos _legal_ , então pense bem antes de me dizer sim. Por mais que eu queira que você me diga sim." Porque eu não conseguiria fazer o que você vai fazer. Eu não conseguiria ter o mesmo resultado que você, maldição. "Eu vou te dar duas opções." falei, tirando um frasco do bolso do meu casaco. "Esse vai te fazer esquecer de tudo, exatamente como você conversou com Lovegood." Mas não pegue esse frasco Virgínia, por tudo que você considera sagrado. "Você pode usar essa poção caso desista do que vou te propor."

...

 **Blaise, agora.**

Draco _precisava_ ainda estar vivo. Funcionaria, caso ele já tivesse partido?

"Ao menos eu acho, já que meu celular ainda não tocou." Claro que funcionaria. Por que deixaria de funcionar? "Mas eu preciso que você vá para o hospital."

"Sem condições deixar a minha irmã-"

"Você não vai deixar sua irmã sozinha, eu estou estacionando na frente da casa dela em cinco minutos." informei, virando a esquina. Até menos de cinco minutos, faltavam menos de três quadras até o endereço que eu sabia de cor. "Preciso falar com ela, ruivo. Por favor." Eu preciso saber se meu amigo vai morrer. Eu preciso saber que merda essa louca escolheu fazer.

Deveria ter dado apenas uma opção para a bruxa.

"Blaise, se você-"

"Eu estou tentando arrumar tudo." Por que diabos eu não fui atrás disso antes? Vinte e dois, vinte e três dias, que estivéssemos no vigésimo quarto e tudo estivesse para acabar, eu deveria ter me certificado disso desde o primeiro! "Confia em mim, meu vermelho. Ele vai trazer margarias para sua irmã outra vez." Amanhã eu poderia muito bem acordar e não estar mais com o meu ruivo.

E eu nem mesmo me lembraria disso.

Que merda que eu fiz?

"Escuta," Quantas merdas ela pode ter feito? "Eu sei que não falo o suficiente isso," Queria tanto meu irmão vivo, que nunca realmente parei para pensar o quanto queria igualmente aquele sardento do meu lado. "Mas eu amo você, ok?"

Fez-se silêncio do outro lado da linha, meu marido provavelmente estranhando uma demonstração tão gratuita de afeto.

"Eu também te amo." Porque ele sempre dizia todas as palavras. "Blaise-"

"Não esqueça disso." E eu desliguei.

Não esqueça disso. Por favor, não esqueça disso.

* * *

 **Nota da autora:** Oi genten! Antes do esperado, olha só! Alguma ideia do que vem por aí? Me contem!

Beijo ;)


	19. Quinta-feira, 16 de outubro de 2004

**A promessa**

 _Capítulo 18 - Quinta-feira, 16 de outubro de 2004_

* * *

Não, quintas não costumavam ser boas. A bruxa brigava muito com ele nas quintas-feiras, então naturalmente era um péssimo dia.

Mas acordando naquela quinta nublada, a ruiva não se sentia num péssimo dia. Não, ontem, no final de sua quarta-feira, escolher não falar com Percival e passar o resto do dia na frente da TV do hotel havia sido maravilhoso. Havia sido sua melhor escolha, sem dúvidas. O que poderia lhe render, afinal, uma noite de bebedeira?

Para começar, seria uma noite de bebedeira com Percy, que mal bebia. Com quem ela não tinha exatamente uma boa proximidade - mas ao menos era o irmão que menos endeusava seu futuro ex. Os dois sairiam para tomar algumas doses, e aí? Ela confessaria para o bruxo o quanto seu relacionamento estava abalado? O quanto ela gostaria de ser mais feliz? Se embebedariam juntos para tentar acabar com sua tristeza? Que merdas ela poderia fazer bêbada? Ter um caso de uma noite com um trouxa? Passar a quinta-feira em casa, sofrendo por causa de seu quase ex e uma enorme ressaca?

Não, ela não deveria encontrar seu irmão. Ela não podia encontrar seu irmão. Então quando recebeu a coruja a convidando para uma cerveja, como haviam tomado na semana anterior, educadamente recusou o convite, o jogando muito mais para frente apenas por educação. Sabia que nunca se encontraria com ele para aquele drinque.

Agora, sete e quarenta da manhã, o relógio-despertador do hotel trouxa no qual se hospedara tocava, a preparando para mais um dia - dia no qual ela também escolheria não fazer nada, porque ela podia.

Porque estava saturada do maldito jornal trouxa para qual trabalhava. Porque não aguentava mais sua mãe lhe pressionando para dar o próximo passo em relação ao seu relacionamento - sendo que quem deveria fazer isso era o bruxo com quem estava, e não ela. Porque, de fato, não aguentava mais o seu relacionamento, apenas não conseguia admitir aquilo. Não estava feliz, Harry não estava feliz, que diabos os dois estavam fazendo juntos? Que diabos ela estava fazendo com a sua vida?

Saiu da cama já passava das oito horas. Oito horas, hora na qual deveria estar chegando em seu maldito trabalho com a maldita matéria do maldito time de quadribol. E usava maldito para tentar evitar palavras muito mais coloridas, como 'a caralha de meu trabalho insuportável', e 'a porra da matéria do time escroto de quadribol que entrevistei'. Porque a última briga fora pela enorme boca que a bruxa tinha. E ela queria tanto agora mandar aquele bruxo para a maldita que o pariu.

Poderia ter voltado para seu trabalho? Visto que precisava de um salário para se manter, até mesmo deveria. Com a matéria que tinha em mãos - com todas as matérias e coberturas e horas extras que tinha em sua ficha -, estava ainda mais perto de sua promoção. Com certeza esta viria até o final daquele ano. Ficaria feliz em continuar naquele ambiente competitivo e com pessoas que não eram exatamente o sonho de convivência de todo bruxo? Nah. Ficaria feliz com o aumento de seu salário? Com a mais absoluta porra de certeza.

Talvez até mesmo conseguisse continuar com seu relacionamento ganhando tão bem: o dinheiro seria maravilhosamente aplicado em compras e mais compras, no pouco tempo que a bruxa se daria de folga. Entre o trabalho e o shopping, seriam poucas horas de infelicidade. Partiria hoje de Manchester e provavelmente não voltaria nunca mais para lá.

Ela teria então filhos com o bruxo de olhos verdes? Teria pequenos para tentar colocar alguma felicidade, algum propósito em sua vida? Harry teria filhos fora do casamento? O filho - que ela ainda não sabia da existência - vingaria num futuro assim, ou sua dita amiga perderia o bebê, numa realidade onde ela nunca fora descoberta? Algum dos seus seu então marido insistiria para chamar de Ronald?

Ela não conseguiria conviver com um filho com o nome de seu falecido irmão. Ela seria tão infeliz. Ela tão não queria pensar naquele futuro.

Desceu para o desejum, servindo-se de pão, manteiga e suco de laranja. Ela amava glúten como todas as suas forças, e era uma maravilha poder comer sem temer qualquer enxaqueca: a bruxa não sofria daquele mal. Não ainda, não agora.

Enquanto mordia o primeiro pedaço de seu pão - e considerava pegar algumas fatias de queijo -, seu celular, deixado em cima da mesa, vibrou. Engraçado aquele celular, tão inútil para ela, apenas ali para receber mensagens de sua melhor amiga. Ginevra ainda não sonhava com o que estava por vir, com o que ela estava para descobrir. Não, a filha de trouxa era sua amiga mais preciosa, e nem em um milhão de anos ela poderia se preparar para o que descobriria nos próximos dias. Como aquilo poderia doer menos? Seria bom aquilo doer menos?

Sabia que a mensagem era de Hermione antes mesmo de abrir o celular. **Gin, preciso falar contigo! É urgente, por favor me responde.** Sim, um bebê era um assunto muito urgente. Novamente, Ginevra não fazia ideia do que seria a pauta da discussão. Era a ausência da amiga naqueles últimos meses que a deixara chateada a ponto de ignorar o que lhe foi mandado? Ela precisava tanto de um ombro para chorar, e acabara usando o de Percy, justo o irmão que era menos próximo. Engraçado como ele foi o único a estar lá naquele dia - naqueles tempos -, e por aquilo Virgínia sabia que seria eternamente grata.

Teria Hermione falado tudo para ela naquela manhã de quinta-feira? Teria a bruxa usado as palavras certas para, após um tempo, as duas poderem voltar a serem amigas? Ou o ódio de Ginevra seria apenas maior? Já havia o rancor pelo aparente abandono, já havia aquela dor que você só sentia quando alguém muito próximo te abandonava sem motivo aparente. O que ela falaria? Que estava grávida? Que fora apenas carência? A filha de trouxas colocaria a culpa em seu luto pelo ex-noivo, morto há anos atrás naquela explosão no meio de Londres? Teria o bebê?

E Harry, as duas lutariam por Harry? Ele se tornaria novamente desejável para a bruxa, agora que poderia perde-lo, agora que ficaria sozinha? Ginevra deixaria seu então namorado ficar com sua melhor amiga, fosse a vontade dos dois? Ou ambas largariam o bruxo, e criariam juntas aquela criança, que de nada tinha culpa? Elas poderiam continuar amigas até o fim de seus dias.

Era tão engraçado o conhecimento que alguns anos a mais dava a uma pessoa.

Virgínia voltou o celular para a mesa, o suco de laranja adoçando os lábios. Era muito melhor ter apenas o líquido cítrico ali por enquanto, o café sendo abandonado até a hora do almoço naquele dia. Sim, Ginevra precisava muito de um café todas as manhãs, e a ausência de um a faria voltar para a cama, tão convidativa. Ela não precisava passar por aquelas primeiras horas acordadas: não tinha o que ser feito das oito e meia ao meio dia.

E após terminar seu pão, voltar para os lençóis foi o escolhido.

...

Acordou exatamente as onze e cinquenta e nove, espreguiçando-se enquanto olhava a chuva que caía do lado de fora. O bom é que já sabia onde almoçaria: serviço de quarto, a melhor coisa inventada, sem dúvida.

Desfrutava do guizado de carne - exatamente como se lembrava - quando ainda mais uma coruja a importunou naquele dia, o bico pontudo batendo insistente no vidro gelado, as penas molhando o lençol branco com água suja ao entrar. Com um afago na cabeça, dispensou a ave branca familiar sem qualquer resposta, imaginando se de fato aquela seria a última vez que a veria.

Não abriu a carta: sabia de quem era, o que era, e lembrava da raiva que sentira ao ler as palavras não tão gentis de seu par. O papel virou cinzas com um toque de sua varinha. Nada de bom poderia vir caso Ginevra tivesse confrontado aquele bruxo. O que Harry poderia falar naquela situação? Pois agora Harry já sabia que seria pai, e tinha urgência em contar sobre seu descuido antes que outra bruxa o fizesse. Ela não queria escutar nenhum dos dois naquele dia.

Conseguia imaginar o que o moreno falaria: a culpa, claro, não seria dele. Ele teria tamanha cara de pau de colocar a culpa na amiga? Um não faz uma criança sozinho, não ao menos nas condições que os dois criaram aquela vida. Os dois queriam, os dois foram egoístas, os dois não pensaram, por nem um segundo sequer, em como revelação acabaria com ela. Será que, caso tivesse ido confrontar o namorado, Ginevra teria lhe dado uma última chance? Eles teriam casado? Ela teria uma sombra de felicidade?

Terminou o almoço do mesmo jeito que o começou: deitada na cama, os olhos num filme qualquer que os olhos castanhos não conseguiam acompanhar. Com o frio que fazia, e a chuva que caía do lado de fora, desejava já ter encontrado seu antigo inimigo, para ter alguém para lhe abraçar. Estava tão sozinha naquele momento.

Um pensamento que há muito não lhe invadia a cabeça surgiu, e foi como uma facada no peito: queria sua mãe. Era do ser humano aquilo, não? Em momentos de desespero, de medo, de dor, a pessoa queria sua mãe - uma mãe - independente da mãe que tinha.

Virgínia queria muito sua mãe. Queria um abraço de sua mãe, queria o ombro dela para chorar seus temores e suas palavras suaves que faziam todo o aperto em seu peito ir embora. Fazia tanto tempo desde a última vez que a vira - estaria Molly mais velha, estaria igual, estaria arrependida? Voltariam as duas a se falar um dia? Ginevra continuaria a fazer parte daquela família, ou seria tudo igual, como agora?

Sua mãe não era uma má pessoa. Engraçado pensar isso agora, pois a Molly que gritara e a chamara de vagabunda anos atrás parecia a mais terrível das bruxas. Molly a protegeu durante toda sua infância, toda sua adolescência. Protegeu ainda mais após o diário. Sempre lhe dava palavras doces. Sempre estava lá para encorajar e animar. E então começou de fato a guerra, e Virgínia descobriu que pessoas mudavam muito com guerras. Com perdas. Sem suporte. Seu irmão havia mudado, afinal. Se lembrava até hoje do Natal em que George apareceu com o cabelo azul. 'Eu não aguentava mais vê-lo no espelho', e o Natal de todos foi arruinado.

A Molly que surgira após a guerra era triste. Ela perdera a habilidade de sorrir por tudo, de gritar por tudo. Tinha tanto medo de errar o nome do gêmeo restante - após isso acontecer em um dos aniversários -, que George passara a ser simplesmente 'filho'.

A Molly que surgira após o atentado - após Ronald - era brava. A habilidade de gritar por tudo voltara com força total, a habilidade de fazer qualquer dor ir embora há muito esquecida. Essa Molly não se dava bem com a filha. Essa Molly queria netos, para talvez substituir os filhos perdidos. Para talvez, com uma nova criança, recuperar a sua alegria. Essa Molly não queria mais abrir mão de nenhum de seus filhos, e por isso terminar com Harry de um jeito ruim seria tão, mas tão difícil. Virgínia conseguia enxergar sua mãe agora. Se aquilo lhe custasse Ella-

Seria bom mesmo ela não se lembrar, pois se lembrasse, um pedaço de seu coração - se não ele inteiro - iria embora.

Será que se tivesse escolhido ir até sua mãe, ao invés de ir ao pub, Molly tomaria seu lado? Mas Virgínia não queria saber daquela opção. Não, Virgínia não queria saber de nenhuma opção que não a levasse para dentro do bar pequeno e abafado na noite daquela quinta. Porque a vida dele dependia daquilo. Ella dependia daquilo.

Quis muito colocar um batom mais claro, e não o vermelho que tanto manchou aquela pele branca - sim, ela lembrava. Lembrava de cada minuto, de cada detalhe da noite que dizia não se recordar tão bem por toda a bebida consumida. Queria levar um casaco mais quente, mas até a troca de uma roupa lhe causava palpitação. E se o casaco mais quente a fizesse não ser notada? Ou melhor, se a fizesse ser notada antes do sonserino se aproximar?

Tanta coisa desejou fazer diferente naquelas últimas horas, se ao menos pudesse saber o que mudaria com suas novas decisões! Optou por seguir o roteiro até agora: até mesmo trancava seu quarto dando duas voltas na chave, e não uma. Tudo igual, tinha feito tudo igual, como o acordado.

Virgínia teve vinte e quatro horas - suas vinte e quatro horas antes de conhecer o amor da sua vida. E Virgínia sabia de cor o que tinha feito naquelas vinte e quatro horas, e estava com pavor de mudar qualquer coisa que a afastasse da pessoa que ainda precisava tanto conhecer. Assim, em quase vinte e quatro horas, Virgínia ainda não havia feito uma mudança sequer.

Empurrou a porta pesada e sentou-se em um dos bancos em frente ao balcão alto, uma bebida não demorando para aparecer em suas mãos. Tinha lembrado de pegar o dinheiro trouxa, certo? O casaco estava já abandonado no banco a sua direita - porque seria no esquerdo que ele sentaria às exatas cinco e quarenta e sete. Lembrava daquela hora no relógio, e Blaise Zabini lembrava da hora em que decidiu sair do bar para importunar Percy Weasley. Se aquilo desse errado-

Ali no pub, sentada no meio de todos aqueles trouxas, a ruiva remexia seu copo de gim tônica: cinco da tarde. Só mais alguns minutos. Se aquilo não funcionasse-

Respirou fundo, aliviada e ao mesmo tempo desesperada, quando viu seu amigo de anos entrar e largar o casaco sobre a mesa que era exatamente a que ele descrevera largar anos atrás. Ok, ela até agora não havia fodido com nada importante.

Agora vinha a parte que poderia colocar tudo a perder.

 _Vamos Blaise, olhe para mim._ Mas não era tão fácil atrair a atenção de alguém que não notava as mulheres no recinto simplesmente olhando. _Me reconheça, Blaise._

Blaise Zabini era quem deveria salvar aqueles dois, segundo o próprio Blaise Zabini. E Virgínia era para ficar com a bunda sentada naquela cadeira até tudo acabar, também segundo o bruxo que a metera naquilo. Assim, depois de três minutos de insucesso, era muito tentador arremessar seu copo cheio na cabeça do moreno - mas talvez aquilo não fosse muito bem interpretado pelo bruxo, por mais que o mesmo tenha falado 'chame minha atenção de qualquer jeito nos primeiros cinco minutos'. Era aquilo ou gritar.

Mas Merlin estava do lado da ruiva naquela noite.

"Eu conheço você." Foi o que escutou do moreno que ao mesmo tempo era e não era ainda sua família. "Ginevra Molly Weasley, nunca esqueço o rosto de uma bruxa tão bela."

 _Meu nome é Virgínia_ , quase corrigiu.

"Oi, Blaise." Tarde demais para a mulher não mudar nada agora: era só seguir o que Zabini falou para falar para ele. "Sabe esse isqueiro amarelo que você acabou de guardar de volta no seu bolso?" E Virgínia quase se divertiu com a expressão de confusão que quase nunca via naquele rosto. "Eu sei que você vai esquecer aqui em cima do balcão até o final da noite."

"Você sabe?" E por um momento, o bruxo pareceu ter resolvido o enigma em sua cabeça. "Isso é coisa do ruivo, não é? Foi Percival que mandou você aqui pra foder ainda mais com a minha cabeça. Diga para o seu irmão-"

"Você tem uma mancha branca em forma de coração debaixo da sola do seu pé esquerdo." Foi quase engraçado para a ruiva, mais uma vez, ver os olhos de seu amigo dobrarem de tamanho. "É tudo que posso te dar, Zabini."

"Puta merda, eu não fiz isso." E agora vinha a parte difícil. "Diz que eu não preciso temer pelo meu maravilhoso futuro." A parte de falar apenas o necessário, por mais perguntas que o bruxo fosse fazer - e Zabini sabia que ele faria quantas perguntas conseguisse. E Virgínia sabia que não podia responder - e tinha até mesmo treinado para não. "Isso é _tão_ ilegal. É ilegal, não é mesmo?"

"Você precisa me ajudar com uma coisa. Em alguns minutos eu vou embora. E a eu desse tempo precisa ler o que está escrito nesse guardanapo - somente ela, Zabini. Agora volte para a mesa." _Para esperar meu marido_ , quase saiu dos lábios vermelhos. "E por tudo que é mais sagrado, não me deixe não ler esse bilhete."

E estava terminada qualquer conversa que Virgínia estava autorizada a ter.

"É só, Zabini." Virgínia insistiu quando, cinco segundos depois, o moreno ainda a encarava. E por um momento, achou que Blaise tinha sim fodido com tudo, e não conhecia tão bem assim seu eu do passado. Mas com uma sacudida de cabeça e sem mais nenhuma palavra, o bruxo voltou para a mesa, e a ruiva voltou para seu copo, o esvaziando até a metade.

E agora, era esperar. A qualquer momento ela piscaria e tudo isso teria tido um fim - ou melhor, um recomeço. A qualquer momento Draco iria até ela e pagaria algumas rodadas de bebidas para os dois. Eles conversariam durante parte da noite, e ela veria seu apartamento - entre outras coisas - pela primeira vez. Acordaria ao lado de quem seria o amor de sua vida. E ele não lhe seria tirado por doença alguma.

E tudo seria bom outra vez.

* * *

 **Nota da autora:** Oi genteeee, olha eu chegando MUITO ANTES do esperado! Vou tentar acabar essa fic até final de maio - TENTAR - porque depois a vida vai ficar realmente corrida. Me conte o que acharam!

Para quem acha que Draco morrendo é a pior coisa que pode acontecer: repensem MUAHAHHAHAHAHA

Nanny e Karina, muito obrigada pelos comentários! Ka, respondi por PM! Nanny, que bom que você está gostando, espero que continue por aqui até o final!

Bella, se estiver lendo isso aqui: ATUALIZA A SUA FIC PLS S2

Beijo grande pra todos,

Ania.


	20. Folhas

**A promessa**

 _Capítulo 19 - Folhas_

* * *

 **Ginevra, agora.**

Saí do hospital completamente contra minha vontade, não conseguindo focar em nada no caminho de volta para cassa - nossa casa. Que em breve seria apenas minha casa. A água morna caía nas minhas costas e eu finalmente deixava o choro sair até soluçar, enquanto Ella estava longe, enquanto ele estava longe. Era tão bom e tão horrível ter aquele tempo para desabar contra a parede do chuveiro.

Eu ainda tentava tirar os nós do cabelo molhado quando Percy avisou através da porta que estava de saída, sem mais explicações me informando que o marido tomaria seu lugar. Não queria enfrentar o moreno, ao mesmo tempo não tive forças para contestar a decisão de meu irmão. Escutei a porta da frente fechar, e então segundos depois ela abriu novamente, e passos muito mais silenciosos que os de Percival subiam os degraus, entrando sem qualquer aviso no quarto.

"Ele está morrendo." falei, a voz rouca que saiu denunciando meu estado junto de meus olhos vermelhos.

O bruxo, como sempre, não parecia fazer muita questão de ser alguém agradável, sentando-se ao meu lado sem qualquer convite de minha parte. Argh, como eu era amiga de uma pessoa dessas? E por que aqueles olhos castanhos pareciam sempre me estudar tanto?

"Boa tarde pra você também, Virgínia." Não, não hoje. Não agora.

No segundo seguinte estava de pé, minha irritação tangente pelo tom que minha voz saía.

"Zabini, _eu tão não_ -"

"Eu sei." ele me cortou - e eu iria assassinar aquele bruxo. "Eu sei que meu amigo está morrendo." Tinha certeza que arrancaria todas as suas partes irritantes, pedaço por pedaço.

"Você sabia o tempo todo, e não teve a decência de me falar nada!" Pedaço por pedaço-

"É aí que você se engana, ruivinha." Zabini respondeu, levantando-se, indo parar poucos centímetros longe de mim. Aquele bruxo conseguiria ser bem intimidador, tão mais alto, tão mais forte, provavelmente mais poderoso - se apenas eu não estivesse _tão puta_. Mas para minha surpresa, ele conseguiu diminuir ao menos um décimo da minha vontade de mata-lo com sua próxima frase. "Faz pouco mais de um mês que eu te contei sobre o tumor. Sim, fui eu quem te contou, caso você ainda não tenha descoberto ou lembrado disso." ele emendou, provavelmente ao ver a confusão nos meus olhos. "Lembra que Malfoy te deu um cartão do seu cofre?" Como? "É, ele me falou que te deu, eu perguntei antes de vir pra cá. Vá pega-lo."

Era sério que, com tudo que estava acontecendo-

"Eu realmente não estou com saco para-"

"Vá pega-lo, Ginevra." Aquela voz sim conseguia me intimidar. "Agora." Aquela voz, junto da expressão mais séria que já vira em qualquer rosto. Nem pensei antes de ir procurar o item no bolso do jeans que antes usava, a chave indo parar nas mãos de Blaise em segundos, Blaise indo parar no andar de baixo com um _pop_.

Não me atrevi a fazer o mesmo.

"Como você sabe-"

"Mágica." ele respondeu, já tirando o porta-retratos que emoldurava nossa foto de casamento da parede, atrás deste uma pequena porta que quase se camuflava na parede. O vi retirar algo ali de dentro antes de voltar a fecha-lo, o item pequeno demais para ser visto envolto pela mão grande do bruxo. "Puta que pariu."

E por um momento, o sonserino ficou em silêncio, parecendo contemplar o que havia descoberto - e ainda não dividido comigo. Quando nossos olhos voltaram a se encontrar, podia ver um sorriso quase melancólico em seus lábios.

"Silencio." ele levantou a varinha, lançando o feitiço ao redor do cômodo, e foi ali que eu percebi que havia algo de muito, mas muito sério para ser conversado. "Agora podemos falar." O problema, para mim, foi ele ter começado com uma frase que não fazia o menor sentido. "Graças à Merlin sua outra você segue as instruções que dou, e faz boas escolhas. Ao menos parece que fez boas escolhas até agora, visto que ainda tenho uma aliança no dedo."

"A outra eu?"

"Mas então, tudo pode muito bem mudar apenas quando isso terminar." E a total falta de coerência - para mim - continuava. "Talvez nisso o russo estivesse correto."

"A outra eu, Zabini?" falei com a irritação de minutos atrás, em poucos passos acabando com a distância que havia entre nós. "Que merda de outra eu?" E quando ele enfim abriu a mão para me mostrar o que segurava, ali estava um frasco com um líquido verde turvo. "Essa é a poção? A que você me deu?" Um aceno positivo foi a resposta que consegui, o bruxo examinando mais de perto o frasco. "Mas eu tomei isso!" E agora, um aceno negativo. "Eu não tomei isso?"

"Essa não. Essa é a que você tomaria se tivesse desistido de mudar o passado." E meu cérebro pareceu desistir de entender naquela frase: mudar o passado? "Você esqueceria seu marido, sua filha, seus últimos doze anos." ele continuou me explicando, como se não tivesse me revelado nada de relevante. "Por mais ou menos trinta dias. Só pra aprender a não ser filha da puta e tentar apagar da sua cabeça um moribundo." Eu mesma pareci esquecer daquilo por alguns instantes, querendo muito mais contestar aquela última frase.

"Eu _tão_ não queria esquecer-"

"Queria sim, você estava puta e tinha certeza que ele estava te traindo." Qual das informações era pior? "Você queria esquecer."

"Eu te pedi uma poção pra esquecer minha família?"

"Não exatamente me pediu. Você comentou com Luna sobre essa aqui." E o frasco desapareceu em seu bolso. "A outra não, não tinha como você saber da outra."

"Ok, eu não estou entendendo." A outra? "Eu caí, então? Eu realmente perdi minha memória?"

E a frase seguinte foi tão, mas tão absurda, que quase me fez gargalhar.

"Ginevra, você tem vinte e quatro anos." Ginevra - outra vez, meu cérebro tentando decifrar os menores detalhes, para não pensar no que realmente estava sendo revelado ali. Meu nome não era Ginevra. "Ou eram vinte e três? Números nunca foram o meu forte." o bruxo continuou a falar, de um jeito tão casual que beirava o perturbador. "Eu consegui essa alternativa com um bruxo. Abençoados sejam esses russos insanos, que cagam para as leis mágicas."

"Eu tenho vinte e quatro anos." E aquele primeiro dia fez tanto, mas tanto sentido: Merlin, eu realmente estava numa realidade que não era minha. Mas o resto não, o resto não fazia o menor. Perguntei a única coisa que me vinha à cabeça. "Você conseguiu um viratempo?"

"Esses itens foram destruídos há muito tempo, todos sabem disso." o vi responder, revirando os olhos. Claro que ele não tinha conseguido aquilo: como eu poderia estar ali com tal coisa?. "E que bem me faria um viratempo? Não, o que você usou é bem melhor que um simples viratempo. É um pouco novo, tenho que dizer. Talvez um pouco imprevisível, também. Pode ser instável. Segundo o que Vladmir me explicou, você - a você mais velha, a _minha_ você - volta para um determinado ponto passado no tempo e fica vivendo lá por umas vinte e quatro horas mais ou menos. Diferente de um viratempo, essa alternativa não te dá tempo ilimitado, e nem deixa ter duas Virgínias no mesmo lugar - e então a você do passado vem para cá, porque parece que você tem que vir para algum lugar." Zabini tentou explicar, voltando a pendurar o porta-retrato na parede. "É uma parada meio transcendental, eu sei." A voz continuou quando seus olhos viram a cara que eu provavelmente deveria estar fazendo. " Você vê, a sua mente tem vinte e quatro anos. Seu corpo tem seus trinta e poucos."

"Essa é a coisa mais absurda que eu já ouvi." Foi a única resposta que conseguiu sair, porque aquilo tão não fazia o menor sentido. Uma poção que me faz voltar no tempo? Avançar, no _meu_ caso. Como que isso pode existir?

"Eu pensei o mesmo, mas tempos difíceis pedem medidas desesperadas." Em todos os meus anos de bruxa, não havia nada além de viratempos que mexia com linhas temporais - e ainda eles eram tão perigosos e tão completamente ilegais!

"A minha futura eu voltou para o passado, então?" Talvez falar alto faria tudo aquilo ter alguma lógica. "Para tentar evitar esse câncer." Porque era a única explicação. "Draco sabe?" Zabini pareceu conter uma gargalhada, sua expressão não combinando em nada com a voz séria que seguiu.

"Claro que não sabe! Ruiva, essa é a coisa mais ilegal que eu já fiz na vida! Isso dá uma bela de uma perpétua, sabia? Nem eu escaparia disso - e olha que já me safei de muita coisa que colocaria qualquer um em Azkaban. Ninguém além de você - e eu - pode saber com toda certeza que isso foi usado. Deveria ter feito a merda de um voto perpétuo, só que a minha Virgínia viu o quanto era difícil manter um segredo entre duas pessoas, quem dirá entre três!"

"Então algo deu errado!" E pela primeira vez naquela manhã, Blaise Zabini me olhou surpreso. "Você falou vinte e quatro horas."

"Os russos parecem que também não são muito bons com números. O cara que me vendeu isso ainda não tinha acertado exatas vinte e quatro horas dos dois lados. Enquanto Virgínia fica vinte quatro horas lá - talvez ela fique até menos, eu realmente não sei -, você fica mais ou menos vinte e quatro dias aqui." Zabini disse, encostando-se no corrimão, a voz se tornando pesada na próxima frase. "Eu nem sei porque estou te explicando tudo isso. Só precisava ter certeza do que ela escolheu."

"Mas isso é bom, não é mesmo? Eu tomei a poção, eu estou tentando salvar o meu marido!" Então por que diabos o tom tão triste?

"Você ainda não entendeu o quão grave pode ser isso que estamos fazendo, entendeu?" o bruxo me perguntou enquanto rodava sua aliança no dedo. "Não importa mais nada do que acontecer aqui. A partir do momento que acabar o tempo dela e você voltar, se algo mudou, nada mais disso existe. É tudo reescrito. As decisões que você tomou nas últimas horas do passado, se você escolheu fazer algo que não fez naquele dia, se interagiu com alguém diferente - de forma diferente -, qualquer coisa além do que aconteceu pode mudar tudo." Precisou vir aquela explicação para eu compreender a gravidade do que havíamos feito. "A gente só espera que mude para o melhor."

Oh, merda.

Não.

"Zabini," Nunca tive tanto medo de fazer uma pergunta. "Qual foi o dia que eu alterei?" E naquele momento entendi o porquê de nós sermos tão amigos: do mesmo jeito que ele conseguia me ler, eu o lia. E com o olhar que Blaise me deu, eu soube que havia ido justamente para o dia que mudou tudo. O dia que parei de me lembrar. "Nem fodendo que eu fiz isso." disse, uma mão cobrindo minha boca. Não. "Zabini, que diabos!" Como aquele bruxo me deixou fazer isso? "Isso é uma pegadinha. Você estava puto comigo no Halloween por eu talvez ter tomado-"

"A poção errada!"

"Mas eu tomei a poção errada! Ou melhor," Porque eu nunca tomaria aquela merda! "A minha eu do futuro tomou a errada! Como você me deixou fazer isso, Zabini, como?" Eu poderia mudar _vidas_ falando com alguém diferente, eu poderia perder tudo se fizesse qualquer coisa que alterasse o final daquele maldito dia! "Se eu mudar algo, eu posso perder a minha filha!"

"Você não tem uma filha ainda, Ginevra!" o bruxo igualou o volume de sua voz ao meu. "Cacete Vermelha, do mesmo jeito que você pode ter perdido o seu, eu posso muito bem ter perdido o meu marido!" ele gritou, parecendo tão arrasado quanto eu estava. "Mas você precisava dessa merda, e eu precisava do meu irmão vivo. Nós precisamos dele vivo, Ella precisa dele vivo. E vocês precisam de uma chance para começarem um relacionamento onde um possa conversar com o outro - realmente conversar. Você espera que, mudando um pequeno detalhe, as conversas difíceis entre vocês dois seja algo possível, e ele não acabe abandonando a mãe numa instituição psiquiátrica, e você não acabe cortando contato com uma família quase inteira. Percy ainda fala com sua mãe, sabia?"

Não.

"Você está me dizendo que eu realmente não sou dessa realidade?" Nem fodendo. "Porque isso _é_ absurdo! Não faz sentido isso que você está me explicando, Blaise! É absurdo, eu-"

"Respira." o moreno me pegou pelos braços, respirando fundo, e tentei igualar minha respiração com a dele. "Você é dessa realidade. Você só não é desse tempo, Ginevra."

"Meu nome é Virgínia!" E não Ginevra! Porque ele continuava a me chamar de Ginevra, por que? "Eu-" Por que meu peito apertava tanto? "Não faz nem um mês, e eu-" Por que me doía tanto pensar em perder algo que nem era meu há dias atrás? Que nem era meu? "Eu não quero voltar para um lugar sem minha família." Por que eu estava chorando outra vez, mas que droga!

"Você não vai, confie em mim." ele afirmou, e eu invejava aquela calma. "Você só vai ter uma ajudinha extra para fazer tudo certo dessa vez. Sem evitar falar sobre o passado, sem tomar contraceptivos escondido de seu marido. E principalmente, sem trancafiar a magia de nenhum dos dois. Vai dar certo. Tem que dar certo."

"Como isso funciona? Como eu volto?"

"Quando acabar o efeito do que Virgínia tomou, tudo acaba. Num segundo você estará aqui, e no outro vai estar no último lugar que sua outra você estava." E no mesmo segundo comecei a contar os dias que haviam passado. Duas semanas com certeza, eram quase três, certo? Haviam passado três sábados? Já eram vinte e um dias? "Você também não vai lembrar de nada do que aconteceu aqui. Não do jeito que lembramos de nossas memórias, ao menos." O que?

"Blaise-"

"Mas eu sei que algo vai mudar." Não sabia o quão irritada estava com aquela informação. "Vocês se amam demais para dar errado pela segunda vez."

"Você está me dizendo-"

"Que além de perder os dias daqui, no passado você também não vai lembrar de suas últimas vinte e quatro horas - essas a minha Virgínia pegou." Por mais que fizesse sentido - não, não sentido, era apenas mais fácil - não lembrar daqueles últimos dias. "Você deve voltar a abrir os olhos sentada num pub trouxa." Mas não lembrar do meu futuro poderia me fazer perdê-lo - e eu nem mesmo ligaria. "Pelo menos assim espero, ou a ruiva fodeu com tudo."

"Merda, Zabini!"

"E nunca pare de xingar." o bruxo disse, enfim sorrindo - não menos melancólico. "Tem seu charme. Agora, _Virgínia_ -" Mas a frase foi interrompida por um toque, Blaise tirando o celular do bolso no mesmo segundo. "Percy está me ligando." Nenhum dos dois teve coragem de atender. "Veja seu telefone."

Apalpei o bolso do meu jeans e merda, ele tinha ficado no quarto. O telefone que havia posto no eterno modo silencioso - apenas vibrava - havia ficado no quarto enquanto eu tinha um marido praticamente-

"Eu tenho três chamadas perdidas." disse ao voltar para a escada, Zabini já abrindo a porta da frente.

"Aparatar está fora de cogitação, certo?" ele se certificou, antes de pegar a chave do carro na mesinha do hall. "Eu dirijo."

...

Blaise Zabini dirigindo era tão perigoso quanto suas malditas poções - como não fomos parados durante o percurso até o hospital permanece um mistério para mim. Com certeza haveriam algumas boas multas em sua habilitação - se é que havia alguma -, mas realmente, aquilo importava agora?

"Devemos buscar Ella?" Só consegui pensar no nosso pequeno detalhe quando passamos pela porta automática, mas não tive resposta, a voz do bruxo só voltando quando apertamos o botão do elevador.

"Você sabe o que pode encontrar quando chegarmos, não sabe?" ele disse, pressionando dois ao entrarmos. "Você quer passar por isso, mesmo sabendo que-"

"É real." Era óbvio que eu não queria passar por isso, assim como era óbvio que eu não iria embora agora, por mais que pudesse acabar a qualquer segundo aquela realidade. "É real pra ele. Eu sei que seria muito mais fácil me trancar no meu quarto e esperar tudo acabar-"

"Esse filho da mãe realmente escolheu certo." o bruxo me cortou, quase correndo elevador afora quando as portas se abrindo. Não fiz diferente. "Percy!" Foi fácil achar meu irmão: fora do quarto, era o único que andava de um lado par ao outro no corredor, enquanto uma loira conhecida saía do quarto em que estava meu marido, deixando a porta entreaberta.

"Luna?" E não, nenhum dos dois estava com uma cara boa.

"Você não atendia o telefone, Vi." Não me diga o que eu não quero ouvir. "Ele teve mais duas crises. Pediu para trazer Ella quando acordou."

"Eles estão no quarto." Quem falou foi meu irmão, indo para o lado de Zabini. "Acho que nós três devemos ir comer alguma coisa e deixar vocês três um pouco sozinhos." ele disse, mas os três bruxos só partiram após Percy se certificar que sim, eu ficaria bem sozinha. "É só ligar que subimos correndo, ok?"

Respirei fundo, reunindo o pouco de coragem que me restava e adentrando o quarto.

No quarto, havia um pequeno corredor que tomava uns bons seis passos de alguém até chegar a cama. Com a porta apenas encostada, não fiz barulho algum ao entrar, e pelo reflexo da janela via meu marido semi-sentando na cama com nossa filha em seu colo. E Ella sorria, parecendo tão despreocupada, com certeza não entendo que o pai não estava apenas 'dodói'. Era tão bom que ela não entendia.

Estava prestes a me fazer ser vista quando a voz - tão mais fraca - de Draco tomou o quarto.

"Meu amor, está vendo aquela folha lá em cima na árvore? Eu vou te contar a história dela." Ainda pelo reflexo, vi os olhos de Ella se tornarem curiosos, a pequenina olhando para fora da janela. "O nome dela é Vi. A Vi nasceu num lindo dia de primavera, junto com diversas outras folhas. Havia Colin embaixo dela, Fred logo acima. E havia Dan ao seu lado. Todas as folhas cresceram juntas. Aprenderam a dançar com a brisa da primavera, esquentar quando tinha sol no verão, a se lavar na chuva fresca. Mas de todas as folhas, Dan era seu melhor amigo. Era a folha maior no galho e parecia que estava lá muito antes de qualquer outra. Era por isso que Vi achava que Dan era o mais sábio. Foi Dan quem contou pra ela que os dois eram parte de uma árvore. Foi Dan quem explicou que os dois estavam crescendo num parque, e quem revelou que a árvore onde viviam tinha raízes fortes, escondidas na terra lá embaixo."

Se tivesse mordido meu lábio um pouco mais forte, o teria aberto, com certeza: eu conhecia aquela história.

"Quando chegou o verão, os dias quentes eram gostoso e as noites eram cheias de sonhos. Muitas pessoas foram ao parque naquele verão, e muitas sentavam debaixo da árvore. Dan contou para Vi que dar sombra era um dos propósitos das árvores."

"Que é popósito?" E os dentes foram para uma de minhas mãos, porque eu tão não queria atrapalhar aquele momento dos dois.

"Propósito é porque você existe. Por que você existe?"

Por mais que o momento não fosse existir num futuro próximo.

"Pa faze papai e mama sorri!" A resposta de Ella me deu a força que eu precisava para não desabar ali mesmo.

"Sabe, Vi perguntou a mesma coisa que você. E Dan respondeu que tornar as coisas mais agradáveis para os outros é uma das razões para eles existirem. Fazer sombra aos velhinhos que procuram escapar do calor é uma razão para existir. Enfim, Vi se divertiu muito naquele verão, mas como tudo acaba, aquela estação também acabou. E então chegou o inverno. Vi nunca sentiu tanto frio. Todas as folhas tremiam, e foram cobertas por uma camada fina de branco, que derreteu e deixou todas elas molhadas de orvalho. Mais uma vez, foi Dan quem explicou que haviam experimentado a primeira geada. Os dias foram passando, e o frio foi aumentando. E então, numa manhã aconteceu uma coisa estranha." Ainda escondida, observei os olhos claros da nossa pequena o olharem com curiosidade, como eu havia feito no passado com meu pai. "A mesma brisa que os fez dançar na primavera começou a empurrar e puxar as folhas, como se estivesse zangada. Isso fez com que algumas folhas fossem arrancadas de seus galhos e levadas pela brisa, reviradas pelo ar, antes de caírem suavemente no chão."

Eu conhecia aquela história.

"Todas as folhas ficaram assustadas. Se perguntava: 'o que está acontecendo?', e Dan explicou 'é isso que acontece no inverno: esse é o momento em que as folhas mudam de casa.'"

Foi com ela que meu pai me explicou o que tinha acontecido com vovô.

"Você sabe o que é mudar de casa, raposinha?" A pequena cabeça ruiva fez que não, e Draco continuou. "É ir embora para outro lugar. Algumas pessoas chamam isso de morrer. Vi, que era muito curiosa, perguntou: 'todos nós vamos morrer?', e Dan respondeu que sim. Porque tudo morre. Grande ou pequeno, fraco ou forte, tudo um dia muda de casa. Primeiro cumprimos a nossa razão de existir: nosso propósito. Experimentamos o sol e a lua, o vento e a chuva. Aprendemos a dançar e a rir. E depois, morremos. Todos morrem quando chega o momento. 'Tenho medo de morrer', disse Vi um dia. 'Eu não sei o que tem lá embaixo'. Então Dan respondeu: 'Todos nós temos medo do que não conhecemos, isso é natural! Mas você não teve medo quando a primavera se transformou em verão, e também não teve medo quando o verão se transformou em outono'. 'Mas para onde vamos quando nos mudamos?', Vi continuou a perguntar. 'Ninguém sabe com certeza. É o grande mistério', Dan continuou a explicar. Vi fez uma careta, parecendo brava. 'Então qual é a razão para tudo isso?', a folha mais nova perguntou. 'Por que viemos pra cá, se no fim vamos cair e morrer?' E a resposta de Dan veio no seu jeito calmo de sempre: 'Nós existimos aqui pelo sol e pela lua. Pelos tempos felizes que passamos juntos. Pela sombra, pelos velhinhos, pelas crianças. Pelas cores do outono, pelas estações. Não é razão suficiente?'"

"Papai?"

"O que, meu amorzinho?"

"Você vai muda de casa?"

Eu precisava controlar aquelas lágrimas que queriam tanto sair. Quando dei os dois passos que faltavam foi que Draco finalmente me viu, a surpresa em seus olhos me denunciando que eu havia sim sido bem silenciosa.

"Gi." ele chamou meu apelido, antes de voltar a atenção para a pequena ainda em seu colo. Ele não conseguiria falar para Ella, eu sabia. "Papai-"

"Papai vai mudar de casa, meu amor." fui eu quem disse, indo me sentar ao lado dos dois. "Não agora." Eu estava tão orgulhosa de conseguir falar aquelas palavras sem quebrar. "Mas já já. Só que nós podemos sempre ir visitar papai, então você não precisa ficar triste, ok?" Você nunca vai ficar triste, meu amor. Porque eu vou mudar isso. "E ele sempre vai estar aqui, como você." Eu vou mudar isso. Virgínia vai mudar isso. "Sempre que você olhar para uma folha, o papai vai estar com você." É por causa desses olhos confusos e temerosos que ela foi arrumar tudo. "Sempre que você sentir o vento, vai conseguir sentir um abraço dele."

Senti uma mão gelada apertar a minha, e quase não me segurei quando vi os olhos cristalinos do bruxo.

"Pomete?" Ella perguntou, se aconchegando mais no peito do pai, que voltava a deitar na cama, e eu mesma me aconchegava ao seu lado, inalando aquele cheiro só dele. Eu não queria esquecer daquele cheiro. Eu não queria esquecer dele.

Eu não iria esquecer dele. Deles. Nunca. Iria dar certo. Eu sabia que iria dar certo, porque Draco me disse que daria certo.

 _E eu prometo nunca esquecer que esse tipo de amor que temos só se acha uma vez na vida - e é para toda a vida. Sempre sabendo na parte mais profunda da minha alma que não importa quais desafios possam nos separar, sempre encontraremos o caminho de volta para o outro._

"Prometo, meu amor." Eu senti uma lágrima quando seus lábios finos beijaram minha testa, me puxando para mais perto. Nós encontraríamos um caminho, sempre. "Eu prometo. Eu amo _tanto_ vocês duas. Eu amo-"

...

 **Ginevra, 16 de outubro de 2004.**

Puta merda, eu estava com uma enxaqueca? Porque não era normal aquela dor de cabeça. Ou talvez seja apenas uma ressaca, ao menos era o que o copo vazio na minha frente me dizia.

"Mais uma dose?" Fiz que sim antes mesmo de considerar tomar uma água: nada como curar uma ressaca com mais álcool. Mas por que diabos eu estava de ressaca? Eu tinha aceitado, no final das contas, o convite de Percy noite passada? Ainda era quarta? Mas estava marcando dia dezesseis no calendário que via pendurado na parede. Por Merlin, como eu havia parado nesse Pub sujo?

"Hoje é quinta, certo?" me certifiquei com o atendente antes de me esforçar para lembrar de minhas últimas horas. Se aquilo era uma ressaca, era uma senhora ressaca: eu provavelmente estava bêbada até horas - talvez minutos - atrás, pois tudo após a coruja de Percival era um gigantesco branco.

"Quinta-feira, dezesseis de outubro." o homem me respondeu enquanto enxaguava um copo, sua atenção na televisão.

Só percebi que havia uma folha de papel em minha mão esquerda quando alcancei meu bolso para pagar a dose - que por todos os santos seria a minha última. Um endereço, que parecia ser de Manchester, junto da hora 14h30 e um nome: Linda. Ah, a terapeuta que eu tanto posterguei em marcar. Ótimo, havia marcado bêbada e esquecera de colocar a maldita data da consulta. Virei o papel, notando a data de amanhã junto de um telefone que deveria ser do consultório. Ok, ponto para minha versão bêbada, que não esqueceu nenhuma informação.

Ainda era seis e dez, mas para mim já era seis e dez. Eu tão precisava dormir, aquela dor de cabeça me fazia precisar da cama macia e confortável do hotel, e para lá eu rumaria sem mais nenhum minuto de atraso. A bebida posta em minha frente permaneceu intocada. Levantei, vestindo meu casaco, fino demais para os poucos graus que fazia lá fora - eu deveria estar tão bêbada quando escolhi essa roupa.

Olhei mais uma última vez ao meu redor, tentando lembrar se estava com algum conhecido: provavelmente não. Sem mais demoras, fechei os botões de meu agasalho ridiculamente impróprio para os dez graus que o termômetro marcava, e coloquei os pés na rua. Graças à Merlin o hotel ficava à poucas quadras dali.

Dormir, quando minha cabeça alcançou o travesseiro, foi instantâneo.

* * *

 **Nota da autora:** Eu disse que haviam coisas piores que a morte. Presentinho de Páscoa adiantado para todos que estão acompanhando ;)

Dúvidas? Olha, até eu to com dúvidas HAHAHAHA, mas podem perguntar que eu tento responder!

Obrigada Ka e Kait pelos comentários!

Beijo grande de quem está terminando a fic em mais alguns capítulos,

Ania.


	21. Mudanças

**A promessa**

 _Capítulo 20 - Mudanças_

* * *

 **Ginevra, 17 de outubro de 2004.**

O dia começou maravilhosamente bem - só que não. Por que tinha uma coruja bicando furiosamente a janela de meu hotel trouxa? E por que meu celular simplesmente não parava de vibrar, Hermione, mas que merda! Era tão difícil assim para uma bruxa dormir até mais tarde numa sexta-feira? Argh, minha cabeça estava me matando.

Levantei muito a contra gosto e deixei a ave entrar - e parecia que até a penosa estava de mau humor. Desviando de sua rasante, peguei a carta antes dela cair no chão enquanto via a coruja voar janela afora. Fazia um frio muito atípico para aquela época do ano, com certeza fazia, e pensando nisso considerei contatar Percy. Eu o faria, sem dúvida, caso não tivesse aberto a carta em minhas mãos. Ninguém parecia estar de bom humor naquela sexta-feira, que mais parecia uma segunda.

Vi algumas cinzas no pé da cama - era pedir muito um serviço de quarto decente pela quantidade de Euros que estava pagando? - antes de sair para o café da manhã. Descendo até o térreo, tentava ignorar o fato de eu simplesmente não me lembrar de praticamente nada do dia de ontem.

"Quarto 106." falei antes do garçom perguntar, rumando para uma mesa com a habitual fatia de pão com manteiga, suco de laranja e muito, muito café. Talvez eu devesse ter aparatado ao terminar de ler a carta. Eu já tinha certeza do que faria na quarta-feira - era por isso que tinha me embebedado até chegar na inconsciência? Seguiria com a decisão, independente de quantas cervejas - ou seja lá qual tenha sido o álcool - tomara. Ainda mais depois da carta seca recebida de meu futuro ex-namorado: 'aparate aqui assim que ler isso'. Espere sentado, Harry. Hoje a manteiga era muito mais importante do que você.

Foi só quando voltei para o quarto que resolvi ceder à saudade - claro - do bruxo e arrumar minhas roupas e, após um demorado banho, partir para a recepção para fazer o check out. Foi só na recepção que tive saco o suficiente para pegar meu celular e checar as mensagens de minha melhor amiga - claro dois -, que já passavam das cinquenta não abertas. Acho que só pararam de chegar pois a memória do celular - era assim que chamavam, certo? - tinha acabado.

Engraçado, eu sabia que algo estava acontecendo antes mesmo de virar no beco mais escuro para aparatar. Talvez eu soubesse que algo acontecia antes mesmo de receber todas as mensagens aquela manhã. Talvez soubesse há tempos, e só não tivesse coragem suficiente para colocar um ponto final naquela história, que deveria ter acabado há anos. Aquilo deveria ter acabado depois de Rony.

Seria tão difícil explicar para minha mãe que, apesar de eu não querer ver o bruxo na minha frente por um tempo, ela não tinha que escolher lados. Seria tão difícil ser suficientemente altruísta para ter coragem de pedir aquilo: não precisa ficar do meu lado. Não precisa perder outro filho, Molly.

Havia tirado o anel verde que usava antes mesmo de pisar na entrada do apartamento tão conhecido. Eu não imaginava que fosse ser com minha melhor amiga: aquilo definitivamente não tinha se passado pela minha cabeça. Sabia que seria ela quem eu veria após a enxurrada de mensagens.

Esperava achar os dois sentados no sofá lado a lado, ao invés de encontrar Harry de pé e Hermione encolhida na poltrona. Somente os olhos do bruxo pararam em mim quando entrei na sala. Eu também não consegui deixar os meus na bruxa que um dia foi a pessoa em quem mais confiei ali na sala.

"Gin, nós precisamos conversar." Arrepiei ao ouvir o apelido sair dos lábios dele: minha eu bêbada estava tão correta em marcar terapia, porque seriam algumas boas sessões até reaprender a gostar daquele nome.

"Sim, nós precisamos conversar."

...

Foi pensando no quanto havia sido cega - afinal, apenas não enxergando para aqueles dois conseguirem me enganar por tanto tempo - que aparatei na sala da casa de meus pais. O cheiro de pão fresco e bolo de cenoura teria tomado conta de meu nariz antes mesmo de chegar até a cozinha, não estivesse completamente sem respirar após tudo que já havia chorado naquela manhã.

Engraçado que as lágrimas eram mais de raiva do que de um coração partido. Engraçado que o anel que arremessara na cara do bruxo não me fazia a menor falta na mão - ela até estava mais leve. Por mais lágrimas que haviam saído, tudo estava mais leve.

"Ginny?" Engraçado como eu vi preocupação e dó nos olhos castanhos de Molly Weasley, mas não vi nem um pingo de surpresa quando entrei na cozinha naquele estado lamentável.

"Eu não gosto de problemas." confessei, sentando-me em uma das cadeiras de madeira, limpando com a manga do casaco o nariz que escorria. "Eu evito problemas sempre que posso e odeio pessoas apontando eles pra mim." continuei, não me importando nem um pouco em não parecer a dama que muitas vezes minha mãe queria que eu fosse. "Então por favor mãe, por favor só hoje-"

"Eu não gosto de segundas, mas elas aparecem eventualmente." Foi a resposta que veio, junto com um pedaço de bolo coberto de chocolate. "E se eu fechar os olhos, elas não vão simplesmente embora."

Não, Molly Weasley não estava surpresa. Mas então, Molly Weasley também não estava gritando, ou falando qualquer coisa que me fizesse querer levantar e ir embora dali - e eu tão queria poder continuar pousada em minha antiga casa, no péssimo estado em que me encontrava. O chocolate em contato com minha língua era quase calmante, e antes de terminar o doce, pelos olhos da bruxa ruiva, eu sabia que ela sabia o que tinha vindo lhe chorar.

"Você sabe o que aconteceu, não sabe?" E culpa: conseguia ver culpa dentro de seus olhos castanhos. Oh, mãe-

"Para você chegar aqui chorando, só tem uma opção possível." Mas eu não iria gritar, eu mal tinha forças para mastigar o final daquele bolo.

O que sentir ao descobrir que a pessoa que mais deveria querer seu bem em toda a vida te escondeu que seu quase-noivo lhe traria: uma história. Sim, eu poderia escrever aquele livro - auto-ajuda costumava vender bastante nos últimos tempos. Quando aquela informação foi realmente registrada no meu cérebro, as lágrimas pararam de cair e até mesmo meu nariz pareceu voltar a semi-funcionar, registrando o cheiro maravilhoso do café que havia ao meu lado. Minha mãe sabia.

"Você sabia com quem ele estava?" Mas ainda assim, não consegui evitar aquela pergunta. "Você sabe que ela está grávida?" E essa também, esperando que ao menos aquele pedaço fosse lhe arrancar algum espanto. Não arrancou.

"Eu desconfiava." Desconfiava. "Eu desconfiava das duas coisas, Ginny." E Molly Weasley sentava-se ao meu lado, colocando receosa sua mão sobre a minha: não a deixei fazer isso por muito tempo. Lembrei de nosso último almoço de domingo, Hermione comendo o dobro de seu normal - não suportando nem mesmo o cheiro da beterraba que havia na salada. "Você me odeia por não ter falado?"

A odiava? Odiava a mulher que me embalou todos aqueles anos, sacrificou-se tanto por mim, que acordou tantas noites para me tirar de meus pesadelos? Ódio era uma palavra muito forte. Ódio não era, sem dúvida, o que eu sentia.

Ainda assim, eu tinha a tendência de querer machucar quem me feria - todos tínhamos, não?

"Eu não sei."

O olhar machucado não passou despercebido por mim: se coloque no meu lugar, mãe. Tenha um pouco de empatia, mãe. Pense em todos os anos que você me infernizou a vida para ter um filho com alguém que estava me traindo. Pense em como você se sentiria se fosse eu que desconfiasse de papai e me mantivesse de boca fechada. Eu queria falar tantas, mas tantas coisas para a bruxa ruiva de olhos marejados, mas ao mesmo tempo não conseguia fazer nada sair de meus lábios. No fim, o silêncio poderia ser a melhor coisa que nos restava. O silêncio a fazia ver que poderia não haver ódio, mas mágoa existia.

"Só não fale bem dele para mim por um tempo." disse após o que pareceu uma eternidade, sorvendo o café já morno.

"Ginny, se você quiser, eu não falo bem dele nunca mais." A gravidez até que me surpreendeu um pouco no começo do dia - a traição não. Agora, o que havia feito me cair por completo foram aquelas palavras. "Se você quiser, eu não falo com ele nunca mais."

Porque, com aquelas palavras, Molly Weasley estava - e eu sabia que estava - renunciando mais um filho, se eu assim quisesse. Com aquela palavras, a bruxa tentava se redimir de todos os anos de relacionamento difícil que passamos. Com aquelas palavras, minha mãe escolhia a mim.

"Você é minha filha, Ginny. Eu sempre vou escolher você." E era extremamente tentador fazê-la cumprir aquelas palavras.

Mas apenas as palavras já me bastavam.

"Eu não sou uma maldita que vai te fazer escolher, mãe."

Depois de muitos meses de terapia, eu entenderia que aquela nossa conversa - aquelas nossas últimas palavras - fora o que salvara nosso relacionamento.

Dividimos mais algumas fatias de bolo e xícaras de café em silêncio antes de eu escutar novamente a voz de Molly.

"Sabe, eu queria muito que tivesse dado certo, queria mesmo. E esse meu querer me fez ficar cega para algumas coisas filha, e por isso eu te peço desculpas. Eu peço desculpas por te falar por tanto tempo para continuar com um bruxo que não estava te fazendo sorrir."

"Mãe, já passou-"

"Não, não, não! Me escute." ela me interrompeu, e por um momento, aquela era a bruxa que minha infância se lembrava. Por mais que o que ela tenha falado a seguir não fosse algo que me falaria aos meus dez anos. "É o seguinte: eu não vou mais aprovar nenhum relacionamento ruim aqui nessa casa, certo? Eu quero meus filhos, que eu tanto amo, felizes. Então Ginevra eu te digo que, se você me aparecer aqui com um bruxo que vai te fazer jogar sua vida fora," a ruiva parou por um momento, parecendo conter o que eu sabia que falaria: _eu não vou deixar_ se tornou, graças à Merlin, tão mais suave de se ouvir. "Ele ao menos precisa ter uma motocicleta."

"Uma motocicleta?" repeti, pressentindo onde aquilo iria parar.

"E tatuagens. Para você começar um relacionamento que está fadado ao fracasso, o bruxo precisa ter pelo menos uma. Então, tatuagens, motocicleta, e também a pessoa precisa saber muito bem o que está fazendo. Harry não parecia saber muito bem o que fazia - se é que você me entende." E eu realmente me senti com dez outra vez, meu rosto ficando quente igual ficava na infância.

"Mãe!"

"Essas são as condições para eu deixar você desperdiçar seu tempo com alguém que não te merece - porque todas as bruxas fazem isso pelo menos uma vez na vida." Não consegui evitar o olhar surpreso. "Sim, _todas_. Estamos combinadas?" Não consegui conter um sorriso, acenando que sim com a cabeça. "Agora, nós podemos passar o dia de pijamas, vendo filmes e comendo sorvete. O que acha disso?"

Acho que esse é o começo de um ótimo relacionamento.

...

 **Ginevra,** **16 de outubro de 2005** **.**

Claro que Hermione fazia falta em minha vida: era com ela que eu desabava quando meu mundo ia mal, era ela quem muitas vezes me dava força para terminar meus dias. Talvez por mágica, eu não andava precisando daquele tipo de apoio nesses últimos tempos - não, eu andava com vontade e coragem de sobra naqueles últimos meses. Ainda assim, a bruxa me fazia falta.

Hoje, quando pensava na amizade que tínhamos, me vinha um sentimento saudoso, já quase sem rancor. Não, eu não era tão boa para simplesmente perdoa-la pelo que a bruxa havia feito. Mas quem sabe um dia eu consiga novamente ter vontade de trocar palavras com a filha de trouxas. Ela foi minha melhor amiga por tanto tempo, afinal: me faria bem conversar com ela algum dia.

"Eu estou muito feliz da gente ter se reencontrado." falei, devorando o último pedaço da torta de limão que acompanhava meu café, meus olhos nos claros de minha amiga lufana. "De verdade, Luna. Acho que precisava de alguém tão leve na minha vida." Hoje, minha companhia feminina favorita era outra.

Aquele último ano havia sido desafiador - não havia palavra melhor que aquela para defini-lo. Afinal, nunca havia feito tantas coisas diferentes em um espaço tão curto de tempo: mudar de trabalho, de cidade, de relacionamento! Tudo bem que não fora da noite para o dia: não, o trabalho eu demorei muito para largar. Reencontrar Lovegood no meio de uma festa trouxa de ano novo - sempre nos lugares inesperados - tornara meu novo ano apenas mais interessante.

"E eu precisava de alguém pé no chão na minha." a loira me respondeu, ela mesma terminando com sua sobremesa - e considerando pegar uma segunda, conhecia a viciada em doces sentada na minha frente. "Eu não sei como você está tudo levando isso tão de boa, Ginny."

Eu sabia.

"Muita terapia." E uma maravilhosa mudança de ares. E um relacionamento muito, muito, muito bom: com o meu gato. "Não me olhe assim, tudo está caminhando de forma ótima, de verdade! Eu até consigo conversar com a minha mãe, agora." Na verdade, Molly Weasley havia se tornado a pessoa com quem mais falava depois de Lovegood. "Te contei que pedi as contas mês passado, não contei?"

"Voltou para o Quadribol?" Mais errada, impossível. Tirei a pasta que carregava na minha mochila, entregando aberta em uma das melhores páginas para a bruxa. "Uau."

"Você é a primeira pessoa que fica sabendo disso. Comecei faz uns meses, mas já estou com alguns trabalhos - por isso que me demiti." expliquei, orgulhosa em mostrar meu portfólio, construído em tão poucos meses. "Consigo até manter uma quitinete em Manchester!" E já há quase dois meses que morávamos ali, eu e Pantera, o gato preto mais de bem com a vida que existia naquele mundo: ronronava até para a própria sombra. "É onde estou conseguindo os melhores clientes. Por um acaso acabei de sair de um trabalho." falei, apontando para o equipamento que estava no chão, até então despercebido por Luna.

"Explicado porque você queria almoçar justo aqui. Não muito fácil aparatar com tudo isso, certo?" Provavelmente certo: não havia exatamente tentado, mas preferia passar a tentativa. "Fotografia trouxa."

"Pintura também." Uma Weasley pintora: quem diria.

"Você definitivamente precisa fazer um retrato trouxa meu - eu vou pagar, é claro!" Luna disse, antes de se decidir pelo brownie como segunda sobremesa. "E agora, eu sei que o que vou perguntar agora é deveras piegas, mas me deixe ser cafona, ok? E o coração?" Odiando qualquer interação com todo o ser do sexo masculino que não fosse Pantera, obrigada. Homens eram estúpidos e eu com a mais absoluta certeza estava no rumo certo para me tornar a nova louca dos gatos daquele bairro.

Claro que eu não poderia responder aquela verdade.

"Está tranquilo." Foi a meia-verdade a revelada. "Agora ele sempre está assim. Eu vi a filha deles esses dias." De longe, enquanto minha mãe cumprimentava Hermione do outro lado da rua - depois de me perguntar três vezes se eu realmente não ficaria incomodada com aquilo. " A cara de Harry."

"Uma pena os dois não terem ficado juntos." Luna disse, me revelando uma verdade que eu ainda não sabia - não que isso fosse mudar algo em minha vida. Mas a bruxa pareceu interpretar minha expressão de outro jeito que não surpresa. "Digo, o que eles fizeram não foi certo, então o mínimo que eu esperaria era terem feito isso por amor." Não, definitivamente, aquela informação não mudava em nada minha vida.

Diferente da minha próxima, que tinha sim facilitado - e muito - a minha vida, assim como a dos dois bruxos que andavam extremamente presentes nela.

"Minha mãe aceitou o noivado de Percy melhor do que eu poderia imaginar." Blaise Zabini, o bruxo que tinha tanto talento para fazer pose, no final era muito mais do que apenas um rostinho bonito. Blaise era um amigo, muito melhor do que poderia ter considerado pelo que conheci do garoto em Hogwarts. Muito mais simpático e com contatos de dar inveja - era ele quem me arranjara meus primeiros clientes, afinal.

Mas muitas vezes, irritante igual aos velhos tempos. Nada é perfeito, afinal.

"Cunhada de uma cobra, quem diria." Quem diria.

"Futura cunhada. E Blaise é uma boa cobra. Cy até sorri de verdade com o bruxo!" disse, ainda me surpreendendo o quanto havia me tornado próxima justo do irmão que menos me dava bem quando pequena. Tínhamos mais coisas em comum do que eu imaginava. "O que me leva ao porquê de nosso encontro. Você vai na despedida hoje a noite, certo?" perguntei, mesmo sabendo que ganharia o mesmo sim que veio há semanas atrás: aquilo era apenas uma desculpa para almoçarmos em um bom restaurante.

"Uma despedida cheia de bruxos e trouxas solteiros? E tem como passar?" Luna me respondeu, muito mais animada do que eu.

Ok, obrigada Merlin pela melhor amiga festeira. Talvez nem fosse tão ruim socializar com o mundo bruxo naquela sexta.

* * *

 **Nota da autora:** Oi genteeee! Olha quem já voltou por aqui - estou deixando todo mundo mal acostumado hahahaha. Na verdade, ando inspirada e com um tempo livre nas mãos - o que tá fantástico -, então os capítulos saem como água. Maaasss, talvez saiam um piuco confusos, então vamos lá:

Resumão pra quem não entendeu que m*rda tá acontecendo: Virgínia e Draco estavam numa relação muito conturbada - os dois tinham problemas, os dois se amavam mas não sabiam falar sobre problemas. Virgínia comenta com Luna que gostaria de uma poção para esquecer as coisas ruins de sua vida: Harry, e os momentos ruins com Draco também. Virgínia descobre que Draco está doente, e Blaise lhe dá duas opções: a poção que ela quer para esquecer seus 'problemas', e a poção louca que vai lhe dar a chance de arrumar seus problemas - e voltar no tempo. Ela volta. Ela muda. Ela dá um reset em tudo, ou seja, a fic volta a 'recomeçar' no Ginevra, 16 de outubro de 2004.

E é isso.

Já respondi todas as mensagens de quem mandou review logado, e pra quem mandou anonimo: guest, obrigada por comentar! Espero que continue acompanhando por aqui! E Nany, obrigada também! Acho que vocês podem parar de chorar agora ;)

Beijão para todos,

Ania.


	22. Você vai me agradecer amanhã

**A promessa**

 _Capítulo 21 - Você vai me agradecer amanhã_

* * *

 **Ginevra, 16 de outubro de 2005.**

Tinha sim como passar aquela festa.

Eu com certeza passaria, não fosse a despedida de solteiro do meu irmão mais próximo - era tão engraçado Percy e eu termos nos tornado unha e carne. Mais engraçado ainda eu me dar tão bem com aquela cobra sonserina, que nos tempos de Hogwarts era um dos menos suportáveis - e parecia pegar tudo que tinha boca. Era melhor o moreno continuar pegando apenas meu irmão, ainda mais depois do casamento. Ainda éramos em quatro irmãos para mata-lo, afinal.

"Mais uma dose." pedi ao bartender num tom entediado, olhando de canto de olho meu irmão ser embebedado pelos outros bruxos - ruivos em peso naquela parte do pub. Luna com certeza poderia ter ficado mais, ao invés de sair de fininho com sabe Merlin que bruxo - ou que trouxa.

"Faça duas! Você é das minhas." escutei ao mesmo tempo em que a cadeira ao meu lado direito foi puxada, fazendo minha atenção ir de meu irmão para o loiro que sentava-se ao meu lado. Oh céus, eu conhecia aquele loiro! "Weasley?" Surpreendentemente ele, que claramente também lembrava quem eu era, parecia ter a metade de minha surpresa - até menos. "Eu vim justamente para o bar para fugir dos outros bruxos, e aqui está você." o homem continuou, sua voz saindo arrastada como nos velhos tempos.

"Malfoy." De todos os bruxos que poderiam sentar ao meu lado - de todos os homens que poderiam ter sentado ao meu lado naquele maldito pub imundo - justamente vem até mim o que nunca mais pensei precisar ver em toda a vida.

"Não nega ter sido criada por aquela penca de irmãos." O escutei falar, virando sua bebida, e eu imitei seu gesto para não azara-lo. Era um bar trouxa, afinal. "Por que essa cara, Weasley? Isso foi praticamente um elogio! Ei, mais duas, ok?" Um elogio? Um elogio, vindo de um Malfoy? Mas é claro que era. "Você sabe quando que uma mulher conseguiu beber comigo?"

"Você quer beber comigo?" perguntei, segurando uma risada cínica. "Você, Draco Malfoy, o poderoso sangue puro, quer beber comigo?" Segurei ainda mais quando ele fez que sim, e fui obrigada apontar o óbvio. "Eu sou uma Weasley."

"E eu sou um Malfoy." Exato! "Eu também estou cagando para o seu sobrenome, e caso ainda não tenha visto nos jornais, faz alguns anos que estou cagando para o mundo mágico também. Então para mim, você não passa de uma estranha que eu aposto que pode beber comigo." Era um pouco ridículo minha total falta de reação diante aquelas palavras, a única coisa sendo feita por meu cérebro sendo pegar o copo que o bruxo me entregava. Ele só podia estar muito bêbado. "Tome Weasley. À novos começos!" Muito, mas muito bêbado. "Prazer, Draco Malfoy." E eu deveria estar seguindo esse caminho, pois minha mão apertou a que ele me estendera.

"Ginevra Weasley." respondi, virando mais aquela dose. Aquela noite estava caminhando para um caminho muito estranho. Estranhamente, era uma caminho muito mais interessante do que imaginava ao pisar naquele lugar: imprevisível, eu diria.

"Então doce Ginevra, o que uma delicada flor como você faz no coração de Manchester, no meio do pub trouxa mais lotado e podemos até dizer sujo da cidade?"

"Despedida de solteiro do meu irmão." revelei, me perguntando a mesma coisa em relação à ele. "E de seu noivo ciumento, que está fazendo a dele na parte de lá do bar." Foi então que lembrei outra vez de Zabini: mas é claro que Draco Malfoy estaria nesse bar justo essa noite. Por mais desaparecido do mundo mágico que estivesse, os bruxos haviam sido próximos em Hogwarts.

"Zabini sempre foi tão confiante em seu taco até o ferrugem aparecer." ele falou, parecendo muito mais do que apenas mais um convidado. Blaise Zabini e Draco Malfoy tinham sido melhores amigos na adolescência? "Como seu irmão disse sim para essa cobra até hoje eu não entendo. E mais duas aqui!"

E então finalmente fez sentido o que o moreno havia me dito no começo daquele mês: você vai adorar o par que te arranjamos. Ah, merda. Eu nunca _adorava_ nada quando Blaise Zabini usava aquela voz sarcástica.

"Você é o padrinho misterioso." constatei, e recebi em troca um par de olhos claros curiosos. "Percy estava me perturbando sobre eu não ter ninguém para levar no casamento, até ele descobrir que um dos padrinhos estava na mesma situação. Então seu noivo, aquela _cobra sonserina_ -"

"Falou que eu não precisava levar nenhuma acompanhante, porque tinha me arranjado o par perfeito. Filho da mãe!" Malfoy completou, também entendendo a peça que o moreno havia nos pregado. "Sinto te informar, mas em uma semana vamos ter que entrar juntos naquele altar. Decepcionada?" o bruxo - ex-bruxo? - perguntou com um meio sorriso, pela primeira vez apenas bebericando de seu copo de Whisky.

E até que não estava tão decepcionada: ao menos eu gostava do que meus olhos viam. Alguns anos haviam feito muito bem ao loiro.

"Eu preciso perguntar, o que aconteceu com Potter perfeito?" Retiro o que disse, eu estava muito decepcionada. "Não me olhe assim, estou tão por fora do mundo mágico que nem mesmo as fofocas chegam em mim."

"Potter perfeito não era tão perfeito no final das contas." Ele claramente esperava mais do que isso. Será que se eu fosse totalmente sincera o loiro me daria paz, ou insistiria no maldito assunto? "Potter teve um caso com minha melhor amiga," Ex melhor amiga. "E agora eles tem um filho juntos, fim."

"Com a filha de trouxas?" E por um momento eu me perguntei se minha surpresa vinha da ausência da expressão sangue-ruim, ou da voz que soara quase inconformada. Fiz que sim, e como eu temia, o bruxo parecia não saber quando devia parar de falar. "Ele te trocou pela Granger?" Não exatamente, mas fiz que sim para ver se aquilo o fazia calar a boca: não surtiu o efeito esperado. "Você está mentindo. Não tem como justo ele ser tão idiota." Ao menos aquela resposta também não era a mais esperada.

"Nada além da verdade, Malfoy." respondi já um pouco aborrecida, resolvendo devolver na mesma moeda. "E você? O que aconteceu para o tão superior sangue puro ir viver entre os trouxas?" Fale sobre isso agora, fuinha.

"Mataram meu pai, minha mãe se rendeu à sua doença mental, eu cansei de me esconder: acho que foi uma combinação dos três." Aquele bruxo estava conseguindo ser imprevisível - era efeito do álcool? "Sem esse olhar de dó, Ginevra. Na maior parte, eu estou contente com minha nova vida." Draco Malfoy, vivendo como um trouxa. Claro, conseguia imaginar a felicidade que ele deveria ter. "Eu mereço cada merda que acontece nela." o bruxo continuou, os olhos cinzas outra vez achando os meus. "Eu sei que você concorda com isso." Abri a boca para responder que não - outra surpresa naquela noite -, mas o bruxo continuou antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa. "Muita gente concorda. Muita gente do mundo mágico gostaria de ter visto o meu fim junto de Lucius."

"Você não é seu pai, Draco." E mais uma vez, vi surpresa em sua expressão. "Você só merece as suas merdas."

"Era pra você me odiar." o vi falar um pouco sem jeito, uma mão bagunçando seus cabelos, tão diferentes dos impecáveis, sempre penteados para trás, da época do colégio. "Eu disse para Zabini não me colocar como padrinho, que isso poderia causar um puta desconforto em seu próprio casamento. Por causa da explosão." Por causa de Ronald. Obrigada céus pelo último ano de terapia, agradeci quando pensei num dos ruivos que tanto me fazia falta e não desabei. "Foi tão rápido. Eu estava com minha mãe na Mansão - nós mal saíamos naquela época - quando recebemos a coruja. Ela estava cozinhando," ele riu, uma risada saudosa. "Péssima cozinheira, diga-se de passagem. Era uma notificação do _acidente_ , pedia para comparecermos no Ministério com urgência. Então ela colocou o pergaminho sobre a mesa e continuou a cortar uma cebola. Parecia tão irreal."

E quando mais uma vez os olhos claros acharam os meus, nenhum dos dois sabia o que falar. Era a bebida que me deixava sensível? Porque, pela primeira vez na vida, eu senti pena de Draco Malfoy. Ele parecia tão _humano_. Tão diferente da imagem que minha memória guardava.

"Mais duas?" perguntei, fazendo sinal para o bartender, e antes de conseguir alguma aprovação já haviam mais dois copos cheios.

"Talvez seja sábio irmos com mais calma. Ainda está longe de dar meia noite, afinal." E meu copo foi tirado do alcance de minhas mãos.

"Ei!" reclamei, tentando - e falhando - recuperar meu drinque. Maldito equilíbrio que me fez quase cair em cima do loiro. Maldito loiro que tinha um cheiro tão bom de loção pós barba. Não, aquilo era ruim, muito ruim. "Ops." foi o que conseguiu sair dos meus lábios quando o bruxo me colocou sentada de volta no banco alto.

"Retiro o que disse," outra vez aquele meio sorriso, e eu desviei meu olhar para onde deveria estar meu irmão: não enxergava mais nenhuma cabeça ruiva por ali. "Você não consegue me acompanhar na bebida. Ainda faltam alguns anos de treino, pequena Weasley. O que foi?"

"As pessoas sumiram." Draco apenas revirou os olhos.

"Zabini é uma pedra na minha vida." E minha dose se foi, assim como a dele - as duas bebidas pelo bruxo. "Ele me obriga a socializar com pessoas que eu não via há anos, aguentar perguntas que eu definitivamente não gostaria de responder, e antes de eu conseguir deixa-lo bêbado, some com o ferrugem para sabe-Deus-que-quarto." o sonserino pediu mais uma bebida, sabiamente colocada longe de minhas mãos, antes de continuar. "E agora ainda tem você."

"O que tem eu?" perguntei, minha voz saindo um pouco mais enrolada do que pretendia. Oh. "Você sabe que não precisa me acudir nem nada disso." Eu morava há quatro quadras dali e sabia muito bem me defender _e_ chegar em casa. Talvez não numa linha reta. Mas então, a esquina não era uma linha reta. E aquilo parecia muito engraçado naquele momento.

Não se atreva a rir como uma bêbada, Ginevra.

"Claro, e eu vou deixar a irmã do noivo do meu melhor amigo num bar onde tem gente que está a olhando como um pedaço de carne." E eu estourei de rir com aquela frase - porque era muito engraçado um Malfoy constatar que eu, uma Weasley 'suja', era um pedaço de carne. Era engraçado, não era?

Merda, eu estava tão bêbada. Que diabos havia naquelas doses, mesmo?

"Tome isso." Draco meio que disse, meio que ordenou, me empurrando um copo cristalino com algo que com toda a certeza não era vodca. "Sem cara feia Weasley, você vai me agradecer amanhã."

"As pessoas realmente estão me olhando como se eu fosse um pedaço de carne?" perguntei, de alguma forma conseguindo fazer aquela frase gigante sair de meus lábios sem muitos erros, tomando um gole da água gelada. Minha única resposta foi mais uma revirada de olhos - que inferno, aquele bruxo realmente tinha um modus operandi irritante. Queria arrancar aqueles olhos.

Ao mesmo tempo que gostaria de me perder neles: como eu nunca notei essa cor filha da puta de linda?

E eu quase engasguei com o próximo gole d'água.

"Por favor, tente não morrer até eu te deixar em casa, combinado? Depois pode fazer o que quiser." Tão, tão irritante. E tão lindo, oh meu Merlin eu só poderia estar totalmente alcoolizada!

Sacudi a cabeça, me virando de volta para o bar, o homem que nos atendia - que também não era nada mau - voltando para minha frente com um sorriso.

"Mais uma água?" e eu abria a boca para responder quando o copo de Whisky vazio do sonserino foi posto em minha frente, a voz arrastada respondendo por mim.

"Duas." O sorriso de nosso atendente não durou, as águas sendo postas no balcão e o homem voltando a atenção para outros clientes. "Até do maldito bartender eu preciso te salvar, Weasley. Que bela noite."

Você não precisa exatamente me salvar, fuinha.

E por um momento, Draco parecia ter escutado aquele apelido pela carranca que fez.

Ranzinza e gostoso era a definição perfeita daquele bruxo. E eu gostava muito daquela definição, ainda mais com todo o álcool que havia no meu sangue. Ainda mais com aquele pós-barba de cheiro cítrico. Ainda mais com a porra de uma jaqueta de couro e aquela barba por fazer. Isso só pode ser o resultado de uma mente bêbada e um corpo já há muito sem sexo, não tem outra explicação. Oh céus, Draco Malfoy era gostoso. Eu preciso ir embora daqui.

"O que foi?" Até o jeito que ele apoiava os braços no balcão me fazia querer beija-lo agora.

Eu não poderia estar tão bêbada, poderia?

Merlin me ajude.

"Você acha que eu sou um bom partido?" DA ONDE SAIU AQUILO? Porra, eu pedi ajuda para não agarra-lo, e não coragem para me jogar de um precipício. Também não lembro de ter pedido auxílio para corar feito um tomate - que diabos, eu não ficava mais vermelha na frente de homens há anos! Desde criança! Desde Harry-

Puta merda.

Eu estava muito bêbada. Fim.

"Você nem tem como responder essa pergunta, e com ela feita eu me vou. Até domingo!" E eu ficaria bem, bem sóbria do lado de fora daquele bar, bem, bem longe daquele par de olhos cinzas. Porque eu estava tão fora de mim que nem mesmo me lembrei de pagar antes de pegar meu casaco e sair para os provavelmente cinco graus que fazia do lado de fora.

Eu tão não esperava que Draco Malfoy saísse também. Eu tão o olhei como se estivesse vendo um aliem quando o loiro parou na minha frente, me fitando da mesma forma estranha.

"Vamos lá, Weasley." ele começou, e eu não conseguia mais tirar os olhos de seus lábios, de seu queixo pontudo, daquela barba por fazer. Dele. "Sendo sincero, e pelo pouco que te conheço," Vi as mãos longas tirarem o cachecol que ele usava de seu pescoço. "Você bebe como não vejo uma mulher beber há tempos, você xinga como um homem mas consegue derreter o garçom com seu sorriso, e a sua azaração de bicho papão é algo, de fato, inesquecível." E quase derreti quando fui rodeada pelo pedaço de lã preta: como ele lembrava da minha azaração?

Claro que o sonserino tinha que estragar tudo com a última frase.

"Se o sexo for bom, até dá pra relevar sua bunda sardenta." Minha mão fechada ir para seu braço de forma nem um pouco gentil foi automático. "E ainda soca!" Draco soltou no meio de uma risada, e tive que me conter mais uma vez: como ele ficava bonito quando o sorriso alcançava os olhos como agora. "O que foi, você é tímida para falar sacanagem?"

"Idiota."

Não esperei para começar a andar, somente percebendo que meu senso de direção estava completamente afetado pela bebida quando dei cinco passos e quase caí em três - além de não fazer a menor ideia para onde deveria ir. Merlin sacana, eu pedi ajuda justamente para não ser refém da boa vontade de meu ex-inimigo que agora minha eu bêbada gostaria de pegar. E agora, aqui estava eu, feliz por Draco Malfoy segurar meu braço e começar a me guiar até a esquina.

"Escuta, você vale muito a pena, ok?" Draco falou quando paramos, e só quando me virei para ele percebi o quanto o loiro era mais alto que eu. "Não deixe ninguém te fazer acreditar no contrário." Como? "Agora vamos, deixa eu te levar para seu hotel antes que você resolva entrar e virar mais um Whisky." Eu com certeza não achava aquilo uma boa ideia. O que quer dizer que agora, com certeza eu faria aquilo se possível. "Onde você está hospedada?" ele perguntou, aqueles olhos cinzas outra vez nos meus. Era difícil achar alguém com aquela cor. Realmente deveria ser um traço da família Malfoy, pois aquele cinza-azulado, aquela tonalidade tão filha da mãe de bonita, eu nunca vira em mais ninguém.

"Vai me levar para meu quarto e falar que hoje é meu dia de sorte por acaso?" Saiu antes que eu pudesse fechar a boca. Não, não, não! Mas a cara que ele estava fazendo era tão impagável naquele momento que eu _quase_ não me arrependi da frase. Graças à Merlin me controlei antes de apertar sua bunda.

Era tão bom ele estar ainda segurando meu braço, porque quando o bruxo se aproximou eu parei de confiar nas minhas pernas.

"Cuidado." Draco falou tão perto que conseguia sentir o vapor quente se transformando em fumaça ao sair de sua boca. Ele estava com uma rachadura no lábio inferior, e eu tão queria passar minha língua ali. Era a bebida, era a bebida Ginevra. "Você não quer fazer uma besteira comigo." Eu quero fazer uma besteira com você. Até duas. Se for bom, podemos considerar a terceira.

E eu amava como qualquer coisa era motivo para distrações para minha eu bêbada. Era quase inaudível, mas a Ginevra alcoolizada conseguia captar tudo, e tudo se transformava num motivo para passar vergonha.

"Eu amo essa música!" E minhas pernas tinham força novamente, e havia um anjo qualquer ao meu lado, sem dúvida, pois atravessei a rua cantando e dançando - vergonha - e consegui não ser atropelada. "Some days it don't come at all, and these are the days that never end, some nights you're breathing fire, some nights you're carved in iiiiiiiiiice!" Claro, ajudava muito já passar das onze e o termômetro estar marcando quase zero. "Some nights you're like nothing I've ever seen before or will again, maybe I'm crazy, but it's crazy and it's true,I know you can save me, no one else can save me now but youuuu!"

E fui praticamente prensada contra a parede. Não, não era uma parede: era ele.

"Você quer morrer, Vermelha?" Vermelha. Nunca ninguém me chamou assim.

Minhas mãos geladas acharam suas costas por dentro do casaco, só agora eu parecendo notar o quão frio estava. Eu podia fazer isso, não podia? Ele também estava com os braços ao redor de mim, afinal. Eu podia esquentar minhas mãos dentro de sua jaqueta, assim como podia encostar meu corpo no dele, porque estava um frio do caralho. E eu realmente estava bêbada, porque quando levantei a cabeça para olha-lo, por um momento parecia que Draco Malfoy queria a mesma coisa que eu.

E não, eu não queria me esquentar.

"Draco-"

"Você está bêbada." Muito.

"Meu apartamento fica à quatro quadras daqui." falei, porque era a melhor coisa a se dizer, quebrando aquele abraço e me apoiando na parede. "Mas eu acho que não consigo chegar nele." confessei, minhas mãos indo para os meus bolsos.

"Meu apartamento é aqui." e ele apontou para a porta a minha direita. "Está um puta frio para caminhar quatro quadras, você fica com a cama e eu fico com o sofá."

Era o melhor a se fazer, certo? E outra vez ele me segurava, a porta pesada fechando atrás de nós, as luvas que antes estavam em suas mãos indo parar nas minhas.

"Vai esquentar em alguns segundos." E em menos de cinco, minhas mãos estavam quentes: abençoadas sejam as luvas mágicas do bruxo que havia abandonado toda e qualquer magia. "Nunca fiquei tão feliz por ter um elevador. Segura em mim, Vermelha." Em menos de cinco, minhas pernas também resolveram parar de funcionar, e descobri que por debaixo daquele casaco de couro, o bruxo deveria ter alguns bons músculos.

Era confortável estar no colo de Draco Malfoy - engraçado, quando poderia imaginar que iria passar por tal situação? Só que agora eu contive a risada, e o obedeci sem contestar quando ele pediu para colocar meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço. Mas eu deveria ter rido, porque então não teria encostado meu rosto em seu pescoço. E se não tivesse encostado meu rosto em seu pescoço, não teria sentido seu cheiro de grama com limão e Whisky. E se não tivesse sentido seu cheiro, meus lábios não teriam colado naquela pele branca do jeito que gostariam de colar em sua boca mais cedo, enquanto minhas mãos agarravam fios de cabelo tão maiores do que pareciam ser em Hogwarts.

O gemido que escutei ele soltar apenas me encorajou, por mais que sua voz crua me dissesse para fazer o contrário.

"Pare com isso, Ginevra."

Quando eu dei por mim, o bruxo fechava a porta de seu apartamento com o pé, e em pouco tempo eu era largada sobre uma superfície macia. Cama. Sim, era para onde queria ir, não era? Voltei a me sentar assim que o senti tirar uma de minhas botas, eu tirando a outra de uma forma que para mim não parecia tão desajeitada - mas que demorou o dobro de tempo. E eu iria puxa-lo para mim quando Draco foi mais rápido e se levantou-

Mas aquilo estava errado, onde diabos o loiro estava indo?

Ele estava rindo?

Outch!

"Você está _muito_ bêbada, Vermelha."

"Eu não estou bêbada." Mas o que me escutei dizer não soou exatamente com o que eu queria dizer.

"Claro que não está." E o bruxo voltou com uma coberta nos braços, a arrumando em cima de minhas pernas. "Acho que é o suficiente para você passar a noite. Quer algo mais confortável do que esse vestido para dormir?" Sim, o seu corpo. Mas isso não parecia mais estar em questão no momento, e ao realizar aquilo, eu involuntariamente fiz um bico. Minha eu bêbada não reagia da melhor forma possível a nãos.

O bico se desfez quando o que parecia ser uma camiseta foi arremessado quase na minha cara, Malfoy provavelmente prevendo o que eu faria e virando-se de costas. Fiz questão de arremessar meu vestido junto com meu sutiã em sua cabeça.

"Você não tem graça." falei meio irritada, meio com sono, me enfiando de calcinha e camiseta grande demais debaixo das cobertas.

De olhos já fechados percebi que o bruxo apagou a luz, mas os passos ao invés de se afastarem, voltaram a se aproximar. Só que daquela vez, consegui o autocontrole necessário para permanecer quieta quando o senti perto de mim, ele ajeitando o cobertor em cima de mim de um jeito carinhoso que há muito ninguém fazia. Draco Malfoy, carinhoso. Meu cérebro só podia estar de brincadeira.

"A coisa que eu mais quero é te beijar agora, Vermelha. Você não tem noção de como eu quero." o escutei dizer antes de se levantar. "Mas eu não vou. E você vai me agradecer amanhã de manhã."

* * *

 **Nota da autora:** Genteeee, tá acabando! Uhuuuu o/

Opiniões sobre o capítulo? O que acharam do reencontro? Válido, fofo, querem me matar? Não me matem, deixe para o proximo capítulo. MUAHAHAHA.

Ramona, muito obrigada por comentar! Vai ter continuação sim, vou acabar a fic hahaha, te espero nesse aqui!

Kait e Bella obrigada por estarem sempre por aqui tbm ;)

E quem quiser comentar, sugerir, falar que quer me matar, fique a vontade ;) Adoro ler o que vcs acham disso aqui, e sempre dá aquela estimulada a escrever mais alguma coisa - por mais que depois dessa, eu vá tirar umas férias de fics, eu acho.

Como estou melhorando meu ingles, ainda mais na parte escrita - preciso pegar o costume de escrever em ingles - estou fazendo pequenas historias e postando também nessa conta. Então para quem quiser/tiver saco/souber ingles, estou com um projetinho chamado those precious moments. Deve ter lá seus erros e não ser lá tão bem escrito - muito mais facil pensar/escrever em portugues meu deus - mas quem quiser passar s2.

Beijo grande a todos, e até o próximo!


	23. Agradecimentos

**A promessa**

 _Capítulo 22 - Agradecimentos_

* * *

 **Ginevra.**

Demorou alguns segundos para eu lembrar de onde estava quando abri os olhos. Não que minha mente de ontem tivesse registrado muito de meu redor, então, parecia que olhava o quarto com tons de azul pela primeira vez. E era engraçado notar o azul claro: se tivesse que adivinhar, imaginaria que Draco Malfoy fosse usar o verde na decoração.

A primeira coisa que fiz foi agradecer por meus olhos acharem o banheiro, a segunda foi tentar tirar os restos de maquiagem de meu rosto com a água morna. Imaginando que não, o bruxo não ligaria de me emprestar um pouco de enxaguante bucal, peguei um copo sem cerimônias antes de voltar para o quarto. Maldito seja aquele batom vermelho que eu tanto gostava de usar em festas: com certeza eu tinha manchado a roupa de cama dormindo com ele.

Estava sem dor de cabeça, notei quando abri a porta encostada, me revelando um sofá vazio. Foi quando eu estava já com os pés na sala que a porta da frente se abriu, Draco passando por ela com um pacote de papel do mesmo lugar de donuts que eu frequentava já há alguma tempo.

"Eu _tão_ preciso de um café." Foi a primeira coisa que saiu da minha boca, a voz rouca típica de uma pós noite de bebedeira.

"Bom dia pra você também, Weasley." ele respondeu, o saco indo parar no balcão da cozinha americana. Fui até o bruxo, que já colocava água para esquentar e algumas colheres de pó de café dentro de um filtro. "Você cheira à pub." Foram as palavras agradáveis que recebi quando enfim nos olhamos.

Desgraçado.

"Você também não está com o melhor dos cheiros." E foi então que me recordei dos pensamentos de noite passada: só mesmo a minha eu bêbada para achar qualquer coisa atraente justo naquele homem. "Como eu cheguei aqui?" perguntei, e os olhos cinzas continuaram em mim. Por que a cara confusa? "A única coisa que lembro agora é que eu odeio beber." E que eu queria arrancar sua roupa, mas como você mesmo constatou, _eu estava bêbada_.

Mas ele revirou os olhos e foi pendurar seu casaco na entrada, me deixando sem resposta ao voltar a atenção para o preparo do café.

Infelizmente, ao observa-lo agora sóbria, tive que admitir que o filho da mãe era mesmo bonito. Na verdade, um homem ficar tão bem vestindo uma calça jeans deveria ser ilegal - com certeza foram os anos de quadribol que moldaram aquela bunda. Jeans e camiseta branca era sim a combinação perfeita, e o maldito ainda cheirava tão bem quanto noite passada, constatei quando ele colocou na minha frente um donut de baunilha. Lindo, e além de tudo acertou meu sabor favorito.

"O que foi, nunca viu uma marca negra tão de perto?" Foi a pergunta que veio depois de alguns minutos de meus olhos falhando em saírem de seus braços - sim, embaixo do casaco haviam uns bons músculos, como ontem desconfiei. Só após as palavras que percebi a caveira que ainda existia em seu antebraço esquerdo, o preto já apagado como numa tatuagem antiga. Me senti ridícula ao corar como corava quando criança: eu não estava olhando!

"Eu não estou-"

"Eu não me importo, Weasley." ele disse, dando a primeira mordida em seu doce enquanto checava algo em seu celular.

Draco Malfoy usando um celular: aquela manhã poderia ficar mais estranha?

Eu mesma peguei meu café da manhã, engolindo o primeiro pedaço ao mesmo tempo em que meus olhos acharam marcas vermelhas em seu pescoço, exatamente onde meus lábios haviam estado no momento em que o senti paralisar por alguns segundos na noite passada. Por Merlin, olhando agora mais de perto, eu havia praticamente violentado seu pescoço - aquela marca vermelha mais escura definitivamente não era batom.

 _A coisa que eu mais quero agora é te beijar, Vermelha._ Mas é claro que ele queria me beijar depois daquilo. O bruxo ainda suavizou bastante o que provavelmente gostaria de fazer comigo depois do chupão que tomou na pele branca.

"Ginevra," E outra vez voltei para o mundo real. "Se quiser continuar a me olhar desse jeito, ao menos vá cobrir essa sua bunda sardenta."

E é o que eu deveria ter feito. Deveria ter ido cobrir minha bunda com o vestido que usava noite passada, comer meu donut e ir embora. Era o mais sábio a se fazer. Era muito mais sábio do que ficar observando aqueles olhos claros e desejando saber o que mais havia por baixo daquela camiseta. Teria sido mais inteligente sair pela porta do que desejar saber se os rumores do colégio eram verdade. E se fossem-

A chaleira apitando separou nossos olhos, eu apenas agora percebendo que me vestia apenas com uma de suas camisetas - _apenas com uma camiseta._ Mas não era só isso que tinha percebido. Ao sentir o aroma do café sendo passado, realizei que sim, Draco Malfoy, o sonserino que estava desgraçando a minha cabeça, ainda queria me beijar. Ao olhar bem para seus olhos cinzas - e para outras partes mais escondidas de seu corpo - tinha certeza que ele queria, _pelo menos_ , me beijar.

E eu estava tão fodida, porque mesmo sóbria, queria muito colar meus lábios nos dele. Era culpa daquele jeans, sem dúvida.

"Se continuar me olhando assim, só vamos sair daqui amanhã." ele advertiu, parecendo em nada ameaçador para mim. "Eu já disse, você não quer fazer uma besteira comigo, Weasley."

Com toda a certeza eu queria.

Eu absolutamente colaria meus lábios nos dele, afirmei para mim mesma ao acabar com nossa distância em poucos passos - oh Merlin, eu realmente faria aquilo. Já fazia muito tempo que não os colava em ninguém, e aquele era sim o bruxo perfeito para o sexo casual que tanto queria fazer - e eu não acreditava no que poderia estar prestes a acontecer. Me senti vitoriosa antes mesmo de alcança-los, quando ao puxar o bruxo pelo cós da calça ele envolveu minha cintura ao invés de me afastar.

"Ginevra," acho que nunca algum bruxo falou meu nome de forma tão sensual. "O que você está fazendo?"

Aquilo era tão primal: eu nunca deixei meu desejo falar mais alto do que qualquer bom senso em minha mente. Era Draco Malfoy. Eu nem mesmo o conhecia direito. Pior, eu apenas conhecia bem seus defeitos. E agora eu estava querendo conhecer cada parte de seu corpo.

Seria apenas sexo, Ginevra. Você precisava de sexo. Já eram meses sem sexo, e era melhor fazer com alguém que ao menos você sabia o nome.

"Te agradecendo por você não ter me beijado ontem." falei, pela primeira vez permitindo me perder em seus olhos claros sem vergonha. "Porque eu realmente quero me lembrar disso." Ele estava tão perto que sua respiração me fazia cócegas.

"Você não está mais bêbada, certo?" o bruxo precisou se certificar, as mãos me puxando mais forte contra ele.

"Nem um pouco."

Existem primeiros beijos gentis, delicados, ternos. Beijar Draco Malfoy estava longe daqueles adjetivos: era quase agressivo, e por um momento fui totalmente pega de surpresa com sua urgência. Mas então, eu mesma não estava no meu melhor autocontrole ao praticamente arrancar sua camiseta e voltar para sua boca. Não ajudava ele me colocar sentada no balcão, não se importando com tudo que derrubava no processo. Quando minha língua achou a dele outra vez, senti menta e baunilha, assim como senti meu coração quase explodir quando suas mãos foram para debaixo do que eu ainda vestia.

Puta que pariu aqueles músculos. Abençoado seja o quadribol.

"Você não cheira à pub." o escutei falar enquanto sua boca trilhava meu pescoço.

"Você também não cheira tão mal." quase não consegui responder.

Malfoy era bom no que fazia. Não, bom não começava a descrever o que ele estava fazendo comigo. Enquanto seus lábios voltavam para os meus, suas mãos agarravam minhas coxas, me puxando para mais perto, e eu conseguia senti-lo mesmo com o jeans entre nós - e fazia tempo pra caralho que não me sentia assim desejada. Porra, Malfoy.

"Prenda as pernas na minha cintura, Vermelha." E pela primeira vez na minha vida sóbria eu o obedeci. Em segundos era jogada na cama, do mesmo jeito que na noite anterior, mas agora com o bruxo se juntando a mim assim que se livrou da calça. "Você realmente não está mais bêbada?" Eu me livrar da camiseta que usava pareceu ser resposta suficiente.

"Por favor Malfoy, cala a boca." E ele calou, talvez pela visão que tinha lhe dado, talvez pelas minhas mãos tentando se livrar de sua última peça de roupa.

Mais uma vez, a coisa que dominou meus pensamentos foi aquela boca. Porra, Malfoy. Isso só podia ser resultado do ano de total castidade, porque um bruxo não poderia ser assim bom, ainda mais de primeira. Merlin, fique aí para sempre.

Claro que ele escolheu aquele momento para parar, e não consegui controlar um gemido frustrado, que vi lhe arrancar um sorriso. Maldito.

"Malfoy-"

"Sem sobrenomes, Ginevra." ele me cortou, finalmente se livrando de sua cueca. Outra vez meus olhos vagavam por aquele corpo que não parecia ser de verdade. "É Draco, se quiser que eu continue." Era possível salivar só de olhar para alguém? "Você quer que eu continue?" ele me sussurrou, os lábios roçando no meu pescoço, o corpo despido roçando no meu. Quando o senti morder meu ombro, meu coração parou - tinha certeza que parou. "Diga meu nome, Ginevra."

Céus, eu diria qualquer coisa que ele quisesse naquele momento.

"Draco." Saiu num gemido, e no mesmo segundo seu corpo saiu de cima do meu. "Draco, o que-" Nunca consegui terminar o que ia dizer.

"Bem melhor." ele disse, e o senti sorrir contra a pele de minha coxa.

Agarrar seu cabelo foi um ato inconsciente. Porra, Draco.

"Só que se você não parar de gemer o meu nome, isso não vai durar nem um minuto." escutei-o admitir sem vergonha alguma após nossos lábios voltarem a se achar, e havia um sorriso quase orgulhoso ali: sim, ele sabia que fazia bem. "A sua voz está acabando comigo, e eu ainda nem comecei, Vermelha."

"Eu não estou gemendo o seu nome." Ao menos não em voz alta.

O sorriso só aumentou, os lábios voltando para meu pescoço, meu ombro, minha virilha.

"Ainda."

...

Draco teve que passar novamente o café, descartando todo o líquido frio na pia. Que desperdício, pensei enquanto o observava colocar minuciosamente a água no filtro, como se estivesse num ritual.

"Café normal?" a pergunta veio junto com a caneca posta ao meu lado, e por um momento me perguntei o que era normal para ele. "Sem açúcar?" E como nas últimas horas, o filho da mãe parecia ler meus pensamentos.

"Sempre."

"Você é das minhas." Tive que me controlar para não engasgar sorvendo o café quente.

"Deve ter doído fisicamente admitir isso." apontei depois de engolir o líquido quente, a caneca voltando para o balcão da cozinha americana, o sonserino voltando para o meu lado coberto apenas por sua roupa íntima. A camiseta que me cobria também não fazia seu melhor trabalho, dava para ver pelos olhos que continuavam a me fazer corar.

"Eu deixo você dar um beijo para sarar." escutei-o antes de um tão intenso quanto nosso primeiro. Se eu soubesse que os homens daquela casa tinham todo aquele fogo- "Pode escorregar esses lábios um pouco, Vermelha." Fogo até demais.

"Por que você não faz da maneira mais simples?" perguntei quando ele se contentou em apenas me manter perto pela cintura, seus lábios parecendo estudar as curvas do meu pescoço mais uma vez.

"Minhas mãos são suficientemente mágicas para preparar um café - você passou as últimas horas descobrindo isso." ele disse entre beijos, e eu me questionava como era possível ao mesmo tempo eu querer tanto voltar para a cama com esse bruxo quanto mata-lo. "Café precisa ser preparado com as mãos, e não com uma varinha."

"Concordo totalmente, está perfeito." Soltei um sorriso que segurava quando os olhos cinzas acharam os meus, incrédulos. "E nem doeu tanto admitir isso. Você não a usa mais para nada? Sua magia." e continuei, antes que viesse mais uma frase sobre o quanto qualquer coisa sua era mágica. "Deveria usar para algumas coisas."

"Para facilitar a minha vida?" Draco disse, desviando o assunto quando viu tudo que estava jogado no piso. "Acho que perdemos nossos donuts." ele mudou de assunto, olhando para o chão. Definitivamente perdemos nossos donuts - um deles estava até mesmo pisado.

E o vi por um momento parecer travar algum tipo de batalha interna, a testa franzindo, me mostrando linhas fortes em seu semblante quase pálido.

"Você vai me achar muito estranho se eu te chamar para tomar um brunch?" Você vai me achar muito estranha se eu aceitar? E seu rosto pareceu relaxar após meu pensamento, aquele meio sorriso de ontem voltando. "Eu preciso de um doce para começar minhas manhãs."

Manhãs, claro.

"Já são duas da tarde." falei, mas já buscava minhas roupas pelo chão, o bruxo fazendo o mesmo.

"Não sei se você sabe, mas tem um lugar ótimo à poucas quadras daqui." ele disse quando ambos já estávamos vestidos, o cachecol da noite passada voltando para meu pescoço.

"Mostre o caminho, sonserino."

...

Achei que fossemos comer uma coisa qualquer e ir embora, e o loiro provavelmente achava o mesmo. Acontece que, ao contrário do que me foi mostrado naquele primeiro beijo - e no segundo, e no terceiro -, Draco Malfoy era muito carinhoso quando assim queria. Muito além do que havia me acostumado em todos aqueles anos.

Andar de mãos dadas depois de tanto tempo era uma coisa quase nova. Assim como era sentar ao seu lado com a mão do bruxo ainda em minha cintura, e encostar a cabeça em seu ombro enquanto esperava nossa comida. E pelos olhos que encontrei durante todo nosso tempo, o homem ao meu lado parecia estar aproveitando o momento tanto quanto eu estava - e aquilo gritava perigo.

"Essa torta é a melhor de todo o bairro." ele disse após um tempo em silêncio, a mão que permanecia na minha cintura acariciando minha pele por cima do vestido.

"Diz a pessoa que provou torta por torta de todos os estabelecimentos das redondezas." Sim, aquela torta com certeza era a melhor torta de todo o bairro, senão de toda Manchester.

"Quando se tem muito tempo para gastar, uma pessoa realiza feitos surpreendentes, eu sei." o bruxo continuou, outra vez fazendo meu coração acelerar ao me olhar do jeito que estava me olhando desde o início de nosso dia. Pare de me olhar assim, Malfoy. Pare de me olhar como se eu fosse um maldito prêmio.

"Você sempre tem uma resposta na ponta da língua, não é mesmo?" Pare de sorrir desse jeito.

"Você sempre pode me fazer ficar quieto." E é o que faria, meus lábios indo para a marca que havia ontem deixado em seu pescoço, meus dentes a deixando ainda mais visível. Ele se afastou - me afastou - no mesmo segundo, a mão que antes apertava minha cintura bagunçando seus cabelos. "Você joga tão sujo, sardenta."

"Eu jogo para ganhar." Eu também tinha uma resposta para tudo, sempre.

Dividimos mais um silêncio antes da voz dele outra vez ser presente.

"Faz muito tempo que não faço isso." Toma brunch ou faz sexo casual? Mas deixei esse complemento apenas na minha cabeça, ficando sem resposta. "Percival vai me matar." ele estabeleceu, após mais um pedaço de torta de maçã.

"Porque você transou com a irmãzinha dele?" perguntei, orgulhosa por ter usado a palavra transar e nem mesmo ter mudado um tom de minha cor.

"Com a única irmãzinha dele que eu fui obrigado a prometer que trataria bem durante a noite."

"Não foi durante a noite, mas tenho que dizer que você me tratou _muito_ bem." continuei com nosso jogo de respostas, tendo mais uma vez a última daquela rodada.

Houveram mais alguns minutos de quietude antes de Draco novamente ser o primeiro a se manifestar - e outra vez meu cérebro gritou perigo.

"Vai pegar muito mal pra você se eu te beijar agora?" E a minha resposta foi eu mesma iniciar o beijo que ele queria - e outra vez o gesto passou longe de qualquer agressividade. Pelo contrário, a mão grande acariciando minha bochecha foi de uma delicadeza tão grande que parecia outro bruxo quem eu beijava. Fui eu quem abriu primeiro os olhos, Draco ainda roubando um último toque de lábios antes de abrir os seus. "Cacete. Você precisa me jurar que não me deu amortentia, porque sério, Weasley-" e lá ele voltava para o mesmo modo de defesa que eu.

"Voltamos para o Weasley, Malfoy?" revirei os olhos, meu garfo brincando com as migalhas que restavam no meu prato vazio. "Eu não te dei poção nenhuma. E quem deveria perguntar isso sou eu."

"Porque eu sou um ex comensal da morte que tratava sua família feito lixo?" Com certeza por isso, e ele teria ganho aquele round caso minha resposta tivesse sido verbal. "Estamos em público, Ginevra." a voz era tão crua quanto a que ouvi no elevador na sexta, mas ele não fez nada para afastar minha mão que achava sua virilha por debaixo da roupa. "Deus, eu nunca deveria ter te tirado de casa. Quatro quadras parece uma eternidade agora."

"E quem disse que eu vou voltar para o seu apartamento?" O desapontamento naquele rosto era tão evidente que quase não contive a risada. "Meu apartamento é aquele ali." Não mais a contive quando o vi abrir a boca, desacreditado - e ali estava eu, convidando Draco Malfoy para meu apartamento. "Primeiro a torta, _Malfoy_." Torta e conversa fiada: estava gostando daquilo. "Eu venho aqui toda hora, como nunca te vi antes?"

"Você deve vir de manhã. Eu só venho à tarde." ele respondeu, comendo o último pedaço de seu doce, a mão livre se acomodando mais uma vez ao redor de minha cintura.

Me aconchegar em seu peito foi um ato tão automático que me assustou, mas a última coisa que queria era me afastar. Me aconchegar no sonserino era bom, e por todos os deuses, eu estava tão fodida. Nem ao menos reparei que meus olhos mais uma vez pararam na marca que havia em seu antebraço - não eracomo se estivesse reparando em algo agora além de seu cheiro.

"Eu não costumo mais cobrir isso. Bairro trouxa e tal." ele explicou, pela primeira vez parecendo um pouco desconfortável. "Você se importa? Porque eu posso colocar o casaco de volta." apenas fiz que não, meus olhos desviando para as árvores altas abrigadas pelo parque público.

Era outono e as folhas já tinham começado a cair naquele ano.

"Você está pensativa."

"Você vai me achar louca."

"Eu não tenho mais tanta moral para você se importar com o que eu acho ou deixo de achar."

Voltei a olha-lo, mais uma vez me assustando com minhas ações: era somente sexo, eu não precisava beija-lo. Eu não precisava beija-lo em público no meio de nosso brunch de uma forma tão irritantemente carinhosa, para tentar mostrar que ao contrário do que ele achava, eu me importava.

Ainda mais quando ele definitivamente não importava, e eu não dava a mínima se havia ferido seus sentimentos.

"São as folhas." falei quando outra vez livrei meus lábios dos do bruxo, recebendo um olhar curioso. "Ridículo, não? Folhas. Eu nem sei porque estou pensando nisso."

Mas a cara que ele me olhava traduzia muito bem minha atual inabilidade com palavras: nisso o que?

"Quando éramos pequenos, papai nos explicou sobre a morte com uma história sobre folhas. E ela era tão bonita e triste ao mesmo tempo." E eu havia me lembrado tantas vezes desse conto ao longo do último ano que era quase estranho. Meu cérebro simplesmente não me deixava esquecer. "Tinha essa folha nova, e uma folha muito sábia. E a folha sábia explica sobre propósito, e sobre como todas as folhas eram diferentes umas das outras, e como todas um dia mudam de casa, indo do galho para o chão."

Claro que o sonserino esperou eu tomar um gole do meu suco de laranja para soltar a próxima frase - e com certeza ele imaginava que eu tinha muita, muita chance de engasgar.

"Você vai ter que melhorar essa história se quiser contar isso para os nossos filhos." Demorou para eu parar de tossir, o líquido ácido fazendo meu nariz arder. "Eu estou brincando. Muito cedo?" ele perguntou, parecendo um pouco arrependido. Minha cara foi sua única resposta - as vantagens de ser expressiva. "Definitivamente muito cedo. Você precisa primeiro aceitar sair comigo. Depois falamos sobre filhos."

E aquele filho da mãe simplesmente não sabia quando parar.

"Você quer sair comigo?" perguntei incrédula, porque aquilo estava tão, mas tão errado, enquanto o loiro me puxava para mais outro beijo.

"Quero sair com você _outra vez_ , sim." ele disse no meu ouvido, e eu provei de meu próprio veneno quando seus lábios imitaram o que os meus faziam minutos atrás. "Diga que você não quer, eu te desafio." Eu não conseguia verbalizar com ele ali, ponto. "Diga que não quer e eu vou embora." Claro que meu silêncio era interpretado como um sim, e meus olhos encontraram logo seu sorriso vitorioso. "Você quer sair comigo, Vermelha."

Sim, eu queria sair com ele, porque a companhia de Draco estava se mostrando muito mais agradável do que algum dia poderia imaginar.

Jamais admitiria aquilo em voz alta.

"Acho que gosto mais de você de boca fechada." e outra vez, o meio sorriso.

"É o que todas dizem."

...

"Precisamos parar de entrar em quartos." escutei o bruxo constatar numa voz rouca, eu ainda aconchegada em seu peito despido enquanto ele brincava com uma mecha de meus fios ruivos.

"Disse o homem que praticamente implorou para subir. _Vermelha, se você não abrir essa porta agora os vizinhos vão ter sobre o que falar por toda sua estadia._ " disse, fazendo uma pobre imitação de sua voz.

"Disse a bruxa que-" ele calou a boca quando minhas mãos passaram de sua cintura, a mão que antes brincava puxando de leve meu cabelo. "Puta que pariu, Vermelha." Fique quieto, me deixe ganhar. Me deixe tratar isso como um jogo para podermos continuar. "É sério, eu tenho trabalho para fazer." Draco falou, prendendo minhas mãos acima de minha cabeça, fazendo outra vez tudo que eu mais queria e precisava não querer. Por que seus lábios eram tão bons nos meus? "Então só aceite, e facilite minha vida. Se você não aceitar eu não vou conseguir ir embora."

"E quem disse que eu quero que você vá?" deixei escapar aquele pensamento, aproveitando sua surpresa e libertando meus braços, me sentando na cama.

"Posso trazer meu computador para cá." o bruxo sugeriu, e foi difícil evitar uma gargalhada. "É Vermelha, eu sei: que trouxa. Eu já disse, sou praticamente um agora."

"Você está há quanto tempo mesmo sem usar magia?" perguntei, vestindo uma camiseta e escapando de seus braços para pegar minha calcinha.

"Totalmente sem usar?" Draco pareceu pensativo por um momento, ele mesmo indo caçar sua roupa íntima. "Acho que vão fazer dois anos que não uso minha varinha. Por que a curiosidade?" Exato Ginevra, por que a curiosidade? Pela maldita história das folhas e o artigo que você leu há semanas atrás? "Por favor, você também não." E o jeans voltou para o loiro, e o loiro voltou para a cama. "Zabini tem me infernizado sobre isso desde que saiu aquele artigo ridículo que relacionou o surgimento de câncer-"

"Em bruxos que param de usar magia!" completei, o olhando séria. "Você o leu inteiro?" Você sabe o que eu estou pensando, por acaso?

"Besteira." foi a resposta que ganhei, o bruxo tentando me puxar para junto dele. Negativo.

"Malfoy-"

"É história para continuarmos nesse mundo hipócrita!" E ele finalmente alcançou minha mão, e mais uma vez todo o cuidado e carinho voltou a aparecer, Draco me puxando para seu colo - eu mais uma vez não conseguindo resistir. "E eu não faço questão de continuar nele. Vermelha, pare de me chamar de Malfoy, e pare de me enrolar."

"Você vai usar a sua varinha se quiser que eu aceite seu convite pra sair." A resposta foi automática, e claro, claro que o sonserino ia levar aquela frase para o outro sentido. Dava para ver nos olhos cinza azulados que ele retrucaria a qualquer momento algo sobre usar com prazer a varinha. "A outra."

"Até porque não falamos de uma _varinha_ no meio das-" Esse homem era impossível.

"Prometa." E coloquei um dedo em seus lábios para ao menos tentar cala-lo. "Draco Malfoy, prometa."

"É sério, Vermelha?" E meu olhar disse tudo: até que era bom ser assim expressiva. Com um suspiro um tanto frustrado, o bruxo enfim falou o que eu queria ouvir. "Eu prometo usar a porra da minha varinha enquanto estiver com você, feliz?" Muito, e o beijo que o deixei roubar respondeu por mim. "Agora diga que vai sair comigo hoje à noite. E não me fale que tem que trabalhar, eu já mandei meu trabalho para o inferno."

"Você pode se dar esse luxo." o lembrei, mas mais uma vez vi o quanto era difícil sair daqueles braços.

"É só um dia, Vermelha." Muito difícil. "Uma noite, um jantar - e eu até deixo você se arrumar enquanto vou buscar aquele pedaço inútil de madeira." Draco disse contra a pele de meu pescoço. "Diga sim. Você sabe que quer dizer sim, bruxa."

"Eu não consigo pensar com você." falei, me libertando mais uma vez de seu abraço e me pondo de pé. "Parece até que você está tentando me prender num relacionamento, sonserino." A frase saiu num tom brincalhão, o sorriso era brincalhão.

E Draco respondeu no mesmo tom brincalhão.

"Estou conseguindo?" Mas a resposta acabou com qualquer traço de brincadeira que havia em mim: o sorriso foi embora, e todas as peças de roupa espalhadas pelo chão voltaram para meu corpo - ele fez o mesmo antes de voltar a abrir a boca. Era só ter ficado quieto, sonserino. "Eu falei alguma coisa muito errada, não falei?"

"Eu acho que você brinca demais com coisas que precisam ser levadas a sério." disse num tom um tanto ríspido, por um momento falando com o bruxo como nas poucas vezes que me dirigi à ele em Hogwarts. Draco demorou demais para esconder as emoções, e quis me chutar ao ver uma pontada de mágoa em seus olhos. Merda, era só ter ficado quieto. "Eu acho que também levo tudo muito a sério." Foi meu jeito de pedir desculpas.

Harry uma vez me disse que Malfoy era, no fim das contas, um grande covarde. Quando o loiro voltou a se aproximar de mim, mesmo com minha expressão gritando para ele ficar longe, era o contrário da covardia que via nele. Talvez o bruxo realmente não tivesse noção de meu temperamento - como poderia? -, pois no instante seguinte seus braços voltaram para meu redor.

E eu não o afastei - e outra vez, meu cérebro gritou: perigo!

"Minha terapeuta disse que o segredo para uma vida mais saudável era não levar tudo tão a, como se diz mesmo no mundo trouxa? Metal e fogo?" Draco disse, seus olhos não mais deixando os meus. "Sim, terapeuta: Zabini não me deu paz ano passado, acho que mais concordei com isso pelo fato dele estar me enlouquecendo do que realmente precisar. Agora fale logo o que está te incomodando."

"É ferro e fogo." o corrigi, tentando não ver o quão absurdo era eu corrigir um ditado trouxa que saía justo da boca dele.

Quem desviou o olhar primeiro fui eu.

"É o sexo de tirar o fôlego?" Mais uma vez as brincadeiras. "Porque é o que está acontecendo aqui, Vermelha. Um sexo bom pra cacete que me faz ter certeza que ficar com essas roupas agora é um desperdício. Porque eu quero beijar cada maldita sarda sua e fazer você gemer meu nome em todos os tons possíveis. E eu falei alguma merda outra vez, não falei?" ele completou, quando dessa vez eu quem escondi devagar demais o que se passava em minha cabeça. "Parece que estou me tornando um expert em falar coisas que te fazem fechar a cara."

"Eu não transo com ninguém já faz um ano." Eu não transo com ninguém desde Harry, porque eu desenvolvi praticamente uma alergia à relacionamentos, e sexo poderia levar a um. Beijos poderiam levar a um - eu também não beijava ninguém desde Potter.

Pela cara feita, Draco pareceu entender minha resposta sem eu precisar falar mais nada.

"Eu ia perguntar uma coisa, mas tenho quase certeza que você me mataria, então vou continuar calado." o bruxo tentou com um meio sorriso, que sumiu quando percebeu que o meu não viria. "Ginevra?" A mão que acariciava meu braço com tanta delicadeza parecia pegar fogo. Queria continuar com ele ao menos tempo que gostaria de aparatar para longe dali.

Decidindo pelo meio termo - me separando daquelas mãos e encostando no parapeito da janela do quarto -, tentei acalmar a voz que continuava a me atormentar sempre que olhava para seus olhos cinzas antes de começar a falar.

"Harry, ele-" O quão seguro era me abrir assim justo para essa pessoa? O quanto Malfoy poderia me machucar se quisesse? O bruxo mais uma vez iria se aproximar, eu já conseguia o prever, mas algo em meu olhar o fez parar em seu primeiro passo. "Harry tirou algo de mim. Ele me deixou faltando um pedaço. E eu fiquei sem esse pedaço por muito, muito tempo. Eu estava com ele, e não tinha mais esse pedaço. Eu me separei dele, e continuei sem." E era tão perigoso ficar com alguém que poderia fazer o mesmo. "Eu fiquei perdida por muito tempo." Era tão perigoso se dar para alguém - eu não queria mais aquilo. Eu não queria mais ficar incompleta do jeito que fiquei por tanto tempo.

Não seriam aqueles olhos claros que me fariam mudar de ideia.

"E você prometeu nunca mais deixar ninguém tirar nenhum pedaço seu."

"Isso aqui, Draco," gesticulei para nós dois, tentando não pensar em como estava acabando com algo que nem mesmo havia começado por puro medo de sentir a dor que sentira naqueles primeiros dias. "Isso aqui é muito perigoso. É muito bom, mas-" Minhas palavras se perderam quando ele, outra vez, foi para o meu lado. "Draco, eu não sei se é uma boa ideia. Você é o melhor amigo do meu cunhado." Sim, eu usaria justo aquela desculpa. "Talvez seja melhor parar antes que alguém se machuque." Antes que eu me machuque. Antes que eu machuque você. Por favor, vá embora: era quase uma súplica.

"É mais do que bom." escutei enquanto sua mão arrumava outra mecha vermelha atrás de minha orelha. Ouvir sua risada era quase tortura, a mão que antes arrumava meios fios bagunçando os dele. "Merda, sardenta. Você podia ser menos bonita pra facilitar, não podia?"

"Facilitar?" Facilitar o que?

"Ao invés disso, você me faz querer idolatrar esse cabelo ferrugem ridículo." Amão demorou um segundo a mais na minha bochecha, partindo para longe após um carinho.

Facilitar a sua saída?

"Eu realmente gostei de você, então o que vou te perguntar é difícil pra caralho. Eu nem quero perguntar, mas eu vou, porque uma coisa que aprendi nesses anos é não ser tão egoísta. Ginevra, você quer que eu vá embora?" E assim fácil, ali estava meu passe para fora daquela confusão.

Aqueles olhos claros queriam tanto o meu não. Eu queria tanto dizer não. Fique. Eu, Ginevra Weasley, pedindo para Draco Malfoy ficar na minha vida.

Havia passado um dia - não, nem mesmo eram vinte e quatro horas com ele! Mas o filho da mãe era uma companhia que eu poderia ter diariamente comigo, sem dúvida. Fique Draco, e passe mais um café. Fique e vamos ver no que isso pode dar.

Mas eu não podia.

"Eu estou te dando um passe livre disso aqui. Vai ser como se nada tivesse acontecido, eu prometo. Independente da sua resposta, vou estar na sua porta pontualmente às oito da manhã no domingo do casamento - ou Zabini me assassina." Eu tão não conseguia falar para ele ficar. "Mas hoje, eu vou embora e finjo que nunca vi essas suas sardas - por mais que eu esteja querendo ficar." Era tão melhor ele ir. "Basta me responder: quer que eu vá embora?"

Vá embora, Draco.

Vá embora.

* * *

 **Nota da autora:** Oi gente! Tudo bem com vcs? Vou passar rapidinho aqui hoje: obrigada de coração a todos que me deixaram uma review, que estão lendo, que favoritaram, isso super anima uma escritorinha!

Posso fazer uma pergunta? Sempre fico pensando em escrever alguma outra coisa, que tipo de fic vcs gostariam de ler aqui? DG, pq é meu vício, claro.

Espero respostas ;)

Um beijão,

Ania.


	24. A promessa

**A promessa**

 _Capítulo 23 - A promessa_

* * *

 **Ginevra.**

Não havia ninguém ao meu lado quando abri os olhos naquele domingo - não que estivesse esperando ter qualquer pessoa. Olhei uma última vez para o vestido verde antes de coloca-lo, mais uma vez me perguntando como Percy havia deixado o noivo escolher justo aquelas cores para a festa: um bando de grifinórios num covil de cobras resumia bem a decoração do casamento, com todos os ruivos tendo que usar tons de verde e cinza.

Eram que horas mesmo, sete e meia? Quem casa, por tudo que é mais sagrado, às nove da manhã de um domingo? Inferno, eu tinha meia hora para chegar e ainda nem havia posto qualquer maquiagem.

Coloquei os brincos de esmeralda - ao menos era o que tinha sido dito, esmeraldas - imaginando que sim, alguém da minha família infartaria ao me ver com todo aquele verde, e ainda por cima usando duas cobras nas orelhas. Com uma virada de varinha, uma maquiagem leve foi feita e antes de pegar o casaco cinza e sair, chequei mais uma vez o telefone.

 **Desculpe Vermelha, sei que prometi estar aí mas precisei acudir o noivo. Nos vemos na festa.**

É, não havia mensagem além daquela.

Bati a porta ao sair.

...

Só não aparatei para o local da festa porque realmente precisava daqueles minutos de caminhada. Era perto, afinal, vinte minutos andando nos meus saltos pequenos e estava na entrada do casório. Oito e dois, e eu era a primeira convidada a chegar, sem dúvida. Mais três minutos e entrava no quarto onde Percy estava acabando de abotoar sua camisa.

"A decoração realmente não te incomoda?" soltei ao fechar a porta, notando que o futuro senhor Weasley-Zabini vestia tons muito parecidos com os meus.

"Eu finalmente estou dando o troco pelos anos de provocações que aturei dessa família. Quem você acha que escolheu as cores? Melhor, quem você acha que escolheu o horário?" Quase gargalhei: não sabia que Percival tinha arquitetado tão bem aquela vingança. "Você está atrasada." Não escapei da reprovação.

"Cinco minutos, Cy." respondi revirando os olhos, meu casaco indo parar no cabideiro ao lado da porta, minhas mãos indo para a gravata cinza escura de meu irmão, arrumando o nó.

"Eu sou o noivo." ele me lembrou com uma carranca.

"E está pontual como sempre, além de maravilhoso." E realmente o ruivo estava as duas coisas. Só poderia imaginar como ficaria seu futuro marido naquelas cores: Zabini, com sua pele escura, deveria ficar um espetáculo naquele tom sonserino.

Draco ficava, eu sabia. O filho da mãe ficava lindo até demais naquela cor, e eu tão não iria pensar em Malfoy. Eu estava puta com Malfoy, eu continuaria puta com Malfoy, e eu não gastaria mais um segundo pensando no quão atraente o loiro pálido ficaria num terno verde oliva.

"E você está com um sorriso diferente no seu rosto, Ginevra." Eu estava? "Faz tempo que não te vejo com um desses. O que você andou aprontando nessa última semana?" Era incrível como nos tornamos próximos a ponto de Percival perceber as menores coisas em mim. Era incrível minha total inabilidade de mentir para ele. "Oh Merlin, você andou aprontando." No instante seguinte ele sabia que algo acontecera durante a última semana, e eu nem mesmo havia aberto minha boca.

" _Andei_ aprontando." expliquei, sabendo que seria inútil negar: mas ele não poderia saber o que eu havia feito apenas por olhar para minha cara, e por aquilo eu era grata - poderia negar até a morte o aprontado. "Não estou aprontando mais. Vamos deixar os detalhes para depois do casamento, tudo bem?"

"Você é uma péssima madrinha." Percy reclamou, mais uma vez com uma carranca ao checar pela terceira vez seu cabelo.

"E você é um ótimo irmão." eu mesma arrumei os fios propositalmente soltos do coque baixo que usava. "Vai ficar com rugas mais cedo de continuar com essas caretas, sabe disso, não sabe?" provoquei, e fui fuzilada por aquele par de olhos claros.

"Você foi a primeira pessoa que soube de Blaise, sua tratante. Por um acaso você foi para cama com o padrinho que te arranjamos para querer manter a informação guardada a sete chaves?" Como ele conseguia acertar todas as malditas vezes? Era irritante a conexão que tínhamos, assim como era detestável não conseguir manter uma expressão neutra no meu rosto! Eu tão precisava treinar aquelas emoções descontroladas, que no momento, davam um sim silencioso para meu irmão. "Pelas barbas de Merlin, Ginevra." Mas o sorriso que apareceu no canto de seus lábios não era um que me censurava, exatamente. "Eu não vou sair daqui até ter todos os detalhes, o que quer dizer que depende de você se esse casamento vai ou não acontecer."

Filho de uma boa mãe.

"Você tem que prometer que não vai falar para papai."

E com um suspiro, comecei a contar sobre a noite da despedida.

...

Já era quase nove horas quando Percy finalmente me deixou sair do quarto, ele me dizendo que estaria logo atrás assim que arrumasse pela última vez o terno e gravata - maldito senhor perfeitinho que me obrigara a falar por quase uma hora sobre um relacionamento que nem mesmo existia. _Como você não veio com Malfoy depois de tudo que você me contou?_ Também gostaria de uma resposta para isso.

Não contive um suspiro frustrado ao ver meu futuro cunhado brotar na minha frente, me confirmando que sim, Percy tinha escolhido a cor certa para a roupa daquele sonserino.

"Doce Ginevra." E com apenas aquelas duas palavras eu descobri que merda, Zabini já sabia. Mas claro que já sabia, Malfoy era o melhor amigo desse aí. O maldito loiro tinha escapado de me buscar para acudir esse bruxo - e duvido que havia algo para ser acudido.

"Por favor, você também não." pedi, controlando a vontade de ignora-lo e começar a andar para o corredor que daria no altar.

"Cuidando bem do meu noivo para ele não fugir, eu espero." o moreno pareceu ignorar minha primeira frase, entrelaçando seu braço no meu e começando a andar para onde estavam os convidados. "Demorou uma eternidade para eu conseguir esse aí, você sabe. Quase um ano de pedidos antes do meu tão desejado sim."

"Como se eu precisasse me preocupar com Percival." ele dividiu um sorriso sincero comigo, que em segundos pareceu se tornar brincalhão, sua mão grande se aproximando do meu rosto.

"Você está suja aqui na testa, deixa eu limpar." Suja? Talvez minha cara de confusão tenha sido parecida com a que Blaise fez, o bruxo afastando a mão após duas tentativas de tirar seja lá o que tivesse na minha pele. "Ops, foi mal. Confundi sujeira com a marca do demônio, _Vermelha_."

"Zabini-" aquele maldito sonserino com certeza dividira todos os mínimos detalhes com esse aí.

"Quem vai casar sou eu e quem ganha o presente é você." ele continuou, o sorriso de deboche ainda nos lábios. "É, eu sei do seu pequeno segredinho. Ou devo dizer grande? Nós somos bons amigos, mas desse detalhe eu não sei. Gostou do padrinho que guardei para você por todos esses anos, ruiva?" Inacreditável.

"O que ele te disse, Zabini?" Sem dúvida não parecia ter sido uma conversa sobre as melhores coisas divididas naqueles nossos poucos momentos.

"Que te encontra na entrada do altar. Diria para me desejar sorte, mas sabe," e Zabini se inclinou para falar o resto em meu ouvido. "Eu vou deixar um pouco da minha para você, porque talvez vá precisar. Família grande e tudo mais." E eu o ouvia ao mesmo tempo em que meus olhos faziam contato com o par de cinzas tão único. "Comportem-se, vocês dois." E com o aviso, o bruxo soltou de meu braço e rumou para o altar.

Merda, quem entraria com Percy? Em todos os minutos passados com ele, em nenhum pensei em me certificar que sim, o ruivo tinha alguém para entrar com ele que não era eu. Seria mamãe? Ela não parecia estar entre os convidados. Deveria voltar para tirar a dúvida? Deveria sair dali? Ele entraria sozinho? Só não queria pensar no quanto o loiro parado na minha frente ficava bem naquele tom de verde. Oh Merlin, era injusto ele ficar tão bem em qualquer roupa - ou será aquilo o resultado do meu cérebro, completamente atraído por seu maldito semblante? Eu estava tão fodida.

Eu deveria parar de olha-lo.

"Você está _tão_ linda." Foi Draco quem se aproximou, e foi instantâneo meu coração acelerar quando o senti tocar meu braço, em segundos na mesma posição que antes Zabini ocupava. "Deveria ser ilegal ser assim perfeita, Vermelha."

Meu coração estava acelerado, eu estava corando feito uma adolescente apaixonada, minhas mãos suavam frio e minhas pernas, por um breve momento, pareceram esquecer como se anda. E era tudo culpa dele. Sim, eu estava irritada - eu estava puta, sendo bem sincera. E tomara que meu olhar - o único que lhe dei - tivesse conseguido transmitir o grau de irritação que sentia.

Porque seria o único olhar que eu daria para aquele sonserino durante todo o casamento.

...

Aquele não fui o único olhar.

"Você não parece estar se divertindo." Foi minha mãe a primeira pessoa que conseguiu ser sincera comigo.

Não é como se eu não estivesse gostando de estar ali: claro que eu estava! Meu irmão casou, e não foi com um francês que eu gostaria de assassinar dia sim dia não, era óbvio que estava feliz pelos dois que rodopiavam na pista de dança - Zabini realmente adorava se exibir. A festa estava perfeita, a comida estava divina, o brinde tinha sido espetacular e aquele drinque estava maravilhoso. Claro que eu estava me divertindo.

"Estou me divertindo horrores." falei, deixando meus olhos vagarem mais uma vez para o outro lado do jardim, onde antes se encontravam Blaise e Percival. Ele estava ali ainda, jogando conversa fora com um ex-lufano- que não me era estranho, mas eu não conseguia me lembrar do nome por nada.

"Você está é se embebedando horrores, querida." E o copo me foi tirado, Molly o esvaziando e sentando-se ao meu lado. As pessoas estavam com a irritante mania de me tirar copos, ultimamente. "Aconteceu alguma coisa que eu deva saber?" Meus olhos foram do loiro para os castanhos de minha mãe, e a expressão mostrava a ela que sim, alguma coisa tinha de fato acontecido. "Algo que eu não deva saber?" Ela refez a pergunta ao ver meu aborrecimento.

"Com certeza é melhor você não saber por enquanto." deixei escapar, provando que sim, havia estourado minha cota de álcool da noite.

"Aquele garoto tratou mal você?" Aquele garoto? "Você sabe de quem estou falando, Ginny."

"Malfoy?" Quase não contive a risada que queria sair.

Malfoy seria a última pessoa em toda a festa a me tratar mal. Ao mesmo tempo, o bruxo não ter aparecido na minha porta antes do casamento havia acabado comigo, por mais que houvesse um aviso e uma suposta justificativa - fajuta, mas uma. Draco não me tratara mal, ao contrário, ele me tratara bem durante todo nosso tempo junto. Então por que eu estava com raiva do bruxo?

Era pelo que ele andava me fazendo sentir? Porque ele me fazia sentir coisas que há muito eu não experimentava. O maldito acelerar do meu coração. Risadas tímidas, cafés compartilhados, primeiras vezes. Primeiras vezes. Oh, Merlin.

"Eu gosto de alguém, mãe." deixei mais aquela informação escapar, meus olhos vagando pelas luzes de fada penduradas nas árvores. "Eu acho que gosto de alguém." corrigi, recebendo um olhar curioso. "É difícil." terminei, encolhendo os ombros.

"Relacionamentos são difíceis, Ginny. Achei que você já tivesse aprendido isso." Ah, eu tinha. Por isso que evitara um há quase um ano. Estava tendo tanto sucesso naquilo até o bruxo reaparecer na minha vida. "Ele é atraente?"

"Torta me atrai, mas nem por isso eu quero namorar com uma torta, mãe." justifiquei, minha mão indo inconscientemente se enrolar no pequeno colar que usava: um ponto de luz que combinava com os brincos verdes. Tudo era verde naquela maldita festa.

Tudo era verde e cinza para mim, naquela última maldita semana.

"E ele está aqui, não está?" E foi minha vez de olha-la curiosa. "Ginny, eu estou observando você já faz quase uma hora. Você não parou de olhar para onde estão aqueles dois." E assim facilmente, fui pega. Ah, mas que merda. "Eu duvido que você esteja olhando para Rolf, então," Então eu ganharei o sermão do ano no meio de uma festa de casamento. Então minha mãe vai me censurar por estar olhando para justo aquele bruxo, por ter me aventurado justo com aquele sobrenome, por estar desenvolvendo sentimentos justo por aquela pessoa. "Por que você não vai até Malfoy conversar, filha?" Molly, naquele último ano, realmente andava me surpreendendo. "Eu seguro qualquer cabeça-quente que tentar atrapalhar vocês dois."

E com aquelas palavras, minha mãe me deixou sozinha na mesa. Mas não é como se apenas aquilo fosse me dar coragem para levantar e ir até lá. Negativo, eu não incomodaria a conversa daqueles dois. E agora lá estava o maldito lufano, sendo tirado de seu lugar por Luna - sério, Lovegood? Ok, eu não tinha álcool suficiente para ir falar com Malfoy e não querer mata-lo. Ótima desculpa para permanecer sentada.

Ótima desculpa para levantar também e ir buscar alguma coisa no bar quando ele se pôs de pé e começou a andar em minha direção. Mas eu não consegui levantar. Não, quando eu achei mais uma vez aquela cor que estava tanto gostando de ver em seus olhos, eu simplesmente não queria mais me levantar.

O bruxo foi quem desviou o olhar, e era sério que ele não iria parar? Ele realmente estava indo para o bar?

Eu iria mata-lo.

"Draco?" Eu iria mata-lo se ele não parasse, eu iria mata-lo se ele se livrasse da minha mão que segurava a dele e rumasse para Merlin sabe onde.

Quando nossos olhos voltaram a se encontrar, vi o sorriso que tinha já aprendido a adorar naqueles lábios finos. E deuses, aquele homem sorrindo era realmente uma coisa fantástica. Draco não se livrou de minha mão, e pareceu hesitar por alguns segundos antes de decidir entrelaça-la na dele, me fazendo esquecer de toda a irritação de antes com aquele gesto tão simples.

"Merda." Eu que o diga: estava tão apaixonada. Como eu estava tão apaixonada depois de apenas uma semana? "Depois do olhar que você me deu na entrada, apostei com Zabini que você não falaria além do necessário comigo hoje." Ele me desarmou por completo ao tocar minha mão com seus lábios. "Estava com medo que você não fosse falar nunca mais."

"Quem disse que o que eu vou falar não é necessário?" Tentei manter, inutilmente, um tom irritado. Eu nem mesmo tinha mais qualquer coisa para falar. "Afinal, eu estou puta com você. Você disse que estaria no meu apartamento às oito." Minha voz não tinha nem uma nota de aborrecimento, e eu só queria beija-lo na frente de toda a minha família.

Mais uma vez: eu estava tão fodida.

"Dança comigo." Ele ainda segurava minha mão, mas não tentou me levar dali antes de uma resposta. Aquele homem sempre precisava de uma resposta. Irritante. Adorava aquilo. "Diga sim, sem pensar. Se você pensar, você planeja, e se você planeja, você se desaponta - e preciso te avisar, Vermelha: eu sou um péssimo dançarino." Até parece: ultimamente, estava descobrindo que eram poucas as coisas que Draco Malfoy não sabia fazer. "Diga sim, Gi." Draco insistiu após mais alguns segundos em silêncio, usando o apelido que ele me ensinou a gostar.

Por um acaso ele realmente tinha medo que eu fosse negar o convite?

Ele não conseguia ver que aquele sorriso irritante em meus lábios era seu positivo?

"Vamos logo para a pista, sonserino." disse, revirando os olhos, eu sendo a pessoa que nos puxava para onde metade da festa dançava.

O loiro agarrou minha cintura e me trouxe para perto dele assim que chegamos na pista, e por um momento fechei meus olhos e era apenas seu cheiro cítrico que tomava conta de meus pensamentos. Não, eu já não estava mais irritada, assim fácil aquele homem conseguia ganhar de volta meu bom humor - e aquilo era tão, mas tão perigoso, meu cérebro mais uma vez me alertava. Mas o quanto deveria me preocupar em ser machucada por esse novo Draco Malfoy?

Foram seus lábios perto de meu ouvido que me trouxeram de volta ao casamento.

"Bem, agora que somos a atração da festa, porque eu tão não pensei antes de te tirar para dançar justo uma música lenta," Nem ele, nem eu. "Você pode me contar sobre o que queria falar antes que alguém de sua família venha te roubar dos meus braços."

Sobre o que eu queria mesmo falar? As mãos na minha cintura tão não estavam ajudando meu cérebro, assim como também não colaboravam os olhos cinzas que não saíam dos meus, nem a voz que parecia se divertir ao me recitar a música que tocava de fundo. Deuses, Draco Malfoy estava dançando comigo no casamento de meu irmão - com um sonserino -, enquanto me cantava uma música trouxa.

"If I never feel you in my arms again," Havia cena mais impossível? "If I never feel your tender kiss again," E sim, meu coração quase parou quando entre as frases seus lábios roçaram na minha bochecha. "If I never hear I love you now and then," Eu estava dançando com Draco Malfoy na frente de minha tão grande família. "Will I never make love to you once again? Please understand," Enquanto ele poderia estar se declarando - mais uma vez - com uma música. "If love ends, then I promise you, I promise you that," Por que esse bruxo me dava momentos tão únicos? Por que ao mesmo tempo que me fazia querer mata-lo, ele me fazia querê-lo ainda mais? "That I shall never breathe again. Me fala, Vermelha. Fala logo alguma coisa pra me fazer parar de cantar, eu sou um péssimo cantor." Sim, finalmente algo que ele realmente não fazia bem.

A primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça definitivamente ou o faria ficar para sempre quieto, ou causaria o efeito contrário. Cinquenta, cinquenta.

"Precisamos falar sobre filhos."

Os olhos pareceram preocupados por um segundo, se muito.

"Wow, wow, muito cedo!" Não havia a menor preocupação neles quando o bruxo começou a falar, muito menos qualquer em sua voz, a segunda opção se tornando minha realidade. "Vamos com calma, Vermelha, eu nem mesmo sei se gosto de crianças." O escutei falar, enquanto ainda era levada por ele no ritmo da música. "Elas vivem grudentas, como se tivessem besuntadas de geleia por todo o corpo." Desgraçado. Draco estava imitando meu comportamento paranoico quando ele trazia à tona qualquer coisa séria sobre relacionamentos. "Até mesmo quando não tem geleia na casa, elas continuam grudentas! De algum jeito o grude continua. Eu não sei se tenho paciência para mãos de geleia."

Eu tão não queria falar sobre filhos. Mas era a coisa menos séria que tínhamos para conversar naquele momento.

"Nós não usamos nenhuma proteção ontem de manhã." A possibilidade de um filho afinal, para mim, era bem menos sério do que conversar sobre um possível relacionamento. O filho não era nem mesmo verdade - e era altamente improvável, pois se eu conhecia bem uma coisa era meu corpo -, enquanto o relacionamento se tornaria real - ou não - depois daquela dança.

"Eu amo geleia." Draco nem mesmo hesitou antes de afirmar aquilo. "Vamos falar sobre filhos, se é o que você quer. Vamos falar sobre qualquer coisa. Você pode falar sobre qualquer coisa comigo, Vermelha. Abençoados sejam os anos de terapia, você sabe."

Mordi o lábio inferior para tentar parar qualquer emoção, e foi totalmente inútil: meu sorriso saiu, meus olhos lacrimejaram, e eu me rendi a mão que acariciava a minha bochecha - na frente de todos daquela festa.

"Me fale logo o que eu fiz para te deixar tão irritada. Tenho minhas suspeitas, mas é sempre melhor ouvir."

"Você prometeu." cobrei com um bico, a voz quase não saindo.

"Eu sabia." Draco encostou a testa na minha. "E eu sei. Eu sei que eu prometi, Vermelha. Mal deram oito dias e já estou quebrando juramentos, assim eu vou fazer você se arrepender de me dar uma chance antes de eu te conquistar."

"Até parece." Saiu dos meus lábios com uma risada, e o bruxo me acompanhou com a sua melódica. Sim, até parece que ele já não tinha me conquistado. Até parece que ali, entre nós dois, não havia um relacionamento começando, não havia nada, poderia não haver nada.

Os olhos cinzas me olharam um pouco receosos antes do bruxo parecer decidir falar o que tinha na cabeça.

"Olha, é o seguinte." ele começou, as mãos ainda em minha cintura mas nós dois parando de acompanhar a música. "Eu sei que passamos uma semana juntos. _Só_ uma semana juntos. Mas se você parar para pensar, foram praticamente sete encontros, certo? Até mais, porque nossa semana começou sexta retrasada e hoje é domingo. E porque eu saí com você mais vezes do que uma no mesmo dia - também conta, não conta? E Ginevra, faz muito tempo que eu não tenho nem cinco encontros com a mesma pessoa." Faz muito tempo que eu não tenho encontros, ponto, queria ter dito, mas o bruxo continuou a me ganhar. "E agora vem a parte piegas: eu fiquei tão feliz que você não me mandou embora naquela tarde, Vermelha. Nem eu sabia que ficaria tão feliz com você me pedindo para ficar." ele confessou com talvez o sorriso mais sincero que já vira em seus lábios finos. A próxima frase também veio cheia de sinceridade. "Eu não quis te causar problemas hoje de manhã, do jeito que estou te causando agora. É por isso que eu não te busquei."

"Problemas, Draco?" Quais problemas? Ele não percebia que o não buscar que causara todo o problema?

"Gi, sua família inteira está vendo um ex-comensal da morte dançar colado com você." Aquilo outra vez. "Está vendo um Malfoy dançar com você."

"Isso não é-"

"É problema sim." O bruxo não me deixou terminar. "É problema, Vermelha. Você sabe que é. Você sabe que meu sobrenome é, e que muita gente aqui nessa festa me olha torto."

"Eu não ligo."

"Eu também não ligo. Mas talvez, por você, eu devesse ligar." Por Merlin, não. Não deixe que isso seja ele me dizendo não, pensei por um breve momento.

Claro que não era.

"Mas eu não ligo. Ao mesmo tempo que eu não quero te causar problemas, eu quero. Porque eu não quero deixar você ir embora da minha vida. Porque isso aqui que eu estou sentindo por você, eu não senti em nenhum momento da minha vida. por ninguém, Vermelha. Eu quero conhecer tudo sobre você, eu quero te passar o melhor café toda maldita manhã, eu quero dormir todos os dias do seu lado - e só passou uma semana. Lembro o que você me disse naquele sábado, e preciso que você saiba que eu não quero tirar nenhum pedaço seu: só quero poder adicionar. Nunca que iria imaginar que isso aqui aconteceria, que nós dois daríamos tão certo. Mas nós demos. Nós damos, você sabe que estamos dando certo pra cacete. E eu sei que não sou o homem mais fácil para se construir uma vida ao lado, talvez não seja nem o mais fácil para se dividir uma casa, mas se você estiver disposta a tentar, eu estou completamente dentro. E foda-se que se passou apenas uma semana, eu estou dentro, Ginevra. E eu vou estar dentro até você me querer fora da sua vida. Eu nunca vou embora, eu nunca vou nem pensar em ir embora, enquanto puder fazer alguma coisa e consertar de alguma forma o que puder estar dando errado. Não importa os desafios que a vida possa nos dar, eu prometo sempre fazer o máximo para encontrar meu caminho de volta para você. Eu prometo ficar, Vermelha."

Minha cabeça nunca girou tanto, eu nunca fiquei tão sem palavras em toda minha vida.

"Fale alguma coisa."

Sem palavras, justo para ele.

"Gi?" Ele pareceu preocupado. "Me diz que eu não estraguei tudo." Estragou tudo? Como ele poderia ter feito isso?

E eu ri. Com certeza não era a resposta que ele estava esperando, absolutamente não era a resposta que eu queria dar, mas fazia tanto tempo desde a última vez que - se é que algum dia já houve aquilo - um sentimento tão bom assim tomara conta de meu peito, que eu só poderia rir. Rir, e tentar não chorar com todas as palavras que meu cérebro ainda digeria.

Draco quer ficar.

Draco está me prometendo ficar.

Santo Merlin, aquilo estava acontecendo.

"Você precisa comprar uma motocicleta." foram as palavras que saíram quando enfim consegui falar. Sim, era a solução para tudo, e o bruxo logo tiraria a expressão confusa do rosto. "É sério, você só precisa comprar uma motocicleta. Você está me falando que nosso relacionamento seria um problema para minha família, certo? Bem, há um tempo atrás, minha mãe disse que só aceitaria eu jogar minha vida fora se o bruxo em questão fosse gostoso, tatuado e tivesse uma motocicleta." confessei, lembrando-me com certo gosto de minha conversa com minha mãe ano passado. "Só falta uma coisa em você."

"Uma motocicleta." ele disse, não contendo mais seu sorriso.

"Você também tem que me prometer que se algum dia a gente brigar, é você que vai dormir no sofá."

"Prometo."

"E precisa admitir que eu faço o melhor bolo de chocolate."

"Sem dúvidas quanto a isso." Ele disse sem pestanejar, e então deu para ver em seu rosto quando o bruxo finalmente se permitiu ter entendido certo. Outra vez o sorriso que andava roubando meu ar. "Isso quer dizer-"

"Que eu estou namorando Draco Malfoy."

"Droga." Ele mal conseguiu franzir a testa e fazer a carranca que acompanharia sua piada. "Esperava que tivesse entendido meu pedido de casamento." E minha mão socou seu braço como naquela nossa primeira noite. "Muito cedo, outra vez?" Apenas sacudi a cabeça, e pelo sorriso safado que vi em seus lábios, sabia que viria algo que me faria querer socar seu braço novamente. "Vermelha, quando eu te pedir em casamento eu vou fazer de um jeito tão certo que você só vai conseguir dizer _sim Draco, sim_." O bruxo sussurrou em meu ouvido, minha risada alta com certeza atraindo boa parte da atenção dos convidados próximos para nós dois.

"Você é inacreditável." disse quando voltei a encontrar seus olhos cinzas.

"E você é perfeita. Considere a moto comprada." ele retrucou, a mão voltando para onde antes acariciava minha bochecha. "E eu espero muito que ninguém me azare nos próximos segundos."

Foi no meio do casamento de meu irmão mais próximo que admiti para toda a minha família - e todo o mundo mágico, provavelmente - que estava, depois de Harry Potter, tendo um relacionamento com Draco Malfoy. Quando uma das mãos do bruxo me puxou para mais perto pela cintura, inconscientemente aprofundei o beijo que há um segundo atrás era um mero roçar de lábios, e pude escutar um encorajamento nada discreto vindo de meu novo cunhado. E não, eu não dei a mínima.

Nós dois ainda estávamos de pé, afinal.

"Não olhe agora, mas tem alguns ruivos querendo assassinar você." Ainda.

"Por você, Vermelha, vale a pena encarar até o dobro." Sacudi a cabeça, meus olhos encontrando os chocados de George por um momento, e logo após os curiosos de minha mãe.

Eu teria tanta coisa para explicar, ainda naquele casamento.

"Mas agora, eu preciso perguntar uma coisa. Acha mesmo que precisamos escolher um nome?"

* * *

 **Nota da autora:** Olha quem resolveu aparecer! Eu, com o penúltimo capítulo! E com uma fic nova, chamada "O Paradoxo da Serpente", que eu vou adorar se vcs passarem e deixarem uma review - pra quem queria uma fic menos bonitinha e mais dark DG, vou tentar algo novo nessa nova ;)

E me contem o que estão achando/se algo faltou por aqui!

Só mais um s2

Beijo grande,

Ania.


	25. Epílogo I - Família

**A Promessa**

 _Epílogo I - Família_

* * *

 _Julho, 2006._

"Vocês vieram de carro?" Foi o que saiu dos lábios de Molly Weasley quando escutamos o barulho de motor vindo do lado de fora - com certeza meu pai estava se divertindo.

Sim, nós viemos de carro. Nós viemos de carro porque Draco não usa mais pó de flu desde o último ano de Hogwarts. Perder um dos colegas no meio do fogo, como ele me contara em nossa primeira semana, não havia sido uma de suas melhores experiências, e qualquer coisa que o lembrasse disso sempre era seu último recurso. Até o fogão da casa era por indução. Ainda me acostumava a assar coisas no forno elétrico.

"Ele ainda não tem uma motocicleta, mãe." falei enquanto tirava uma jarra de limonada da geladeira.

"E ele precisa?" Fiz que não com a cabeça, um sorriso nos lábios. "Imaginava que não. Mas vocês poderiam ter vindo nos visitar antes de ter começado o verão." escutei em silêncio a repreensão velada, concordando mentalmente com a bruxa. Eu tão deveria tê-lo trazido no Natal. Ao mesmo tempo, não poderia reclamar do final de ano que passamos em Paris.

"Vamos visitar mais, mãe." E era verdade. Agora que havíamos nos acostumado com nosso relacionamento, depois de nove longos meses, não seria mais tão difícil leva-lo para os almoços de domingo. Talvez não fosse nem tão traumático aquele dia para mim, depois de tantos não muito bons passados com o bruxo moreno que antes me acompanhava.

Molly sorriu antes de voltar sua atenção para a mesa, que era posta com um toque de sua varinha. Foi apenas quando ela virou-se para chamar os meninos que a vi com uma expressão confusa, e eu mesma voltei minha atenção para onde estava a parte masculina de minha família.

"O que foi?"

"Está fazendo trinta graus lá fora." ela começou - sim, claro que estava fazendo trinta graus, estávamos no meio de um verão insuportável. "Por que ele está de manga comprida?"

E havia chegado a parte, finalmente, que poderia acabar com nosso domingo. Eu abria minha boca para explicar o porquê de meu namorado estar fervendo numa roupa quente demais? Eu mudava de assunto? Ia embora? Parece que meu silêncio foi resposta suficiente para minha mãe lembrar-se de quem estava na frente dela, e de todo seu passado.

"Oh." Era agora que ela iria começar a tratá-lo mal? Ela falaria alto sobre aquilo apenas para deixa-lo desconfortável? Por favor, por favor, por favor, não implique justo com isso, mãe.

"Ele acha que mostrar isso aqui é um sinal de desrespeito." disse a única coisa que poderia para tentar acabar com aquela situação, e meu nervosismo só aumentou quando vi Draco na soleira da porta. Oh merda, porque ele tinha vindo para cá?

"Achei que tivesse ouvido você me chamar." Péssima hora para ler minha mente - e ele escutou aquilo também, sabia pela confusão que passou pelo seu rosto. E provavelmente o bruxo também ouviu algo de Molly, porque pela sua nova expressão séria, eu sabia que o que Draco mais queria naquele segundo era aparatar dali. E ele detestava aparatar. "Melhor eu voltar-"

"Draco," Foi minha mãe quem o interrompeu. "Você pode levantar as mangas."

Aquela aceitação foi a melhor coisa de todo o almoço - e eu não precisava ler mentes para saber que aquilo também valia para o bruxo.

* * *

"Pelo sorriso dos dois, assumo que a última viagem foi ótima." Foi a primeira frase que escutei após colocar a primeira garfada de carne na boca.

"Eu estou sempre com um sorriso," escutei o moreno falar enquanto mastigava o bife acebolado, olhando meu irmão revirar os olhos. "Graças ao seu filho, senhora Weasley."

"Puxa saco." Percy murmurou, antes dele mesmo morder uma cenoura.

"Você chamando alguém de puxa saco." Não pude deixar de observar.

"Fred teria adorado ver isso." Quem disse foi George, que como todos os outros homens da mesa, ignorava a marca negra que mesmo desbotada, era ainda bem visível no antebraço do bruxo ao meu lado direito. "Percy perfeito casou com alguém pior que ele."

"Quando você vai se livrar desse cabelo púrpura, cabeça de beterraba?" Percival atacou.

"Fred teria raspado em menos de um minuto." Eu ajudei.

"E usado um feitiço para nunca mais crescer." E George completou, me fazendo lembrar do quanto os almoços com meus irmãos podiam ser divertidos. "A próxima cor vai ser amarela, em homenagem ao novo membro de nossa família." Ele disse, dando uma piscadela para Draco, e era eu quem revirava os olhos agora: divertidos, desde que me deixassem de fora das provocações.

"Fred teria adorado ver isso." Não que isso algum dia fosse acontecer, meus irmãos esquecerem de me atormentar.

"Ronald também." disse, o nome de nosso irmão mais novo saindo de minha boca já sem a dor de um ano atrás.

Por um momento, esqueci completamente onde estávamos e com quem estávamos. Era como nos anos antes de toda aquela guerra, com nossa mesa cheia, sem faltar ninguém. Ao menos havíamos completado outra vez a família com mais integrantes do sexo masculino, e nós tão precisávamos começar a equilibrar aquela quantidade absurda de homens com algumas meninas ruivas.

Era tão estranho, e ao mesmo tempo bom, o quão confortável me sentia ao pensar sobre crianças agora. Era tão totalmente irritante Blaise, o bruxo que considerava praticamente meu irmão, escolher justo aquele minuto para sentir-se tão confortável quanto eu.

"Eu disse, isso aqui é muito melhor do que os almoços com Voldemort." Preciso admitir que a cara de Draco ao escutar aquilo foi impagável. "Lembra como era agradável almoçar com aquele par de cobras?" Também preciso admitir que a falta de noção de meu mais novo cunhado era faraônica, mas aparentemente toda a família já havia se acostumado com aquilo. "Vermelho-sangue nunca foi bem minha cor. Prefiro muito mais um puxado para o ferrugem. " Na verdade, tinha quase certeza que aquilo havia sido combinado apenas para todos observarem o loiro quase engasgar. "Exagerei?"

Meu pai parecia se esforçar para não rir enquanto minha mãe balançava a cabeça. E Draco, que mesmo sentado ao meu lado não parecia exatamente confortável com aquela conversa combinada com sua marca à mostra, finalmente abriu a boca após engolir quase um copo inteiro de água.

"Você exagerando, Zabini? Imagina." vi o bruxo falar, limpando a boca com um guardanapo de papel. "Sempre sutil." E sem nenhum sorriso, ele voltou a comer.

Não que Blaise fosse deixa-lo em paz, justo agora.

"Eu sei, eu sou tão sutil quanto você foi no meu casamento." Nada. "Demorar quase um ano para vir conhecer a família de sua namorada, você não tem vergonha nessa sua cara albina?" Os lábios finos que eu amava continuavam perfeitamente retos. "Às vezes você me lembra tanto seu pai que é assustador." Enquanto os olhos claros pareciam assassinar Zabini, de novo e outra vez. "Vamos Malfoy, me dê alguma coisa. Só eu estou falando. Você está me constrangendo aqui."

E foi novamente engraçado como todos ficaram no mais absoluto silêncio quando meu sonserino fez menção de abrir a boca. Troquei olhares com Percy, o único que não parecia tão curioso para ouvir o que viria - como não, até eu estava!

"Pelo menos eu sei quem é meu pai." E Zabini fingiu estar machucado.

"Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-contrariado e te deu uma tatuagem com dezesseis anos, acho que todos lembramos desse." E eu finalmente entendi porque Percy não parecia tão curioso com o desenrolar daquelas provocações. Eu deveria já ter me acostumado com isso, esse dois realmente eram como dois irmãos. E como dois irmãos, eles simplesmente não sabiam quando parar.

"Aquele-para-quem-sua-mãe-queria-"

"Draco, modos!" Parei aquela fala, meio rindo, meio nervosa.

Mas ninguém estava incomodado com aquelas farpas trocadas, pelo contrário: fazia tempo que não via George rir daquele jeito sincero. Até mesmo minha mãe sorria, enquanto revirava os olhos.

"Isso mesmo, modos, Draco! É por isso que você é minha cunhada favorita, Ginevra," Blaise me disse, voltando-se para o resto da mesa com um meio sorriso. "Porque a ruiva não o deixa falar sobre as abridas de perna de mamãe."

"Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando me casei com esse aí?" Veio de Percy, que sentava do meu lado direito.

"No mesmo lugar onde eu estava quando aceitei o pedido de namoro desse sonserino." respondi, ignorando as próximas falas que ouvia o par de cobras trocar.

"Eu preciso de um firewhisky." Soltei um risinho ao ouvir tal frase vir justo de Percy.

"Charles e Bill estão perdendo o melhor almoço dos últimos tempos." E outro, ao ver a cara de surpreso de Percival ao ver meu pai falando aquela última frase. "Então Draco, minha filha ainda não nos contou como vocês dois se reencontraram."

"Você ainda não contou pro papai?" quase não escurei Percy cochichar, uma ponta de incredulidade na voz. Era óbvio que eu não tinha contado para o papai, mas depois que quase um ano, eu muito me xinguei por não ter pensado em inventar alguma versão e deixar a pergunta em aberto para ser feita justo hoje.

"Na despedida de Percival e Blaise." E eu estava prestes a me intrometer naquela história antes que um daqueles dois sonserinos pudesse fazer um estrago, quando ouvi Zabini pigarrear. A próxima frase que veio me fez ver que já era tarde demais para tentar evitar virar o assunto da mesa, novamente. "Gostaria de adicionar alguma informação, Zabini?"

"Por que ele perguntou justo isso?" Percy verbalizou meu único pensamento.

"Na verdade, sim." Blaise disse, tendo no rosto um dos sorrisos mais prazerosos que já o vira dar.

"Claro que tem, ele sempre tem alguma coisa para adicionar."

Incrivelmente, a frase que veio a seguir prendeu minha atenção.

"Você já falou para sua nova família como observava a ruiva nos tempos do colégio?" E pela primeira vez naquele almoço, Draco pareceu realmente incomodado. Era imperceptível para quem não o conhecia como eu conhecia - como Zabini conhecia. Porque assim que o moreno reparou nos olhos claros do irmão de consideração, ele continuou. "Oh, você não falou." Ele com certeza não havia mencionado aquela parte. "Nem pra ela."

"Zabini-"

"Você secava nossa irmã, fuinha?" George parecia tão surpreso quanto, bem, quanto todos naquela mesa - todos menos Percival.

"Você sabia disso?" sussurrei, mesmo sabendo que ele não me explicaria nada agora.

"E nossos almoços só ficaram mais ruidosos." Percy suspirou.

"Estava mais para 'desejava tirar um pedaço', cunhadinho." Foi a resposta descarada que veio. "Você vê, Ginevra era impossível. E não era por causa do quatro-olhos, eu garanto." Tão, tão sutil. "Mas ela era uma Weasley, e por ser uma Weasley, era completamente fora de cogitação, não importava o quanto a vermelha tinha um maravilhoso par de pernas. Ginevra tinha - tem - uma beleza que o colégio inteiro via, além de um temperamento teimoso que tanto combinava - combina - com a cabeça dura de Malfoy. Ginevra tinha tudo que ele desejava ter, e tê-la, de fato, seria a única coisa que realmente irritaria Lucius. Então ela era impossível. Proibida. Tão desejada."

"Zabini-"

"Você morria de vontade de fazer tudo que está fazendo desde os tempos de Hogwarts, confesse." O silêncio que se fez por parte de meu namorado confirmava aquela frase. "E se não fosse tão teimoso, se eu não tivesse insistido tanto e te deixado tão disposto a me mostrar que não, você não queria transar-"

"Blaise Zabini!" Quem interrompeu foi, mais uma vez, eu.

"Oh, céus!" Percy lamentou. "Oh, céus." E lamentou mais uma vez, ao ver que todos naquela mesa, com exceção de nós dois, estavam se divertindo com a discussão daqueles dois.

"Ora vamos, nós costumávamos imaginar a cara que ele faria com você a levando para passar férias de verão." Zabini continuou, seus olhos pretos encontrando os meus. "Mas Nascissa nunca viraria a cara para você, amor." ele me afirmou, um leve sorriso nos lábios.

Enfim deixei os meus imitarem o gesto, na minha memória a mulher que visitamos no último sábado.

"Ela não virou, Blaise."

...

Eu não poderia ter imaginado um almoço melhor. Com certeza nunca passaria pela minha cabeça George conversando civilizadamente com Draco Malfoy, muito menos este último trocando informações sobre trouxas com meu pai - ao menos não na época da escola. Sentada no banco de couro da Mercedes, cantarolava a música que tocava na rádio enquanto observava a paisagem ainda tão cheia de sol naquela tarde de verão, um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

Um sorriso tão verdadeiro, ao sentir mais uma vez o que andava me fazendo dar mais e mais sorrisos naquelas últimas semanas.

"Espero que eu também te faça sorrir de verdade." escutei de meu namorado, sua mão quente encontrando a minha por um breve momento. "Vermelha, quando você está feliz você pensa muito alto." ele continuou, como se lendo meus pensamentos. E ele estava fazendo de novo. "Não me olhe assim, foi você que fez a magia ser uma regra nessa casa." Quase comentei que estávamos num carro naquele instante, e eu sabia que ele continuava me escutando. "Estou apenas fazendo o que sou obrigado a fazer."

"Não lembro de te obrigar a ler minha mente, fuinha." Fiz questão de pensar e dizer em voz alta. "Ainda assim, você continua fazendo isso, dia após dia."

"Eu só arranco os pequenos detalhes. E tem certos momentos que você gosta dessa minha qualidade. _E eu nem preciso ler sua mente pra saber que tenho razão._ " Exibido.

"Nem foi tão difícil, foi?" disse, voltando meus olhos para ele, minhas mãos pousando sobre o tecido verde do vestido que ele andava a adorar.

"Você torna as coisas mais fáceis."

"Você realmente me queria em Hogwarts?" não pude mais evitar a pergunta. Mantendo os olhos claros na estrada, Draco fez que sim com a cabeça. "Para irritar seu pai?"

"Era um dos motivos. Você também tinha o melhor par de pernas de toda a escola." ele admitiu, o meio sorriso que eu aprendi a amar nos lábios. "Mas você tinha irmãos demais."

"O que eu tinha?"

"Eram irmãos demais para eu considerar tentar, Vermelha." Draco respondeu, não entendendo minha pergunta.

"O que eu tinha que você não poderia comprar?" refiz a questão que estava me deixando curiosa desde o almoço.

"Você tinha uma escolha." Meus olhos foram direto para a marca, já parecendo tão desbotada contra o sol. "E amor. Você tinha _tanto_ amor."

"Você tem isso agora." ele me olhou de relance, deixando uma risada escapar. "O que foi?"

"Eu continuo não tendo escolha, Vermelha." E por um instante, a frase me deixou confusa. É claro que ele tinha escolha! Ele era completamente- "Não te amar nunca foi uma possibilidade, então não, eu não tenho escolha." ele explicou, sua mão livre alcançando a minha. "Mas eu me contento com o amor."

"Use isso nos seus votos e você vai ganhar minha família inteira." Bobo.

"Boba." Revirei os olhos, voltando a observar a tarde ensolarada.

"Acho que está na hora de contarmos." disse, depois de um tempo em silêncio. A ideia inicial foi desconsiderada assim que pisamos no jardim de meus pais - vamos fazer os dois me aceitarem primeiro, o que acha? "Meu pai pode não ficar exatamente feliz no começo," Mas eu já duvidava daquelas palavras, lembrando de como os dois haviam se dado melhor do que poderia imaginar. "Mas minha mãe fica pelos dois. E nós podemos visitar Narcisa." Vi as sobrancelhas quase brancas franzirem, e continuei antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. "Não é como se fossemos capazes de esconder por muito mais tempo, eu já estou quase estourando!"

"Exagerada como sempre, Vermelha." bufei ao escutar aquilo, minhas mãos rearrumando novamente o cinto de segurança ao redor de minha barriga. "Deixa isso aí." Sua mão impediu a minha de esticar mais a faixa cinza escura. "E sim bruxa, antes que você verbalize, eu quero Leo mais do que eu quero me casar com você."

Parei no mesmo instante de puxar o cinto.

"E é assim que você me pede em casamento." Filho da mãe. "Lembro de alguém me falando que faria isso tão bem que eu não teria como dizer não."

"Abra o porta luvas." estava pronta para falar o quão não romântico aquilo era quando o loiro insistiu. "Abra, e se você não gostar, pode gritar o quanto quiser comigo."

Abri. E no meio de caixas de CDs, um envelope branco com o meu nome.

'Eu, Draco Lucius Malfoy, prometo te amar e te aceitar em todas as suas formas - até mesmo quando estiver redonda, Vermelha. Prometo passar o melhor café -agora descafeinado - todas as manhãs e sempre que for necessário, me mudar para o sofá. Você me fez aprender o que era amor, e eu nunca vou esquecer. Isso que temos provavelmente só se acha uma vez na vida, e para mim, pode acreditar nessas palavras, é para o resto da minha vida. E mesmo quando os desafios aparecerem, não importa quais, se algum conseguir nos separar, eu sei que nós sempre encontraremos o caminho de volta, um para o outro.'

Era tão irritante aquela quantidade massiva de hormônios.

"Falhei?"

"Você pode melhorar isso." limpei uma lágrima enquanto respondia.

"Olhe no seu bolso." ele disse, e eu nem mesmo sabia que havia um bolso naquele vestido. Aparentemente havia. Assim como havia algo frio ali dentro - uma chave? "Eu ia te pedir em casamento semana que vem. E eu sei que o que estou fazendo aqui pode não ser exatamente romântico, mas não ia aguentar mais uma semana com um anel no bolso enquanto você se perguntava grávida para onde estava indo nosso relacionamento."

"Isso é uma chave." apontei o óbvio, mal percebendo que entrávamos por portões conhecidos - era a casa que havíamos visto há meses atrás! "Draco-"

"Sim, essa é a sua chave." E por um momento, eu imaginei algo muito clichê seguindo. "Não Vermelha, eu não vou dizer que é a chave do meu coração. Contente-se comigo afirmando que para tê-lo, você não precisa de uma chave." Draco desligou o carro, enfim virando-se para mim. "Olhe melhor." E eu olhei outra vez para a chave em minha mão direita. E só então que reparei que a chave não era a única coisa que estava reluzindo contra o sol. "Casa comigo, Ginevra."

O beijo que trocamos falou por mim. Em segundos, o cinto que me prendia no banco era aberto e eu ia parar sobre meu futuro marido, no banco do motorista. Meus lábios encontravam os dele outra e outra vez, e eu não conseguia evitar o sorriso ao pensar como tudo parecia estar do jeito que deveria, tudo tão certo, mesmo com as imperfeições que ambos tínhamos. Eu havia sofrido tanto anos atrás, havia ficado tão desesperançosa em encontrar alguém que me completasse, em encontrar a alegria no dia a dia novamente. Agora, quase explodia de felicidade.

"Então sua resposta é?" Ele perguntou quando quebramos o beijo, um rubor quase adorável em seu rosto.

"É claro que sim, Polaco." respondi, como se houvesse alguma outra possível resposta.

"Polaco, fuinha." O bruxo disse, sacudindo a cabeça. "Você realmente me ama."

"Prometa que nunca vai duvidar disso."

* * *

 **Nota da autora:** Gente, depois de meses sumida, estou aquiii! É a primeira parte do fim da fic, pensei em dividir para conseguir postar mais cedo! Sorry pela demora, meu tempo ficou muito escasso esses meses, mais um pequeno bloqueio que sempre tenho em finais, pra quem me conhece.

Esperem a proxima parte até o começo do mês que vem! E quem estiver acompanhando, me conta o que achou de tudo! Vou adorar ler.

E para quem curte DG, e gosta da minha escrita, comecei outra fic chamada Escarlate: roupas de segunda mão.

Beijo, e até breve,

Ania.


End file.
